Step In Time
by Mackus23
Summary: Another Herc fanfic. I take on a more Sci-fi tale here. Meg and her friend are modern college students, when they come upon a time-machine, that takes them back to Ancient Greece. Update: 10/13/12 Working on an update guys. I promise it will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

What is your definition of time? For centuries, man-kind has struggled with this very concept, trying to channel, harness, control such a complexity. Nobody views time the same way. One person might seem to never have enough of it, busy with one thing or another, another could have more than they can handle.  
A scientist named Julius Sanders filled his time with research and contained a desirable passion to out-wit time, itself. Unfortunately, family, friends and colleagues, believed that his obsession had driven him to madness. After his beloved wife Layla passed away a few years back, the idea of going back and erasing the tragedy consumed his thoughts and energy. His only daughter was his most aggressive critic. She was so against his ideas that she never once brought his granddaughter to introduce him to her. She feared that her daughter's mind be corrupted by the delusions of a mad-man. The last time Julius had seen his daughter she'd let her feelings and frustrations be known.  
"Mom is gone!" She raged in choking sobs. "I sometimes wonder where you've gone, dad."  
Since his family disowned him, he engulfed himself in his work. One night, deep in his lab, he had a remarkable breakthrough. He had created a machine that, he believed, would enable him to travel through the time stream. He punched buttons, pulled switches, and brought the invention to life. Small spectrum's of electricity pulsed through the power-probes. The room shook and a blinding light searched out every shadow. When the smoke and chaos cleared, the middle-aged man was no where to be found...at least not in the 20th century. With such a vast amount of energy used, the time machine was in dis-repair.


	2. Chapter 1: School Ties

The clock tower, on Penn State University campus, struck the last chime of 9 a.m.  
Confused, Meg glanced at her wrist watch. Giving it a tap, she raised it to her ear. No good, no sign of life. She cursed under her breath. "Cheap thing!" She exclaimed, quickly gripping the shoulder straps of her backpack and jogging away. She dodged students and other obstacles in her way, making her way to her first class of the day.

Meanwhile, in Professor Taylor's Physics class, Meg's roommate and best friend, Zebra, listened intently as the old gentleman rambled on about Thermodynamics and alike.  
"And that..." He indicated the white board behind him. "Brings us to..." His lecture was suddenly interrupted by a late student stumbling through the door.  
Zebra smacked her forehead with the base of her hand. 'Again?!' She thought, shaking her head in annoyance.  
Looking slightly embarrassed by all the pairs of eyes turned to her, Meg smiled apologetically. "Sorry", she muttered, making her way to her seat, being careful not to meet the fiery gaze of Professor Taylor. She took her place next to Zebra and set her bag on the table.  
"You fell asleep at your computer again, didn't you?!" Zebra accused, whispering harshly.  
Meg shrugged, "Don't knock it", she teased.  
The professor cleared his throat, directing the attention back to him, and continued with the lesson. "As I was pointing out...The Electrical Theory..."  
Meg didn't really understand, or care to understand, the rest. Almost everything that he taught, Meg couldn't interpret. Like those old Charlie Brown cartoons, where the only thing you could hear the teacher say was; Blah, blah, bleh. Thankfully, it was only an hour long class.  
When he finally dismissed them, Meg couldn't help but sigh in relief. Walking side-by-side, Meg walked Zebra to her next scheduled class.  
"Don't you think that Thermodynamics is the most fascinating branch of Electrical Theory?" Zebra seemed to have forgiven her for her tardiness, if she was gushing on about this junk.  
"No", Meg dead-panned. "I don't know how you ever talked me into taking that class with you."  
Zebra stopped. "Well, maybe if you would show up for the entire class, you'd understand it and learn to enjoy it. And more importantly, get better marks."  
Meg shuffled on. "You never cease to amaze me, my friend"

Passing by the on-campus eatery, the star quarter-back of the University's football team, Darren, spotted his target and moved in. He had a reputation for getting any gal he desired. What with his blonde highlights, broad shoulders, and killer smile, who could resist? This week; Meg, was next on his list. Turning the next corner, the girls were halted by Darren. His toned forearm blocking their progress.  
"Hello ladies", he greeted smoothly. "Looking lovely as always." They obliged him with a subtle nod in greeting. He turned his attention to Meg. "Say Meg, Brandon is hosting a big shin-dig at his place tonight." He leaned in closer, enough so that Meg flinched and leaned away. "Wanna skip it with me?"  
Meg sighed, she knew his reputation and had experience with sleazy guys that she'd rather not repeat. (especially out loud) "How can I put this without totally crushing your ego? Hmm...go find a freeway exit!" She pushed past him, only to be halted once again by Darren's firm grip, encasing her wrist.  
"Don't be like that, baby."  
Meg twisted her arm so that SHE was the one holding his wrist. She bent it around Darren's back, pinning his arm in a painful stretch. Meg clicked her tongue. It really was a shame how soon people forgot that she was a third degree black belt in Karate. "I'm sorry", she mocked. "Maybe I wasn't being clear enough for your jock brain to comprehend." She stretched his arm further up his shoulder blades until he groaned in painful discomfort. "I believe I turned your offer down. So, let's try it again...NO! Now...I want you to say it." He kept tight lipped. "Say it, so I know you understand!" "No, OK! I get it, you said no." He said hastily.  
Meg slowly released him. "Have a nice day." She pushed Zebra ahead of her as they continued down the hall.  
"Did you have to be so rough?" Zebra stressed.  
"Sometimes, ya gotta be straight forward with people."  
Zebra rolled her eyes.

It seemed like Meg would never heal from the wounds that her previous boyfriend inflicted. Though...they were pretty deep wounds.  
It was during their freshman year, that Meg had truly felt she was in love. Maybe she was. But that wasn't the case for, Josh Grisham. They'd met at a soccer game. He'd seemed innocent enough, so she gave him her phone number when he'd requested it. After about a month, Meg couldn't stop talking about him. Zebra was growing rather tiresome of him and also a bit suspicious about his actions. When Meg wasn't around, Zebra often caught Josh becoming a bit too friendly with other girls. She was afraid to tell Meg, for one; because she knew Meg wouldn't believe her, several other classmates had confronted her on that same subject. The other, Meg seemed so happy, sickeningly so. Of course, she eventually found out on her own. She had come across him, kissing a High School gal, in his Ford Truck. A classic scene.  
Josh didn't even try to defend himself. He felt he shouldn't have to. "We're not married or anything. It was bound to happen, baby"  
After a messy fight, Meg flattened his tires. He, transferred his credits to another state. Zebra spent many sleepless nights, comforting and consoling Meg during her time of need. Now, in their sophomore year, Meg was still bitter toward the opposite set.

Meg left Zebra at her Chemistry class as she, herself, continued to her computer technology class. "I'll see ya in Ancient History." Meg waved as she passed, "later".


	3. Chapter 2: Banzai!

Meg was tops when it came to computers. But don't ever call her a geek, cause she'll throw you flat on your back, begging for mercy. Just think of it as; calling an Amazon a lady. Not one to be messed with.  
She could build, program, and hack into just about anything. Not that she would, mind you.  
Her fingers raced along the keyboard, almost 60 words per minute. She was designing a program that was supposed to upload information from any out-dated system, even when the data had been deleted and long forgotten. She was certain that she was a shu-in for the top spot in the job placement program. Move over Bill Gates! Meg's coming to town and she takes to prisoners.  
The Tech instructor, Mrs. Hardy, came to look over her work. She smiled upon seeing Meg's remarkable progress. "I do believe you'll go far, Meg", she commented.  
"I sure hope so."

When the class period was up, Meg saved her program and shut down the system. She grabbed her notes and proceeded to her next class, Ancient World History.  
Entering the room, Meg noticed that Zebra was already present, books and notes out, ready to go.  
'Figures', Meg thought. 'She was probably here before Dr. Shawn.'  
"I'm so excited!" Zebra announced to Meg. "We're going to be getting into Ancient Greece today!"  
Meg shrugged, "Sounds invigorating." Not having strong feelings either way.  
Calling the class's attention, Dr. Shawn began the day's lecture. "Athens, the birthplace of democracy and politics. Birthplace of great minds such as; Aristotle and Plato. Truly a tremendous page in the world's history."  
Meg rested her head upon her hand. It got quite annoying when the instructor was so obsessed with their profession, that the subject they taught influenced their whole being. As usual, Zebra drank in all the information and facts like a dry sponge. Meg had no idea where she got all the energy. She slapped her own face, urging herself to stay alert and focused. Miraculously, she held up.

When that days classes were complete, Zebra headed off to the campus library. She asked Meg if she cared to join her. Meg shook her index finger. "No can do my friend. I've got a Karate match in 15 minutes and I WILL be there."  
Zebra sighed. "Alright, I'll see ya at home." She continued down the paved walkway as Meg hopped onto her scooter and headed for the Martial Arts Dojo.

Upon arrival, Meg claimed her usual parking spot next to the Banzai Tree, and headed inside. She greeted her fellow warriors with the jerk of the head. A lean, muscular male leaned against the far wall, eying Meg malevolently. Ignoring him, she made her way to the women's changing rooms. She changed into her uniform and tied her black belt about her waist in the traditional knot. Also, to keep it in check, she tied her hair in a tight pony-tail. The young man waiting outside, who was named Ray, just happened to be her next opponent and winked at her as she passed. Meg gave no reply. She knew the tactics, he was trying to psyche her out, get her angry. She would never give any male such satisfaction, but she would give him an appropriate beating. The referee stepped onto the mat and beckoned them to face each other. They bowed in a respectful fashion; straight arms and bending at the waist.  
The ref called out the rules and the penalties for breaking those rules. "3 blows wins the match", he reminded them. He then raised his arm and brought it down abruptly, signaling the start of the match.

The players got into their defensive stance and held up their fists. They circled around each other, looking for an opening to attack. Meg's opponent made the first move and struck out at her, trying to flick her nose with the base of his wrist. Meg gracefully leaned away, avoiding his attempt. She soon learned that it was just a rouse. He twisted out of his punch and kicked her in the ribs. Meg fell back on her rump.  
"Point!", called the ref.  
She couldn't believe it, he'd scored against her! He winked again, and flashed a sly grin. Meg scowled and picked herself up. Ray's next move was swift and unpredictable. He performed a jump-kick and flicked her jaw. Meg stumbled back and shook off the disorientation.  
"Point, 0-2."  
Meg took a moment to calm herself, she couldn't loose her self control, she had to stay focused. She returned to the mat and thought up a different strategy, feigning weakness. Make him think that she couldn't take any more punishment. She held her ribs, flinching. It worked, Ray's confidence grew and prepared for the final blow. He went to sweep her feet beneath her. Meg saw it coming and jumped out of his reach. Adding to the effect, she kicked out, striking him in the cheek with the ball of her foot.  
"Point, 1-2."  
Ray massaged his cheek, what had just happened? This GIRL had scored against HIM?! But he would not let go of his victory so easily. In anger, he punched wildly, not caring where it would land. She caught his wrist and threw him down into the gravity of his own swing.  
"Point, 2-2."  
She had caught up. That was it, no more fooling around. Focusing his strength, he swung his fist toward her mid-section. Meg side-stepped and gave him a round-house to the jaw. Ray fell backward, defeated.  
"Point! Match goes to Meg!" Announced the ref.  
Out of good sportsmanship, Meg offered her hand to help him to his feet. Ray turned the offer down and got up on his own strength.  
"You're so lucky I went easy on you", he said smugly.  
Meg returned the comment, "Likewise". She shook her head, pitying the poor sap.

Meg decided that she'd stay a bit longer to practice and train, she was getting quite good with the Katana.  
Outside, the sky was turning a golden-pink as the sun was dropping from view. Realizing how late it was, Meg figured she'd better rap things up and get back to the apartment. She changed and stuffed her uniform into her bag.  
By the time she got to the parking lot, the moon had taken it's place in the heavens. The street lights flickered and buzzed. Meg strapped her belongings to her scooter, swung a leg over the padded seat, and prepared to take off. She kicked the starter and the machine roared to life. Meg smiled to herself, she absolutely loved the feeling she got whenever she controlled that vehicle. She flipped on the headlights and was a bit startled when the powerful beam revealed the dark silhouette of an unwelcome sore-looser.  
Ray approached and placed his hands on the handle bars, preventing Meg from escape. Groaning, Meg cut the engine, annoyed by the delay.  
"Did you really think that you would walk away victorious?"  
Meg was certain that she felt a headache coming on, the result of dealing with swine like him. She massaged her temples. "Well, technically, I'm not walking away", she clarified.  
"Shut up!" He snapped. "I wanna re-match. Think you're up to it?"  
Meg shrugged. "OK. If you insist." She kicked the starter hard and threw the machine into reverse, backing up several yards.  
Ray chuckled. "What, am I too much for ya? Are you scared of me now?"  
Meg revved the engine, gaining momentum. "Nope. Just making room." She pushed off the ground and sped toward him. Ray didn't flinch. He was gonna show Meg true fighting skills. He spread his legs, preparing to throw her off when she got close enough. Meg slammed the brakes, stopping just before him. Her front tire pinched beneath his crotch. Guys could be so thick, he'd left himself wide open. Ray looked down at his position and leaned over the handlebars for support, waiting for the pain to subside.  
Meg leaned in close, almost nose-to-nose and whispered; "I win!" He fell to his knees in agony. "Sorry o'l boy", she apologized sincerely. "But, you did ask for it." She placed a helmet over her head and gave him a thumbs up. She then took off down the road. Her long, Auburn hair trailing behind.  
After recovering a bit, Ray staggered to his feet. His middle still a little tender. "I truly envy the poor sap that conquers that wild heart", he mumbled to himself as he watched her drive away.


	4. Chapter 3:Can I Get A Lawyer?

Meg pulled into the underground parking garage of the humble, run-down, apartment complex. Stone Gardens was about three blocks off of campus. Convenient, but also cheap. Which was all that the two college students could afford on a government's fund. To the best of their knowledge, neither had any known 'living' relatives. Out of sheer coincidence, their parents died together during a fatal plane crash. When the girls were about fourteen, their parents booked a trip to Europe for an anniversary get-away, leaving them behind with various babysitters. Risking flight in a thunder storm, the airline was struck out of the sky. Though the bodies could not be recovered, funeral services still proceeded. It was there, in the depth of sorrow and remorse, where the two gals met. Their parent's services, as it was, happened to be held at the same mortuary house. Though their differences were apparent from the start, they found comfort in each other. Unfortunately, being minors and orphans, they were placed in various foster homes. But, luckily, they were able to stay within forty miles of each other, meaning frequent visits. After graduating from High School, they registered at P.S.U. and became inseparable.

Meg whistled a tune as she climbed the metal stairwell to room 62, two floors up. She plugged her room key into the lock, turned, and was granted access.  
"I'm home!" She announced and threw her bag on the couch. Zebra emerged from her room, a pen behind her ear. She'd obviously been submerged in her textbooks.  
"So, how did it go?"  
Meg went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "Need you ask?" She replied between gulps. "I admit, he gave me some grief, but I came through in the end, as it should."  
Folding her arms, Zebra gave Meg a disappointed glance. "Meg, you're not the only occupant here", she indicated, pointing at her misplaced bag.  
"Alright, alright. I'll take care of it." She put her sweaty clothes into the wash as Zebra made dinner. She prepared chicken Enchiladas. "How went studying in the library?" Meg asked, taking a bite.  
"OK, I guess. I really didn't find anything that was beneficial."  
After clearing the dishes and getting their turn in the shower, they set for bed. They each had a room to themselves, with their own twin bed. After saying goodnight they retreated to their rooms at doused the lights.

Wednesdays were usually pretty laid back. Neither had any scheduled classes. This time during the week was reserved for grocery shopping, and housework.  
A supermarket was conveniently located across the street. What better place to re-stock empty cupboards? Meg hated grocery shopping with a passion. She'd tried every excuse to wiggle out of it. But the guilt of having Zebra carry all those bags to the apartment by herself, always got her in the end.  
Stalking up and down the aisles, Meg continued to sulk. But, Zebra assured that this was just a short trip. When finished, they headed toward the front of the store to check out. Meg spotted Darren, scanning items for the customer just ahead of them. How convenient that he would a part-time job here, and have a shift at this particular time of day. Meg nearly bolted, but Zebra pulled her back.  
"This is the shortest line", she stressed. "We can endure two minutes of his presence, can't we?" When she said 'we', she meant Meg not kicking his butt, more than anything. Meg took this as a challenge. With her head held high, she helped place their items on the conveyor belt.  
Acknowledging their presence, Darren grinned wickedly. "How are you today", he said more out of habit than being personal.  
"Fine. Thanks", Zebra replied.

"You missed a killer party the other night." Meg avoided his gaze.

"Funny. I thought you were gonna skip it", Meg pointed out his contradiction. He frowned.

"28.32", he announced their total. Zebra handed him the correct amount. Their reciept printed out, he handed it over, and proceeded to ring-out the next customer, without the traditional; 'Have a good day!' Obviously, he was still pretty sore about Meg turning him down, on both counts. Meg spotted a suggestion box that read; 'Questions? Comments? Please let us know how we can make your shopping experience more pleasant'. Meg believed she had a few to contribute. 'How about a pay-cut for your star employee? Or, better yet, termination?' She grinned at the possibilities, the customer was always right, after all. Zebra noticed her scheming grin.

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing", she assured, leading the way out through the automatic doors. "Nothing at all."

When the days chores were complete, both were too tired to fix supper.

"Let's eat out tonight", suggested Zebra. They boarded Meg's scooter and headed for, Domingo's Pizza Parlor. They ordered a medium, pepperoni pizza for the both of them to share.

"This is a welcome change." Zebra nodded. "This was definitely needed."

Meg began a conversation about a letter they had received earlier, concerning their student loans.

"So, now the bank's gonna raise our interest rate to 10." Zebra was, of course, shocked and upset.

"You're joshing me." She immediately realized her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands, but it was too late. Meg's face was flush with hurt and embarrassment. Zebra removed her hands and sighed.

"Ya know Meg, you really need to get over him and move on. I mean, he was scum and it was over a year ago." Meg slammed her fists on the table.

"I AM over him! Just because I basically despise the entire male population, and have turned down every opportunity to date ever since, doesn't mean I'm not." She picked up the check for the pizza. An obvious sign that the conversation was closed and it was time to go.

Not much was said during the drive home. Partially because it was a bit difficult to carry on a conversation over the roar of the engine, but only a small part. Meg was still fuming. This was apparent by the way she handled the rough road and caught some serious air on the bumps and pot holes plaguing the roads. All Zebra could do was grip tightly to Meg's shoulders. Thankfully, the trip was only a ten minute drive. And the way Meg was driving, they made it in six. After unlocking the door, Meg opened it with a shove. With that force, it bounced off the wall. Good thing it had a door stopper. Zebra caught the doorknob to steady it. She watched Meg, in a volley of steam, march into the bathroom and slam the door. Zebra flinched slightly at the sound, shutting her eyes. The sound of running water took over the uncomfortable silence. Meg's solution to a dose of temper was a cold shower. Zebra plopped herself onto the sofa. Of course, she'd be the first to apologize. It got the arguments over quicker.

Meg braced herself against the shower wall, taking slow, easy breaths, letting the cool water run off her body, easing away her stress. Why did Zebra have to bring up such things? She knew how much it upset her. She was there when the disaster struck. But, she could hardly blame her. She hadn't yet experienced a true relationship. Then again, neither had Meg. It really wasn't worth the argument.

Meg rapped a towel around her wet head, like a turban, and stepped into the living room. She found Zebra lounging on the couch, watching, of all things, the nine o'clock news. Seeing Meg approach, she punched the off button.

After a few minutes of unnerving silence, they both blurted; "I'm sorry". They chuckled.

"I really am sorry Meg. It's not my place to butt into your relationships." Meg shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. But, I would deeply appreciate it if you would let me handle this in my own way. I'm better off without a man anyway." Zebra nodded.

"I may not agree with how you're coping with this, but I'm not going to push you." They embraced with no hard feelings. With no scheduled classes until late that afternoon, Meg and Zebra took the opportunity to rest and sleep in. Such was in vain. Around 9 a.m., A loud knock came at the door. Meg opened one eye, sleep desperately calling her back.

"Zebra. Door!"

A moment later, the knocking returned.

"Zebra!!" No response. Groaning, Meg peeled back the sheets and stomped into the hallway. She peaked in at Zebra on her way to the door, to find out why SHE was the who had to get up. On closer inspection, Meg discovered that Zebra had ear plugs stuffed firmly into her ear canals.

Another knock.

This person was not about to give up. Meg snatched her bathrobe and finally got around to answering the door. 'It better be Publisher's Clearing House, rewarding me with a million dollars', she grumbled to herself. Unlocking the deadbolt, and unhinging the chain lock, she pulled the door open slightly. Just enough to stick her head through. On the other side, a husky man in a business suit, greeted Meg with a rehearsed smile. "Can I help you sir?" He nodded.

"Good morning miss. My name is Frank Elwood." He pulled out a slip of paper. "My card." He handed it over. Meg examined the print.

"You're a lawyer?" He stood a little straighter.

"Yes ma'am. Of the Bricks Law-firm." Meg was understandably confused.

"Well, Mr. Elwood, we have no need of an attorney at this time." She started to shut the door.

"Wait! I'm looking for a..." He consulted his papers. "...Miss Zebra Sharp." Meg poked her head back into view.

"What is it concerning?"

"My office wished to clear up some matters concerning her grandfather, a Julius Sanders." Giving in, Meg allowed him entry. "Very well. Come in." She lead him into the living room.

"Have a seat", she offered. "I'll go and get 'Miz Sharp'. She set off to retrieve her. "Zebra!!" Meg shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her. But the only response she got was a moan as Zebra turned on her side. "Zebra!!" She screamed close to her ear, becoming irritated.

"No mommy. I hate Brussel Sprouts." Meg rolled her eyes. Early childhood memory, no doubt. Must have been a pretty bad experience- Brussel Sprouts?! She plucked the spongy plugs from her ear and shouted one more time;

"ZEBRA!" Zebra leaped three feet into the air and tumbled onto the floor in a panic.

"What? What is it?!"

Meg snickered. "Door for ya."

Zebra yawned, "Oh, alright. I'm coming." She grabbed her own bathrobe and finally emerged. Mr. Elwood stood to greet her.

"Miss Sharp? I'm Frank Elwood, of Bricks Law-firm. My card." 'Great', thought Meg. 'Maybe we can swap cards later. Or even start a trader's pack.' They all took a seat. "We have a bit of property that had once belonged to your grandfather, Julius Sanders. With you, being the only living relative, this property goes to you." He laid out some pictures before them. "It's a small house in Homer City. Many real estate companies are wanting claim on this piece of land."

Zebra took over "So, you want my signature so you can sell it." The lawyer became fidgety.

"Of course, such can't be done without your permission. I have been requested to escort you to the place in question. From there, you can decide on the future of this lot." This was a lot for Zebra to take in. She'd never even met her grandfather. Her mother once mentioned that he was insane. She never really believed it. Her mother also pointed out that he'd died some time ago, around the time of her 12th birthday.

"Mr. Elwood, my grandfather passed away several years ago. So, I'm wondering; why come and make me aware of this now?" Mr. Elwood smiled tiredly.

"My dear. Our company has had many recent cases in higher need of attention. This particular case has been buried and forgotten until we started cleaning out our files." Zebra felt a little insulted at how her grandfather's business was so unimportant, that it had taken ten years to finally go about straightening them out. She let this go, for now.

"If you would, I would very much like to see this place." Mr. Elwood clasped his hands.

"Excellent! As soon as you ladies are ready, I'll take you there personally." Meg stood up.

"You might wanna give us an hour or so. We still need to contact our professors and inform them of our absence." He stood to leave.

"Yes, of course. I will go and gather the necessary paperwork and be back around lunchtime." He showed himself out.

Meg was a bit skeptical.

"This, I dare say, is an odd development", she remarked, folding her arms.

"This might be the chance I've always wanted, to learn about my grandfather, to learn about myself", Zebra thought aloud.


	5. Chapter 4: Back In The Day

Mr. Elwood arrived back at the time he promised, in a Luxurious Ford Explorer. Meg and Zebra piled into the back seat. The stuffy lawyer drove them down highway 22. The traffic wasn't all that bad, and in no time, they arrived at the correct address. The house looked pretty run-down. The paint was cracked and peeling, and the shingles on the roof were curling, in much need of repair

"Well, this is it", Mr. Elwood announced as he politely opened the back door, letting the girls out.

Meg crinkled her nose in distaste. "Goodie. Very homey"

Zebra gave her a disapproving glance. They approached the gate that was connected to a splintered fence, encircling the property. Zebra pushed on the wooden gate. The ancient door cracked and fell off it's hinges, landing with a loud THUNK onto the sidewalk. Apparently, the place hadn't had any recent visitors. Mr. Elwood lead the way to the front door, which had a; 'This Property is Condemned. No Trespassers' sign in big, bold lettering. He searched his pockets for the correct key. After unlocking it, he turned the knob and pushed. But the door remained tightly shut. They lawyer gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry. It seems to be stuck", he said, stating the obvious. He threw his shoulder into it, but with all his efforts, all he'd gained was a bruised shoulder. Meg yawned, growing quite tired of waiting.

As the lawyer favored his injured shoulder, Meg calmly nudged him aside. "Allow me", she offered. She faced the door and pressed her hands together, as if in prayer, and shut her eyes. Quite suddenly, her eyes shot open, with fire and determination. She laid a powerful kick into the door, adding the appropriate, "HEE YA!" The door shot open, bouncing off the wall. Meg turned silently to her companions, then gave them a proper bow, for Zebra, then Mr. Elwood.

Genuinely surprised, Mr. Elwood looked to Zebra for an explanation. Zebra only shrugged, as if to say, 'that's Meg for ya'.

Stepping onto the entryway, the floorboards creaked, threatening to collapse beneath their feet. Fortunately, they held firm. It was very stuffy. Mr. Elwood opened a window, hoping to vent some fresh air into the room. Well, as fresh as it gets in the big city. Everything seemed normal about the house, there was just no one occupying it. Zebra entered the living room. A retro 70's style couch sat before an outdated television set. Also, a fireplace was set at the far end of the room. Some modest, family photographs were displayed on the hearth. Reverently, Zebra approached these, picked one up and studied the three personages smiling back at her. She silently trailed her fingers along the wooden frame, as she recognized a much younger version of her mother. A man and woman stood behind her, their arms around each other. The woman looked tired and worn, but the happiness shown bright in her eyes. The man had jet black hair and an intelligent face. This had to be the owner of the small house they were now in. Zebra's grandfather, Julius Sanders.

Meg came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Is that him?"

Zebra nodded, tears threatening escape. She swallowed them down and turned to the lawyer. "Do you mind if take a look around for ourselves?"

Mr. Elwood sat himself onto the retro couch. "Not at all", he said, spreading out his legal documents onto the coffee table. "It belongs to you after all, though the state still wants the land. But, it's your decision in the long run."

Zebra nodded her understanding. She couldn't help but feel rushed. If this truly was her property, then she was going to take her time in deciding what should ultimately be done.

As they went about their exploration, it only made sense to start from the ground-up. Or, in this case, below ground. That is to say, the basement. In the kitchen, Zebra discovered the stairway that led to the floor below. The electricity had long been stripped from the circuit breaker. Relying only on the faint glow of the afternoon sun, streaming in through the tiny windows, the girls descended to the basement. A stray cobweb swept across Zebra's face. Her hands flew to her face as she choked and spat. Meg couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expense.

"Yuck!" Zebra exclaimed as she continued her spit-take. Her coughing and spewing ceased as her eyes fell upon a strange looking contraption of sorts. She squinted in the dim light, not sure if her eyes were deceiving her. "Meg! Take a look at this." She came to her side to investigate her new found discovery.

Meg tilted her head in dismay, not sure what to make of such a...structure. "What do you suppose it is?"

Zebra shook her head, unsure of how to answer. Tentatively, she reached out her hand to touch the cold metal. Just before contact, she recoiled, as if afraid that it might spring to life of it's own free will. Meg scoffed and pulled out their apartment room key, attached to it was a small flashlight. Usually used to illuminate enough light needed to unlock their front door when the porch light above the door was burnt out. Meg aimed the beam upon the curious object. It was a strange object indeed. A small computer screen and keyboard were fitted near the center on a slant. Buttons and switches were strewn all about. It was as tall as the 8ft ceiling and about as large as a Hummer. Dozens of wires and tubes flowed like blood in ones veins throughout the circuitry. Each one was connected to a circular platform a few feet away from the machine itself, secured to the floor. In truth, it looked pretty beat up. Nothing new to what else they'd seen.

"Hey, if anything, we could always sell it for scrap metal", Meg shrugged as she tapped the steal frame with her sneakered foot. Zebra was appalled by the suggestion.

"Meg, show a little respect, will ya?" She said tiredly. Zebra couldn't explain why, but she felt drawn to the hunk of metal. Though it was definitely in dis-repair, she sensed a certain energy emanating from it. Whatever it's purpose, it had a very powerful force within it's make-up.

Retrieving her from her thoughts, Meg touched Zebra's shoulder. "C'mon", she urged. "There's still a lot of unexplored territory to uncover. I think we've seen enough of this room."

Reluctantly, Zebra followed Meg up the stairs, turning her head back a few times, wanting to learn more. 'I'll be back', she vowed. 'I'll come back and unlock your secrets'

Zebra came to an agreement with Mr. Elwood; She would be given only two weeks to come to a final decision. She still had a lot of her grandfather's belongings to go through. At least, that was her excuse. Her real intentions were to have undisturbed time to study the machine in the basement. During their tour of the house, Zebra found a leather bound book, in a bedroom that could have only belonged to Julius Sanders. She was excited to discover that the book, was in fact, a journal, with entries dating back to the early 1950's. Zebra tucked the book under her arm and got into the Explorer behind Meg and headed home.

They arrived at Rock Gardens later that evening. Mr. Elwood had given Zebra the front door key to he house, and reminded her, again, of her deadline. He gave them a cheerful wave as he drove off. As Meg let them into their apartment room, Zebra made a b-line into her bedroom.

"Well goodnight", she said hastily, leaving Meg into confusion.

"Ooooookay. Good evening to you to", though Zebra was well out of hearing range. Shrugging, Meg decided to spend the rest of the evening before her computer.

Zebra, on the other hand, had some serious studying to do. But what she wanted study couldn't be found in any college textbook. She knew, whatever secrets that basement held within it's cemented walls, could be answered from within the yellowing pages of Julius Sanders private journal. Lying on her bed, propped up by a couple of pillows, Zebra stroked the rough leather spine. Apparent by it's current condition, the book had been put to good use. Many pages were loose and falling out. The cover was streaked with scratches and dents. Zebra's hand hung over over the cover, both anxious and apprehensive to begin. She inhaled deeply and flipped to the first entry.

Zebra read;

August 9th 1948

Greetings! I shall start with an introduction; my name is Julius Sanders, and today is my 8th birthday. I received this here journal as a present from Mum. In all truth, what I really wanted was a chemistry set. But dad thinks they're for wimps. If I enjoy such activities, then I suppose I am just that, a wimp. Just cause I'd rather spend my time building and experimenting, unlike the other kids my age playing sports and alike. Dear O'l Dad is a boxer himself, one of the best. As his only son, he'd hoped that I would follow his lead. 'You need to build up your strength, or else you'll end up with a 'kick me' sign constantly posted on you rear', he always tells me. Live'n learn, I always say. I wonder how this year will unfold. I shall close for now.

Julius Sanders

She continued to read through the life of her grandfather. He didn't submit an entry every day of his life. At least once a week did he jot down events of the day. Not only that, he also recorded ideas and theories. Almost every science fair project he entered for school, was awarded a blue ribbon, with the highest honors. Usually the top of his class. Even as a young child, he had the interests and fortitude of a great scientist. There were even some scattered pictures glued to the pages. A figure of a young boy, surrounded by his third grade class, was reflected in black and white through a bent photograph.

She reached the date of May 18th, 1958. He told of his night at the Senior Prom. He described his date as the most beautiful of all living creatures, inside and out. He couldn't muster the courage to ask her. So, to his delighted surprise, she'd invited him. It was that same night, he'd enjoyed his first kiss. 'Soft and sweet were her lips against mine.' Zebra felt moved. The journal had the feel of a spellbinding novel, locking her attention.

Soon, fatigue made it's way in. The Sandman was determined to cast his spell upon Zebra's sleepy eyes. Her body began to relax, her arms grew heavy and her vision blurred. After blinking a few times, her eye lids eventually closed. The journal lay open on her chest.


	6. Chapter 5: A Bright Idea

The next morning, Zebra found it rather difficult to concentrate in her classes. Her thoughts were constantly on the journal sitting on her bedside nightstand. For the first time in her life, she wished that she could be somewhere else other that school. There was just something in that journal, she could feel it. Something that screamed to be brought back to life. It took all of her self control to keep herself from bolting out of the classroom for home. Meg was no help either, she always felt that way, tapping her pencil on the edge of the desk, looking utterly bored.

"There were many famous landmarks located in Greece", Dr. Shaw described in his most enthusiastic voice. "Two of the them, in fact, were remarkable enough to be included among the seven wonders of the ancient world. Sadly, these are no longer standing. The Colossus, located at Rhodes,depitcted a large statue of the Greek God, Helios. Displayed over the sea harbor, where the Aegean connected to the Mediterranean. The statue's body was about as tall as today's statue of Liberty, and was a symbol of freedom. This wonder was destroyed by a mammoth earthquake. Hardly anything remains it's place. The second Greek wonder was the grand statue of Zeus, king of the gods, displayed within the temple, dedicated to the God himself. He stood at about 40 feet tall.Unfortunately afire burned the building to the ground. Only the columns remain erect today."

As interesting and informative as the lecture was, Zebra couldn't de-rail her mind from her gnawing curiosity of that machine.

"The contrast of ancient Greece's main land consisted of; foothills, mountains, and flatlands. Not much different from today's Greece. Except the land was much less barren and more wooded. Summers were hot, winters had snow atop the mountain ranges." Dr. Shaw casually glanced at the clock above the door. "Oh dear! It appears that I might have over done it a wee bit." He laughed clumsily at himself. The students quickly gathered their belongings and headed for the exit. "We shall pick-up where we left next time", he called after his hurrying class. "Please study chapter 2 in your textbooks!" But his efforts were futile, any in all were well out of hearing range. He shook his head. 'These youngsters now-a-days are always in such a rush', he observed.

Time was growing short. Zebra gad spent one full week reading page after page within the history of her grandfather. With his scientific genius, he'd graduated from college with the highest honors. He became a professor in the science department, at the very same school Zebra was currently attending. She read about the event of his wedding in 1954. He married his High School sweetheart, Layla Walters.No surprise that it was thevery same gal who'd accompanied him to the senior prom. The birth of their first and only child soon followed; Zebra's mother, Ada. Julius was so exited to be become a father. His heart swelled with pride and love whenever he held her tiny, fragilebody. Sadly, no more children would be born in that household. In the year of 1958, Layla was diagnosed with Ovarian cancer. A Hysterectomy was soon in order, in hopes of removing the diseased cells. A series ofRadiation treatments were performed. Julius shared her pain as her hair started to fall out in large chunks. But, he continually reminded her of how beautiful she still was andalways would be.But Layla's health continued to deteriorate. She was soon confined to her bed,her body loosing thebattle of survival.  
Zebra felt fresh, salt-water tears trickle down her cheeks. She had no idea that such tragedies had taken place in her family history, her mother hardly mentioned them. Layla was confirmed dead, in the fall of 1965, after fighting her cancerous monster for nearly seven years.

Lost, without his beloved spouse, he dedicated all his energy in bringing her back. He believed it was possible, all he needed was time. His pre-teen daughter was unenthused by her father's obsession. She soon left her home and moved in with an Aunt and Uncle, from her mother's side. Having lost his wife, and now his daughter, he engaged all his time feverishly into his work. The college staff later released him from his position at the university. Finding him incapable of continuing his teaching at that time. With no other obligations or commitments, he shut himself up, down in his basement, tinkering and tampering with different formulas for experiment.

'I'm convinced that, with the exact combination of electricity and computer data, time travel is possible! Even before Layla had been diagnosed, I'd been contemplating this very theory. With her unnecessary death and the abandonment of my daughter, I believe I have more reason than ever before to pursue such a phenomenon. I realize and acknowledge that I shan't receive any support or funds from my family or colleagues, I have already been alienated by such people. I, alone, shall have to raise enough currency and gather the necessary materials for my project at hand.'

That was it! That pile of scrap metal in her grandfather's basement, as Meg had so poetically put it, was a time machine!

Zebra never knew Julius Sanders was a professor at Penn State. Surely they had to have some record of his career in their employee files.

The next day, after classes were concluded, Zebra took off for the library. She sat herself before a computer and searched through the campus records for any information related to her grandfather. She typed in her desired topic and clicked the 'search' button.  
'Blast!' She stressed as the next page required a password for any further access. She began to despair, when she thought of the one person who could penetrate any firewall; Meg!

She found her friend enjoying a foot-long hot dog at the campus eatery, seated at a table. Meg looked up and saw Zebra quickly approaching. "Hey, what's up?" She greeted. Zebra grabbed her elbow.

"Meg. I need you!" Meg considered her thoughtfully.

"For what?" Zebra tugged on her arm.

"Let's just say; I need some technical support. C'mon!" Sighing, she stuffed the rest of her hot dog into her mouth.

"Alright", she muttered through a mouth-full, stubling as Zebra drug her along.

On Zebra's request, Meg produced her lap-top, and brought up the desired site.

"See", Zebra pointed out. "It requires a password."

Meg didn't see any cause to rush. "Why don't you just inquire about your grandfather through one of the staff?"

Zebra shook her head. "I don't have time for that now. I've got less than a week to figure this out." She knew they could never afford to keep the house, though it would be a lot more convenient. "What, are you saying you can't do it?"

Meg huffed, feeling slightly insulted. "Of course I can do it", she proudly declared. "It's just that it's hacking into school property. Is that what you want? It's so out of character for you...I like it."  
Zebra felt that she deserved to know, so she gave Meg the green light.She calculated out the correct password in no time at all, and opened the restricted information. "Wallah!"  
Zebra hugged her in thanks. According to the staff page; Julius Sanders did indeed serve as a professor in that very faculty, in the science department. He was dismissed after nine years due to emotional complications. Which was their nice way of saying; he was crazy in the head. They soon discovered another piece of useful information, in a newspaper article from the 'Centre Daily Times'.

-July 31st 1984-

-It has been over two months since local man, Julius Sanders, was reported missing. The once brilliant professor at Penn State has disappeared without a trace. His daughter, Ada Sharp, reported him missing since June 29th. Police have no leads to his whereabouts, or any information to give at this time. Though, they believe they can rule out kidnapping. "Nothing had been disturbed or taken from the subject's house", Police Sergeant Martinez claims. His former colleagues had no information for police, though they claimed he was 'disturbed'. His daughter claims; "I haven't seen him myself for nearly six months. He had no enemies as far as I know." The search will continue, but the police believe that they are looking at a cold case and are loosing hope of ever finding him.-

Zebra and Meg would have been about a year old during that time. Zebra put the given information together in her mind.

"So...if he was never found dead...and if that 'thing' in the basement really is a time machine...then perhaps... You don't think..." Zebra grew excited. Her whole body was tingling, thinking of the possibilities. Meg considered her friend carefully.

"My dear, dear Zebra", she said, shaking her head mournfully. "You've been working so hard, you can't evendecipher truth from error." Instinctively, she felt her forehead. Zebra became defensive.

"It's you who are the one who can't see the potential possibilities. Just consider for a second the information at hand." Willing herself to hear her out, Meg sighed and gave Zebra her undivided attention, promising not to pass judgment too quickly. "They way I see it; there is no physical proof of my grandfather's death. He's just assumed dead. There are no records of his body being interred, he's just plainmissing. So, there's a slight chance that he's still among the living. Then, we find a strange piece of machinery in his basement, which he claims in his journal, to be a time machine. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Meg just stared at her in silence, with no expressive feelings upon her face. "I want to pursue this project", Zebra admitted. "All I ask is that you keep an open mind"

Meg knew Zebra never dropped an idea when it became rooted in her mind. And the way Zebra was talking, it looked like this seed was ready to sprout into a Chinese Elm. "Fine", Meg grudgingly gave in. "I'll help you in whatever sane way I can. But I don't like it", she added hastily.

Zebra embraced her old friend. "Thank-you", she whispered gratefully. "Thank-you..." Patting her back reassuringly, Meg couldn't help but imagine that the word, 'sucker!' was flashing across her forehead, in colorful neon letters.


	7. Chapter 6: The Move Is On The Way

Zebra was coming to the end of Julius's life story.

-April 16, 1980-

'My darling Ada was given to another man this day, the event of her wedding. Written words cannot begin to tell how stunningly beautiful she looked in her flawless, white gown. I can see so much of her mother, reflecting back through her soft, brown eyes. Sadly, I wasn't invited to participate in the joyous festivities. Ada still hasn't forgiven me for the choice in which I live my life. As I beheld my only daughter, hidden within the crowd, I am reminded how 'unlike' her mother she is. I'm not proud of it, but I'm afraid she may have inherited some unfortunate traits from myself. Her bullheadedness, for one, could only have come from my genes; Never standing down from her convictions. Though this common factor between us shows that she is my daughter, it still causes me to weep. I weep bitter tears for the broken bond my family has suffered. Ada may never except as her father again. Never-the-less, I wish her all the blessings a parent can give their child. As for myself, I shall continue my work, to return to the past, to retrieve my beloved back from that which stole her from me. Perhaps then, we can, once again, be a family.-

Just then, Meg returned home from the errands Zebra had requested. She heaved her load through the door with some difficulty. Zebra put a pause to her reading and went to greet Meg.

"Did you get everything."

"Yes", said Meg tiredly. "Do you even know how to use a blow-torch?"

Zebra shrugged. "How hard can it be? I just need it to weld the broken metal pieces together. Besides, didn't you say you've had experience with such things?"

Meg frowned. She tried not to sound annoyed by this whole charade, but it might have come out that way all the same To tell the truth, she thought this whole idea was insane. "Remember Zebra; I said I would 'help' you, I didn't say I would do it all while you read that stupid journal. You can't expect me to see the logic in this overnight."

Though it hurt to hear Meg's skepticism, she accepted and understood her obvious doubts and confusion. Sometimes, she, herself took a step back and wondered if she truly believed her grandfather's words. Was it all worth it? Was she doing it all this to solve the mysterious disappearance of Julius Sanders? Or, was it that she was seeking herself, to find purpose in her own life? Also, would Meg abandon her as did her mother to her grandfather? No, she couldn't believe that. They'd been through too much together. Besides, what would she do without her? Meg was all Zebra had to a family.

"Yes, I remember. Thank-you Meg." Zebra returned to her room, leaving Meg in a cloud of guilt.

Ahhh! Meg hated it when she did that. All that Zebra seemed concerned about anymore was the past. Hadn't she ever heard of the present or perhaps, the future? Meg thought her friend could have used a lethal dose of reality, injected several times daily. That little book was tainting her brain. She was growing rather tired of this game. But, for Zebra's sake, she'd play along for a bit longer. After all that had happened, she couldn't take all the blame.

-October 15, 1982-

I just received word that I have just become a grandfather! I received the phone call this morning from my son-in-law. He was gracious enough to relay the joyous news to me. I can't tell you of the joy that encompasses my heart at this glorious occasion. A precious 7lb 3oz baby girl has entered mortality. Zebra, is what they decided to call her. How I long to behold this child, that is my granddaughter, with my very own eyes. But I know my daughter would never allow it. I pray that Ada's heart might soon soften enough to permit me to have a part in her life, because she is still very much a part of mine.

-December 2, 1983-

Today, Ada surprised me with a visit. It was so good to see her face. And to think that she saught me out was almost like a dream come true. I wish I could say that we had a pleasant chat, but that, unfortunately, was not the case. You see, she caught me at my work and wasted no time in telling me, in many ugly words, her lifelong feelings to such. Not long after, she left me once again, leaving a flood of tears in her wake. I also took part in those tears. I have truly lost everything I hold dear. Perhaps I am loosing my mind.-

Taking the bus, Zebra made frequent visits to Homer City. She began her work repairing her grandfather's masterpiece. The last entries in the journal were formulas, charts, and massive guesses. But all useful.

'I've done it!' He had written. 'I have built a machine I believe is capable of harnessing the energy needed to enter the time stream. I have scavenged for different materials at near-by dump sights. Unpleasant, to say the least, but necessary for the assembly of my masterpiece. And at least the price is right. All preparations are complete, I just need to wait for the right kind of weather. A massive thunderclap is required to generate the electrical spires. I have watched the weather station earnestly in hopes of an upcoming storm. To my good fortune, one will be underway within the week. For the time being, I must simply wait and be patient. Soon, I shall be with my beloved. I can almost feel her presence now. I will be able to forewarn Layla of her sickness and ultimately save her from death. Then, I will regain those who were taken from me. I must confess, it will also be a pleasure to show those who doubted my efforts. No longer will I be ridiculed for my ideas and beliefs.'

The journal ended like that. 'This makes no sense', Zebra pondered to herself, re-reading that same passage for the second time. 'If his goal were to save my grandmother......shouldn't they exist now? Something must have gone wrong, something....' She followed all instructions, re-attaching this, tightening that, everything indicated in the layout. All that she needed now, was electricity, not just for the lightening rod she'd hoisted on the roof outside, but power to fuel the computer monitor. The light coming in through the small basement window was fading fast. With no power in the house, Zebra produced a battery powered lantern. Though it was no comparison to to a good old 60watt bulb, it would have to do....for now.

Meg hadn't much time to keep track of Zebra's whereabouts. She had a major final coming up in her computer technologies class. She needed all her concentration focused on her studies. She would not neglect her grades over some silly obssesion.

About 2 a.m. Zebra wiped the grease her brow, hitting a dead end. She simply didn't have the energy needed to power that blasted machine, and a big storm was brewing in the evening breeze. What now?

A faint glow, illuminated from the computer screen, reflected off Meg's pale skin. Her frozen project was held suspended before her. Her nimble fingers no longer danced across the keys. Her breathing came in slow, even breaths. Her head rested atop her folded arms on the desk. Meg had once again given in to her fault; she had succumbed to sleep before her computer. Another late night.

Cautiously, Zebra made her way to a pay phone, located at the end of the block. Is was a bit unerving wandering around the unfamilular neighborhood in the middle of the night. Who knew what kind of wackos patroled the streets in search of an unsuspecting victim. But she couldn't think about that now. Her determination was burning beyond rationality. She needed help. She closed the privacy door of the grafitii covered telephone booth behind her, inserted the correct amount of change into the slot and gave the operator directions for her call. "C'mon Meg, pick-up. I know you're there", Zebra grumbled impatiently to herself.


	8. Chapter 7: Time Is Ticking

The phone rang out next to the computer, shattering the darkened silence as well as Meg's relaxed nerves. She jolted awake. "But officer, I swear, his face looked that way before!" She announced, reflecting from the dream she'd just encountered. Her eyes squinted as she took in her surroundings. As reality sank in, she realized that she wasn't being pressed by police for assault against Darren. She heard the cause of her disturbed sleep as the phone continued it's obnoxious song. She moaned as her hands searched and padded in the faint light for the receiver, knocking things about. She hit the bull's-eye as her hand finally grasped the phone. Her eyes still closed, she lifted the receiver from it's cradle and raised it to her ear.

"Yeah?" She mumbled sleepily, still not fully awake.

"Meg, it's me!" Came the voice from the other line.

"Zebra?" Meg yawned, making her way clumsily towards Zebra's bedroom. "Where are you and why aren't you in your bed?" Her words slurred.

Zebra rolled her eyes. "Take a guess. And I'll bet you fell asleep at your computer again, right?"

Meg pressed a hand to her forehead, her eyes still trying to gain focus from the preasure pressing on her head. "No. What're you kidding me?"

Zebra shook her head, knowing the truth in the matter. But that wasn't important. "Whatever. Listen Meg, I need your help. Do you think you could come down to Homer City?"

Meg glanced at the red digital numbers, glowing 2:05 A.M. on the clock radio near the phone. "Zebraaaaa....." She whined. "It's after 2 in the morning. Can't it wait for a more reasonable time?"

"No", Zebra insisted. "It has to be done tonight." She quickly thought of an convincing motive. "Look Meg. If you help me tonight and nothing comes of it....I promise I'll drop the whole time travel notion and we'll sell that thing for scrap metal, just like you said. I'll even let you keep the profits", she threw in as a clincher.

Meg considered her offer. She wanted nothing more than to have Julius Sanders and his over grown toaster oven out of their lives. It would give her great pleasure, indeed, to bust that contraption into a million pieces. "Alright", she sighed, giving in. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Zebra smiled to herself. "Oh, and bring...."

"Ya, ya I know", Meg said, predicting Zebra's next request. "Bring my laptop."

Zebra laughed. "Yeah, thanks. I'll see you soon and be careful." The phone clicked.

Meg reluctantly got up from her swivel chair. She was still in her sleeping attire, which consisted of; a pair of flannel pants, striped with blue and lavender, and a plain white tank-top. She quickly ran a hand through her hair. Not really caring how she looked, (who would see her in the dead of night?) she stuffed her laptop into her backpack. As an afterthought, considering the crisp, Fall air, she grabbed her blue and white Penn State Lions sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She then slung her pack over her shoulders. Before stepping out, she locked the door behind her.

So not to disturb the neighbors, Meg made her way quietly to the underground parking garage to retrieve her scooter. She boarded the machine and directed it toward the brightly lit street. Just before take-off, she stopped suddenly to glance at her, so called, home. For some odd reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that this might be the last she'd ever see of it. As if some life altering event was about to take place if she chose to take this path. She shook her head, trying to physically remove the idea from her thoughts. She was freaking herself out, for no reason at all. Her and Zebra would surely be back in three hours, tops. A loud thunder bolt cracked overhead. Meg looked toward the heavens and beheld the darkest, most threatening storm cloud, she'd ever laid her eyes on. The storm it threatened was not yet upon her. But, judging by the wind and it's furious movements, it would move within range within the hour.

"Looks like we're in for some rain", she commented to herself as she inserted her head into the sleek helmet. Meg kicked the starter and headed on her way. The roads were refreshingly calm and almost empty, except for some graveyard shifters, returning home after hours of labor. Meg felt the first rain droplet slap her cheek as she picked up speed. She casually brushed it away with the back of her hand. The sky lit up briefly as an electric bolt blazoned across the city. A bit jolted herself, Meg shifted to a higher gear, more anxious than ever to reach her destination.

Meg arrived in Julius Sander's driveway and took notice of the lightning rod erected upon the roof.

'What has that gal been up to?' She shifted the weight of the backpack strapped over her shoulders and approached the front door. Before Meg could grasp the knob, to let herself in, the door opened from the other side. Without even a 'hello!', Zebra swiftly pulled Meg inside.

"What took you so long?"

Meg pulled in her chin defiantly. "Excuse me?! Nothing was said about being prompt. Besides, I rather think I made good time." She brushed a wet strand of hair from her face. Zebra took Meg's hand and led her downstairs. Upon reaching the lower floor, Meg beheld a more 'put together', machine. For a moment, she let her imagination run amok. Perhaps there was something to this theory of traveling through time. But her common sense won over. She sighed and set her load on the cold, cemented floor. "So, where do we start?"

Zebra was pleased that Meg wanted to get right to the point. "Well, for starters, we need power to wake the computer controls. This is one of the reasons I called you here. What do you suggest?" Meg plopped herself into a chair that Zebra must have carried down, herself, from the upper floor, and contemplated some solutions.

"The way I see it, we have but two options", she said as she displayed the correct number of fingers. Zebra listened eagerly, ready to get things underway. "Number one; we could go and rent a small generator....."

Zebra immediately shook her head, dismissing the idea. "There's no time for that."

"I figured as much. I just thought you'd benefit from a variety of choices." Inside, Meg relished the pleasure of driving her best friend crazy with suspense. "Number two; we could.......'borrow' the power from the good neighbors, by transmitting it from their outdoor outlet....." She jerked her thumb in that direction.

Uh oh. Zebra didn't like the way Meg had emphasized the word, 'borrow'.

"But", Meg steepled her fingers. "This act, of course, is stealing, and we could face a hefty fine, or even jail time, if we're caught....." Meg let the last words hang desperately in the air, giving the idea time to properly sink in. She was certain this 'snag' would put an end to such nonsense. Zebra considered her options. She, of course, never wanted to go against the law, it wasn't in her nature. She usually upheld the law to the letter. She knew it was, especially, punishable since she was not a citizen of that city. But she'd made up her mind long ago to see this project to the end. She had to know what had happened to her missing grandfather. The possibilities seemed to out-weigh the consequences.

"Do what you gotta do", Zebra gave in, though reluctant.

Meg pursed her lips and nodded. "OK", she said, standing up. "Let's get to it." Taking the lantern with her, Meg rummaged through the garage, for an extension cord. After sorting through various tools, old Christmas decorations, and gardening essentials, Meg hit the jackpot. "Eureka!" A genuine, 100ft, orange colored extension cord. With some electrical tape and a length of copper wire, (also treasures of the garage) Meg constructed a make-shift connector, to plug the cable into the machine. With that end taken care of, she stepped outside to complete the chain. Zebra agreed to act as a look-out, so she could warn Meg if they were discovered. Before venturing next door, Meg glanced back at her friend. Zebra's face was flush with guilt and apprehension, her eyes darting this way and that to every sound and shadow. "You know Zebra....." said Meg gently. "We don't have to do this. We could just scratch the whole thing and go home...." She was hopeful.

As tempting as it sounded, Zebra didn't believe in un-finished projects. She couldn't quit now. "No. I've come too far to see it end now." To ease her nagging conscience, she figured she would just send the un-suspecting neighbors, an anonymous check, for the goods they would un-knowingly provide.

Silent and stealthily as a cat on her midnight prowl, Meg searched for an outdoor outlet. The rain began to pour more heavily, causing the soil to soften and shift. Meg made her way through the backyard, carefully placing her steps. Finally, she spotted her target, just above an abundant vegetable patch. She sloshed across the mud, avoiding tomato plants and Zucchinis, sitting above ground. Shielding the male end of the plug from the on-coming down pour, she inserted it snuggly into the outlet. 'Mission complete. Return to base.' Meg found her way back to the house and met Zebra on the porch.

"Well, let's see what we can do with that machine of yours." Together, they returned to the basement. To Zebra's delight, the machine hummed with newly found power. As requested, Meg plugged her laptop to the monitor on the time machine with a connector cable. She made herself comfortable, seating herself in the chair and propped her legs against a work bench. With her trusty laptop set upon, where else? Her lap. She cracked her knuckles, preparing her fingers for work, she logged onto the main screen. As she bypassed the massive security installations, she began to develop a growing admiration for the crazed scientist. He knew what he was doing, about wanting to keep his secrets hidden and private. After about a half-an-hour of non-stop typing and mind boggling puzzles, Meg finally reached the last hurdle. The screen before her now was the final entry to the machine's controls, but might prove to be the most difficult. Meg bit her lip and groaned wearily.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Up till then, Zebra had been making some last minute adjustments. Sensing the distressed tone of Meg's groan, she came up behind Meg, to peer over her shoulder and inspect the problem.

"I'll tell you what's wrong; Your grandfather was one complex guy. This is the last screen to pass before the file can be opened." Zebra couldn't see the reason to stress.

"So what?" Zebra shrugged, ignoring Meg's reference of her grandfather in the past tense, automaticaly asuming he was dead. "Just surpass it like the others."

Meg eyed her friend with some annoyance. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see..." She pointed out. "This screen requires a password to open the file....."

"So?" Zebra repeated. "Just keep guessing till you've uncovered the right one."

Meg pinched her thumb and index finger together to demonstrate. "There's a slight snag in that plan of yours though. According to the database, it will only allow us three chances to enter the correct password. If we fail to do so, the whole system will shut itself down, and lock us out for good." Zebra's heart catapulted to her throat. She couldn't imagine loosing all she'd worked so hard to gain. The keys to the mystery, only a moment ago, seemed within her grasp. Why did it have to be so complicated? "Did that journal give any hints or clues of what the password could be?" Zebra drew herself from her self-pitying gloom, to seriously ponder the question Meg had pronounced. "Special dates? Names? Places? Anything that would stand out as significant or dear to him...." Meg offered when Zebra didn't answer right away. The obvious first choice, would be the name of his deceased wife. After all, wasn't she the sole purpose of his expeditions, retrieving her from time?

"Try Layla'" Zebra urged. "My grandmother's name."

Meg looked doubtful. "His wife? It's a bit cliche, but alright." She did as she was requested, and punched the name into the computer. After hitting, 'ENTER', an obnoxious buzz sounded, like the kind you hear on various game-shows, when a contestant answers a question wrong. The screen flashed; 'INCORRECT PASSWORD!' Then there appeared a countdown in the corner of the screen, that indicated they only had two guesses remaining.

Zebra smacked her forehead with the base of her palm. "What?! How could that NOT be it?!" She protested. "I was sure that would work."

Meg only shrugged. "I don't know. But you'd better come up with the right password, quick."

Zebra slowly lowered her hand to look at Meg. She didn't appreciate the casual tone in her voice. "Why?" She asked.

"Well......there's another, small dilemma, I never got around to tell you." Zebra's muscles tensed, dreading what other mishaps could possibly befall them. "You see, there's also a time limit to how long we have to guess."

She didn't like asking, but she needed to know what they were up against. Zebra sucked in a breath to ask the all, burning question; "How long do we have, exactly?"

Meg's eyes returned to the screen. "About....ten minutes. No, wait. Scratch that. Eight minutes."

The blood rushed into Zebra's face, heightening her anger. "You knew this. You knew this all along, didn't you?"

The right corner of Meg's mouth steadily climbed up her cheek, as her lips curled into a half-smile, finding Zebra's temper quite humorous. "Well, if you must know, then.......... yeah. I was aware of that."

Zebra's jaw dropped a mile. She grasped Meg's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Meg coughed, hiding a chuckle. "I didn't wanna worry you."

Zebra released her grip and began pacing, marching back-and-forth continually, spinning on her toes as she turned. "OK. I can do this. I can think under pressure." The panic in her voice said everything, but. She clenched her fists, urging a solution to surface.

"Take it easy Zebra." Said Meg, motioning her hands downward. Only when she complied, did Meg push forward. "Now. I know you can figure out the correct password. Just try and recall anything else he would think to use to lock in his secrets."

Zebra snatched up the infamous journal from the workbench, and flipped through it's pages, searching for any clue, any hint, to free them of this road block. Nothing really seemed to stand out in his writing. It appeared that Zebra was on her own. If only time wasn't constantly pushing against her. Wait a minute.....that could be it! TIME. After all, it appeared to be a common theme throughout his life. "Time!" Zebra shouted frantically.

"Yes, I know we're running out of time." Meg sighed. As if she didn't alread know.

"No!" Zebra shouted once again. "Type in the word, time! Type in time!"

"Alright, alright", said Meg, sensing the diar stress in Zebra's voice.

So, she did so. Again, the computer denied their attempt. 'ACCESS DE-NIGHED, INCORRECT PASSWORD!' Zebra shrieked aloud, like a mad banshee. Meg cringed at the sound of Zebra's frustration.

(2 minutes left)

All seemed hopeless. The man had left no trace of his hidden password. Thunder crashed loudly outside, pushing Zebra to her limits. She plopped herself down onto the workbench, holding her head between her hands in utter despair.

(1 minute)

So it had all come down to this. All the careful preparations were for not. Why?

(49 seconds)

The computer screen began to flash red, as the seconds ticked silently away.

(35 seconds)

Apparently, the brilliant college professor had beaten them. Zebra suddenly released her head, as a possibility crept into her thoughts. Was it sheer coincidence that she attended the very same school, where her grandfather had taught. He had enjoyed his career at the home of the 'Nittany Lions'.

(18 seconds)

Zebra scrambled to Meg's side. "Quickly!" She cried in haste. "Nittany!! That has to be it! There's a legend behind it that he mentioned. I can't remember the details now, just put it in!" Prepared to enter the word in herself, if Meg didn't comply.

(9 seconds.....8......7......6)

N-i-t-t-a-n-y.

(5 seconds.....4....3)

Enter!

(2 seconds)

Zebra and Meg held their breaths still, awaiting the system's response.

'PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME BACK MR. SANDERS!' The screen scrawled happily.


	9. Chapter 8: Out Of This World

Zebra gasped for air, when she felt it was safe enough to breath. Then, she wrapped her arms around Meg's neck in jubilation and relief. "We did it!" She squealed triumphantly.

Meg only nodded. 'What exactly have we done?' She pondered to herself.

Things still weren't sitting right with her. She had a strong, gut feeling, that this was only the beginning of their troubles.  
Another thunder bolt cracked against the pouring rain. This one, shook the ground beneath the girl's feet. The cue to go forth was soon at hand. The last screen showed different coordinates and travel destinations.  
'Would you like to proceed to the last entered time period?' It asked.  
Meg nervously looked up at Zebra for the answer, and dreading, she already knew. As expected, Zebra nodded her consent, excitement sparkling in her eager brown eyes. Meg shut her eyes tightly as she, for the final time, hit the 'enter' button.  
There was a brief moment where nothing happened, only the soft patter of rain droplets as they shattered against the roof.  
Waiting in silence for whatever fate might spring, beads of perspiration broke across Meg's forehead. A mound of pressure seemed to pulsate around them. The platform, before the time machine, began to glow. Very faint at first, but with increasing power, it illuminated the entire room. The earth groaned and started to tremble. Even Zebra was growing a bit frightened by the sudden change in the atmosphere.  
Outside, an electric bolt of lightning found it's target and struck, directly hitting the metal rod on the house's rooftop. It's power traveled down, into the time machine, triggering the filament spires. A small rift appeared above the lighted platform. Opening it's jaw wide, the gap glowed a brilliant white. Electric sparks twisted throughout the ever growing hole.  
Meg and Zebra's eyes widened to their full expanse, not fully comprehending what was happening.  
Instinctively, Meg took a cautionary step back, preparing to flee. An alarm sensor seemed to buzz in her head, warning her of the danger.  
But Zebra stood frozen on the spot, unable to tear herself away from the phenomenon enfolding before her.

"Zebra......." Meg's voice was barely louder than a whisper. She moved toward her friend, intending to drag her back.

Suddenly, without warning, the void began to draw in anything not bolted down, like a cosmic vacuum. Zebra's feet began to slide forward, toward the rift. Without a chance to react, a stray piece of pipe came hurdling at the back of her head, knocking her unconscious on the spot. The magnetic force increased, and Zebra started flying into the void.  
Frantically, Meg grabbed Zebra's arm, pulling her back. Before getting herself forever lost, she scraped and clawed for a handhold. Her outstretched hand finally grasped the handle to the door leading upward. She grunted as she struggled to maintain her grip against the pull.

"Zebra, WAKE UP!" She screamed over the sucking wind.

Meg was pretty sure she would be free to escape, if it were only her weight she held stable. But she had Zebra to account for, and there was no way she would abandon her best friend to........THAT! The portal seemed determined to draw them in, for Meg's grip was beginning to slacken, her palm slick from the straining sweat. Her last finger slipped from her only anchor, and they both sailed into the time rip. Meg let out a shriek as the portal sealed behind them, seemingly satisfied. The power blew out, as the machine collapsed, overwhelmed by the power used.

Next door, Julius Sander's neighbors, Emma and Glen Hunt, were having some odd, electrical complications. For the past half-hour, their lights periodically flickered on and off.

"What's going on?" Emma asked her husband, as they watched some late night television.

"I'm not sure", her husband grunted.

Then, at last, the light flickered and faded into darkness. Making his way into the kitchen, Glen searched blindly through the drawers, pulled out a flash-light and flipped it on. "Blast that power company!" He cursed. "In the morning, I'm marching straight down to their main office and demanding an explanation, plus full compensation."

Was this what it was like to die, swirling around aimlessly in a mass of indescribable colors? This wasn't at all what Meg had pictured, when one's life were flashing before their eyes, before meeting the light at the end of the tunnel.  
She felt as if she were speeding forever backwards. Meg didn't realize that, at that moment, they were falling through time. She kept a tight grip on Zebra's hand, for fear of loosing her to the void.  
As the young women continued their plummet, small windows of historical past events flew by, like a kiss on the wind. Such as; the signing of the Declaration of Independence, the sinking of the Titanic, Joan of Arch- burning at the stake, numerous wars, and kingdoms conquering kingdoms. Too bad Zebra wasn't conscience to behold such sights, Meg knew that she would have appreciated it more than she, herself, ever could. Unfortunately, she was still out cold, a nice sized goose-egg was forming on the back of her skull.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the time table of scenes abruptly stopped appearing, and Meg felt the sensation of suddenly coming down! Another portal opened a path beneath their feet, and they were headed straight for it. Meg shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself for a hard impact. To her surprise, the ground seemed to materialize under their bodies. Lying on her back, Meg looked over to her right and was relieved to see her best friend beside her, as always. She hadn't much strength to do much else. The journey seemed to have drained her of all energy. The drowsiness was overpowering, spreading to her limbs. Before her eyelids dipped, Meg did a once-over of their surroundings; Lush, green trees, and rolling hills. She scoffed, chiding herself, passing it all off as some demented hallucination. Perhaps, she too, had been knocked out and was now laying unconsciousness in some hospital bed, a prisoner to these visions.

'Sleep', she diagnosed for a cure. 'I need to rest. Things will become clearer....after....sleep....' Her head fell to the side as she dozed peacefully.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting The Locals

'What a strange dream!' Meg commented to herself, as she started to wake.  
She sensed the presence of another being near-by. Of course she wasn't alone! Zebra would be in the next room. When she finally mustered enough energy, her eyes fluttered open, blurry at first, to behold another set of eyes, staring deeply with interest into hers. Not being able to recognize the familiar hue of Zebra's golden-brown eyes, she started to panic. The eyes before her now, were of a brilliant blue, very moist and cool, as an ever clear pool.  
Meg gasped and bolted upright with a jerk. Curious. She seemed to have frightened away......a girl? But this seemed to be no ordinary girl, her long sky colored hair, billowed and flowed like a fast moving stream. Her skin appeared to be not skin at all, but scales, like that of a fish. She leaped away, graceful as a fawn, towards a near-by river. She giggled playfully, bubbles popping from her coral lips, and dove head first, into the river.  
Meg stared in dismay at the spot where the girl had vanished for a long time. Something wasn't right here. Trying to make sense of it, she shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly, expecting things to return to normal. Hoping to see the familial sightings of her bedroom; her double bed, her small desk with a metal chair. No such luck. Things were just as confusing, if not more, as they had been moments ago.  
Then, she remembered....Zebra! Where was she?! She looked around in a panic. No, she couldn't loose her, as she was loosing her mind. Then she found her laying beside her, still knocked cold. Meg pulled Zebra up by the shoulders, so that she was sitting up. Her head lolled off to the side.  
"Zebra", she called, trying to rouse her.  
No response. When that didn't work, she gently slapped her cheeks. "C'mon Zebra, snap out of it!"  
Zebra let out a low moan. "Wha....? Ow, my head", she complained, reaching back to massage her swelling lump. Her eyes squinted as they slowly came into focus. "Meg?"  
She continued to support her back. "Of course, who else would it be?"  
Zebra managed a small smile, then glanced around. "What happened? Where are we?"  
Meg looked about as well, not wanting to believe this was reality. "I was hoping you could tell me", she admitted.  
As the realization of what had happened, started to sink-in, a new sense of adventure began forming within Zebra's psyche. "Wow! We actually did it. We've achieved the impossible; We traveled through time!" She stood up quickly and spread out her arms, showing triumph. Oops, bad idea. She was still a bit woozy from her blow to the head.  
Meg came to her side, to keep her steady as she swayed on her feet. Still in denial, Meg expressed her annoyance. "Zebra, stop it! This is just a dream, there can be no other explanation."  
"Then how do you 'explain' the time portal we were sucked through?" Zebra challenged.  
Meg clutched her skull, trying to maintain some sanity. "I don't know......" She took several deep breaths to keep her blood pressure in check. "OK. Say that we did travel through.....time", she found the word difficult to pronounce, now that it had come with such a heavy weight. "Do you, by chance, have the slightest clue as to how we could return?....."  
Zebra lifted a finger, for added effect to her answer; she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped her throat, she had nothing. "No", she quietly confessed.  
Meg stepped away and threw up her arms toward the heavens, defeated. "Great! Now were stuck here, and we don't even know where 'here' is! And to top it off, not even when!" Her sarcasm rang true. "What do you suggest we do now", Meg turned about to face her friend again. Zebra shrugged, as if the answer should be obvious. "What we set out to do from the beginning; go and search out my grandfather. He's got to have some idea of how to reverse the process."  
Meg couldn't see how Zebra could be so confident and at ease, when she was about to have a nervous breakdown. They had, absolutely, no resources to sustain them. "How? We aren't even sure he's......here."  
Zebra smiled gently. "Oh, he's here......I know he is"

After some massive persuasion, Meg followed after Zebra, to find any sign of....intelligent life. The scorching sun beat heavily upon their brows. Meg had long shed her Nittany Lions sweatshirt. Finding no other practical use for it, she tore it in half, so her and Zebra could use it for protection against the sun. They wrapped the scraps tightly around their heads, like a turban.  
It seemed like they had been walking forever, when Meg finally couldn't take the silence any longer. "So, any idea where or when, we are?" Zebra found a shady spot beneath an Olive Tree, sank down the trunk, and plopped herself onto the cool grass. Meg soon followed suit.  
"I've been pondering this for some time. The landscape seems almost identical to the description Dr. Shaw gave in his lecture about Ancient Greece. But we can't be sure until we find someone to confirm this." She admitted quickly after seeing the shock on Meg's face. Apparently the idea of traveling so far hadn't occured to her.  
"Of all places, why would he travel here, what practical purpose could there be?"  
Zebra could only shrug in response, feeling a might flustered, not having any real answer to give. "That, is another mystery I hope will reveal itself, when we actually find the man. He's the only one who would know the path back."  
Meg massaged her temples, trying to stave off a headache that early in the morning. At least, she assumed it was morning. Back home, it would have probably been close to 5 a.m. And if they were, where Zebra presumed them to be, there would have been about a six hour time difference. But....they couldn't have established time zones yet. If they were, in fact, in ancient times. Oh, how Meg had become to despise that word; TIME, in the last couple of weeks. Eager to find civilization, she grasped her knees and lifted herself to her feet. "C'mon", Meg urged, offering a hand to Zebra. "The sooner we find your grandfather, the sooner we can return home. And the sooner I can find a good psychiatrist."  
Zebra let Meg help her up, and they continued their trek.

They soon came across a path, which upon closer investigation, appeared to be a road. Zebra knelt down to study the engraved tracks left behind in the dirt.  
"Horse-shoe imprints, and wheel ruts. That's proof that we're not the only intelligent creatures in this land."  
Meg lifted her eyes to gaze down the road. Thanks to the sun, hazy waves filtered her view. Then, she spotted movement, and what she saw made her stomach coil. By the time she had passed the information on to Zebra, it was too late to hide, they had been spotted. Three, burly looking men were coming down the path, each with a walking staff in hand, to aid them in their step. Meg knew that if they fled now, it would make the anticipated situation much worse. She kept her appearance firm and taught. Zebra, on the other hand, couldn't move. Her eyes were wide, not with fear, but total awe! These guys were.....HUGE! And the closer they approached, the larger they seemed to get. Their muscles were taught and rippling, beneath their......skirts? Meg couldn't say what they were wearing.  
They would have been quite nice looking, except.....they were all frightening UGLY! The first man, was almost completely covered with greasy, black hair, which was pretty repulsive to look at; Place a picture of an ape next to the guy, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The second, who seemed to be the leader, had numerous deep scars covering his face. The last, and shortest of the gang (5'12") was as bald as a bowling ball, his skin was the color of tanned leather, probably due to sun exposure.  
Zebra, at least had the mind to stand up as they approached.  
Upon seeing the two, lone females, their eyes and throats began to burn.  
"Greetings!" Hailed the leader, in mock politeness. "My my, it certainly is a pleasure to see some fellow travelers."  
"And attractive ones at that", grunted the hairy man.  
The scarred leader, elbowed his companion in the gut, as if he'd said too much. "Barabus!" He scolded. "Where are your manners?!"  
Barabus caressed his now sore belly.  
The leader turned his conversation back to the girls. "You'll have to forgive my friend here. We are but lowly travelers, and don't see many women on the trail, especially not ones who are dressed so strangely." He noted their apparel, longer than necessary. His greedy eyes traveling up and down their figurative forms.  
Feeling self-conscience, Zebra looked over her outfit; blue cotton sweats and tennis shoes. This obviously wasn't a common trend around those parts.  
"Soooooo, where are you ladies headed?"  
Meg shook her head vigorously at Zebra, but she didn't see the harm in answering his question, perhaps they could could get some answers to their own questions. "We're actually looking for my grandfather, Julius Sanders. You haven't heard of him by chance, have you?"  
The scarred leader scratched his grizzled chin. "No. Can't say that I have." His associates seemed oddly fidgety. "Perhaps we should travel with you", he suggested casually. "You really shouldn't be out here alone in these parts, there are some.....unscrupulous characters about." His buddies snickered.  
"No, thank-you", Zebra replied nervously.  
"Come now, we can protect you." He said, stepping forward to brush a stray hair from Zebra's face.  
Zebra thought she was about to be torn apart by his rough, calloused hands, and braced herself for the inevitable.  
Meg quickly stepped between them. "Don't....you.....touch her!" She warned, pushing Zebra behind her. Her blood boiled with furry.  
Just like a couple of playground bullies, the men gave a mocking, "Ooooohhhhh!" Surprised at Meg's boldness.  
"Now now. Don't be like that", the leader soothingly replied.  
Now where had Meg heard THAT line before? It appeared that, even ancient men, could be just as arrogant as those in the future.  
"A scowl really doesn't become your lovely face, young lady."  
The short man disagreed with his leader. "Nonsense Urius. I believe she looks rather cute when she's angry." He stretched out a hand to playfully pat her cheek.  
"Hardly", Meg snapped as she rejected the gesture, batting his dirt encrusted hand roughly away. Then, a sly smile climbed her cheeks. "In fact, you'll find that things get quite UGLY when I'm mad." She noisily cracked her knuckles. "Observe....."  
Before he could comprehend what was coming, Meg drew back a fist and laid the brute out flat. His companions looked on in complete shock! "Get that wench!" Commanded Urius.  
Meg jumped back, dodging their attacks. Her goal was to wear them out. It would be rather difficult punching-out two fully grown men, with murder in their eyes. When she found an opening, she took it. She swept her leg to trip them where they stood. As they tumbled to the ground, Meg snapped her wrists below their temples, turning out the lights. Looking over the vanquished, Meg bent her frame, and panted.  
The short, bald man, named Chius, was coming out of his unconscious state. He shook his head at time or two, then set his vengeful eyes upon Meg.


	11. Chapter 10: Sanctuary

With her back turned, he silently approached, club in hand and raised to strike.  
"Look-out!" Zebra cried in warning.  
Meg turned, but had no time to react, Chius was nearly on top of her. Then, his body suddenly went limp, falling at Meg's feet. Astounded to still be alive, Meg looked up into the face of her rescuer, Zebra. With no thought for herself, Zebra had retrieved one of the men's abandoned walking staffs and brought it down swiftly on the back of Chius' skull.  
Zebra was shocked, she'd actually attacked someone, and with positive results at that.  
"Wow!" Meg expressed, coming to her feet. "That was brilliant!"  
Zebra felt a growing swell of pride. "Is this how you feel when you compete? It feels wonderful I almost feel...invincible!"  
Meg frowned and grasped Zebra's shoulders, trying to curb her ego. "Hold on tiger, let's not get carried way." She looked back at the gang sprawled-out on the ground. They needed to buy more time, so they could make a clean get-away. No doubtthe travelers would waken soon, and would want to pay back the beating they received. Meg knelt at their feet and unstrung the lace from their leather sandals. "C'mon, help me", she urged Zebra. "Tie their arms and legs together."  
Zebra obeyed. She then became distracted, she took notice of a small pouch that hung of Urius' belt. She carefully loosened the tie that secured it shut, and anxiously plunged in an eager hand. Her fingers brushed the fabric until they made contact with a flat, round object. Removing her hand, she pulled it close to her face and examined her prize. Her eyes glittered with excitement as she studied it, coming to the conclusion that it was.....a coin, of some sort. It had the image of an Olive Branch inscribed on either side.  
Meg was just finishing-up the last knot on Barabus' ankles when she looked up to see how Zebra was progressing. "What're you doing?!  
Zebra jumped at the sternness of her voice.  
"Quit messing around! Finish-up with him so we can get out of here."  
On Meg's orders, Zebra pocketed the coin and secured her knots tightly.  
Upon completion, Meg pushed them forward, determined to put a great distance between them, and their sleeping attackers.  
The sun crept further into the western sky as they trudged onward. Meg's skin felt as if it were on fire, she was positive that she was covered in sun-burns. She envisioned herself soon peeling the flaking skin from her body. Sweeping away the sweat, covered bangs, from her forehead, she glanced over to see Zebra fiddling with her new-found trinket. As of yet, Zebra had not revealed the object to her. Her curiosity won over. "So, what did you confiscate from our buddies back there?" She brought herself to ask, trying to sound disinterested, but Zebra knew better.  
"It's a coin", she replied, displaying it proudly. "This, almost, confirms my theory of where, perhaps even when we are. To the best of my knowledge, I firmly believe we are, indeed, on the other side of the globe, in Greece. Perhaps in 600 B.C. Meg's skepticism played yet, another dramatic role. "How can you decipher all that, from that itty bitty cent?"  
"Drachma", Zebra corrected. "Besides, if you have anything helpful to offer, as to where we are, by all means....."  
Meg pouted, she knew she'd been beaten.  
They could not say, for certain, how far they had traveled, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Meg smacked her tongue on the roof of her dry, thirsty mouth. They had not seen water since arriving in this strange, new world. The reality of this adventure was suddenly pushing down, upon Zebra. She believed she'd solved the mystery of their location, but how could that help them survive? She bowed her head shamefully, unable to look Meg in the face. She felt responsible for their current sufferings. Biting her lip for courage, Zebra barred herself to apologize for their unfortunate predicament. Then, something fowl entered her nostrils, alerting her senses. She peered toward the ever dense sky, and beheld a particularly dark cloud rising high above the trees, climbing up towards the heavens.  
She touched Meg's shoulder to veer her attention skyward. "Does that look like smoke to you?"  
Meg peered beyond Zebra's pointed finger and squinted, willing her eyes to see beyond their capacity. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the blowing breeze. Zebra saw hope, alight in her features. "I do believe you're right. It's chimney smoke. A good sign of civilization. That's the direction we should head", she said with confidence.  
Even if they were scum, like the people they had met there, they had to try. Meg wanted to sprint, race the last few miles between her and their anticipated salvation. But her already fatigued muscles wouldn't allow her to exceed the steady pace they were set on. Although, this new hope provided her with a second wind to carry on. "Let's get going", she insisted, urging Zebra forward into the unknown. "If we sit down now, we may not get back up again." She dared another glance to the sky, to study the sun's position. "At the rate we've been keeping, hopefully we'll reach the source of that smoke by sundown." Zebra nodded, praying that they might find sanctuary at a benefactor's hand.

At dusk, the weary travelers were still trudging onward. Their legs felt like jelly, numbing every step. They kept a constant direction towards the South-East, keeping their heads down, shielding their already reddened faces from the sun's final rays of the day. Zebra felt the urge to observe their progress. She raised her head, shaded her eyes, and smiled. Most of the trees and foliage had fallen behind them in their wake, opening the way before them. On the bottom of a small dipping hole, lay a quaint, little, farm house. Complete with a smoking chimney. A field just beyond the farm house, appeared unkempt and ill-tended. But the house looked......livable.  
"Look!" Zebra said pointing, her voice was barely audible due to lack of moisture. "We're....almost there."  
Meg gave Zebra a weak smile. "I only hope they're open." Her wry sense of humor still intact. "Or at least give us the stable."  
They staggered the last few yards toward the front door, their toes dragging from behind in the dirt, through their dog-eared shoes. Their vision grew blurry from exhaustion and lack of nutrition. A faint light emanated from the gap, underneath the thick, wooden door. Obviously, someone was home. Zebra raised a feeble fist and rapted lightly, twice, against the wood. Movement could be heard, coming from the other side. They waited in anticipation. Their fate, literally, in the hands of whomever came to answer. A latch lifted and the door swung cautiously open, creaking on its hinges. The figure of a plump woman shadowed the fire-light before them. Upon seeing her caller's weakened condition, the woman's brow furrowed with concern and sympathy.  
"Oh my, you poor dears. Can I help you?"  
Meg licked her dry, chapped lips, trying to form words. "Please....help us", she managed to mumble. The disheveled girls were instantly led inside, and seated themselves upon a wooden bench. The kindly woman fetched a clay pitcher, and they were granted water to quench their parched throats.  
Now that they were inside, the friends were able to see their benefactor more clearly. She was an older woman, somewhere in her late 50's, early 60's. Her gray hair was tied atop her head in a bun and covered in a head-cloth. She wore a periwinkle colored tunic. She pulled up a stool and sat across from them. As she settled comfortably in her seat, her kind eyes studied them, considering them carefully.  
"Now then, what were you young ladies doing out wandering into the night? It's dangerous to travel alone."  
"Tell me about it", Meg commented dryly.  
Zebra nudged her to keep her sarcasm to herself. "We came looking for my grandfather, Julius Sanders, and got lost in the process. You haven't heard of such a man, have you?"  
The kindly woman brought a hand to her chin, to ponder the question. "I'm sorry. I don't make many trips outside the farm, only to the local Agora, once a month. So, I don't get many opportunities to meet new people."  
Disappointed, Zebra bowed her head.  
"My husband does a bit of traveling while on trade, so he finagles with many different acquaintances. I'm expecting Amphitrion to return by morning." The woman smacked her hand to her forehead and chuckled, embarrassed. "Forgive me dears, I've hardly introduced myself; My name is, Alcmene."  
"I'm Zebra", she then waved a thumb, indicating her companion. "This is.....ummm..." Zebra had to come up with an ancient sounding name for Meg, to avoid suspicion. Or else, she feared, Alcmene wouldn't help them, if they told the truth of their situation. She might think they were crazy and throw them out. Then where would they be? "Megara, but she usually goes by Meg."  
Meg's eyes widened and glared at her friend. "What?!" She whispered through her teeth. Zebra merely shrugged.  
"I take it, you girls need a place to stay while you seek out this man that is your grandfather." Alcmene concluded, oblivious to their small disagreement.  
Meg nodded eagerly.  
"That's awfully kind of you", Zebra gushed. "But we wouldn't want to be a bother."  
Alcmene put a hand up to silence Zebra. "I insist. We have plenty of room, you could take my son's old room. But first, let's take care of those vicious sun-burns etched upon your skin.

She led them into the barn. Using a large tin tub, Alcmene heated up some water and prepared them a bath, with special concoctions of her own making, to soothe their discomforts. Meg and Zebra sank deep beneath the steaming bubbles, determined not to emerge until well pruned. After the water had worked it's magic, they wrapped-up in a sheet to dry off. And, to complete the spa-like treatment, lotion with aloe, was smoothed onto their skin.  
"I know these won't fit", said Alcmene, offering them some of her old tunics to wear.(from her more thinner years) "But they'll have to do."  
She then prepared a simple meal of hot bread and cheese, with fresh milk. Considering how little the girls had eaten that day, it was a veritable feast. They ate greedily, barely coming up for breath. Alcmene was pleased to see how much they were enjoying it.  
Remembering her manners, Zebra dabbed the corners of her mouth with a handkerchief, and cleared her throat to speak. "So, Alcmene, you mentioned earlier you have a son?"  
A bit of sadness and pride, spoke behind Alcmene's kind eyes. She seemed to be remembering a time long passed. "Yes, my only child. He left us some time ago to pursue his dream." She considered the girls sitting before her. "You two look about his age. Are either of you betrothed or taken?"  
During this time, Meg had been guzzling her milk, qppreciating the taste, when the meaning of Alcmene's words penetrated and traveled through her ears. She nearly choked.  
Zebra blushed and gave Meg gentle pats on the back, to help relieve the congestion. "No Ma'am"  
Alcmene smiled. "Perhaps, one day, you'll have the opportunity to meet him."  
Zebra nodded politely, then nudged Meg to do the same. Parents could be funny about such things; they set-up or put pressure on their offspring to find an ideal mate. And, once that happens, they pester for grandchildren. Meg rolled her eyes at this concept.  
"Yes, well it's getting late, let's go and prepare you're sleeping quarters." Alcmene returned from the barn with straw-filled mattressesfor Meg and Zebra to sleep upon. She layed them on opposite sides of the spare room. The girls entered behind her. They couldn't believe she was being so nice, to give them so much.  
"We truly appreciate all you're doing for us." Zebra expressed.  
Alcmene waved this off. "Think nothing of it dear. We have plenty of room, and it's quite refreshing to have such lovely, young visitors. Sleep well, dears."  
The moon shown bright through the open window. Zebra lay awake, wondering how they were going to find her grandfather. As she was thus pondering, she tilted her head to look upon Meg's sleeping form. "Meg.....?" No response came. "Meg are you asleep?"  
Meg groaned and rolled over to face the wall. "Apparently not", she moaned, rubbing her eyes.  
Ignoring Meg's little tantrum, Zebra expressed what lay heavily on her mind. "I've been thinking; Alcmene's so kind, she looks as though she might need some help around here."  
Meg nodded her agreement. "I think you're right. By the looks of that field, they probably haven't been able to produce a good crop for some time." A light silence spread between them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zebra composed.  
"I do believe I am", Meg confirmed.  
Together, they decided that while they took residence in Alcmene's home, they would offer their service to complete the unfinished, daily chores.  
With that out of the way, Meg questioned the name Zebra had placed her with; "Megara? What kind of a name is that?!"  
Zebra knew this was coming. "It was all I could come up with on such short notice", she confessed. "I didn't want to arouse any suspicion of our origin. I remember reading of it somewhere. Besides, I think it's a lovely name."  
Meg scoffed, "Whatever." She rolled onto her side, and her body went still.  
With her conscience cleared, Zebra was able to drift off to sleep. She sighed, peacefully, and snuggled into her woolen blanket. Outside, the crickets chirped softly, singing their soothing lullaby.


	12. Chapter 11: What now?

The following morning, tiny rays of sunlight peaked through the window, playing off Zebra's copper face. She moaned, upsetbeing disturbed from her uninterupted sleep, and groggily turned over to face the wall. A rooster crowed in the distance, signifying the dawn of a new day.  
"Who's yelling?" Meg whined, still half-asleep. She covered her head with the pillow, trying to muffle out the noise. She stayed in that position until a pleasant, tantalizing aroma, awakened her sense.  
The mouthwatering scent of fresh baked bread, brought both girls at full attention. They threw off their blankets, padding in bare feet upon the cold, stone floor, and followed their noses. Entering the kitchen, they found Alcmene carrying a hot tray of baked goods to the table.  
In daylight, they were able to get a better look at the house's interior; It was quite small, and humbling. There were only three rooms: The kitchen-entry way, and the two bedrooms, that branched off from it. There was little furniture, but that didn't seem to matter, the residents seemed to get along quite well without the crowd of numerous settings.  
Sensing their presence, Alcmene glanced up, and a smile radiated her face. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully. "Are you two up for some breakfast? Honey and Corn Biscuits."  
Meg and Zebra immediately complied and sat before the table.  
Then, the front door pushed open and an old man entered. He looked tired and worn, as if he'd had a rough journey. He sighed, seemingly exhausted, as he removed his straw hat and hung it on a hook near the door. Alcmene stood to greet the man, whom Meg had guessed, was Amphitrion.  
"Welcome home dear", she said as she embraced his skin-and-bone frame.  
"It's good to finally be home", he said, hugging her back. "Oh, breakfast!" He collapsed into a chair and finally noticed they had company in their midst. "Well now, what have we here?"  
Zebra figured now was as good a time as any to offer their proposal, and spoke in their behalf. "We're your new farm-hands. Zebra, and Megara."  
Meg still flinched at her new name.  
Alcmene was surprised by this unexpected news. "That's not necessary dear. We're not looking for charity."  
"Too late", added Meg. "It's already been decided."  
Alcmene didn't know what to say.  
"We'll work hard, and bring life back to your farm", Zebra promised.  
Alcmene smiled gratefully, her soft eyes growing moist.  
"Your help is most welcome", said Amphitrion. "We could, most definitely, use it. There's truly no end of work on a farm. But with your help, we might actually have positive results come from that work."  
There was no use in dilly-dallying, so they set straight to work; Zebra stayed in the kitchen with Alcmene, learning how to 'really' cook. That is, without the help of modern appliances and short-cuts. That night's dish; roast chicken with boiled corn. Alcmene skewered a small chicken and rotated it over the blaze of the fire. Zebra shucked corn. Due to the small crop, the corn hadn't fully matured, but it would suffice. She journeyed to a near-by stream, to gather water for the cooking pot. Bending down, where the water met the shore, Zebra scooped the cool water into the bucket. Lifting herself to her feet, Zebra raised her head and her eyes found Meg, working diligently in the field with Amphitrion. She was chopping at the soil with a hoe, to loosen up the clay and dirt. Zebra smiled to herself. Maybe they could create a life here, if worse came to worse, and their search turned up empty. She just hoped Meg would forgive her. Zebra spun on her heal and headed back toward the house, water sloshing and splashing as she swayed on each step, under the weight.  
Meanwhile, Meg wiped her brow and surveyed her progress, and was disappointed by the result her eyes beheld. There was still so much ground to cover.  
Amphitrion chuckled. "Seems never-ending, doesn't it?"  
Meg sighed in response. She stabbed her hoe in the dirt and leaned against the handle, trying to catch her breath, or what remained of it.  
"It gets better. Just wait and see. It's very gratifying to, eventually, behold the fruits of one's labor."  
Meg grunted, finding it hard to believe. 'If we ever GET that far', she thought silently.  
Amphitrion considered the young lady. "Don't worry, the season's still young, and I can tell; you're a very skilled worker." He commented. This caught Meg by surprise, causing her to smile, maybe even a blush. Her mood suddenly lightened. She could do this! As she thought this, a tiny figure appeared at the top of the rise. Zebra was waving her arms over head, shouting for their attention.  
"Meg! Amphitrion! Dinner's ready!" The setting sun reflected off her long ebony hair, making her silhouette appear as a shadow, stretching across the land.  
Dinner? How late was it? Only then, did Meg just realize how low the sun had descended into the western sky, ducking behind the mountains. 'Wow! Time really does fly when you're having......fun?'  
Amphitrion stretched his tired bones. "The best part of the working day, is the end of one", he chuckled happily, welcoming the chance to replenish.  
The weary laborers entered the house, and an enticing aroma came to greet them. Alcmene and Zebra were laying the evening meal upon the table, when they took in Amphitrion and Meg's grubby state. Meg was just about to seat herself and dig in.  
"Wait a minute!" Zebra interrupted. Meg paused, frozen in mid-squat. "You two are filthy! Go wash up for supper."  
Amphitrion knowingly shook her head and returned outside. Meg watched after him, then looked to Zebra with disbelief. Zebra glared back, silently communicating that she'd make no exceptions. Obviously, Meg wasn't going to win this contest. She grunted, straightened her tired legs, and went to catch-up with Amphitrion.  
She met up with Amphitrion at the stream, where he knelt, splashing water to his face. Meg slumped to her own knees, and angrily washed the dirt from her own skin. The cool water felt good and seemed to quiet her temper.  
"Can you believe this?!" She complained. "We work all day, and before we are permitted to relax, we have to cleanse ourselves."  
Amphitrion chuckled at Meg's naivety. Such was all routine to him now, though occasionally, such would slip his aging mind. "They do their job and we do ours. It's quite an sensible compromise."  
Meg sighed in defeat. What was the point in arguing? Especially one she had no hope of winning.  
Amphitrion rose to his feet, his bones creaking in protest. "Come. Let us claim our reward." Together, they returned to the farm house.  
During dinner, the subject of Zebra's grandfather was the soul object of their discussion.  
"How did your grandfather come to be missing?" Alcmene wondered, directing her question at Zebra.  
After all she'd done for them, Zebra felt she could trust Alcmene, fully. So, she decided to be truthful with her, to a certain extent anyway. "He......left, to seek out his beloved wife. Up until a few weeks ago, I had no knowledge of his existence. A gentleman came to visit me, to pass along some of his belongings into my possession. I wanted to know more about the man that my mother spoke of with disgust and wouldn't let me be a part of. Doing a bit of research, I discovered no record of his passing. With Meg's help...." She sent Meg a grateful look. "We set out to uncover the truth, and our journey led us here."  
Re-living the story from Zebra's words were giving Meg a headache.  
"But, whydid you leave?" Amphitrion wondered. "Don't either of you have families, waiting for you?"  
A familiar pain coursed through the nerves of the two, young girls. They had no family, no one would miss the space in time they had once dwelled. They only had each other, to call family. "Our parents were killed while traveling", Meg recalled quietly.  
"Bandits", Amphitrion assumed gruffly.  
Zebra bowed and shook her head. "No. It was an accident. It could not have been helped."  
Alcmene put a hand to her heart, touched by their sad misfortunes. "You poor dears. I am truly sorry."  
Meg turned her head from their gaze, not seeking pity. "This was a long time ago."  
"So, what will you do, when you find your grandfather?" Asked Alcmene.  
Zebra shrugged. "We're hoping, he'll be able to guide us home. We've become quite.....turned around since we arrived here."  
Beneath the table, Meg clenched her fists, knowing how slim their chances were. Suddenly, feeling ill, she got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well."  
Concern coarsened Alcmene's features. "Will you be alright my dear? Perhaps I should brew you some tea..."  
Meg waved her off. "No, thank-you. I'm sure it's nothing. I think I just need some air." With that, Meg took herself outside.  
Zebra, guiltily, watched her as she stepped out. The sound of the door shutting behind her, vibrated withing Zebra, Like a judge's gavel passing a sentence. So be it. Zebra knew she was guilty of up-rooting Meg from all she had known. What was left than to confess? Meg needed a minute alone, that much was certain. Zebra would go to her in due time.  
The elderly couple looked to Zebra, questionably. "Will she be alright?" Alcmene asked.  
Zebra smiled, awkwardly. There was no reason to spread the impending gloom. "Ya, I'm sure she'll be fine" 'At least, I hope she will', she prayed silently.

Darkness had settled in. The tiny blades of grass tickled Meg's sandal exposed toes, as she made her way to the top of the hill. When she reached her destination, she sat herself down. A slight breeze swept in. Meg pulled in her legs and hugged them to her chest, resting her head atop her knees. The wind stirred her long, auburn hair across her shoulders and she shivered. What was going to happen to them now? Every passing moment decreased their chances of ever returning home to the modern century. Even 'if' Julius Sanders was there, in that area and time, that was still a lot of ground to uncover. How would he even be recognized? Zebra had only seen him in pictures, never in person. Somehow, as Meg gazed at her surroundings, she felt more alone than ever. She couldn't say why she seemed so homesick. Her life in the modern century was anything but happy. Every day was just routinue. But she always took comfort in the familiarity of it all. She knew where her life was going, and that seemed to be enough. Here, she wasn't sure about anything. One had to keep on one's toes, at every turn, in order to survive in this wilderness. Meg sighed and tilted her head to the sky. The moon shown large and bright, almost close enough to touch. The sight was quite breathtaking. At least some things never changed, no matter where or when you were in the world.  
Zebra found Meg, exactly where she suspected she would be. Tentatively, she approached the lone figure. When Meg didn't acknowledge her presence, she sat beside her on the cool grass. She looked to Meg and sensed her distress. Licking her lips for courage, she proceeded to express her regrets. "Meg.....I'm sorry. I know this is no excuse, but....I didn't mean for it to go this far."  
Meg stayed silent, her attention fixed on the stars.  
"Meg, please! I can take any punishment you can dish out, but not your silence. I need you, Meg." Tears clouded her vision as she waited for a response.  
Surprisingly, Meg chuckled and shook her head in self-criticism. "You always were one to turn the tables of guilt."  
Zebra's face was aghast in shock.  
"I'm not upset with you Zebra. I'm just not sure of what to do now. And, to tell you the truth, I'm a bit afraid of the unknown."  
A smile finally broke across Zebra's face. "Oh Meg, I'm scared too." She wrapped her arms around Meg's neck in relief, with her usual blubbering. "But remember; when we're together, we can do anything!"  
Meg nodded her agreement and pulled back. "Just promise me one thing...."  
Zebra waited, ready to comply to whatever Meg requested.  
"The next time you decide to plunge, head first, into the jaws of fate....Count me out!"  
Zebra was able to giggle, and wiped her tears. "Deal." With that straightened out, their arms around each others shoulders, they returned to the farm house and retired to bed.

Meanwhile, in the modern century, Mr. Elwood was growing impatient. Why hadn't his client contacted him about her final decision on the house? Her scheduled time had expired some time ago. His company was starting to get anxious. Finally, he decided to contact Ms. Sharp, himself.  
He looked-up her number in his planner and dialed. After about the 8th ring, he closed his cell phone in frustration. He even tried talking to her in-person. His fist was getting sore from his constant banging on her apartment door. When there was no answer, he sought out the building's landlord. (At least he was home)  
"So, you haven't seen either of them all week!?" Mr Elwood asked the building's owner.  
"Nope", the grungy man responded, scratching his backside with intense fingers. Inside, Mr. Elwood cringed. He was obsessed with cleanliness and order, and judging by this man's behavior and outward appearance, he didn't follow any bathing rituals. "Their rent is due here pretty soon too. If you see them, remind them for me. I can't have irresponsible kids as tenets."  
Mr. Elwood rolled his eyes, he had enough to worry about, he couldn't be bothered with such inconveniences. Never-the-less, he assured the slob that he would pass the message along. That is, if he ever found her.


	13. Chapter 12:First Time Apart

As it had many times before, the sun arose from it's slumber, signifying a new day. But this one seemed different somehow. Gradually, Meg was learning to endure her current situation, taking each day as it came. Though she was far from selling the farm, so to speak, she wasn't about to give up on the prospect of returning home to the modern era. Unfortunately, Zebra didn't appear to share in her enthusiasm. She seemed more at home now, than she ever did elsewhere. But when it came right down to it, if she were given the choice of going home without Zebra, or remaining in the past beside her, her decision would be obvious. She was the only connection to what was real. 'Just grin and bare it girl', Meg replied to herself. 'Grin and bare it.'

A couple weeks had passed, and things were going well. Everyone was pitching in to prepare for Amphitrion's next trip into town. Using a razor sharp scythe, Meg slashed away at the alfalfa plant, to bundle them up tightly for easy travel. Amphitryon brought out a cart to transport the goods to potential buyers, pulled by a tired-looking, donkey named Penelope. As she waited to haul the cargo, the elderly animal, lazily chewed the cud. Zebra approached her and started to stroke her gruff, greying muzzle. She looked to be enjoying the affection, because Penelope leaned into her touch, relishing the attention.  
"Awe, she's so cute!" Zebra commented, scratching the creature behind the ear.  
Meg considered the animal carefully, and noticed her delicate frame.  
"You expect this....donkey, to pull all this...." She pointed out the intended cargo. "All the way into the city?!"  
Penelope snorted, seemingly insulted by her remark. Amphitryon came to her defense.  
"You don't need to worry about ol' Penelope here." He assured, patting the animal gently on the head. "She may not appear to be so, but she's tough and very reliable." Penelope proudly raised her nose toward the sky.  
Meg shrugged, still not convinced. "If you say so." At least SHE didn't have to accompany them. Though, it would probably spare her a great deal of worry over Zebra to join them. It had been Amphitryon's idea for Zebra to come along, on this trek. In doing so, she would be able to inquire about her grandfather with the local villagers. She, also, thought it a good idea to bring along their modern clothing. Perhaps she could trade them and acquire some decent, more fitting, outfits, for the both of them.  
Meg pulled Zebra aside, to speak in private. "Are you absolutely sure about this? That, you'll be alright? Do you fail to remember those men we ran into when we first arrived?"  
Zebra smiled, appreciating Meg's concern, and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Don't worry Meg, Amphitryon will be with me, we'll be fine"  
Meg closed her eyes, exasperated. "I can just imagine how much protection he could offer you", she blew out with a sigh.  
Zebra's smile fell. "Give him some credit Meg. He says he has never had any problems with trail thieves, yet." The word 'yet' hung heavily over Meg's head.  
"Don't YOU forget, who also saved your sorry rear-end back there. Besides, you'd only get in the way", She pointed out, bringing the matter home.  
Meg's mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, unable to counter her argument.  
"Alcmene needs you here", Zebra added. Meg bit her lip and nodded. She would do her part, where she was needed. Zebra shook her head, and clasped her friend's shoulders, attempting for the final time, to reassure her.  
"We'll be back in a couple days. Everything will be alright." With that, Zebra returned to the wagon, where she found Alcmene and Amphitrion in each other's arms, in a farewell embrace. She stayed back a bit, to give them the privacy they required.  
"Have a safe journey dear", Alcmene told her husband. Amphitryon released his wife.  
"Thanks love." He helped Zebra onto the rickety, heavily loaded, wagon. Then, carefully, climbed in behind her. Alcmene handed him a pack of provisions she had prepared for them. In thanks, Amphitrion bent down and kissed her forehead. Meg approached, grabbed Zebra's hand and looked sternly into her eyes.  
"Be safe!" She whispered firmly.  
Zebra gave Meg's fingers a squeeze, confirming that she would, and nodded. Amphitrion flicked the reigns and clicked his tongue, giving Penelope the cue to depart. As they started down the road, Zebra peeked around the tall stacked hay bails, and waved. Meg and Alcmene heartily returned the gesture. And soon, they were out of sight, over the distant hills.  
It was still early in the day, and there were plenty of chores to get accomplished. Meg took a deep breath, preparing herself, and exhaled through her nose. "Shall we get started?" She asked Alcmene. Alcmene smiled sweetly and nodded, taking Meg's arm. She led Meg inside the barn, which housed a few scant chickens, and a single cow. Straw covered much of the floor, in favor of the animals that bedded there, among other things. Alcmene retrieved a three-legged stool from the corner near the water trough, and set it before the rusty-red colored animal.  
"Have you ever milked before?" Alcmene asked Meg and set out an empty pail.  
Meg shook her head. She got her milk the way any modern century women would, at the supermarket, simple and convienent, that was the wave of the future.  
"I see. Well it's really quite simple. Here." She sat Meg onto the stool. She sat there dumbly, unsure of her next move, feeling very akward.  
"just grasp the udder with both hands, and slide them down, one after the other", Alcmene instructed.  
Tentatively, Meg grabbed the hanging udder, that looked like a hot-dog wiener. Startled, the cow moaned a loud 'MOOOO!' And bucked, knocking Meg to the floor. Startled, herself, Meg crawled backward on all fours as the creature gave her an un-friendly glare.  
Alcmene quickly came to her aid. "Are you alright dear?" She took her hand and helped her gain her feet. "Well no wonder she rejected you", she commented. "Your hands are freezing. Clio doesn't appreciate cold fingers while milking her." She approached the cranky animal and stroked her velvet back. "Now Clio, Meg is unaccustomed to this work and your preferences. So, you'll have to be patient with her." Clio seemed to understand, cause she nodded at her master's request. Alcmene waved Meg forward, once again. "Come on now, try it again."  
Understandably apprehensive, Meg cautiously sat before her task, taking more time to get settled. Those udders seemed much larger and more intimidating than before. She looked to Alcmene for encouragement, and she nodded. Meg wiped her hands on her make-shift skirt, and slowly reached for the milk swelled muscle. She squeezed gently, and was delighted and relieved to see cream-colored liquid, spill into the pail. As she repeated the motion, the easier and more comfortable it became. She beamed a smile and looked up at Alcmene, who returned her smile, mentally communicating a: 'Well done!

When all work was complete, Meg sank into a chair. She slouched, making herself more comfortable, and relaxed. She was exhausted but satisfied by what they'd accomplished. Under normal circumstances, it would have taken twice as much time for Alcmene to do the same amount of work. She was truly grateful to have such fine young ladies helping her and her husband. Her son rarely had time to visit, let alone help with chores. Sure, he would stop by and help whenever he could. But she never blamed him. His part in the world was of much greater importance. Still, on the occasion when he would visit, he seemed so....troubled, so distant. Perhaps he needed a distraction from his everyday cares? Instinctively, Alcmene turned to gaze at the girl that lay snug in her chair, fast asleep. She smiled. The poor thing had worn herself out. Deciding she couldn't leave Meg to sleep slumped in a chair, she took her hand and slung it over her own shoulder, carrying Meg's weight. Groggily, Meg shuffled her feet alongside Alcmene, still in a sleep filled trance. "Come along dear, let's get you to bed." Meg's only response was a low moan. Alcmene led her to the bedroom and slowly lowered into bed. She folded her blanket across her body, and brushed the hair from her moonlit face. Again, she smiled and turned toward window, her thoughts turning to that of her husband. She knew she needn't worry about him while Zebra was with him, but that didn't take away the anxiety of it all. Sighing, she decided she needed sleep as well and retired to the bedroom her and her husband shared.

The trip through the Arcadian wilderness was quite unpleasant. It was bumpy and slow. And since the Fall season was upon them, it didn't provide them much daylight hours to travel by. Before the sun expired for that day, Amphitryon suggested that they make camp. He and Zebra layed out their bedrolls and set to build a fire. Using a flint, a fire soon blazed, chasing away any nightly shadows that slinked past. Zebra un-packed the food and started in preparing a meal for two. When it was hot and ready, she handed Amphirtion a bowl of leftover stew. "It's good to have a bit of company on the road", he commented, accepting the stew. Penelope snorted, insulted, knowing that she had accompanied him on every single trip. Amphitrion laughed and patted the donkey's head reassuringly. "You know what I mean."  
Zebra giggled. They sipped their soup silently, until Amphitrion couldn't withhold his curiosity. "You and Megara have had let quite an unique life, haven't you?" Zebra shrugged. "I suppose"  
"How far have you traveled? What I mean is, neither of you appear to be Greek. What is your origin? Who were your ancestors?"  
Uh oh. How was she suppost to explain her way around that?! But to be honest, she wasn't really sure of her their origins. She'd never really thought to dig into her genealogy. She could have had German or English blood pulsing through her veins, or a bit of both.  
"Um, well.....for a while, we resided in a province called, Pennsylvania"  
"Pens...al...banya? Never heard of such a land. Is it beyond the Aegean Sea?"  
"P.e.n.n.s.y.l.v.a.n.i.a", Zebra corrected. "It resides on the coast, very far from here"  
Amphitryon nodded thoughtfully. "You've traveled quite a distance searching for your grandfather. Do you think we'll find him where we're going"  
Zebra shook her head, unknowing. "I don't know. All evidence points to this area. We just need to pick-up his trail"  
Amphitrion stifled a yawn and sunk into the blanket. "Well, tomorrow will be a long day, regardless. We'd better take watched throughout the night. Here...." He tossed her a small dagger with a simple wooden hilt. "You take the first few hours, and I'll take the remaining. I doubt we'll have any trouble, but it never hurts to be prepared." Zebra watched warily as Amhphitrion drifted off to sleep. She stared at the dagger, sitting innocently in her lap, it's blade reflecting the firelight, revealing its deadly sharp edge. Her heart began to thump at a radical pace. Wondering, if the time ever came, would she be able to use it? She lay beside Penelope, gaining comfort the animal's presence. To her relief, nothing out of the ordinary occurred all night. And soon, she was able to sleep as Amphitrion took his shift.

Morning came soon enough. As Zebra awoke, the sunshine warming her golden skin, she found Amphitryon preparing a modest breakfast, consisting of; nuts and berries. Zebra splashed cold water on her face from the stream, to help her fully gain consciousness. She shook off the access chill, and set to help pack-up camp. After hitching Penelope onto the wagon, they found themselves setting down the dusty path, once again.

Meg got an early start the next morning. Figuring; a head start would lead to an early end. With hoe in hand, she chopped and plowed, tilling the soil, until the dirt was evenly mixed with the fertilizer. Though the fall chill was crisp, sweat still broke across her brow, as the blood pumped faster through her veins. It didn't seem that too long ago it was summer. Where did the time go? She stopped to catch her breath and gazed at the sun, making it's way higher into the sky, wondering what Zebra was doing at that moment, and praying she was safe.


	14. Chapter 13: Herc Comes Home

(For those who enjoyed "Foreign Allience", I suggest you browse Deviant Art. A friend has drawn a couple scenes that are just amazing. Again thank-you all for your support. ENJOY!)

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Where do ya think you're going?"  
Hercules jumped, startled from being caught sneaking out. "Uhh...well...I was gonna go and see my parents."  
"No, no, no!" Yelled the little goat-man, frantically. "We have appointments to keep"  
"But Phil.....", Hercules whined. "I haven't seen them for months. They need help with chores around the farm, especially around this time of year." He pursed his full lips into a pout and pressed his hands together, making his blue eyes shine. "Pleasssse Philll....?"  
The satyr groaned and hid his face from his begging student. Finally, he threw up his arms. "Argh! Alright! But don't take too long"  
Hercules trapped his trainer in a monster hug. "Thanks Phil!"  
Phil squirmed and fought for air, while in his pupil's massive grip. "Just.....go...!"  
Hercules released him and raced to retrieve his winged stallion, Pegasus. "I promise, I won't be long!" He assured.

Heading South-West, toward Arcadia, Pegasus made himself home, among the clouds. After all, it was from which he was born. A top the white stallion's back, Hercules was above the clouds. Not only physically, but mentally as well. He was always daydreaming. Dreaming of becoming a true hero, someday, and return to his rightful place, among the Olympian gods. Thinking back, before he discovered his true parentage, he always felt so alone, so out of place. Now, he had hope, a promised ticket home. His heritage made him a bonafide prince of Olympus. He just had to prove himself, here on earth, to restore his rightful place, where he belonged.  
Alcmene and Amphitryon had raised him, and he had come to know and love them as his parents. No matter what happened, he was determined to be faithful to them. Recognizing the land below, Pegasus dove, plunging to the earth.

By mid-afternoon, Meg was exhausted, but she continued in her work. She spread the seeds, glittering the soil with promised life. She struck the hoe into the dirt, and leaned into it. 'Funny', she thought. That line of work reminded her of sitcom re-runs for a 70's made show called; 'Green Acres'. It's plot followed a rich New York lawyer, who decides to move to a little farm in the country with his wife. Meg started to sing the opening theme song to herself, tapping her hoe in the dirt to the beat. "Green Acres is the place to be, farm living is the life for me. Land spreading out so far and wide. Keep Manhattan, just gimme that country side." Lifting her spirits, she continued to sing as she worked.

Pegasus landed smoothly. Hercules leaped off his back and breathed in the fresh country air. He was home. He approached the farm-house, and opened the front door, letting himself in.  
"Ma? Mom, I'm here!"  
Alcmene emerged from a back room, her arms open to greet her son. "Hercules!" She exclaimed cheerfully, enfolding him in a motherly hug. "Oh I've missed you." Hercules pulled back slightly. "Sorry Mom. But you know how it is; a hero's work is never done."  
Alcmene gently brushed his cheek. "I know son"  
"So, where's Pop?" Herc wondered, following his mortal mother to the sink as she started on the dirty dishes. Alcmene handed him a dish to dry.  
"He's off on one of his trades. He should be back sometime tomorrow morning." Now, completely changing the subject. "Now tell me son, how are things going in your life? Have you met any nice young ladies in your travels?"  
Herc sighed, troubled that he had not, nor had he had much opportunity to do so. Being a famous hero, all that anyone seemed to care about was that he was....just famous. No one took the chance to get to know him for who he was.  
"No Ma. I'm not sure, in my line of work, if I could meet a genuine girl."  
Alcmene turned, wanting to comfort his lonely heart.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure you'll find someone. Probably sooner than you think." Her eyes twinkled. Hercules scoffed. Not daring to hope. "Anyway, I wish we could get to see you more often"  
"I know Ma. But..I'm here now." He spread his arms with enthusiasm. "And I'm ready to get straight to work."  
"Oh, there's no need for that, it's being taken care of", Alcmene waved off.  
"Come again?" Herc asked, puzzled.  
"We've acquired a couple of farm hands."  
Herc was taken aback. "When did this happen." Feeling his home territory was being invaded.  
"Well....they just sort of.....happened upon us. Poor dears, wondering around with no where to go"  
Hercules fumed. He could only imagine the lowest scum who would take advantage of such a sweet couple. They had to be criminals, waiting for just the right moment to suck his parents dry of what little they had. He would have to step in and take action. If these people didn't consort to his reasonable words, he would let his muscles do the talking. His nostrils flared as he continued to muse this thought. 'Only the most devious, the most vicious, the most gruesome and ugly.....' Just then, a figure slipped through the door. Herc's eyes jumped toward the entry way, expecting trouble. With their back to them, the figure hung up a sun hat upon a rusty nail poking from the wall.  
"No worries Alcmene, I have a feeling that when spring comes around, you'll have a veritable cornucopia of produce." The figure turned to face them, not realizing they had company, and stopped.  
Herc's train of thought made a 130 degree flip-flop; 'The most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on.' Though her face glistened with perspiration from her hard labor, Herc still felt as if he'd stepped through the gates of Olympus.  
"That's wonderful!" Alcmene gushed. "Oh, Meg, look who's here; Allow me to introduce my son. Hercules, this is Megara, one of our talented farm hands."  
Meg eyed the young man suspiciously, as she did with every male she encountered. Though her prejudice, her mind couldn't help but be side-tracked for the briefest instant. After all, he was, without question, extremely handsome. His body was perfectly carved in massive muscles. Despite his hardened exterior, his boyish features game him feeling. If Meg's heart hadn't been ruled, and carefully disciplined by her unbreakable will, she would have melted into a puddle of goo at his sandaled feet. She was, however, curious to see how Zebra might act in his presence. But, for Alcmene's sake, she would be civil. Meg nodded her hello. "How are ya", she greeted, with all the enthusiasm she could muster.  
Hercules hadn't budged, instantly smitten by the young lady. He should definitely drop by more often. "H-how do you do?" He gave a lop-sided grin.  
Meg bit her lip, trying to come-up with a way to escape this awkward situation. This had to be a set-up. She glanced at her soiled hands. "Yes, well, I'd better go wash up...." She hurriedly backed-out the door. Jogging, while watching over her shoulder, she made her way to the stream. 'Man! The tension in there was so thick, I couldn't breath.' Shaking her head, she proceeded in scrubbing the dirt from her hands. 'How could those two produce a giant like that?!'

Hercules met his mortal mother's eyes and immediately blushed. "Gee Mom, you didn't mention you had hired 'female' helpers." Alcmene laughed, knowing her son all too well. "You never asked."

Coming-up over the rise, the Agora, a market shopping center, came into view. It was nothing like Zebra had ever seen before; Hundreds of people gathered within the square, shouting and bartering deals, left and right. Amphitryon led Penelope just inside, coming to a halt. Zebra jumped down from the wagon before Amphitrion could help her down, drinking in the sights and sounds of history in the making. Amphitrion came up behind her and placed a concerned hand upon her shoulder. "I'm going to go and see what kind of deals I can strike on our ware. Why don't you go look around?" Zebra nodded eagerly. "But don't stray too far, this place can be quite unpleasant once the sun sets."

Zebra wondered through the numerous stalls. Merchants selling everything from pottery, live stock, and an endless array of clothing. 'Perfect', she thought, shouldering her pack of goods, and approached the first stall.

Among the crowds were a couple of known troublemakers, though not in their current forms. "Is this what we're looking for?" He held up a sausage link for his partner's inspection.  
"No pain!" His tall, thin friend shouted, smacking the back of his head. "The list the boss gave us says; 'A link CHAIN', you idiot"  
"Fine. Fine. Let's keep looking."  
The mysterious men continued their search, to complete their shopping list. They made their way through the crowded melee of merchants, when a certain discussion between consumer and merchant, caught their attention.

Zebra took out her right tennis shoe from her pack and displayed it before the potential buyer. Despite it's travel wear, the shoe wasn't in terribly bad shape. Though, she blushed slightly at the apparent odor. Intrigued, the merchant took the shoe to get the feel of this new piece of footwear.  
"This is an interesting object. What do you call it"  
"I believe they're called Keds", Zebra responded shyly.

The sly looking men moved in to ease drop. "Hey, that looks neat, Panic"  
He nodded. "Let's get a closer look."

Being the shrewd business man that he was, the merchant put on his game-face. "The quality seems pretty poor. I'm afraid the best I can offer is.....10 Drachma." Zebra look disappointed, but she had a few ideas of her own. "Really? Well, that's too bad." She snatched back her shoe. "I suppose I'll just try my luck elsewhere. Thank-you for your time, sir." She turned to leave.  
"Wait!" The merchant shouted, not wanting to let this unusual object slip from his grasp. "P..perhaps we can work something out"  
Zebra paused in her stride and smiled before returning, just as she expected. "What did you have in mind?" She asked coyly.  
The merchant cringed. He knew he had to offer something of equal value, or more, to close the deal. "Make an offer."  
'Now that's more like it.' "I request your finest, most exquisite, women's apparel you've got"  
The merchant cast a weary eye back at his goods. Folded nicely, in the back, were his most valuable merchandise; two elegant gowns, imported from Rome, and crafted in silk. He was planning on saving such for royalty, or at least someone of great importance. He smiled nervously. "Feel free to look around"  
Zebra browsed through a few drab outfits, unsatisfied. Then her eyes caught sight of something quite promising. "What about those?" She asked, pointing at the fine dresses.  
The merchant quickly stepped between Zebra and the goods that interested her. "What, these? Oh these are just rags, not worth your time"  
Zebra scrutinized him and pushed the merchant aside. She held one garment up against her body and slid her hand delicately over the rich fabric, instantly falling in love with it. "I'll take these!" She proclaimed.  
The merchant snatched the outfit back, smoothing out the wrinkles, and throwing off any germs she might have transferred. "Perhaps I could interest you in something else?"  
Zebra took the dress back. "It's either these, or nothing"  
The merchant seemed to be in physical pain, trying to decide which merchandise would bring him greater profit. He shut his eyes tightly. "Very well", he finally agreed.  
Zebra gladly handed over the shoe. " As a bonus, I'll even throw in its mate, no extra charge. It was a pleasure doing business with you", she said with a curt smile. "Good day to you, sir"  
The merchant scowled after Zebra, feeling slightly cheated. He'd have to inflate the price on the so-called Keds to make-up for his loss.  
As an after thought, Zebra quickly turned back. "Oh sir?" She had almost forgotten her main reason for coming along. Feeling slightly embarrassed she asked: "Have you heard of a man named, Julius Sanders"  
"No ma'am, I haven't", the merchant sighed, not giving it much thought.  
Zebra nodded. "Thank-you again." She went on her way, to inquire the same question to the other patrons.

The men whom had ease-dropped, now approached the merchant's stand. "Excuse me good sir, but how much for those fine looking slippers?"  
Still moping, the merchant scoffed. "A lot more than you could offer"  
Three large purses, filled to the brim with Drachmas, were tossed onto the counter. One or two spilled out and rolled, knocking into the merchants trembling, greedy, money grubbing fingers.  
"W...w..well perhaps w...we could come to an agreement"  
The men exchanged a greedy and triumphant smile. "Excellent."


	15. Chapter 14: A Man In Time

Away from town, the men transformed into their natural forms; a pair of devilish imps, henchmen to the Lord of the Underworld.  
"Man, I really hate changing shapes, let alone species", the thin, blue demon complained.  
"Ya, I know wha'cha mean", agreed his plump, magenta colored partner. "I prefer going au natural", he made an unforgettable pose.  
They returned to their underground home and admired their loot. In a fit of girlish giggles, they each tried on and modeled their own shoe.  
"Look'en good Panic!" "Thank-you. I do feel rather....sophisticated"  
The God of Death himself, heard his minions return from what, he hoped and darn well better be, was a successful plunder.  
"Pain. Panic; my loyal servants. I trust you have brought me the items I had requested." The warning was apparent upon his face.  
The Imps were too busy in their own world to notice their boss' presence, or his incredible short temper.  
Hades changed from his normal cool hue, to a much 'hotter' shade. The flame, from his Bunsen-burner like hair, spread throughout his body, making his annoyance apparent. "HELLO??!!" Embers burst from his godly form, singeing anything and everything in sight, including two oblivious minions.  
Blackened to a crisp, Pain and Panic coughed and moaned. The only part un-touched were the whites of their blood-shot eyes. "Oh! Hi boss"  
Slowly gaining his composure, Hades rolled his eyes. '"Oh, hi boss."' He mocked. "You two are such gluttons for torture"  
The devil-like Imps stood at attention. "Sir! Yes sir."  
"Great. Now that I have your attention.....where's the items from my list....."  
The two demons exchanged a panicked glance. "Uhh, items? What items."  
Hades started to simmer and boil. "Ohh, I don't know. The items I sent you two dimwits to retrieve. Does that sound familiar?"  
Panic laughed nervously. "Oh, those items. The ones on the list, right? Umm, well they're........"  
Hades noticed the new wear that covered one of each of his servants feet. "And what have we here?" He robbed the shoes from their feet and shook them before their faces in a fit of rage. "These...were NOT what I requested!!" He snatched them by their rubbery necks and squeezed until breathing was impossible.  
"Hades.....?"  
A new presence entered the fray.  
"What's going on? Did they get what I needed?" The man wore a scraggly, un-kempt beard. His eyes were sunken and worn from age and lack of sleep.  
Hades smiled a wide, fanged grin and set his minions gently upon the ground. "Ahh, Julius, my friend. Every-thing's fine. There's just been a slight delay. Apparently, my boys were unsuccessful in retrieving the necessary materials, this time around. But, I'm sure...." He gave Pain and Panic a stern look, his eyes ablaze, and bulging. "they won't fail again."  
The older gentleman nodded and retreated back through the darkened tunnel from whence he came.  
Hades turned his angered attention back to his employees, whom had shape-shifted into lowly rats, showing their regret for their failure. "Will they?......Or.........ELSE!!!!" A layer of smoke filled the cavern, snuffing out the remaining light.

I sense a few uttered gasps, resulting from the previous paragraph. So, let's take a few steps back and see if we can clarify a few things before we move on. Shall we?  
Did anyone wonder what happened to the scientific genius, Julius Sanders? Well, after the explosion in the basement, Mr. Sanders was transported back through time, just as planned. But something happened. One, tiny mistake altered everything, it could have happened to anybody. Unfortunately, it happened upon this gentleman. As the earth shattered from the electronic force, Julius's body swayed violently. Trying to right himself, he accidentally bumped the switch that controlled the time destination. That was all it took to alter his plans, dramatically, one tiny blunder.  
When he arrived in the ancient world, he was disoriented and confused. Where was he? What had gone wrong? When he was able to collect his thoughts, he finally was able to put together where he was and what had happened. He panicked. Wasting time feeling sorry for himself, he hugged his knees, rocking back and forth, mumbling pathetically. Later, he wandered aimlessly through the woods, unsure of what might lay ahead of him. Thinking only of his failure and his wife and daughter.

Meanwhile, Hades found himself in yet, another meeting.....I mean...get-together, with those spinners of Fate themselves; The Fates. Trying to be the charming, generous host, he offered the twisted sisters a variety of refreshments. Everything from, Frog-eyed salad, Jelly Worms, and Bloody Marys. After a fine meal, Hades got right down to business.  
"So my lovelies, seen anything interesting through that 'all seeing eye' of yours? Perhaps something to my benefit?"  
The sister, deemed Clotho, huffed and hocked a slimy loogie from her wide nostrils. "You know very well, Hades, that we cannot reveal what is to be."  
"I should have know this was all a trick", Atropos commented. (No kidding)  
Hades smiled sweetly and pressed his clawed fingers together. He couldn't believe he was stooping so low to commit to this. But he was getting desperate; none of his evil plots had been successful. He needed some....incentive.  
"Pwetty pwease?........" He babbled in baby talk. "Wit bile on top?"  
Clotho, of course, fell for the act and turned to her sisters for their approval. Lachesis and Atropos considered their gullible sister.  
"Hmm....I don't know....." Lachesis pondered as a hairy spider crawled out of her empty eye socket, from which she quickly snatched and popped into her mouth.  
Atropos was catching and throwing their shared eye-ball, up and down, in the air like a ball, also thinking. "We cannot show you what lies ahead, but we can show you someone who could become a useful friend." She tossed the eye into the congested, brimstone filled air, as it began to display a new visitor upon the Greek shores. It showed a man, obviously lost and discouraged, wandering alone.  
"He....has a gift." Lachesis pointed out. "One of which that will give thee a much needed lift"  
The eye went blank and fell back into Atropos's scaly palm. "Do with what you will. That's all we'll spill." They disappeared in a swirl of smoke, leaving Hades with the new found information. He shrugged. "OK. That was helpful", he muttered, not fully understanding.

Julius spent many years testing out different prototypes, in which he planned to return home. He didn't have his notes or anything to refer to that would help in the construction. The first few months in the past were mostly focused on survival. He was, after all, a stranger in a new world, he wasn't use to the primitive way of survival; Finding one's own food and building a shelter. Julius had to re-learn how to live, if he expected to see his own time again.  
Once he got himself settled, he went straight to work into building a new time machine. Unfortunately, all of his attempts were failures, due to lack of useful materials. He would often weep mumble about his wife. "Forgive me, Layla. I never meant for this to happen", he would pray silently. Julius Sanders lived like a hermit, alone in the past, for nearly two decades. Until, one day, he got an unexpected visitor.  
Inside his meager hut, he prepared himself a small meal, over the fire. He had spent all day trying his luck on re-creating what had already been. If only he had thought of a way to retrieve one's self from his time traveling. He poked and tempered the flame, encouraging the heat speed up the cooking process. For a moment, he stared into the hearth with a bored, distant look. Suddenly, the flames seemed alive and throbbing; Shifting and changing colors before his eyes. The once orange spark was now a brilliant blue, dancing upon the wooden logs. Unsure by the fire's behavior, Julius took and instinctive step back, afraid but all the while; Mesmerized. The flaming energy jumped from it's birthplace and landed before Julius's feet, upon the dirt floor. Startled, Julius fell back, landing on his rump. His instincts warned him to flee, but he couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene before him. Some odd part of the human psyche that draws one to witness horrific events; Like when you're driving down the freeway and come upon an auto accident, it's hard not to take more than one glance.  
Smoke billowed up, swirling around the flame, towering above to form the figure of a man. Julius coughed and choked, waving his hands about to help purify his incoming oxygen. When all the smoke cleared, a powerful being was standing before him. He wore long, flowing, gray robes. His skin, the color of ash. His nose was sharp and pointed, as well as the teeth beneath his menacing smile. A blue flame adorned the top of his head, in place of hair. Julius was, understandably, frightened. Never in his life had he experienced what was before him. He shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. His mouth moved to form words, but it took a few tries to apply voice to the life-less words.  
"Wh.....what are you?" Which was strange; because normally when you first meet a stranger you ask, 'who are you?' But Julius couldn't help it, he had no knowledge of that world's workings. He was a scientist. To him, the delicate balances of the universe could be interpreted through careful study and observance. He didn't believe in an all-powerful being that governed and sanctioned the world. Or in this case, numerous ones.  
Hades straightened his spine. "Name's Hades, Lord of the.....what? What...am...I?!" That was a new one. He was clearly insulted. How dare this lowly mortal refer to him as a....? Well, he never specified what, but it was definitely disrespect. "Why you little......!" The hot flames around him intensified. He was about ready to repay the offense by giving him a one-way ticket to the Underworld. But, like it or not, Hades needed the pathetic, little mortal, and it would get him nowhere to throw his anger about needlessly. He'd been watching the man carefully for almost two decades to decipher if the Fate's prediction was worth-while. Hades was intrigued by what he saw and knew the mortal had potential, despite his numerous, failed attempts, to reproduce the device that had brought him there. Perhaps, with his generous help of course, he would, again be successful. Since he could not conquer this world, thanks to some second-rate demi-god, then he might have a chance to conquer another, in the future. Though, he would need to offer a trade for his services. Hades could not simply threaten the wining pup, that wouldn't do any good. He had nothing of value to confiscate for collateral. But there had to be something he could use to persuade his loyalties.  
Hades noticed the man inch away from him, cowering in fear against the far wall. He made a conscience effort to cool his short temper, and make his voice lighter.  
"I'm....sorry." It took him a great deal of effort to utter that apology. He didn't have much practice with those words. "Please forgive my abrupt and brutal behavior. Allow me to re-introduce myself; I am Hades, Lord of the dead." He bowed low.  
A spark of interest flashed in the old man's hazel-colored eyes. Julius nearly lost his nerve before the dreaded Deity, but curiosity burned past his fear. He slowly found his feet, still shaking, bracing himself close to the protection of the wall.  
"The dead? You rule the dead?"  
Hades sighed tiredly. "Yes. Unfortunately, that is the task I've been given to bear. Unfairly, might I add."  
"So....you have the power to retrieve those whom have passed on"  
Mortals were so slow to catch on. Still, Hades smiled to himself; 'now we're getting somewhere'  
He nodded. "If I ever had the need or desire to do so, then yes, I do have that power." Even though he never wanted to or even tried.  
Plunging to his knees Julius cautiously, yet anxious, crept before Hades. "Will you help me? Will you help me find my long-dead wife"  
BINGO!  
Hades raised the fragile mortal to his feet and attempted to show sympathy in order to gain his trust. "Hey, I'm here for ya." He put a brotherly arm about Julius's shoulders. "Just tell me when the little lady passed on to my neck-of-the-woods"  
Julius seemed slightly awkward, as if trying to work out how to explain. "Well, she won't even born for centuries to come. You see, I'm not from this place in time. I'm....a wanderer, lost in time." He continued to explain how he'd arrived and by what means, while Hades tried not to look bored, since he was already aware of the circumstances.  
"Like I said before, pally, I'd be glad to help because, hey, that's the kinda God I am. But in order for me to retrieve the babe, I'd need to be in the same time as her death."  
Julius became thoughtful. "I've been struggling to re-create my invention. But, surely with your help, I could make it work."  
Hades feigned delight. "Oh, you think so?! I'd love to see the future in the flesh, so-to-speak."  
Julius shrugged out of Hades grip. "Only if you help me, first." He might have been desperate, but not so much a fool.  
The God of Death smiled his acceptance. "Of course, my friend. Whatever you say." His mind was swimming with the possibilities. "Come. Let me take you away from this dump. You can crash at my pad." He snapped a finger and they disappeared in a fiery flash.


	16. Chapter 15: Awkward Encounters

Discouraged and exhausted from her hunt for answers, finding none, zebra returned to the wagon with a waiting Amphitryon. he smiled when she approached, one she did not return.  
"I take it you were unsuccessful."  
Zebra nodded, not meeting his gaze. The old farmer sighed and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.  
"Please don't let one failure crush your spirits. Greece is a large place to hide one's self, there are many gathering places to inquire about your grandfather." He lead her to the wagon and helped her board. "It's been a long day for the both of us. Once we return home and have the opportunity to rest, we can continue the search."  
Feeling slightly more confident, zebra smiled as Amphitryon jumped in beside her. "At least we're not leaving empty handed." She displayed the new dresses for him. "I was able to trade some old clothing for these."  
Amphitryon was impressed. "Those are some exceedingly fine dresses. How were you able to match the merchant's expectations? They appear quite expensive."  
Zebra waved away his concern. "Oh, they weren't as pricey as you may think. The merchant was actually pretty reasonable", she chuckled to herself. "How about you, Amphitryon? were you able to make a profit off the hay bails?"  
Now it was his turn to look disappointed. He pulled out a coin purse, with a small lump gathered at the bottom. "It's never what it's worth, but at least it's enough to get us by."  
Zebra felt a twinge of guilt forming in her gut, knowing that she could have received money in exchange for her shoes to help support the sweet couple, that kindly took them in.  
Sensing her discomfort, Amphitryon touched her hand. "You and Megara are gonna look absolutely stunning in your new wear."  
Zebra drew the old man into a thankful hug, taking him by surprise. She then retrieved the coin, she had claimed from the band of bandits, from a pocket sewn into her skirt. She happily placed it into his bony palm and closed his fingers around its circular form. He looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled. "For paying such a kind compliment." Hopefully, there would be more where that came from on there next trip. He nodded his appreciation and then signaled Penelope to merge onto the road. Traveling with the setting sun.

Bending over the stream, Meg took her time in washing up. She was hoping she didn't have to face what's-his-name again. But she couldn't delay much longer. Her grumbling belly was a constant reminder of how late the hour was. Indeed, the sun was getting ready to take it's rest. Oh, the overwhelming needs of the body.  
To her utter dismay, though she had expected such, upon returning to the house, Hercules remained where he was, sending her a warm smile. Him and Alcmene were seated around the dinner table. And, like a proper gentleman, he stood upon seeing her entrance. Meg raised an eyebrow. Such behavior was foreign to her. Chivalry was dead, right? Alcmene motioned for her to have a seat between the two. Meg smelled a set-up. Apparently, Alcmene had prepared dinner, consisting of vegetable stew, while Meg had worked in the field. Meg joined them and immediately began to eat, hoping to discourage any awkward conversations. No such luck.  
Herc swallowed a gulp of stew and attempted to speak, although he was finding it difficult to produce discernible words.  
"So, Megara, I wanted to....thank you for helping out my parents." He lowered his head in slight shame. "I have been neglecting their needs."  
Alcmene placed a hand upon her son's muscled shoulders. "Son, you have no cause to feel guilty. You have much higher priorities to deal with." Herc raised his eyes to meet hers. "And I'm proud of you, dear." She turned to Meg. "He's a famous hero, you know."  
Hercules blushed, embarrassed. "Mooooooom!"  
Meg thought it sounded like an unusual profession. "Really?" Taking a quick once-over of Herc's body, she figured she shouldn't be so surprised. But what exactly did a hero do? Rescue little kitties from trees?  
Alcmene proceeded to gush about Hercules' many heroic exploits. Everything from; conquering the Nemeon Lion, a fire-breathing bull, the Man-eating Mares of Thrace, and not to mention, the many-headed Hydra.  
Meg wasn't sure whether to be impressed or flabbergasted. Could such mythical creatures truly exist? She shuttered, hoping she wouldn't have the opportunity to find out, first-hand. Realizing that the pair were waiting for a reaction or comment, she answered; "That's quite the accomplishment."  
This caused Hercules' blush to intensify. "Gee, thanks, Megara."  
She still hadn't gotten use to the name Zebra had labeled her with. Slightly annoyed, she heavily shut her eyes. "It's Meg. Please, just call me Meg."  
He smiled, pleased to depart from formality, continuing to stare at her angelic face.  
A sudden tap upon the window, followed by an angry neigh, caused the party to jolt at attention. Outside, looking in, Pegasus motioned to his master that the time to depart had long, past.  
Hercules groaned, remembering his promise to Phil. He raised out of his seat. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't realize it was so late." He rushed outside, with the two women following, to reassure his winged stallion that he would return with him.  
Meg stopped short at the sight of the magnificent horse, taking-in his shimmering wings, and sky-colored mane and tail. Only moments ago was she doubting the existence of such creatures. This was getting to be too much to bear.  
Pegasus returned her gaze, taking an instant dislike to the young woman.  
Hercules gracefully leaped onto the horse's back, keeping him steady so not to take-off. Alcmene went to his side and gently stroked his muzzle. "Don't make yourself a stranger, son. You'll have to come-by, again, when you father and, our second farm-hand, Zebra, are home."  
After meeting Meg, it was an offer he didn't have the heart to refuse. "I'll be sure to do so. That is, if Phil doesn't have me so heavily scheduled." He nodded to Meg. "It was great to meet you Mega....." He was about to pronounce her full name, but a stern look from her hypnotic, violet eyes, reminded him of her preference to the shortened version of her name. A fiery, apologetic, blush bloomed upon his cheeks. "....Meg."  
Thinking for Alcmene's sake, she responded. "Ummm...right. Likewise."  
"Have a good evening." He said before turning back to Alcmene. "Say 'hi' to Pop for me. I love you." He waved farewell as Pegasus kicked off the ground, jumping into the wind.  
Alcmene waved after him.  
Meg was in slight awe, witnessing the animal in flight. And yet, also slightly nauseous, considering her discomfort for higher places. To this day, she couldn't recall the trigger for the phobia. When the two were out of sight, Alcmene looked to Meg, and she wearily met her gaze. "Soooo, what do you think?"  
Uh oh. Meg was afraid it might come to this. She had to play it cool. "Oh...well, he seems...nice."  
Alcmene smiled, and then led the way back inside.

Hercules and Pegasus lightly touched down within the grounds of the Villa. Cautiously checking for signs of a tiny, volatile goat-man, he tip-toed inside. He pressed a finger to hip lips, warning his life-long friend to keep silent. Making his way across the marble-tiled floor, the pair made their way to the weight room, hoping to make-up for his tardiness. Finding the coast clear, Hercules expelled a breath that he had held suspended in his lungs.  
"I was wondering when you'd finally show."  
Herc leaped out of his skin, turning to see an angry Phil, his stout arms crossed expectantly over his bloated belly.  
Herc rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Oh...he.... hi Phil. I......I..."  
Phil brought up a pudgy hand, pausing Herc's stuttered excuses. "I don't wanna hear none of your blather. We'll discuss your punishment in the morning. For now, hit the sack, kid." Sounding like a disappointed parent. Having had his say, Phil retreated to his room.  
'Great', thought Herc. 'I'll have all night to dread the coming morning.'  
He dragged his sandaled feet to his grand, master-bedroom. But a smile soon came in to melt the gloom as he recalled the beautiful girl, staying in his mortal parent's home. He predicted sweet dreams, that night.

The following morning found Amphitryon and Zebra returning home, from completion of their journey. Meg had been anxiously awaiting their arrival all morning, keeping watch from the open window. In the faint distance, she spotted a cloud of dust forming, which could only mean that a wagon was rocking down the trail. A rush of excitement swelled within her, and she rushed to greet them, Alcmene following behind. Zebra leaped from the wagon and met her half-way. Though they'd only been separated for a short time, it was still a noteworthy reunion. The two friends embraced, as did the loving couple.  
"It's such a relief to have you back", Meg smiled. She had felt lost without the company of her friend in this new world.  
Zebra nodded, her feelings much the same. "Like at the conclusion of any good trip; it's good to be back."  
"Alright", Alcmene interrupted, taking Amphitryon's arm. "I'm sure you're both very tired, so let's continue trading tales in a more comfortable atmosphere."  
"Sounds good to me", her husband agreed. Together, they returned indoors.

After a replenishing meal, the girls lounged about in the room they shared and recounted the events each had experienced in each other's absence.  
"So tell me, Zebra", Meg began excitedly. "What were you able to uncover? Did anyone know of your grandfather?" She was obviously ready to move on and return home as soon as possible.  
Zebra frowned, reluctant to crush Meg's hopes in one sentence. "No. I didn't find anything. I'm sorry."  
Meg nodded, not surprised.  
"But look what I got in exchange for my shoes!" She pulled out the Grecian duds from her nap-sack. "Now we can really look the part."  
Zebra gently laid the dresses out for display; one was dyed a light lavender, with a darker purple wrap, about the waist. Two bronze clasps held the shoulder straps. The second, was sea-foam green in color, crimped from the waist to the end, just above the ankles. There was a single shoulder strap, leaving the other bare.  
Zebra pointed, affectionately, to the lavender. "I chose that, especially, for you, cause i knew it would fit so lovely with your eyes."  
Meg was able to smile her gratitude. She was touched by the thought and concern zebra had put in for her behalf, and felt relieved to finally be able to wear something that would fit. "Thanks, Zebra. It's so beautiful." She slipped off Alcmene's make-shift skirt, to replace it with the new gown. She turned in a full circle, modeling every angle for zebra's view.  
"It suits you", Zebra approved.  
"Better yet", Meg added. "It fits like a glove, almost like a second skin." Though she was glad for the new clothes, it seemed like a final blow, sealing their stay for a longer period than she'd hoped.  
Oblivious of Meg's inner turmoil, Zebra echoed her friend's actions and changed her own apparel. As the silken fabric slid over her skin, she immediately understood Meg's comment. She would be sure to recommend Roman clothing to all.  
"Excellent choice", Meg smiled.  
Zebra was grateful she was able to distract Meg's thoughts, of the future, if only for a moment. She layed back on her, straw-filled, mattress and stretched out. "Now, tell me about what went on here, in my absence."  
Meg sat upon her own bed and shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. I milked my first cow...."  
Zebra gave Meg a surprised, funny look, scrunching up her nose. "Really?! you know, I never pictured you doing that. How was it?"  
Meg wrinkled her nose, recalling the experience. "It was really weird. Just the feel of those udders......" Her hands tried to mimic the actions, trying to describe the scene. ".....it's kinda hard to describe. But I'll tell you one thing, that animal did not appreciate my skill. She, more-or-less, kicked me into a corner."  
Zebra hid a developing smile behind a cupped hand. "You probably just spooked her."  
Meg rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm so glad i was able to provide you with a story of comic proportions."  
"Sorry", zebra mumbled apologetically, re-gaining her composure. "At least you learned a new skill. So, what else happened? Alcmene seemed happy about something."  
Meg squirmed, uncomfortably. "I suppose, the reason behind that is because......their son showed up." She mumbled out that last statement.  
Still, zebra's ears caught the information, and processed it with glee. "He did?!" She leaned forward, eager to hear more. "What's he like?!"  
Meg groaned. She hated discussing the opposite gender, and zebra knew it. She prayed it was only curiosity, driving her friend. "I don't know. A guy's a guy, to me."  
"C'mon, meg, you know what I mean."  
Meg sighed, already growing weary of their present conversation. "He's supposedly, a big-time hero, if you can believe that." Zebra, also found this strange. "So, being such, he's appropriately built. what was really unsettling, was his demeanor. He seemed, almost........shy."  
Now, zebra was really anxious to meet this hero. "Do you think he'll pay us a second visit?" Her eyes sparkled with anticipated excitement. Meg shrugged. "It's almost inevitable. This is his parent's farm, after all."  
Zebra fell, back, onto her mattress. "I hope you're right."


	17. Chapter 16: Distractions

The first frost of the year coated the land within the week. Leaving Zebra and Meg laboring, mostly, indoors. They would venture into the chill to help gather firewood, for the hearth. During the late fall and early winter months, no road trips would be taken. Meg hated being stuck inside. She also disliked this feeling of ill-progress, since they wouldn't be able to pick-up their search, for Julius Sanders, for months yet. This fact didn't dampen' Zebra's spirits, she was content with the way things were turning out. Sure, she was worried sick about her grandfather, but like was good here, life was meaningful. She couldn't understand why Meg didn't share in her enthusiasm. Truth was, Meg hadn't been enthusiastic about anything since the break-up, with her ex-boyfriend. She had a hard time entrusting her feelings to anybody. Maybe that was it. Maybe if her heart were healed by the right guy, she wouldn't always want to be on the move, trying to run away from her feelings. Zebra felt she was up-to the task of seeking this person. She was a good judge of character. Even from the beginning, Zebra saw through Josh, Meg's ex-boyfriend, for what he truly was; A slimy two-faced, chauvinistic pig. Meg was just blinded by being in love, she couldn't see it herself. But this time, it would be different, Zebra was on the job and she would succeed. But she had to do this without Meg's knowledge or approval. Otherwise, she would put an abrupt halt to the whole operation (not to mention, throw a tremendous fit). So, Zebra would have to work in secret. First, she had to find a potential candidate. But where was she gonna find such a Superman......?

Mr. Elwood had about reached the end of his rope. It had been months since he'd last gotten in touch with his client; Her professors at school, her landlord, classmates, neighbors, Nobody seemed to have the faintest idea of her, or her roommate's, whereabouts. She had simply vanished, without leaving a single trace. Where was she? Still on the hunt for answers, Mr. Elwood went to investigate the final location he had not ventured; the house in question. When he arrived in Homer City, parking in the cracked driveway, he noticed that a scooter, also, occupied the space.  
'Strange', he thought as he heaved his weight through the door-frame of his vehicle. He grumbled approaching the doorway, then struggled to find the right key to unlock the front door. Only, to be further flustered when the matching key broke in-half, wedged in the lock-set. His chubby, double-chinned, face lit-up like a Christmas tree in heated anger. How was he suppost to get in now?! He thought about calling a Locksmith for assistance, but.......no. That might take too long, and he'd already wasted, important, good time, concerning these.......college kids! Then, he had an idea. What was it that girl did to open the door when it was jammed earlier? That's right; she kicked it in! Taking a moment, he looked down upon his stubby legs, feeling doubtful that he could even mimic such actions. Then, he dismissed it. Of course he could do it. OK, so he wasn't in his best, physical shape. And, yes, maybe he'd snuck in a few extra Twinkies here and there, simply because they were there, and calling to his unappreciative belly. But you must understand, that this extra layer of flesh on his body was, simply......padding; Intended to protect his overwhelmed muscles, hidden somewhere beneath. He was still a capable specimen, a worthy opponent to stand against a mere door. If she could do it, surely he would have no complications. He took a deep breath, expanding his chest, then releasing it, making his stomach swell. He then, clumsily, raised his leg as far as it would go, and kicked at the door. The good news was; the force of his kick got him inside, the door flew right open. The bad news; this force sent him stumbling forward and crashing onto the floor. Though he got close enough to the dusty carpet to chew a few fibers, he was feeling pretty good about himself.  
'Whaddaya know? That wasn't so bad', he thought, pulling himself upright.  
Unbeknownst to him; the door hadn't even been locked, or tightly shut, in the first place. But, it's probably best, to leave him in ignorance.  
He straightened his suit-jacket, and proceeded in searching the house for clues. Taking himself in-and-out, of the numerous rooms, he found nothing out of place. The last place to check was, the basement. Mr. Elwood was a little apprehensive about the idea; After all, it was dark, and who knew what filth could be down there. He stood at the top of the stairs, leading down, debating the idea. Loosening the collar around his neck, he took a step down. As the step beneath his Loafer groaned with age, his mind began to spin. He'd heard stories told of certain buildings being haunted by the unseen paranormal. And, come to think of it, the disappearance of the original owner, and that of his client, had both started with this house. Could it have been due to their untimely fate, to have been carried away by............ On that thought, Mr. Elwood's body flinched back, as if a couple thousand volts of electricity shot through him. His spine tingled with chills. What if THEY were below, waiting for him to descend into THEIR trap? He couldn't take it any longer, he had to escape. They wouldn't take him alive!  
He shot himself outta there, like a cocked bullet, throwing himself into his SUV, whimpering like a baby. The vehicle squealed out of sight, with a new determination to look for a new line of work.

Phil gave Herc his, well deserved, crunch-time, but it wasn't so bad. The hero-trainer may have been demanding and impatient but, he still retained a human heart, half-goat or not. And, truth-be-told, he cared, deeply, for his student and his well being. Hercules was the best trainee he'd ever taken under his wing. Compared to all the other, hot-shot heroes, Herc was like a dream come true. Yes, at times the kid would fumble and make uncalculated mistakes, but he'd always redeem himself and pull through, in the end. Focus was his main flaw, he could be easily distracted. Phil understood that Herc was still young and needed his leisure time. But there was also a time, and place, for everything; A time for work, and time for a......semi-personal life.  
As of late, Herc was on fire! He obeyed whatever Phil requested. It seemed as if he were trying to make amends for his recent tardiness. Though the temperature was dropping steadily, this didn't slow down Greece's need for a hero; Crime and distress still ran rampant throughout the country-side. Still, the famed hero seemed slightly distracted. Not enough to keep him from completing the challenges he faced, but his mind seemed elsewhere; Like a boy racing to finish his chores before being allowed to go out and play.  
Phil had watched this behavioral pattern with interest and concern. It was natural for a coach to observe his student's performance, and offer advice and tips (Or, in this case, give colorful criticism). So, Herc was unaware of Phil's worry. It was during a typical D.I.D. (damsel-in-distress) rescue, did Phil's suspicions mount.  
For example; Twas but a normal day, until trouble arose. Phil and Herc, along with Pegasus, were just patrolling the City-State, when a shout of warning erupted their watch.  
"Look out! Run-away chariot!" A pedestrian shouted.  
The trio's head's whipped towards the shout, just in time to witness just that, as it whizzed-by, carrying the echo's of the fair occupant's shriek. Apparently, the horse pulling the cart had, somehow, gotten spooked and was now running wild down the streets of Thebes, placing the fair damsel, and other pedestrians walking the road, in danger. Hercules, fearlessly, sprang into action. With a determined look upon his god-like features, he raced after the cart. Playing his part, Pegasus took flight, to help overcome the distance. Coming-up beside Herc, he leaped onto his partner's back, and flew together in pursuit. Floating just above the girl, Herc came-up with a strategic plan.  
The lovely, but frightened damsel, peered skyward. "Help me!" She screamed, her blonde curls flapping haphazardly in her face.  
Hercules urged Pegasus closer, where he jumped, landing in the chariot next to the maiden. He searched for the bridle, in which he'd hoped to stop the rampaging beast. He found them, slapping against the horse's mane, out of his reach. He groaned, nothing was ever easy.  
He prepared for another leap, when the damsel grasped his arm in panic (and the chance to feel his steel-like arms was just too good to pass up). "Where are you going?! Don't leave me!"  
Hercules gently, but with slight annoyance, pried her grip from himself. "I'm going to stop the horse!" He shouted over the commotion, as if it were obvious.  
Without waiting for further objections, Herc leaped forward, landing upon the steed's back. He quickly snatched up the tangled bridle and pulled back, hard. Still frightened, the horse protested, throwing it's head from side-to-side. But, before long, the beast gave in to Herc's superiority, and slid to an abrupt halt.  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Herc dismounted the nervous horse, and tied him to a near-by post. The spectators cheered wildly as Herc stroked the animal's muzzle, in an effort to comfort it.  
On cue, the rescued damsel threw herself onto her rescuer, in gratitude, and the desire to be under his sapphire gaze. "My hero!!!" She gushed, taking advantage of the situation.  
Receiving praise from the crowd and his trainer,(whom had finally caught up, having been left behind. Let's face it; the coach was not in as great of shape as his student. Those who can't do; Teach)  
Hercules graciously stepped away from the girl and politely patted the top of her head, her stiff curls bouncing. "Glad to be of help. Try to be more careful." He casually walked away to join Phil, still panting and heaving, and Pegasus.  
The girl's face fell with shock. Did she just get the brush-off? Was she not as beautiful as she'd been told? Whatever happened to; A champion always gets the girl? She almost felt like crying.  
The hero's heart seemed unattainable. In truth, his heart was elsewhere, on a farm in Arcadia.  
Phil was dumbfounded. Hercules never responded to his rescue-e's advances, but he at least acknowledged them. Something had happened on his last visit to his mortal parent's farm, and Phil was determined to uncover what.

The following morning, Phil found Herc just where he should be; In the fitness yard, building his strength. All this without being requested to do so? Something was motivating him, that much was certain. It was time to find out what was so different about his last visit to the farm than from his countless other visits.  
Hercules was lifting a large barbel, weighing well over a ton, high above his head in steady repetitions, without any sign of strain or discomfort, while Pegasus watched on, offering his support when needed. Tentatively, yet in mind to be casual, so not to arouse Hercules' suspicions, Phil stepped onto the field and cleared his throat, to catch the kid's attention. Hercules paused in mid-lift, and rolled his head to glance behind him.  
"Oh, hey, Phil. I was just, ya know, getting an early start on my morning workout."  
Phil nodded. "Excellent kid." He combed through the few straggly hairs atop his head, contemplating, exactly how to approach the situation. "Say, Herc. Ya remember the D.I.D from the other day?"  
Herc stopped lifting altogether, finding his teacher's question strange. Rarely did he ever discuss the girls he came across, except perhaps to chase them, himself. Perplexed, he set the barbel onto the dirt and rolled his square shoulders, loosening the muscles. "I guess....What about her?"  
"Oh, no reason. Did you......think she was......pretty?"  
Herc shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. To be honest, I really didn't notice."  
Phil wasn't getting anywhere this way. He nervously tugged on his beard. "Well...have there been any gals that have caught yer eye?"  
Now Herc was worried. What was Phil getting at? Wasn't he measuring up to his trainer's image of a hero? He'd been focused (for the most part) and followed through. "Have I done something wrong, Phil?"  
The goat-man waved his hands, frantically trying to backpedal, clearly seeing that he was giving the kid the wrong idea. "No, no. It's not like that, it's......"  
"Haven't I been doing a stand-up job?"  
"No! I mean, yes. You've been doing great." Phil was confusing himself. "But you know what they say; All work and no play makes you a boring boy."  
Herc scratched his head, finding error in his statement. "Uhh, I think you mean 'dull' boy."  
"Whatever", Phil dismissed.  
"Besides", Herc continued. "Back in High School, whenever I even looked at girls you scolded me in endless hero lectures, and told me..." He switched to his version of Phil's voice to impersonate; "'Kid, keep those bulging eyes of yours contained in yer sockets, or I'll give them on loan to Argus.'"  
"OK! I get it", Phil yelled, his frustration building, trying to get his point across. "All I'm saying is that, perhaps, you could use a little...." He couldn't believe he was saying it. "....time off. You know....." He climbed upon his pupil's shoulders and padded his head. "...to clear yer head. You just seem, 'not all there'."  
Herc lowered his trainer back upon the ground, and knelt before him. "Really? What did you have in mind?"  
Phil had to choose his words carefully, so not to reveal too much of his plan. "Look, I understand than one must make an effort to see his family...."  
"But, I see my father every night at his temple", Herc argued.  
Phil groaned, sliding a hand slowly down his reddening face. "I meant yer mortal parents, rookie!" Phil didn't miss the glint of excitement spark within his pupil's peepers.  
Hercules caught Phil's recognition and tried to cover-up any emotion he'd betrayed. He smiled. "Oh, well, if you think so...."  
Phil nodded, grateful that Herc was playing along. "Absolutely, kid. I insist that WE pay them a visit."  
We? Uh oh. Pegasus' head jerked up, looking quite unhappy from this news of returning to the farm. Was Phil crazy?  
"P..phil....you don't have to... do that."  
The goat-man felt triumph underway. "It's no trouble, kid. Besides, it's been ages since I've been to yer parent's farm."  
Herc began to sweat, which was a rare occurrence, out of nervousness. How was he gonna hide THIS from Phil? As a final desperate act to ditch Phil, Herc offered; "But...what about the Villa?" That should hold him. "I know you don't like to leave things unguarded."  
Phil waved this off. "No problem. Torrin can look after things for an afternoon, while we're gone."  
"Torrin?"  
Torrin was a young man with dark hair, and eyes to match, about Herc's age. He was hired to be a companion/bodyguard, when Phil was.....unavailable. Fortunately, he and Herc had become good friends, since him and his school chums went their separate ways after graduation. He had a lean, muscular frame. Uncomparable to Herc's toned physique, but less awkward compared to Herc's best friend from school, Icarus. The young-man also handled the hero's, largely, growing finances.  
Herc sighed, there seemed to be no way around this 'disaster waiting to happen. "Ya. Why didn't I think of that..."


	18. Chapter 17: Girls And Shoes

Come to find out, the family cow, Clio, was expecting a calf. Much to the delight of Alcmene and Amphitryon. She must have come across a Bull while grazing in the field.(Or, to be more precise, the Bull came across her) But the pregnancy was rather delicate, seeing as how the animal was, like those that kept her, slightly aged. Also, loosing a few calves being still-born. She'd been an anniversary gift to the couple, given by Alcmene's father, before he passed. So, she needed someone to check in on her, periodically, to make sure she didn't do anything to strain herself.  
Meg had a solution. She didn't want her martial art skills to dwindle with time. She needed a place, preferably out of the cold, to re-dress her skills. What better place to do so than the barn? And, while doing so, she could keep an eye on the 'milk factory'. A match made in heaven? She thought so. But she needed some equipment. So, she found a tall, burlap sack, and filled it with sand. She used a length of sturdy rope to close off the opening. Then, with the other end, threw over the rafter beams, above. Taking the loose end, hanging down, she pulled hard, using her full weight to lift the sand-filled sack, efficiently using the pulley system. Reaching the desired height, Meg tied off the rope to the frame supporters, leaving the sack suspended above the ground. Satisfied, Meg nodded and looked over her work. This would do. She replaced her Grecian gown with the one Alcmene had lent, which was the attire she preferred to do her work in. She began her exercise with a course of stretches; toe-touches, to loosen the hamstrings. Then some butterflies. Lengthening her body by bending sideways, reaching out. Clio and Penelope, whom were housed inside the barn, looked at her oddly as she twisted and bent, with the tilt of the head.  
Meg stared back while in a difficult pose. "What? You think this looks easy?"  
The two animals looked to each other, confused.  
Shrugging off the momentary distraction, Meg regained her focus and delved into heavy breathing techniques; she inhaled a gulp of breath and exhaled, slow and even, pin-pointing her energy upon her target. What always caused her skill to come-out effective, was to imagine her opponent to be in the form of something, or someone, she despised. And I bet we can all guess what that would be. Though, what she'd told Zebra earlier was true; she was over her ex. But the impact and devastation of the break-up left some deep scarring. It seemed as though a black-hole had been plowed through the center of her heart, sucking her emotions into the void. This left room for her to express her more....feisty, fiery side. But this mental apparition had served her well and won her many victories. Unhealthy? Perhaps....for those who challenged her.  
Coming out of her meditated trance, she unleashed her fury upon her home-made punching bag, fists and legs striking endless blows. Becoming lost in the adrenaline, she didn't hear Zebra come in. She was carrying a small basket, intended to fill it with eggs that she would collect from the small number of chickens, housed in the corner. Her dark eyes widened with shock at the scene before her. She folded her arms over her chest with authority.  
"Meg....."  
Meg flinched upon hearing her name.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Meg smiled, sheepishly. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm keeping an eye on Clio."  
Zebra shook her head. "So I see." She continued in her task, bending down before the nests and plucked up the eggs within. "Well, when you're done with that, lunch is almost ready."  
Meg waited until Zebra made an exit to the house to back-sass, mimicking her words. She turned to the animals. "Well, I believe that 'snub' was un-called for." Sighing, she changed into her, more appropriate, dress.  
Shutting the large barn door behind her, she followed Zebra's steps into the house. The smell of cooked eggs and bread greeted her entrance.  
She said, 'good afternoon' to Alcmene and Amphitryon, and assured them that Clio was doing just fine. Just as she took her place at the table, the sound of a horse's whinny could be heard from outside.

Arriving at the farm, Pegasus reluctantly came in for a landing. It had taken him longer that usual to make the trip, his progress slow as he showed his disapproved of the destination. This gave Phil some un-expected time to think. Maybe he'd over reacted. What could be on his foster parent's farm to have a hold over his pupil, besides the fact that it was his home? He almost reconsidered his plan, to call off this surprise visit and turn back. But, they were nearly there. And the way Herc fidgeted, uncomfortably, upon Pegasus; A loyal friend, whom he'd always enjoyed riding with, now he squirmed about in his seat as if something had crawled up into his Chiton. This rekindled the goat-man's suspicions. Though, everything seemed normal as they landed in the yard.

The horse's whinny aroused the occupants, inside. "Oh!" Exclaimed Alcmene. "Who could that be?"  
Accompanied by her husband, she ventured outside to investigate.

Herc slid off of his steed's back, just in time to see his foster parents emerge from the house to greet him.  
"Son!" Amphitryon came over to muss up Hercules' head of curly hair. Herc smiled at the familiar gesture.  
Curious, Zebra peeked around the door frame. So THIS was the famous hero, son, she'd heard so much about. 'My, my, my', she chattered in her head. 'Words had done him a great injustice.' She was thoroughly impressed. Sadly, she knew instantly that he wasn't her type. Too bad, too. He looked to be grade A premium beef. She sensed Meg come up behind her, no doubt wondering what all the fuss was about. When she beheld the tender reunion, and those in company, she sighed glumly.  
"Zebra, come back inside and shut the door. You're letting all the cold air in."  
Zebra did so, in respect of the family's privacy. Then, she went to the cupboards and retrieved two more place settings.  
"Now what are you doing?" Said Meg, tiredly, through a mouthful of bread, the crumbs spilling onto her lap.  
"Isn't it obvious? We have company." Zebra shot Meg a warning glance, mentally communicating for her to 'be nice'. Meg's only response was a shrug, and swallowed her chewed food.

"Mom, Pop, you remember Phil?" Alcmene was delighted. "Oh, yes! It's nice to see you again, Philoctetes." She bent down to shake his pudgy hand. "We assume you're taking good care of our baby boy....."  
Herc seemed embarrassed as he looked around, cautiously, for any sign of.......trouble.  
"I assure you, Ma'am, he's been getting the proper care. Right kid?" He smacked the back of Herc's knee, causing him to loose his balance, for not paying attention, and stumble ungracefully onto his tail-bone. "Yeah.....right, Phil."  
A concerned Aphitryon and Alcmene helped their son become upright, while he dusted himself off.  
"We were just about to sit down and have a bite of lunch", Amphitryon commented. "Care to join us?" Herc looked to Phil for the answer. He was, after all, his coach. If it were up to him, he wouldn't know whether to accept, or not. The hero was full of indecision. Of course he wanted to see Meg again, but that also meant that Phil would meet her. And, when he discovered Herc's interest for the girl, he'd probably forbid him from returning while she remained. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased, or terrified when Phil graciously accepted the invitation.  
"Thanks. That'd be great. I am rather famished." Phil patted his protruding belly.  
Pegasus snorted, angrily, trying to relay a message to the goat-man. Phil ignored Pegasus' little fit.  
"Why don't you hunker down in the barn." He suggested to the obviously distressed stallion. "Lunch has probably already been served there. And, you'll be in great company."  
Begrudgingly, Pegasus did as suggested, while the others retreated into the house.

Little did Phil know that what he was looking for was right inside. The group entered the house, all looking forward to Alcmene's fine cooking. The two companies beheld one another, and all time seemed to cease. The only ones unaffected by the surprise encounter were, the elderly couple. Alcmene went to join the maiden's side.  
"Zebra dear, you didn't have to prepare the extra servings, I could have done that."  
Zebra beamed a radiant smile. "It was no trouble", she directed her smile toward new arrivals. "It was my pleasure." Her cheerful expression wavered slightly when caught sight of the satyr. But she quickly recovered, reminding herself that she was still unfamiliar with the workings of this new world.  
Meg, however, had a different reaction to the mythical specimen. The few creatures that she had witnessed, while on their stay, had been quite beautiful and enchanting. Seeing Phil was quite a different experience. She nearly fell off her chair.  
Phil could have kicked himself. He should have known. Not only was there one beautiful dame to distract Herc, but two?! He slowly turned a sour gaze onto his pupil, who still had so much to learn. Warily, Herc met his accusing stare. He interpreted the warning message without pause; 'We'll discuss this later, rookie'  
Thankfully, Alcmene broke the tension and started the introductions. "Hercules, you remember Meg."  
Herc's spirits lifted. Though the stress was still present from his silent conversation with Phil, the pleasure of seeing Meg again, was like a breath of fresh air.  
"How could I forget." The sincerity in his voice confused Meg, but intrigued Zebra. Did she catch a hint of longing within his words? Perhaps......she had something here.  
"This is her friend, Zebra, our second farm-hand."  
Herc reluctantly tore his attention from Meg to politely acknowledge the other young women. "It's nice to meet you."  
Zebra grinned, as if she knew a secret. "Likewise. You're mother had told me so much about you."  
On the spot, Hercules couldn't contain a blush. "Good things, I hope."  
Alcmene took her son's arm, a reassuring touch. "Now dear, that's all there is to tell, good things."  
Phil cleared his throat, making sure he hadn't been forgotten.  
"Oh yes. This is Hercules' trainer and mentor, Philoctetes."  
Phil puffed himself up, expecting to hear 'good things' about himself.  
"Nice to meet you.....sir", said Zebra, not quite sure what to call him.  
Alcmene clasped her hands together in excitement. "Well, let's not allow the meal to grow cold. Shall we?" They all took a seat and helped themselves to Ambergine Croquettes; a Greek dish consisting of vegetables and meat encased in bread crumbs, then fried to perfection.  
There were no complaints. Lunch met everyone's satisfaction, much to the delight of their hostess.

Now and again, Zebra would catch Hercules stealing glazed glances toward Meg. Meg, of course, was oblivious to this. A least, that's how she acted. Zebra believed she'd found the perfect candidate for 'Operation Matchmaker'. The possibilities enthralled her. Though, one end of the task would probably be more difficult than the other to tie.  
"So, Mr. Philoctetes....." Began Zebra, breaking into conversation.  
"Call me Phil", he invited, pardoning a huge burp.  
Zerba nodded. "Phil. How long have you been in the hero business?"  
Phil frowned. Apparently his reputation hadn't proceeded him thus far. Of course, considering certain failures, perhaps that was for the best. But that didn't mean he had to bring up such unfortunate mishaps. "I've been at it now about......3 or 4 decades. And, during that time, I've trained some of the greatest."  
"Really?" Asked Meg, jumping in. "Care to elaborate? Maybe I've heard of them...."  
Phil began counting off his fingers. "Let's see.....there was; Theseus, Odysseus, Perseus, Achilles...."  
"Ahh..." Recognition hit Meg, recalling the name from her ancient history class, from the future. "I do believe I recall that one."  
Zebra remember that page in history as well. And, as she thought about it, she dreaded what Meg would say next. Of all the things to remember from class, Meg had to bring up this.  
Hercules cringed slightly. He'd seen Phil do some pretty nasty things when insulted about that sensitive subject.  
Beneath the table, Zebra gave Meg a warning pinch, praying she would go no further. But she was on a roll. Ignoring Zebra's distraction, Meg continued;  
"And as I remember...that ended quite......tragically." She was deliberately egging him on. Phil's voice was surprisingly calm, though the redness that flushed his face betrayed his mood. Still, he could never hit a girl, no matter how much she ticked him off. "That was.....a temporary set-back", he said with difficulty through gritted teeth. But then he turned to Herc, his current pupil, and his confidence returned. "But I know I've got THE greatest here, under my wing, now."  
Herc grinned, flattered by the compliment. "Thanks Phil."  
Meg nodded. "So we've heard."  
Trying to steer the conversation to much safer grounds, and away from himself, Herc asked: "So....um.....I was wondering, how did you girls end up here anyway?"  
With the wave of her hand, Meg invited Zebra to re-tell the tale, since she had their story down.  
"Well.....we came looking for my grandfather. We'd heard that he might have settled in this region."  
Herc nodded, following. "Why is it so important that you find him?"  
"Because he may know how to lead us back home", Meg took over.  
"Really?" Herc became thoughtful. "Cause I know some well traveled navigators who might......"  
"No", said Meg simply. "Only Zebra's grandfather has the knowledge of our destination. Our coming here was an....." Her eyes flickered to her best friend. "......accident"  
Herc blinked, taken aback. "I see." Though he really didn't. He cleared his throat. "So....where have you searched?"  
"Only the Arcadian Agora", Zebra replied. "I accompanied your father while on his latest trade. But, I uncovered nothing. Nobody had heard of him. Truthfully, I've never met him, myself. Him and my mother never saw eye-to-eye. I wanted to know more about him, so we sought him out and here we are."  
Herc came up with an idea, he just hoped he wasn't pushing his limits with Phil. "Listen.....ummm....I live in Thebes, it's a really big city-state. Surely you would make some progress there. I could...um...show you around, we could make a day of it.......I mean, that is.....if Phil doesn't mind....."  
Everyone looked to the satyr. How could he object? These were, after all, damsels in distress. He had to agree, he had to see that logic in this matter. "Well.......I'll think about it kid. It depends on how busy we are." But he'd make doubly sure they were heavily chaperoned. Zebra and Meg felt hopeful, though for different reasons.

Julius Sanders wiped his clammy brow and sighed with frustration. Nothing he constructed would work for him. His faith in his own abilities were wavering. He seriously had no idea how to continue. He sat heavily upon the cold earthen ground of the Underworld and cradled his weary head in his calloused hands. A familiar chill swept through every fiber of his mortal being as a darkened presence entered his chambers. After all these months, residing with the immortal God of death, he'd never get used to the feeling of dread that emanated whenever he was near.  
"Hey, how's it going Jules?!" Hades was growing impatient as well, but he still had to put on a supportive front.  
Not looking up, Julius replied, almost to himself. "I can't do it. I can't do this anymore, Hades."  
It was a good thing Julius' eyes were downcast, cause the flames about the God intensified with frustration. To disguise this, he chuckled. "What?! But what about your wife? Are you just gonna let her go?"  
Beads of sorrow slid down the aged man's cheek. "No. But perhaps it would be best to just leave her in peace."  
Red and orange replaced gray and blue. Hades was not about to let this powerful opportunity slip through his greedy claws, not after all his defeats. 'Be cool', he reminded himself. 'Breath. Just be cool.' He floated just behind the mortal and placed his hands upon his shoulders. Even through his touch, Julius could feel the essence of death seep through his pores.  
"Julius, babe. Admitting defeat? After how far you've come? You told me that your only reason for living rested with the hope of being reunited with Layla, again."  
Closing his eyes to stop the on-flow of tears, Julius nodded, slowly. "Yes, I know. But....I think she deserves better than this world."  
Hades swerved before him, and, with the flit of his hand, conjured up a morbid throne, just fitted to the God's comfort. As he set himself down, he shook his head wearily, pitying the mortal's lack of knowledge concerning the after-life.  
"Julius, Julius, Julius. My poor naive friend." He produced a small slender pointer from the air. "Let me teach you a few things about 'life after death', or lack thereof."  
A chart appeared in the form of smoke, showing three different paths. He put on a pair of glasses and pushed them up his pointed nose. Looking like a school teacher, Hades began his lesson:  
"After one dies and crosses over the river Styx, they are judged and sent on their way down one of these paths. The first path...."  
Hades tapped the spot indicated on the chart, with his pointer, and a living picture came to life, showing a dismal plain, shrouded in darkness.  
"....ends at a place called; The Plain of Asphodel. Those with no special claim or having something holding them back, wander about with no purpose. Borrriiiing....... This place is where Apollo never shows his tanned hide. In other words; the cycle of days are bathed in eternal twilight."  
Julius hugged himself, rubbing his hands over his exposed arms trying to circulate the blood, not taking a particular liking to this lecture.  
Hades smiled to himself, pleased by the inventor's reaction. Returning to the topic at hand, Hades tapped the second path, causing the scene to shift. The sun shone bright, and birds fluttered amongst the clouds, and everyday was a celebration. Hades cringed, sickened by the sight.  
"This 'Happy Valley' paradise is called the, Elysian Fields. This is where the 'good'...." He quoted with his fingers. "....mortals go." 'Bunch of hippies.....' He groaned under his fowl breath.  
Pointing to the last, the final destination appeared. Behind a massive bronze gate, with no hope of escape, layed a literal prison. Cries of anguish echoed from victims of torture. Hades place a hand over his fiery heart. "My absolute favorite of the trio; Tartarus. Ahhh....took many dates there. Those who are judged 'wicked' reside here." He let it all sink in before he waved it away. "Class dismissed. There will be a test", he joked.  
Julius stared into his face, feeling vulnerable.  
"The reason I showed you this, returning to your earlier assumption, was to raise the question.....Is your dear wife, truly, in a better place? I'm not suggesting she was, or will be, evil. But if she had no special claim, or a matter is holding holding her back, she could be dwelling within Asphodel, confused and lost. Now, you don't want that, do you?"  
Too stunned for tears, now came, again. "No......no....." Julius moaned.  
Hades nodded, impressed by his own tactics. "So, you'll continue the research? For her sake?"  
There was doubt written in his eyes, but he would not abandon his sweet Layla. "I have no other alternative."  
Hades whacked him enthusiastically on the back. "That's the spirit!" He chuckled at his own joke. "I'll have the Imps replenish your equipment. PAIN!!! PANIC!!!"  
Getting the message, loud and clear, the devilish minions toddled into view. But not without tripping over themselves in the process, landing in a tangled heap before the dark lord. Moaning in pain, a green claw dislodged itself from the wreckage to offer a feeble salute.  
"Sir!"  
Hades hid his face beneath his hand, embarrassed to claim these oafs as his own. Next time he'd be sure not to advertise in the classifieds for evil minions. The response just wasn't worth it.  
"Boys, it's time to shopping again. I need you to....."  
His eyes fell to his pathetic helpers and found the cause of their graceful entrance. On one of each of their feet, were those weird looking sandals that they'd bought months earlier while gathering materials for Julius. The laces were wrapped tightly around their ankles, binding them together.  
"Are you still playing with those?!"  
"But boss...." Pain squeaked. "....they're so.....cushiony, and they give us some much needed arch support. Cause, you see, I think I'm starting to develop a bunion."  
Hades clenched his fists. Why was he surrounded by such incompetence? He towered menacingly over his cowering helpers. His shadow erasing any visible light, crawling over their pathetic forms. His next statement was delivered slowly, carefully, to be sure the recipients would understand.  
"If I ever see you bring any more trash down here, I'll......"  
"Where did that come from?" Julius interrupted, unknowingly saving Pain and Panic from a severe beating. He approached the Imps and removed the cause of distress from Panic's foot. He examined it closely, turning it over in his fingers, trying to place it. Residing in the Underworld, living or dead, does things to a person. He thought he recognized the article. But after all these years, living in the past, his memories of modern lifestyles and traditions were becoming hazy. Hades watched him with interest. What was working around in the inventor's head?  
"This....footwear is too complex for this time period", Julius explained with difficulty.  
Hades' eyes widened.  
Julius shook his head, trying to remember, to make sense of it all. "I suppose....I could have brought these here with me, all those years ago. I.....can't remember...."  
Hades took the shoe from Julius' possession and cleared his throat. "Obviously, this weird looking....sandal, is causing you stress. And we can't have that, can we? Why don't you take a refreshing nap?" He took Julius by the shoulder and led him to his Gothic bed.  
"Yes....." Julius agreed within a daze. "I....believe I shall...."

Hades left Julius to sleep off his disillusions. Then, he drug his minions into the room he occupied most; The War Room. Within it's center laid a strategy board, with character pieces resembling those of his foes and allies. This was where his schemes of conquest came into being.  
He set the shoe upon the table among-st the game pieces so he could examine it more closely. He braced himself against the table, gripping it's brimstone edges firmly with his claws. He had to think. What could these.....objects, mean for his developing plot? The Dark Lord considered this carefully. Pain and Panic waited in apprehensive silence, awaiting their master's next temper tantrum.  
It was apparent by it's size, that the slipper couldn't possibly fit over Julius' man sized foot. It was far too small, the room inside was much narrower. This sandal/slipper definitely required a more petite foot. Like perhaps a womans? Hades suddenly turned his gaze to Pain and Panic. The minions flinched, unable to predict what their master had in-store for them. "Now", Hades began, without emotion. "I want you to tell me, exactly, where you acquired these objects, and the events within."  
Pain nudged Panic, urging him to explain.  
"What?" He whispered angrily. "You were there, too. You tell him!"  
Panic punched his partner.  
"No, you tell him!"  
"You were the one who wanted to buy them!"  
The volume of their voices raised as the violence between them increased, throwing punches and jabs.  
"ENOUGH!!!" Hades exploded.  
Pain and Panic paused, frozen in mid-slugs, aimed toward the other.  
"Either you two idjits spill, or I'LL be the one to finish this fight!"  
Penitent, the minions scrambled to the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, groveling, begging for forgiveness. "We're sorry boss", they sobbed. "We are not but your humble servants."  
Disgusted, Hades retreated from their grasps. "Whatever. Tell you what; how about BOTH of you explain, and I'll leave your skins intact......Whataya say?"  
By the look on his face, they had no choice but the comply.  
"Point well taken, boss", Pain rapidly agreed.  
Hades waved them on.  
The imps shuffled their feet nervously.  
"Well...." Panic began. ".....we were browsing for equipment and supplies for Julius at the Arcadian Agora, just like you wanted us to...."  
"Then we overheard an intriguing deal come underway", Pain took over. "That was just too good to pass up."  
"But we thought of you when we got them...."  
Hades massaged his temples. "OK. What did the peddler look like?"  
The imps exchanged a weary look, of this they couldn't recall.  
"Ummm....they definitely had two legs...."  
"Oh, and two arms!" Added Panic frantically.  
Hades color threatened that he was beyond the boiling point.  
The imps desperately tried to remember, for both their sakes. They clutched their heads, willing the memory to unfold and play out. It looked brutally painful.  
"I got it!" Announced Pain. "The peddler was a girl!"  
"That's right!" Agreed Panic quickly.  
Ah ha! Just as Hades suspected. He folded his arms across his broad chest, his finger impatiently tapping his forearm. "And.....?"  
"And.....what?" The devilish minions wondered.  
"WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?!"  
Pain and Panic shrugged. "We don't know. She had her back turned."  
Hades groaned. Leave it to an imp to lack in details when it really counted. He started pacing, talking more to himself that to the present company.  
"OK. We know our suspect is female, but what does it mean to me? Did she simply find the slipper, or is she somehow connected to Julius?"  
The minions didn't dare voice their opinions. His questions weren't directed at them, anyway.  
Either way, this woman could prove useful.  
"Boys, continue as planned. But keep an extra sharp look-out for our.....gal."


	19. Chapter 18: A Planned Outing

Hercules had invited Torrin to run laps with him at the stadium. According to Phil, without the supervision of another trusted male in the group, to even things out, Hercules wouldn't be allowed to aid the girls in their search for Zebra's grandfather. It had taken some heavy convincing to even get Phil to lean this far. Luckily, there had been no serious incidents that required the help of a hero, such as himself, and no special appointments that required his attention.  
The two men jogged side-by-side. Out of consideration for his friend, Hercules slackened his pace, so not to overwhelm Torrin, who was gasping desperately for oxygen. "So, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind accompanying us on a scavenger of Thebes." Herc's voice was perfectly even, despite his rigorous exercise. "If you don't, Phil won't permit me to help them. And you know I can't deny a call for help."  
Torrin couldn't find enough air to answer. He raised a hand, signifying that he'd had enough and needed to rest. Completely exhausted after 20 laps, which didn't even faze the great hero, he stumbled toward the sidelines. Herc grabbed a refreshing drink of water for the both of them. Torrin graciously accepted his and drank eagerly. Of what remained, he emptied over his hair, the moisture dripping off his dark locks.  
"That shouldn't be a problem", he agreed, still breathing heavily. "I'd be glad to come."  
Herc smiled gratefully.  
"Why would Phil lay on this condition?"  
The hero's cheeks glowed red, giving his motives away without speaking a word.  
Torrin nodded his understanding. "I see. One of these fair damsels has caught the eye of the great hero..." He playfully nudged his friend. "I suppose my purpose on this outing, is to keep you in line."  
"I think that's the general idea according to Phil."  
Fishing for further information, Torrin began his interrogation. "So....tell me about this femme fa-tale; how did she manage to steal your heart, right from under your nose? Many have tried, but all have failed to slay your heart."  
Herc stared off into space, recalling Meg's lovely face to memory. He could see every feature; her deep violet eyes, the sharp eyebrows, striking lips, and ever flowing Auburn hair. "Where to start...." His voice drifted. "She's as fierce as an Amazon, but without the senseless attitude. She's extremely dedicated, considering what she's done for her friend and my mortal parents. I feel so indebted to her for helping my family."  
Torrin watched Herc's love-sick face. Obviously there was no cure for this aliment. Unable to contain the pricking curiosity, he continued to press. "And......what's her friend like? Strictly for curiosity's sake."  
"Hmm? What?" Herc was off in La La Land. "Oh, you mean Zebra. She's really lovely too. I really think you'd like her."  
Torrin smiled, this planned outing was sounding better and better with each detail.  
"As I confirmed before; Count me in!" He showed his dedicated enthusiasm with a thumbs up.  
Herc jumped from his seat. "C'mon, let's go run this by Phil." As if by some miracle, Torrin felt re-energized, and trotted after Hercules , heading back home to the Villa.

The Satyr was heavily engaged in his schedule scroll. He rolled over each event; Meetings with kings and royalty here, making dedicatory speeches there. So many appearance, so little time in which to keep them.  
He paced the mosaic tiled floor of the common room within the massive Villa. It's pattern depicting Hercules' conquests in stony detail.  
Phil stroked his beard, mentally trying to fit it all in the time allotted. He'd just about figured it all out, everything seemed to work in nicely, when the heavy double doors burst forward, granting entrance to Hercules and Torrin. Both were in quite a hurry, and nervously flustered as they quickly slammed the door back into its frame, barricading it closed with their bodies.  
Phil glanced up curiously, but without concern. "I see you two got your workout in", the goat-man chuckled.  
Fists pounded, with blunt force, on the door from outside, followed by muffled screaming. "HERCULES!!!! HERCULES!!!!"  
Approaching the door, Phil waved the terrified men aside. "Get clear, boys. I'll handle this."  
Hercules and Torrin scuttled off to find cover.  
With them safely hidden, Phil cautiously opened the door a crack, bracing himself for impact. Which, in truth, wouldn't be such a bad thing from his point of view. Struggling to gain access were half a dozen, love-stricken teenage girls, dying to catch a glimpse, or the full package, of the handsome hero. They froze instantly when the goat-man appeared to greet them, extremely dissapointed.  
"Alright, alright", he hurriedly shooed them away. "Everyone, clear out! The hero's not about to make an appearance today. So, all of you, GET!"  
Whining in protest, they reluctantly retreated. Before they were out of range, Phil left them with his calling card. "But be sure to drop by whey they're not around", he purred after them. The hero trainer's endless chase of females seemed relentless.  
He finally slammed the door shut and clapped his hands together, mission accomplished.  
Herc poked his head out from behind a large vase, that had served as his hiding place. "Are they gone?"  
Phil went back to his scheduling. "Yep. All is well."  
Hercules released a long sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath in anticipation.  
Hearing the 'all clear', Torrin emerged as well. "That was a close one. Those girls nearly had us."  
Herc plopped himself onto a plush couch, emotionally exhausted. He propped his head upon his hand. "Ya know, I can't help but think about what a dramatic turn-around my life has encountered, just within the past three years."  
Phil grunted in agreement.  
"When I was in High School, no girl ever paid me second glance. Now, they take one look at me and I'm runn'in for my life." He wasn't bragging, it was just the simple truth.  
"Just one of the many perks of being a hero", added Phil, not looking up from his paper work.  
Herc just shook his head. How was it that every girl in Greece was now vying for his affection except the one he longed to have? He supposed that's what made her, all the more, special. If he ever got the privilege to earn her attention, then that would only make the courtship much sweeter.

These thoughts were dashed as Torrin cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, Herc, didn't you have something to run-by Phil?"  
Awakened back to reality, the hero turned to Phil, who met his gaze expectantly. "Um, ya. Phil, you remember the girls staying at my parent's and how they needed help?"  
"I suppose I can recall. I also recall that your helping them would depend on your schedule. Which, unfortunately, appears to be booked."  
"Wait", interjected Torrin. "Let me see that." He snatched the unraveled scroll from Phil's grasp. The young man studied the dates and times with growing concern. "You bumped up Herc's peace speech, for the rivalry between Athens and Thebes, a week early", he accused, slapping the page with disgust.  
"What?!" Herc peered over Torrin's shoulder, confirming this himself. Groaning, he sank further into the cushions of his seat, displeased by what he's read. "Phillll....." He whined. "How could you? You know I haven't finished preparing that speech. There's no way I could be ready within just a few days."  
Phil showed no sign of sympathy, shrugging. "I moved things ahead to make room for new events."  
"Without consulting me, first?! I'm the one who'll appear, it only makes sense to fill me in on my own life." The hero buried his head in his large hands, the pressure mounting. "This is all I need", he mumbled sarcastically.  
It looked like Phil was going to get his way after all.  
"I'm just doing what I think is best, looking out for your well being."  
"More like trying to avoid a certain situation", Torrin quibbled.  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to do", Phil confessed, much to the other's shock that he would even admit it. But there was more to it. "I'm trying to keep you from the receiving end of a blunt stab to the heart." Noting the young men's confusion, he continued. "Don't think I don't know what yer planning. Ya think I was born yesterday?"  
Hercules bit back any colorful comments that came to mind, it was startlingly apparent that his age excelled further than one day. But Herc was far too polite to point this out, besides, the consequences of such a slip-up would result in severe punishment.  
"Yer trying to turn this scenario into some kind of date. Well let me tell ya somthin' rookie; girls like her are no good, she'd bring you nothin' but trouble."  
"Wait a minute, Phil....." Herc became defensive.  
"What's hero rule #51?"  
Herc sighed, lowered his head and recited the rule committed to memory in monotone. "Never become emotionally involved in a client's business, or the client, for that matter."  
Phil nodded. Maybe all that training did pay off. "Words to live by, kid."  
"What about rule #88?" the hero challenged. "'Where there is a wrong to be right, he must right that wrong.' Is this not true? Isn't that what you taught me?"  
Phil's argument was loosing it's edge. "Well.....yeah. But......"  
"Besides, Phil, the sooner we assist these girls in their search, the sooner we'll be rid of them", Torrin said, adding his two cents. "Then Herc's infatuation will eventually dwindle and perish."  
"Hey!" Herc argued, mildly insulted. Though is was absolutely true.  
Torrin motioned for his friend to calm down and just play along. He was going somewhere with this.  
Phil stroked and unraveled the curls in his beard, giving the prospected idea some serious thought. There was logic in Torrin's statement. And the girls seemed eager to be on their way, one of them at least. "Well...maybe we could squeeze them in sometime next week.....But I'd feel a whole lot better if I tagged along."  
The young men exchanged a worried glance.  
"Oh c'mon, Phil......" Herc whined. "I'm not in training anymore. I perfectly capable of handling missions on my own."  
On one last attempt, Torrin threw in; "I swear to you, Phil, everything will be strictly business. That was the whole idea in me going, right?"  
"Don't you trust me, Phil?"  
The goat-man felt as if he were on trial. Of course he trusted his pupil, it was the girl he didn't trust. Then he groaned. Boy was he turning soft. "Fine. Fine. Next week, you may help those..." He gritted his teeth, as if finishing his sentence would be physically painful. "......girls, in their search." He turned and faced Torrin, searching for reassurance. "Strictly business?"  
Herc folded his arms, sulking. He couldn't believe how much of a fuss Phil was making.  
"Absolutely", Torrin nodded. "Our purpose is, as always, to help those in need."  
Phil felt slightly comforted. Then, to keep Herc's mind else where; "Better get that speech ready, rookie."  
"Awww, Phil!"

Word got to Meg and Zebra, via postmaster Pegasus, that they would journey to Thebes within the week. Zebra's excitement could not be bound.  
"Think of it, Meg, we're going to tour Thebes, one Greece's great city-states."  
Meg rolled her eyes, in her classical fashion. "Zebra, you tend to forget; we LIVED in a big city for years. Remember Pittsburgh? The Three River's Stadium, the U.S. Steel Building? Any of this ring'n a significant bell?"  
For a moment, Zebra was struck dumb. To her amazement, she almost HAD forgotten. It just seemed so natural, so meant to be, living within their present time. Her face remained blank as Meg looked on, awaiting her answer.  
Zebra scoffed, trying to convince herself as much as her friend of the nonsense in her accusation. "Of course I remember, Meg. I'm just excited, is all. I mean, Thebes is a landmark in history. All our time has to look upon are broken down ruins and chipped away statues. We have the chance of a lifetime to behold these sights within their golden era."  
Meg was unenthused, wanting nothing more than to find Julius Sanders, and get outta there. "Whatever."  
During these times, Meg felt as if she was loosing touch with her best friend, like she barely knew her anymore. The actual trouble was that they each saw this experience differently. And both were too stubborn to see the other's point of view. And, this made them more alike than they would ever know.

The expected day came all too soon for Meg's comfort. She even approached Alcmene to see if she could conjure up and excuse, through her.  
"You're sure you're OK with us BOTH going? What I mean is; as far as I know, we'll be gone the entire day. What about all the chores?"  
Alcmene graciously waved her worries away. "Oh, I'm sure one day going un-done, won't make a considerable amount of difference. Besides, you and Zebra have more than earned a leisurely break."  
Meg bit her lip. "Are you REALLY sure?"  
The old woman chuckled, touched by her concern. (though it was false, mostly) "Yes. Now stop your fretting and get yourself ready. It's deathly cold out, and you'll need to dress appropriately to overcome the elements."  
Slouching in defeat, Meg obediently followed Alcmene's counsel.  
To the girls surprise, Alcmene produced two beautifully crafted shawls, ones that she'd woven especially for them.  
Draping the fabric about her shoulders, Meg snuggled into the warmth the wool provided, her cheek brushing against the soft fibers. "Alcmene, they're wonderful, thank-you."  
"No need for thanks, dears. I wish you luck. And I hope you'll both take some time to relax and enjoy yourselves."

Sailing through the late Autumn skies, Hercules gave Pegasus some last minute warning and reproach. He leaned forward on his mount to talk over the wind into Pegasus' perked ear.  
"Promise me, Pegasus, I know you're not pleased by this whole thing. But as a special favor to me, promise you'll behave. I'm truly sincere when I said I wanted to help them. But I'd be lying if I didn't confess a special interest in the one girl. So please, my life-long friend?"  
The thoroughbred did have some plan of sabotage lodged in his bird-brain. His perceptions of women's interest in his master was very similar to Phil's; No one was worthy of his affections. But Herc had, unfortunately, requested his cooperation. This would be a challenge to the magnificent steed. As would be expected, he was very protective of his master. Reluctantly, snorting through his large nostrils, he agreed, nodding his great head and chirping like a Robin.  
Hercules patted the horse's shoulder affectionately, expressing his gratitude and thanks. "Thanks buddy."  
Flattening his body against the wind, Pegasus angled his nose down, correcting his altitude, and preparing to land.

Zebra had been anxiously pacing, returning again and again to peer out the window, wanting to be the first to spot the incoming of their flight. In no time at all, a small shape appeared from the sky, growing larger as it came closer.  
"They're here!" She announced.  
With this news, everyone rushed outside.  
Pegasus beat his wings, coming out of a dive, to gently land before an audience.  
"Good morning", the hero greeted, leaping off his mount.  
In place of his armor, he now sported a long blue tunic, accustomed suitably to the drop in temperature.  
Alcmene rushed to his side and drew him into an embrace. "Oh, son, this can't possibly be enough to keep you warm." Playing her part as the concerned parent, she rushed into the house to retrieve some extra clothing. Soon, she returned with a heavy gray cloak, throwing it insistently around Hercules' shoulders.  
"Aww Moooom", he moaned, slightly embarrassed that she was making a fuss. "That's really not necessary."  
"It's for your own good, son."  
"Better listen to your mother", Meg snickered.  
That certainly shut him up.  
"Thanks Mom. Well, we'd better get going." He returned to Pegasus.  
Zebra followed, eager to experience the ride of a lifetime. As she was getting herself acquainted with the winged stallion, whom was enjoying the attention immensely.  
Meg took a step back, her stomach coiling into uncomfortable knots. "What? On that?!" Meg pointed to Pegasus. "I think, not."  
Herc looked at her quizzically. "Don't worry, he's perfectly tame."  
Unconvinced, Meg sank away further, keeping her distance, tasting bile inflaming in her throat. "If it's all the same with you, I'd much prefer to walk."  
"It would take you more than a week to arrive in Thebes on foot", Herc chuckled.  
Meg stuck out her chin, defiantly. "That suits me fine."  
It was Zebra's turn to roll her eyes. Knowing full well Meg's distress. She turned to Hercules and whispered, privately, into his ear. "She's terrified of heights."  
"I AM NOT!" Meg insisted, her ears picking up their conversation perfectly. Then more quietly; "It's just a slight case of Acrophobia."  
Herc tilted his head in confusion. He knew a bit of Latin, which comes in handy when traveling abroad, and to his translation; Acrophobia meant, fear of heights.  
Zebra went to Meg's side, hoping to reason with her. All the time she'd known Meg, She'd always feared high places, though she'd never explained why or how that fear took root. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder and felt a slight tremor vibrating through her friend's body. Her grip tightened, to reassure her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Zebra's voice was soft and unmocking, hoping to dissipate Meg's reluctance.  
"Meg. I need you with me. I know it is difficult, facing your fears. But I'm confident in Hercules and Pegasus' abilities to transport us safely." She eyed the hero to back up her claim.  
Herc smiled, saddened to see the fear cloud Meg's Amethyst like eyes. Wanting, more than ever, to protect her from harm. "You could sit between us...." He suggested. "Like a protective barrier. But....if you'd rather remain behind.....I understand."  
Meg stared at the hero, taking his statement as a challenge. Call it determination, call it her stubborn pride; but she just wouldn't stand flaking-out in front of a guy. To her, that would only prove what society saw women as; weak and defenseless. Though her fear was still present, a fire lit in her fierce eyes. She stepped forward, unflinching. "Very well. Let's be on our way, then." Facing the beast, the young woman and the stallion eyed one another closely, as if daring the other to make a foolish move. It was obvious that these two loathed each other.  
Herc shrugged. "Glad you changed your mind." He moved behind Zebra. "May I?" Offering her a boost.  
"Of course."  
Putting his hands carefully on either side of her slim waist, he lifted her effortlessly upon Pegasus' back. He then turned to Meg, wondering, with a ray of hope, if she'd allow the same.  
Understanding his intentions, she declined. "No, thank-you. I can manage." And to prove so, she gripped the horse's mane and swung a leg over, situating herself in front of Zebra.  
She squeezed her friend's shoulder in encouragement.  
Meg just swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump forming in her throat. Herc gave his parents a farewell embrace. Then he leaped easily, at the head of the mount.  
"Have a good trip!" Alcmene waved.  
Meg was about to shout; 'Wait! I've changed my mind!' Until Herc gently kicked his heels into Pegasus' ribs, signaling him to take off.  
The horse got a running start, just to make things interesting, then he sprang into the sky, steadily gaining altitude.  
Without thinking, and not really caring at the time, Meg threw her arms around the hero's chest as if her life depended upon it, clutching him tightly. With a moan, she buried her head within the folds of his thick cloak. Needless to say, Herc didn't mind this in the least. The next couple of hours might even be enjoyable.  
"Ooohhh, what I wouldn't give to have my scooter back", Meg whined.  
Confused by her comment, Herc turned to look over his shoulder. "Your what?"  
"Nevermind", Zebra giggled. "Private joke."  
Soon, they were soaring above the grand City-State. Great buildings reaching out as if to touch Olympus itself.  
"We'll be meeting up with a friend of mine when we land", Herc informed his company.  
"Great!" Zebra approved. "The more volunteers, the better." She took in the over-head view. This was much more exciting than the Arcadian Agora, Amphitryon took her to. "Wow! It's amazing!" She shook Meg for her attention, whom was still in hiding. "Meg, you've gotta see this."  
She shook her head. "I'll see it fine, once we're on solid ground."

Herc planned to rendezvous with Torrin in the outskirts of town, a less populated area was an ideal place to land. After all, the hero and his protege were well known in the city and easily spotted, so they avoided a grand entrance.  
Picking them out of the sky, Torrin waved them in. Out of special consideration for a certain passenger, Pegasus, none to gently, touched ground.  
Torrin smiled. "Welcome to Thebes."  
Herc was about to dis-mount, but Meg was still attached across his back.  
Torrin raised a bushy eyebrow. 'I guess Herc has made some progress.'  
Reluctantly, Herc gently pried Meg's death grip from around his waist, and hopped down. He became concerned when he beheld the look upon her face; A mixture of horror and a slight shade of green. She swayed uneasily from side-to-side.  
"Are you alright, Meg?"  
Zebra tried to hold her steady. She finally lost her balance and fell into Herc's waiting arms. When she discovered the predicament she was in, she scrambled free, straightening her skirt. "I'm fine", she insisted, clutching her stomach. "Just a little winded."  
Now that Meg had.......dis-mounted, Torrin had a better view of Zebra, and her of him. And neither were disappointed in what they saw.  
Herc helped Zebra down.  
"Uhh, Herc....", Torrin interrupted. "I do believe a proper introduction is in order....." He glared hard at him.  
Getting the message, and rather than being turned to stone from his unmoving gaze, Herc proceeded;  
"Torrin, this is Zebra and Megara. Girls, this is my good buddy, Torrin."  
Zebra smiled. "Thank-you, for helping us in the continuing search for my grandfather." A blush climbed her cheeks.  
Torrin's face was also colored to match. He took her hand. "It's my pleasure......I mean our pleasure. OUR pleasure!"  
Herc watched this exchange and wondered to himself, glancing at Meg; 'Do I sound like that?'  
Smiling fiercely, Torrin and Zebra continued to behold one another with great interest.  
"I have an idea", Meg announced, jumping between the two. "Why don't we get on with our search, eh? The day isn't getting any younger, ya know."  
Zebra was a bit upset by Meg's intrusion. But she'd get her way; She would conjure up a way to get Torrin AND put her plan into action. Of course, there was her grandfather to think of, as well. She suddenly felt overwhelmed, taking upon herself so many tasks. Each one seemed of equal importance. Alas, such is the life of an inventor and researcher. She figured she would just have to balance out the formulas, cross her fingers, and pray for a successful outcome, from all parties. "You're right", she agreed. "Time is precious. Let's get going."


	20. Chapter 19: City Slickers

Deciding to take-on the City-State by foot, Herc dismissed Pegasus. "We'll see you at the villa, later, when it's time to take the girls back."  
With a deflated grumble, the winged stallion, once again, took to the skies.  
As the group entered the heart of the city, the girls were overcome by the enormous structures and furl of activity. Citizens and merchants bustled about without any sign of staling. The streets were crowded with people and horse-drawn chariots and wagons. It reminded Meg of the run-about life of back home.  
Taking in the large populous, Zebra was eager to get started. "You know, perhaps it would be more efficient to gather information faster if we split up...." She smoothly looped her arm through Torrin's and started dragging him away. "We'll meet up with ya later. Good luck."  
Before Meg could protest, or knock her block off, Zebra and Torrin disappeared through the crowd and out of sight. Feeling tricked, she sighed and glumly looked to her assigned partner.  
Just as confused as she was, Herc just smiled awkwardly.  
"C'mon, let's get to it." Meg walked on without seeing if Herc followed.

The first half-dozen people they approached with their questions were no help at all, either totally clueless or ignoring them completely and returning to their business.  
"This might take awhile", Herc commented.  
'You're telling me', Meg grumbled to herself, scanning the populous. She tried to stay ahead of Hercules, but he always seemed to appear at her side, like a loyal puppy.  
"S...s..so, Meg, do you have someone back home waiting for you?" He asked shyly, casually digging for information as best he could without pushing.  
"Like who?"  
Herc's next words were awkward, but he had to know, one way or the other. "Like..........a beau.......a f....f..fiance? Is that why you're so determined to return?"  
Meg stopped and stared at the hero, searching. Then she scoffed. "Not hardly."  
Herc breathed a sigh of relief. "Then.....why?" What other reason could there possibly be?  
Meg was getting uncomfortable at this point, almost agitated. He sure was impertinent. "It's where I belong", she insisted, though the treble in her voice didn't confirm it.  
"Really?!" Now there's something he could personally relate to. It filled him with such warmth to know that he was not alone in such a state of mind. "I'm still trying to find my place in this mixed-up world." Herc conceded.  
Meg felt a twinge of pain. She needed an escape, because she had no desire to re-live her past or blabber it out to someone she barely knew. But his question made her think; Perhaps, she belonged nowhere. The thought made her shiver. She walked on, in hopes of distracting her mind, one foot in front of the other. Then she perked-up; "You know what? Zebra was right; we should split-up. You take this side of the street, and I'll take that."  
Herc watched her walk away, feeling forlorn. 'This is hopeless.' His thought had a double meaning.

Along the street Meg assigned herself to, lay a tavern of sorts. Meg read the sign scrolled above the wooden door, 'Snakes Alive'. 'Odd name', she thought.  
Though it was still early in the morning, burly, drunken men staggered about on gelatin-like legs. Not much to work with. Still, someone, somewhere, had to know about Zebra's grandfather.

Hercules decided to be on the lookout for Meg as much as Mr. Sanders, to be on the safe side, the city tended to attract troublemakers, and Meg would be the perfect target if she wasn't careful.

Meg carefully approached the soberest looking of the bunch. "Excuse me..."  
The man reluctantly turned from his bottle, his mouth shaped to suction over the rim, to look upon Meg. He smiled and gazed at her just as hungrily as he had his beverage, a suggestive look gleamed in his eyes.  
"I'm looking for someone. A man n......"  
The burly chap put his sweaty arm around her slight form, tugging her close, his tainted breath from the liquer making her want to gag. His words slurred, an obvious side-affect from drinking. "Looksss tome like ya found one, dollll."

From not far off, Herc clenched his fists, prepared to intervene, watching the whole thing. Little did he know, he was about to witness Meg in action.

Repulsed, Meg tried to unlock his grip. The brute chuckled at her struggle. When there was no give, she jabbed her elbow into the most convenient spot she could find, his crotch. The man's eyes bulged from their sockets, releasing Meg as he crumpled to the ground, trying to breath through the pain. His fellow men laughed at his expense, too intoxicated to do otherwise.

Herc was astonished. Apparently, Meg wasn't your everyday damsel. Phil's training never mentioned the damsel defending herself.

Meg rested her hands on her hips. A smile tugged at her lips; not only from the display before her, but also in mock to herself. Chastising, as if she should have known better than to turn to a MAN, for assistants. No wonder guys were such pigs in her century, if they sprung from this swine.  
"I'm sorry", she pardoned herself, playing casual. "I didn't realize you were busy. Please excuse me." She trudged onward.

Not wanting her to discover he'd been watching, Herc discreetly moved on as well.

Meg's thoughts continued to depress her. Was the male mind always on a flesh circuit? Then again, of course, Hercules had never......No. He was just like all the rest. It ran in their genes, passing on to the next recipient until all were infected with the same wave-length.

Hercules' search turned out no better, but he remained positive. An odd sound caused him to pause in mid-stride. He stopped to listen, and pieced together what it could be; the sound of a muffled cry, a child's cry. Following his ears, he turned the next corner and saw, curled on the ground, a very young girl, perhaps five or six in age. Cautiously, so not to startle her, he approached, bending on one knee to become level with her.  
She became aware of his presence and looked up. She gasped, frightened, and shrunk away. Even crouched down, he must have seemed enormous to one so small.  
"Don't be afraid, little one", he spoke softly. "I'm a friend."

At this particular moment, Meg was rounding the same corner Hercules had just passed. When she discovered the scene taking place before her, she slunk back into the shadows, pressing her back against the wall of the building. Somewhere, inside, her instincts advised her to wait, voicing that this was something she should quietly observe. It was a voice that she hadn't given much freedom or say in any decision for some time. The voice echoing from her heart, was usually kept under lock-and-key.  
She wanted to argue, 'This is pointless. Why should I stay here and waste my time on such trivial matters when there's work to be done?'  
But as much as she protested, she couldn't bring herself to move. So she remained, and watched, and waited.

"What's your name, honey?"  
She straightened, though still uncertain of the 'big man's' intentions. Her shoulder length dark hair fell across her eyes as she timidly squeaked; "M...Mera."  
Herc gingerly swept her hair clear, revealing her cherub like face. "That's a beautiful name."  
This caused a smile to shine through her tears.  
He sat next to her, keeping a comfortable distance. "So, Mera, can I ask what's wrong? Where are your parents?"  
She shook her head. "I don't know. Mama, Papa, and I were shopping in the square buying fruit when I saw a silk doll being displayed at a merchant's stand. She was so pretty, her face was painted like the fairest goddess of Olympus. I only wanted to get a closer look....." She whimpered, tears threatening to escape. "When I turned back........" The tears came, overflowing, making the rest of her tale impossible to interpret. Though it wasn't necessary, Herc could determine what happened next.  
"There, there", he soothed, reaching into his tunic to retrieve a handkerchief.  
She took it, blowing haphazardly into the cloth. She muttered a feeble, 'thank-you.  
Herc placed his elbow upon his knee, resting his head within a cupped hand, watching as Mera continued wiping her nose. "Now then, what to do with you........Maybe you should come with me."  
Again, Mera shook her head, frantically, Making Herc dizzy. "Oh no, I couldn't do that. Mama told me never to go with strangers."  
The hero smiled. "That's good advice, and I commend your mother for relaying it to you. But I still don't feel good about leaving you alone......So, I shall stay here, with you, until your folks arrive."

This was surprising to Meg, though it shouldn't have been. Her attention wavered when a delicious scent alerted her senses.

"Pastries!" A merchant baker announced to any hungry patrons within hearing. "Fresh Fig Pastries!"

Meg shut her eyes, letting her nose do all the work. But she couldn't give herself away. Not yet.

The sumptuous scent soon reached Herc's nostrils, giving him an idea. "Wait here", he told Mera. "I'll be right back."

Meg watched Herc leave. 'I knew it! I knew he would shirk away.' She sighed, supposing it was up to her to finish what the MAN started, and continue caring for the girl. Typical.

"Here ya go."

Meg fell back into her hiding place.

Hercules returned to Mera's side, carrying a load of sweetened baked goods. "Are you hungry?"  
She nodded, accepting the warm treat. Herc munched one himself. Mera's mouth was smeared with the gooey pastry filling.  
In between bites, they engaged in small conversation; Did she have any brothers of sisters? What she was learning in school. Her favorite color. Herc even to her to laugh, telling of his antics when he was a boy. Time seemed to fly by. Mera appeared to be quite the chatterbox, once you got her going. She soon forgot her dilemma, simply enjoying the hero's company.

"Mera?"

The pair jerked their heads toward the new voice, especially Mera, upon hearing her name.  
The crowd of people in the streets were rudely pushed aside as someone fought their way down the middle. As the last few citizens parted, a woman, followed by a man, that could only be assumed was her husband, emerged from the group.  
Her face flush with relief and joy, her eyes moist, when she beheld the small child.  
"Mera!"  
The girl sprang to her feet. "Momma! Papa!"  
The woman gathered her daughter in her arms. "Where have you been? Don't you ever run off again!" She tried to sound stern but her tears betrayed any attempted scolding. The father embraced them both of them at once, in a true family hug. He stroked a hand through his daughter's hair, by all appearances an inheritance from him.  
Herc stood, smiling at the happy reunion.  
"Are you hurt?" The gentleman asked, brushing the Fig juices from her lips, baffled, fearing it was blood.  
Mera shook her head, finding the idea absurd. "I'm alright. And I've found a friend." She shifted in her mother's arms to indicate her hero.  
Following her gaze, the couple stiffened, overcome by the overall size of their daughter's new friend, not recognizing his true identity.  
The father came forward nervously, his hand outstretched. "Thank-you. For keeping an eye on my little girl."  
Herc accepted his hand, heartily shaking it. "No thanks necessary. It was a pleasure chatting with your lovely daughter." He gave Mera a wink, causing her to giggle.  
"Well, we should be going. Thanks again." With Mera safely in the care of her parents, the three turned to depart. Looking over her mother's shoulder, Mera realized she'd never asked her new friend's name. He waved farewell to her and she returned the gesture.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Big Man!"  
Herc chuckled. "Stay out of trouble, Mera." Watching as they disappeared into the city, he chuckled once more, shaking his head. 'Mr. Big Man?' He shrugged. 'I guess it's better than Jerkules.' He turned, about to return to the original mission, and nearly leaped out of his sandals. There, leaning with her shoulder casually braced against the wall, was none other than 'Meg'.  
"Meg! I was just.....I mean.....there was....." Herc fidgeted, desperately trying to occupy his hands, as if he'd been caught doing something naughty.  
Meg smiled in amusement. But she wasn't there to embarrass him. "You're quite the Wonderboy, aren't 'cha?"  
Herc tilted his head inoccently, not sure what she'd meant, but it sure sounded good. "Excuse me?"  
She pushed away from the building, and stalked toward him. "Doing what you did just now, helping out that kid. That was......" Nothing too graphic, her instincts stressed. "......descent, of you. I don't think anyone, where I come from, would have even bothered." She strolled past him at a slow pace, allowing him plenty of room to catch up, after he collected his thoughts.  
"Meg?" Walking by her side now with more confidence. "If you don't mind me asking.......Where ARE you from?"  
Meg kept her eyes forward, on the trail ahead, averting her gaze as they headed toward the shipping docks. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
She always threw off his questions, toying with her answer until it left the hero stewing. "Try me..."  
She stood before him, halting his steps. Her face was serious, contemplating her response. "Tell me, do you know the saying; 'there's more to a person that meets the eye'?"  
Herc nodded, further baffled by how his simple question got so lost and twisted into a question directed at him.  
"Well, if there's any truth to that, and after what I've just witnessed.......then I do believe that we share a common thread between us.....Wonderboy."  
She was looking at him now. Really looking at him without a gaggle of criticisms flooding her brain. She was seeing in him what she couldn't see before. And she actually liked what she saw.  
Herc was also enjoying the attention, becoming lost in the vivid, and unique color of her eyes.  
Meg's voice of logic interrupted, vibrating through her brain. 'What do you think you're doing?! Are you nuts?! SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL'  
Meg wagged her head, trying to dislodge any unreliable feelings threatening escape, making things right in her skull. Still cringing off the last bit of disillusion, she spoke, her voice a bit shaken. "Listen...um...I think its time we regroup, and share any information we've learned. Shall we?"  
Herc shrugged; OK, so he hadn't penetrated Meg's hard exterior, but he felt, at least, he was chipping away at the surface, and that was saying something.  
Together, they headed toward the docks.

The docks were the general direction Zebra had escaped with Torrin. Scanning through the numerous sea-dogs, Meg was becoming anxious. She just wanted to find Zebra and get back to the farm-house, Julius Sanders or no Julius Sanders. She'd had enough of this day already, like experiencing an emotional roller-coaster.  
Spotting the two, Meg felt more at ease, making their way along the vast ships along the bridged platform. At least they appeared trying to accomplish their goal, rather than playing the 'getting to know you game'. Zebra sensed their approach.  
"Hey! Any luck?"  
Meg and Herc shook their heads. "How 'bout you guys?"  
"Unfortunately, no. But we were just about to inquire with this gentleman."  
The sailor, in question, was just securing his vessel to a docking pole, when Zebra tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face her. Zebra flinched upon seeing him in full view. "Pardon me, sir, but we're looking for information regarding my grandfather, Julius Sanders....?"  
The grizzled man scratched his nearly bald scalp. "Hmm.....Julius Sanders......" As he continued to stew over the question, Meg struggled with the temptation to plug her nose. Never had she ever seen or SMELLED a person with such a bad case of B.O. The sweat mixed with sea-salt was so overpowering, her eyes were on the verge of burning from their sockets. If this was how she was reacting in his presence, she couldn't imagine how the others were coping, while she was suffering. His skin was worn to a leathery callous, dirt and grime caked into every pore. And if you think that sounds bad, you should have seen his teeth (what was left of them) not to mention his breath.  
"You know, I do believe I've come across a man in my travels who went by that name......"  
This was a dramatic change of pace. Meg and Zebra's faces brightened. After months of absolutely no sign of his existence, this was excellent news. But was it too good to hope for?  
"Really?!" The girls exclaimed.  
"Yes. It's been a while, but I'm sure that was the fellow's name."  
Despite his repulsiveness, Meg leaned eagerly forward, almost desperate. "WHERE?! WHEN?!" Ready to grab him by his shabby tunic, to shake the answer from him if necessary.  
The sailor smiled, displaying his crooked, rotten teeth. "Unfortunately, I'm not as young as I used to be. And in my old age, I'm afraid my memory grows dim and my sight's not as sharp....."  
Meg read right through his rouse, this guy was a con-man, pure and simple. He expected to be paid for his knowledge, for what little he may still posses. Why of all the dishonest....  
"Then we'll take it out of your HIDE!!" Meg snarled, displaying her balled fist.  
The sailor flinched as Zebra held Meg at bay, though she was also tempted to throttle the devious little man herself.  
Herc sighed. And without another thought, he reached into a pouch that hung off his waist, then thrust a handful of Drachma into the sailor's greedy, slimy palm. He seemed pleased, but not satisfied. He flicked his fingers inward, requiring a higher payment.  
Zebra felt Meg tense, once again, beneath her withholding grip. When the hero provided him with what he required, he was significantly happier.  
"Very good. I'm glad we understand each other." He tucked away his small fortune. "Now, what was it you wanted to know?"  
It took the strength of both men to hold back the women. The sailor threw up his hands, innocently. "I'm kidding! Can't 'cha take a joke? You youngsters sure are touchy."  
All members of the group had their arms locked cross their chests. The glare in their eyes demanding his paid information.  
"Like I said before, it's been a while, about a couple decades. Before I heard the call of the ocean. In my youth, I was a wanderer, seeking out my destiny....."  
"Could you edit your sap story and cut to the chase?" Meg interjected.  
"As you wish. Anyway, I was passing through Nemea, on my travels when I came across a man, in the country side, a hermit of sorts, very private man. I attempted to engage him in conversation, perhaps trade some adventurous tales, but he insisted on being left alone. The only information I could gather from him was his name.....Julius Sanders......... The inventor's name echoed through time. For once, filling Meg with new-found hope. Could this be the break they'd been searching for, or was this man just delusional?

Flashback time!

"Hail friend!"  
He was tinkering with numerous pieces of metal, barely looking up to acknowledge my presence. "Good day, sir."  
Rather an unfriendly fellow. "Say, what's that you're working on?" He finally held my gaze, his eyes empty of life.  
"Something you wouldn't understand."  
"Oh, I don't know. I happen to think my brain has the capacity to comprehend any mystery given...."  
"If you don't mind", he interrupted. "I'd rather not be disturbed." Which I thought was rather rude. But I guess ya can't win'em all.  
"Very well. I will leave you to it......Mr......?"  
"Though my name will mean nothing to you, I shall give it, none-the-less. I am, Julius Sanders."  
"Unusual name. I'm Radak. And I wish you well, Julius Sanders."  
"Same for you." And I left it at that.

Zebra took a moment to ponder the pungent sailor's story. "Could you tell us the exact location of this past encounter?"  
Radak, the sailor, had a greedy gleam in his eyes. "Hmm, I can't be certain. My mind seems to have grown fuzzy, once more.....perhaps....."  
The old cliche: If looks could kill, with the stare Meg set, then they'd have to bury him twice.  
"I...it was about five miles Southeast of Nemea. Li..living in a run-down shack."  
Pleased, Meg smiled. "Thank-you. Glad we understand each other."

Leaving the old sailor healthfully intact, the small party went to plan their next move.  
"So, next stop, Nemea?" Herc offered.  
Meg approved of this. "Absolutely!"  
Zebra nodded, saying nothing. A little shaken from what they had learned.  
"All right, shall we stop by the Villa?"  
"Why?" Meg wondered. Seeing no logic in a detour when their ticket home could be staring them in the face.  
"We need to grab Pegasus." Herc insisted. "Nemea is across the coast."  
Meg gulped. "W..why not just board a ferry, or something?" Thinking the sea would be gentler on her stomach than the unfriendly skies. She warily shut her eyes as Hercules confirmed her fears.  
"Nemea is back in Central Greece, the same direction we came from. But about twenty more miles to the east."  
Zebra took her friend's hands and gave it an encouraging squeeze.  
"That way", Herc continued. "we can rest and refuel."  
Zebra looked to Torrin for his opinion, who nodded in agreement. "Thank-you, Hercules. For everything."


	21. Chapter 20: A Lead In The Case

They soon arrived at the grand edifice, without drawing the attention of any female admirers, taking a secret back entrance. Also, the chilly weather discouraged the more dedicated lot.  
Two heavily armored guards greeted them at the back of the manor. They weren't as large or intimidating as their charge, but they could hold their own just fine. Upon recognizing the resident hero, they pounded their fists to their breast, to salute his return.

"WELCOME BACK, SIR!"

Herc smiled, embarrassed, signaling their at-ease. "Uhh, thanks guys. Why don't you both take a breather."

They saluted once more, in gratitude. "THANK-YOU, SIR!"

As they entered, Torrin whispered close to Zebra's ear, answering her questioning stare. "Of course they're really not necessary, but Phil insists of the extra security. They're good at keeping the mobs down to a minimum."

Making their way down the long stretching hallway, with Hercules in the lead, the girls felt very small and insignificant, their steps echoing in the faint distance. Of course they had been inside large buildings, once living in a big city and all, but never before had they been welcomed guests.

"You....live here?" Meg asked, slightly impressed.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Herc smirked, thinking about how far he'd come. "A nerdy nobody of humble beginnings finding himself here."

They came to a rest in the common room, where Herc invited them to sit upon the cushioned couch. Just as everyone was settling into their seats, a cheery little old woman with an apron tied around her waist, emerged from one of the many rooms criss-crossing the abode. She held a piece of parchment, sealed closed with an important looking seal. In quite a rush, she offered a quick curtsy.

"Mr. Hercules, Sir. A message has just arrived from the royal house of Thebes."

The hero smiled wearily. What could they possibly want now? "Thank-you, Marlena. I will see to it later." He turned to his guests. "Allow me to present, Marlena. Marlena, these are my friends."

She offered them their own welcomed curtsy.

Almost afraid to ask. "Uhhh, where's Phil?" Herc asked nervously, praying he wasn't about.

"Master Philoctetes is out at the moment."

He was relieved, leaning his head back with a sigh. "Good. Oh, Marlena, would you be so kind as to bring my guests some refreshments?"

Apparently she saw to the meals of the house.  
"Certainly Sir."

The room fell silent for a few agonizing moments. Zebra's eyes wandered, trying to occupy her mind.  
"My, what a magnificent Vase", she cooed, admiring Torrin's favorite hiding place.

"Oh that? It was a gift, a reward for aiding the kingdom of Corinth during a flood."

"I remember that", Torrin said, smiling mischievously. "Phil chewed you out for months when you mis-took that Porpoise for a distressed civilian."

Meg and Zebra smiled at the humor, politely hiding their grins beneath their hands.

Herc nodded, taking the banter, but there was a wicked gleam in his eye. "Yeah. I suppose he did. You know, Torrin, when I accepted the gift, I thought of you. Knowing it would be just your size."

Torrin frowned, not finding it fun anymore, now that the fun was directed at him.  
Meg chortled, keeping the muscles in her face un-moving, hoping not to betray the humor she found in the hero's story.  
Thankfully, by then, Marlena had returned, carrying a tray topped with delicious looking finger sandwiches and a pitcher of grape juice. She set their lunch down on the table before them so they could each partake.

"Those look wonderful!" Herc complimented. "Thank-you, Marlena."

"Yes, thank-you", echoed the rest.

After a pleasant meal, everyone felt re-energized, ready to go.

"Pegasus should be out in the stables", said Herc. "If everybody's ready."

In answer, the party rose to their feet to follow. Of course Meg wasn't looking forward to another encounter with the sky, but she had to remind herself that this would be the last time her feet would ever leave the solid, stable earth. She was almost giddy beyond reason.  
They found the winged horse curled up upon the clean piles of straw on the stable floor, napping away. His master approached and scratched the creature behind his pointed ears. Pegasus yawned, delighted to see his best friend. However, his face fell when he caught sight of Meg.

The girl glared back. 'The feeling's mutual, ya feather shedder'

Herc brought the horse's attention back to himself. "Are you up for another trip? Think you could handle four passengers this time?"

Pegasus nodded. 'Anything to get this female out of the way.'

Herc smiled. "Great. Ok, all aboard."

With everyone atop Pegasus's back, in order from front to rear; Hercules, Meg, Zebra, Torrin, they launched into the Eastern sky.  
Habit now, Meg grasped Herc's waist, growling a groan from the back of her throat, trying to picture herself lying on a bed of grass, face DOWN.  
Following the coordinates that Rodak provided, they soon reached their destination.

"Look", Zebra pointed below. "That looks like the run-down shack from Rodak's description."

Meg was tempted to see for herself but she couldn't draw her eyes open, keeping their lids securely sealed.

Herc nodded. "Take're down, Pegasus!"  
Obeying orders, the horse steered down. Hercules' heart gave a little jolt when he felt the presence of petite hands, once again, around his broad chest.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What're we doing here again, Panic?" The two imps were rummaging through Mr. Saunder's shack.

Panic rolled his eyes. "We're here to see if we can find any useful whatchamacallits among all this junk for his project."

He kicked annoyingly at a nameless scrap. "What HERE is USEFUL?"

Panic never got to answer his partner when the whinny of a horse shrieked from the skies above.

TAKE COVER!" The overweight daemon hissed.  
They quickly scrambled, stumbling over their long pointed tails, ducking behind a near-by Olive-Tree.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I..is it over?" Meg whined, unaware that they were safely grounded.

"Don't worry, Meg. It's safe to open your eyes. Though, honestly, you're not missing much."

Curious, Meg did just that. And what she saw wasn't much at all, or a lot of nothing. Just a shack, about the size of a shed, with a load of junk littering the ground about. The shelter was a wreck, from its lack of care and weathered strain.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The evil pair watched and waited. "Let's get outta here!" Panic whispered urgently.

Pain held his friend at bay. "Wait. Not yet."

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gingerly, the girls moved in closer. Meg swept aside a discarded piece of unrecognizable rubble with the top-side of her foot, clearing the pathway. Both were feeling nervous, afraid of what they might find, or wouldn't find, inside. Would they find a rotting corpse within, nothing but a shattered tragedy?  
The Men surveyed the area, keeping guard, not sure of the significance of the situation.

Meg shook off her apprehension and shrugged. "This is what we came here for, right? C'mon."

Before Herc could offer his chivalrous assistance, she pried away what was left of the door. Peeking inside, looking for signs of life within. "Hello? Anybody home?" She stepped inside with delicate foot-falls, while the others followed suite.

The inside wasn't much different than the outside. Dust layered any open surface. It was obvious that the empty space hadn't been occupied in years. The already small space seemed to be closing in on Meg, along with any hope she'd held for this lead. "There's nothing here", she announced to no one in particular, her voice empty. Zebra was almost just as devastated. She watched helplessly as Meg fell to her knees.  
"HE'S not here...." It was like sinking into a void.

Herc's eyes continued to roam, trying in vain to find any evidence of Zebra's grandfather.

"Hey look." Everyone turned to where Torrin was found crouching before the fireplace. His fingers traced along a point in the floor.

"Scorch marks....." Hercules commented.

"So?" Meg said gruffly. "What about them?"

Torrin ignored Meg's little tantrum. "Well, for starters, these burns are too severely ingrained, without creating any further damage to the rest of the shack. They're too far from the hearth, I don't see why it didn't burn down the whole place..."

"Yeah, you're right." Zebra knelt down beside him.

He smiled, appreciating that she understood the way he thought.  
Conscience of his gaze, she shyly lowered her head, trying to hide her glowing cheeks.

Meg smacked her forehead with the base of her palm. 'Not again! Waste. Of. Time. "So do tell, what's their significance to our problem? Don't leave us hanging by our ears."

"Oh!" Torrin cleared his throat, excusing his behavior. "I was just suggesting that perhaps there are greater forces at work here....."

It was clicking in Zebra's mind, too. "You think, maybe, he was.....taken?"

He nodded. "It looks that way....."

"You mean by a deity, or a monster?" Herc offered.

The girls exchanged a weary glance. Monsters!

"But I can't decipher much else from what little evidence was left behind."

Meg was growing frustrated from all her hopes being instantly dashed on this fool-hearty lead. "So it's just another dead-end!"

Torrin shrugged, unsure of what to say. They had definitely found something, yes. But it didn't open up any other probable clues. Meg couldn't stay there any longer. She marched outside as if there hadn't been any breathable air within.

With the girl's approach, the devil spies changed shape, their bodies shifting into little insignificant, unnoticeable insects, clinging to the bark of the tree.

Meg braced herself against the trunk of a certain Olive-tree. Venting her defeat she punched the fruit tree's rough bark at its mighty spine, scraping her knuckles in the process. Small pools of blood surfaced the skin.

When her fist met the tree it rattled the disguised bugs to their fragile brains, jarring their teeth.

'That's it', she concluded.  
They were stuck. What now? The rest watched sympathetically, only Zebra truly understanding. Unaware of the time passage, the sky above had turned into an artist's palette, magentas and golds were spreading across the heavens as the sun was guided to rest by the hand of Apollo.  
Hercules watched helplessly as Meg continued to grieve for the future. Though oblivious of the root of her distress, he could almost feel her pain as his own coursing through his veins.

"I think it's time we should go back to the farm", said Zebra, disappointed. "We've done all we can, here."

Everyone agreed this would be best and departed.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When the hero and his posse finally disappeared, the demonic minions returned to their natural state. In his usual demeanor, Panic grabbed at Pain's rubbery, loose skin, living up to his name.

"That girl knows about Julius Sanders!"

Pain nodded.

"And the other girl, she was the one from the Agora! I think...... Now Hercules is involved!"

"We've gotta tell the boss."

Together, they spread their too small wings, and transported back to base headquarters.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Underworld was as dead as ever. It's overlord sat slumped upon his Gothic throne, drumming his clawed fingers along its stone arm-rest. His straight jaw rested a top his balled fist as he watched the faint, gossamer spirits of the dearly departed, come to their end, weeping and wailing for mercy. Hades yawned at this usual spectacle. It wasn't any-body's guess that he was bored.  
Patience was definitely not one of his strong suits. Then again, he had no strong suits to speak of, besides his dastardly intentions. And he was darn proud of it. He continued to wait, growing furiously agitated by the moment.  
Then, without a moment to spare, Pain and Panic came bumbling into the throne room. Their words were of obvious distress but hard to follow, as one talked over the other. They bounced with excitement, demanding their master's attention. Their chaotic display only aggravated his glowing embers further. The continuous chatter reminded Hades of a bee's hive, swarming with activity.

"Enough!!!!!" He exploded, like the eruption of a lava-filled volcano.

The Imps froze, their mouths suspended on their next intended argument.

Hades inspected the two, noting that they carried nothing with them. "I see that you have, once again, returned empty handed...." His voice was calm and even but, the black coals of his eyes seemed to be on fire. "When I give you two an order..." He stalked toward the cowering figures, his arms extended, his fingers taught and sharp, intentions perfectly clear. "I. Expect. RESULTS!!!"

"Wait!" Panic squeaked bravely, shielded by his larger counter-part. "Wait, boss. Ok, we didn't bring back any useful tools or objects....."

"But we have news", Pain added hastily. "It involves, Hercules...."

The sound of that muscle-bound brat's name made the God shutter. How many times had that 'zero' gotten in his way? "This had better be worth the oxygen you breath, or I'll snuff it from your puny lungs."

Acknowledged. The pair took turns as they explained what they had witnessed at the the abandoned shack;

"We were searching through the old-man's belongings, just like you ordered." Panic made sure to include that last bit, to prove that they were devoted and obedient to their master's wishes.

"Yeah", Pain insisted. "Just minding our own business, not drawing attention to ourselves, when we heard the whinny of a horse bellow from overhead. None other, than Hercules' fly infested horse." (Though he was the most, well groomed stallion around) "At first, we thought we should ambush them, but it seemed more sensible to just hide away and spy on them."

"Figured you'd want the pleasure of his undoing, yourself."

Hades thought nothing of their supposed thoughtfulness, they were cowards, though and through.

"But wait!" Panic blurted excitedly. "There's more! He brought along two women, one of whom was the girl who traded the slippers to the merchant in Arcadia."

For a moment, Hades had forgotten about the hero pain in his rear. Why would that girl be hanging around Julius's old stomping grounds?

"And...." The second Imp contributed the grand finale; "The other girl, in his company, mentioned Mr. Saunder's name....!"

Now the ruler of the dead was absolutely intrigued. There was no doubt about it; Julius Sander appear to not be the only stranger out of time, in their midst. But what was their connection? What did these women want with his golden boy? He didn't seem the type of man ladies would overcome time to bask in his utmost presence.  
"Congratulations, boys. You've just earned another day among the living. Or living among the dead. Whichever."  
As he swept away, leaving a cloud of desolation in his wake, the daemon minions breathed a sigh of profound relief. Granted to live another day, confined in the servitude of evil.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In his dreams, blurry memories of his former life forced their way into vision, the images almost torture. Julius Sanders lay on his bed of tattered blankets, twitching and moaning in his sleep. His brow was clammy with perspiration as if he were plagued with fever, though his teeth chattered from the damp underground.  
After his wife had passed on, he had no one. His only daughter hated him, banning him forever from her life. He dreamed of the granddaughter he'd never know, wondering what she was like, all grown-up. He imagined her having a flock of Ebony hair, flaring around her lightly tanned skin, so like her grandmother's. He swore he could almost see her, so clear and precise in his mind. Then, the picture shattered into nothingness.  
The sudden disturbance jolted the gentleman awake. The first object he focused on was the dark, ominous figure of the Dark Lord, who stood before him. They both gasped.

"Easy. Easy, Jules. It's just me, your ol' pal, Hades."

Once his heart-rate returned to a safer pace, his age becoming more apparent as it was harder to take in a breath, he began to relax.

"Bad dream, ol' boy?"

Julius nodded, holding his head in his hands.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Julius stared at the God, trying to find the sincerity in his words. But then he thought; what did it matter, whether or not he was truly interested or not? He wasn't about to get any better offers. And, sadly to say, Hades was the closest thing he had to a friend. So, he settled in, and prepared to pour out his troubles to the only living being around.  
"Well, shortly after I married Layla, we had a baby daughter, who grew to hate me after her mother passed." His words choked with emotion at the mention of his wife.

Hades gave the occasional nod, to give the impression of true interest as he tried not to look bored.'What have I gotten myself into?' Then again, he loved tales of tragedy and loss.

"She shut me out of her life, until I delved into a state of deep depression. That's when my obsession for time travel reached its height, desperate for something to distract my pain wracked mind. I thought that if I saved or brought Layla back from her demise, we could become a family again. I could be a part of my little girl's life again, and become a model figure in my granddaughter's life."

That got the God's attention. As casual as he could manage, he steered the conversation onto the unseen, granddaughter. "Soooooo, your family continued into its third generation.....Just outta killer curiosity, how old would you estimate the young whipper-snapper to be about now, in your time?"

Julius had to think about that one. How long had he come to be there? Hades had to cool his impatience as the mortal continued to ponder and calculate, for if he blew his top now, he would indefinitely loose Julius's confidence and trust.

He started counting on his dirt encrusted fingers. "She would likely be in her early twenties. Gosh, have I been here that long?"  
For the last little while, the inventor was loosing faith and endeavor. He didn't have the heart to continue on with his experiments. Hades had to come up with a solution to persuade Julius, to finish his machine before it was too late, and the mortal joined his realm of the dead. Permanently. His health had been slowly deteriorating as he became less intrigued by his life. Or, perhaps, he could find a more stable mind to pick-up where Julius had left off. Could these girls that Pain and Panic spoke of be blood relatives of Julius Sanders? Or was it mere coincidence? Either way, the God had to approach the situation delicately. He may have been eager, but he wasn't stupid.

"Tell ya what, Jules, you've obviously got a lot on your mind right now. Why don't you just take it easy for today, eh? You can't concentrate properly when your mind is diverted on other matters."

Without any objections, the inventor lay horizontal, slipping into unconsciousness.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"PAIN! PANIC! Get in here, now!"

At the urgency of their master's bellow, the duo made haste to answer his summon. They screeched to an immediate halt just before his billowing robes.  
"At your order, sire!" They stood at attention and saluted, ready at their master's command.

Hades folded his arms. "I want you two to listen as I vent and contemplate what we've learned. But do not speak unless unless requested to."

The Imps made the gesture of zipping their lips shut.

Satisfied with this, he proceeded to think aloud of his personal dilemma. "OK, we know that somehow these strange girls are connected with our guy. The question is...how? Would they heighten my plans, or become a nuisance?"

Pain and Panic fidgeted, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Nervously, Pain raised a claw for permission to speak. "You want us to finish them off, boss?" He crushed a fist into his open palm, displaying his enthusiasm.

Hades pondered the potential prospects of his suggestion, stroking his jaw thoughtfully. Tempting......."No", he decided. "No. Not yet. Just watch them, see what they're after, and inform me of any changes that come to play. If our situation calls for it, then we'll move in........for the KILL." He grinned wickedly as he cackled a deep, throaty chuckle. The Imps snickered along with him. Oh but it was so delicious to be so vicious.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meg and Zebra lay awake in their beds, each going over in their minds the day's events. Meg's unpleasant mood lingered on. Hercules had dropped them off, arriving a little after sunset. He had expressed his sympathy for their altogether failure to locate Zebra's grandfather. And if they ever required his assistance again, they shouldn't hesitate to seek him out. Torrin repeated the same sentiments, his eyes focused on Zebra. Meg briskly broke-up their little bubble by reminding them of the late hour and ushering Zebra inside, after bidding their escorts a hasty farewell.  
Once inside, they relayed their experience to Amphitryon and Alcmene. After a quick meal, everyone agreed that it had been a tiring day, and separated to their bedrooms.  
Zebra wasn't as distraught as her friend, she was prepared to accept the possibility of their permanent stay in the past. Meg, obviously, would fight this until the end of their search was proven in vain. Until they found the rotting corpse of Julius Sanders himself, would she admit defeat.

"Meg?"

"What?" Her voice a little gruff with annoyance and fatigue.

"Do you think my grandfather still lives?"

Meg was silent for a moment, afraid. "He's......gotta be. Or.......we're......"

"Meg, why are you so determined to return to the future? I mean, I think life could be lived happily here. Look, we've got our basic essentials, and we don't have to worry about rent or the rising cost of tuition at school. We've got loving, supportive friends....."

Meg bolted upright, as if she'd figured it out. "Oh, I get it now, this is about Torrin!"

"What?! No.......I." She stopped herself. There was no denying her growing fondness for the young bodyguard.

"You've been so caught up by his flattery that it has blinded your common sense."

Zebra didn't feel bitter toward her friend for her accusation. If anything, she felt great sadness for Meg; her prejudice and inability to trust others kept any possible friendships from evolving. "Meg...." She began patiently, with sympathy. "I know it's hard for you to allow people to get close to you, but, if you'd give people a chance you'd realize that there are, indeed, good, decent people in this world. For instance, if you'd allow yourself to get to know, say, Hercules for example......"

That was Zebra's mistake. Meg clasped her head between her hands, unable to take much more. "Stop it, Zebra, I won't listen to any more of it!"

Zebra tried to reach out to Meg. "Please, Meg. I was only suggesting that we make the best of our current situation and take things in stride."

Unfortunately, Meg was done listening. "Enough. I'm too exhausted to argue with you further, tonight." She turned over on her side to face the wall.

"But.....Meg....I."

"Conversation closed, Zebra, goodnight!"

Disheartened, Zebra pressed her no further, hoping sleep would sooth her aggression. "Well, goodnight, Meg." Zebra tucked her woolen blanket to her chin, harboring against the growing chill of the season, and willed herself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21: Hades' Flame

It was as if the past four months had never taken place. After the incident of discovering the old shack, Meg was swelled with hopelessness.  
Zebra tried her best to console and reason with her, but she was also struggling with her own jumble of emotions. She, of course, felt a loss with the negative outcome of their discovery, though it wasn't as devastating as Meg's take on things. But there was still a glimmer of hope within the black cloud, at least they had not found any sign of his demise.  
And then there was Torrin. Zebra had never experienced such emotions all at once; Fear, excitement, anxiety, joy......Though they had only been together that one day, those feelings were all present and strong. She was grateful for the time they had alone together. They had learned much of each other in those few hours, and she was yearning to learn more. Would she ever get the chance, with Meg's prejudice?

The next couple weeks went-by uneventful, completely routine. They only change was the weather and the ominous in-coming clouds.  
Meg and Zebra worked and harvested what was left in the frosted fields, before all was rendered useless. After another hard day of back-breaking work, Amphitryon and the girls retreated indoors, the growl of thunder encouraging them even more.  
After their bellies were satisfied from another of Alcmene's meals, they took to their beds. Not bothering to change into their nightly attire, the girls instantly fell under the spell of Morpheus as their heads sunk into the pillows, skipping their ritual nightly discussions.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Things were moving a little too slowly for Hades liking, so he decided to take things into his own claws and speed things up a bit.  
A seasonal storm pelted the surface with cool droplets of moisture, drenching the earth. Thunder rocked and shook the sky. Lightning, from time to time, lit traces of the valley in a flash of brilliant, blinding white light.  
Like a pair of demented birds, Pain and Panic fought against the perilous storm, winding their way through the high powered, turbulent winds, with ill proportioned bat-like wings.

"Why're we doing this, again?" Pain bellowed to his partner, clumsily correcting his bearings.

"You idiot!" Panic criticized. "Hades wanted us to draw those girls out into the open. And since we found their location, this'll be a piece of Baklava", he snickered, as the rain skimmed off his reptile skin.

Since Pain was the largest of the two, he struggled to keep his altitude. "Which part? Re-directing the lightning, or causing the flaming spark?"

"Never mind", Panic moaned impatiently. "Just get ready."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hades had prepared them well. Hey, he didn't always tune-out Julius' mind numbing nonsense about science and alike. During his more hopeful experiments, Hades watched as he struggled to harness the super-natural powers of Lightning. Unable to maintain his curiosity, Hades inquired of its purpose. Only too glad to oblige, Julius rambled on about electricity and its elements.

"Lightning is formed when positive and negative charges, within a cloud, are separated. The electric current from the charge can reach about 100 terawatts, depending on the length of the bolt. To power my machine, I need that much power in order to get it running." His ramblings continued on a different note, much to the God's tolerance.  
" You know, I admit I've no idea how nature works in this time. Before arriving here, I'd never believed beings, such as yourself, existed. I have often pondered why you reside here and now and not in the future. Now I have a theory; as time continued to age, from now to then, mortals may have forgotten their gods, no longer needing them in their everyday lives. Humans learned to survive and sustain themselves without the aid of a divine being. And with such change, the gods disappeared and nature shifted, adapting to the new age of man. In other words, nature controlled itself." He blew a sigh, reflecting on his studies.  
"Fascinating......"

Hades' breath caught dead in his throat. He and the other gods would soon be forgotten and cease to be? Well, who cared about his godly colleagues? But he, Hades, would not be remembered? To only be refereed to, as Julius stated, a MYTH?! It was blasphemy of the worse kind. As long he maintained his immortality, he would now allow this 'theory' to come to pass. The god's passion to see the future had increased in that very moment.  
"Uhh...thanks for the err....science lecture, Julius." He slapped the mortal, none-to-gently, on his back, knocking the breath from his lungs. "Keep up the good work."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Imps hefted a bronze shield between them, straining to stay above the eye of the storm.  
Hades had given it to them, along with a chorus of instructions, having swiped it from a nameless dead soldier's spirit. It wasn't as if he'd have any further use of it.

"I'm loosing my grip, Pain! It's starting to slip."

"Hold on, buddy, we're almost there!"  
The rain molted from their bodies, making the job increasingly miserable.

"There!" Pain announced. "There's the target. Brace yourself!"  
Between them, they erected the bronze disk high, facing the angry clouds.

When the land was scheduled for moisture, Zeus would charge the white, puffy clouds with his mighty thunderbolts, already containing water within their pouches from the oceans and rivers under their master, Poseidon. This would disturb the clouds, causing their pores to open and dispense their contents to the world below, giving drink to the soil of the earth.

Pain and Panic shivered, the rain causing the temperature to drop further than it already was, as they waited for what seemed like an eternity for a single shock. At last, a ribboned electric light shot from the sky, humming with power. "INCOMING!"  
The devilish minions scrambled to catch its rays, holding strong. The bolt hit home, ricocheting off the smooth surface of bronze metal, but not without catching our friends in the blast, frying them to a charred, blackened state. But they had done it, countering the bolt's destination. It struck a nearby barn in its vulnerability. At first, nothing happened. Then a spark kicked at the grasses, and its heart swelled. The destruction was alive, and eager to spread.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Late in the night, Meg and Zebra slept tightly within their blankets as the stormed raged on outside. Tossing and turning, Meg felt restless, hearing the never-ending boom as the thunder crashed. He nose wrinkled as a disturbing scent slithered through her senses. Her lungs compressing, causing her to cough in her sleep. She moaned, annoyed at the distrubance;

"Zebra.....you're burning the toast...." She mumbled sleepily. "Shut off that toaster will ya?"

Zebra yawned. "Oooh....sorry....what?" As she became more alert she sniffed the sooty air, trying to decipher where the smoke was coming from, suddenly remembering that toasters did not exist yet. Throwing off her blankets she rushed to the window, her heart plummeting at the sight she beheld.  
"MEG!"

Her friend tumbled out of bed, struggling to find her way through the tangled mess of blankets. "What? What?! What's going on?" Meg's long hair stood out in every which way from being under the covers. Had this not been such a diar situation, Zebra would have laughed, but unfortunately that was not the case.

"The barn's on fire!!"

Meg was on high alert, adrenaline bursting through her veins. Since the barn sat adjacent to the main house, everything else would soon be caught in the blaze.  
"Wake Alcmene and Amphitryon! We've gotta get outta here!"

They dashed for the couple's bedroom where they still slumbered, oblivious of the threat endangering their home. Each girl approached and shook the couple's shoulders. Amphitryon snorted out of a snore.  
"Girls? What's wrong?" Alcmene sat up, still drowsy.

"Hurry! You've gotta get up!" Meg hurriedly exclaimed. "The barn's caught fire. Before long, it will spread here, to the house!"

Alcmene's hand covered her mouth as she gasped, her face draining of color. Amphitryon rose to his bare feet, stripped the bed of its blankets and draped one around his wife's quaking shoulders, while giving the other for the girls to share.  
"C'mon!"  
He led the way through the darkened house and out the door. The rain met their faces like needles of ice as they labored to put distance between themselves and the house. After several yards, they looked back.

Meg's prediction proved true as the flames began licking at the house's timber. The barn was engulfed in smoky flames. High pitched 'moos' and 'braying' called out from the barn that house the animals.

"Clio!" Alcmene paniced. "Penelope!" She started staggering forward, but her husband held her fast.

"No, dear!"

Meg swiped the blanket she and Zebra shared for herself. "I'll get them!" Without thinking, she took off toward the barn, covering her head with the blanket, to use it for what little protection it might provide.

"Meg! Wait, come back! It's too dangerous!" Zebra called after her.

Reaching the barn doors, Meg padded her hands with the ends of the blanket, and heaved the great door open. The chickens scrambled for freedom, escaping between her legs, feathers flying like petals on the wind.  
'What am I doing?!' She reflected. 'I'm gonna get myself killed.' But she would appear a coward if she turned back now, letting the sweet couple down that took them without hesitation into their home and confidence. So even though common sense echoed in her mind; 'this is stupid. This is suicide.' She bravely plunged inside.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hercules had had a late night. Earlier that day a distress call came by messenger, describing a sea serpent terrorizing the Messene Coast. Answering the request, Herc set off at once, on board Pegasus. Maybe a little monster wrangling would help distract his mind from a certain...person.  
Upon arrival he found the creature without directional aid.  
Green and blue ridged spikes ran from the top of its head to its whiplash tail, its tongue recoiled and slithered like a snake's. Apparently, even without legs, the monster had crawled upon the land looking for it's next menu selection.  
The hero led the citizens to safety, then bravely went to face his opponent. Annoyed at being denied his run-away feast, the beast roared savagely, pelting Herc's face with its revolting drool and phlegm.

"Ugh." Herc spat in disgust, spitting the substance from his lips. "Why do monsters insist on being so gross?"

Wiping his face clear, Herc snatched the creature by its tail, slapping its head from side-to-side against the stone-paved ground. With no bones in its fishy body, the hero effortlessly tied it into Gordian knots. Throwing his arms back, prepared for launch, he gave the monster a fair warning;

"I don't ever want to hear of your return, got it?!"

The serpent gave a nervous nod of understanding.

"Very good."

With that, Herc hurled its body back into the sea from whence it came.  
He brushed his hands together at a job well done. Coming out of hiding, with exuberant cheers, the people insisted on him remaining for a short time, to celebrate the city's salvation with a feast.  
Herc wanted to decline, but he didn't want to offend them. Phil always said never to let a hero's perks pass you by. Especially when it involved food.  
Many noble young ladies urged him eat in their presence, but found it rather difficult to catch his full attention.

"You were so brave!" A black-haired beauty with a plunging neckline gushed, clinging possesivily on his arm.

"How can we ever repay you?" A brunette on the opposite arm inquired suggestivily, sliding her hand over his chest.

Unfortunately for them, he was made very uncomfortable with their constant fondling and fussing. Another face kept appearing before him mind. Feeling an air of claustraphobia crushing him on all ends, Herc retreated, sliding from their grasp. "Just doing my job", he chuckled nervously, his face blushing, and went in search of his ticket home.

Just after sun-set, the hero announced his departure. He hopped aboard Pegasus, hoping he would be able to lift off the ground from all the food the horse had taken into his bottomless belly, then waved goodbye to the city-state of Messene.

Then came the rain.

Herc used his cape to shelter him from the on pour of rain, but it did little good.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed", he complained to his winged companion.

He kept his head down, to help his vision of where they steered. In doing so, he spotted an orange dab below and soon the smell of smoke met his nostrils. He sighed as he realized it was another sign of trouble. A hero's work is never done.

"Down Pegasus!"

He whinnied and aimed his nose down, like the point of a sharpened spear, shooting through the night. Upon closer inspection he realized the location of the house in flames, and his heart sank.

"No...."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A deathly heat enveloped Meg as she navigated her way blindly to the helpless animals, with only their screams as her guide.  
Coughing, her lungs protested at the contaminated atmosphere. She heard the jangle of Clio's cow bell and spotted the distressed animal cowering in a corner. With urgency she grabbed at its rope and heaved when the animal refused to move.

"Move, ya big hamburger! Or you'll find your rear simmering on the grill!"

But she was too frightened to budge. Time for plan B; She went around to Clio's rear and raised her hand behind her head. Then, with as much force as she could muster, slammed her open palm mercilessly upon the heifer's rear with a numbing slap.  
Getting the desired result, Clio stampeded out the barn doors. Now, for the jack a.......err......the donkey, Penelope.  
Growing weaker by the second, Meg gave her the same gentle nudge. With great relief, the animals had escaped safely.  
Meg's chest felt as if it were in the same condition as the barn, shrinking, desperately trying to catch a breath. It was clear now; she wasn't going to make it out. She was exhausted from expelling the smoke from her body, only to inhale more. Falling to her knees she sought the air that hadn't yet been swallowed up by the blackened smog. The temperature was stifling, like the eternal depths of Hades.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hercules leaped to the ground long before Pegasus touched down. He saw as the animals fled from the wreckage.

Zebra was suddenly at his side, gripping his soaked tunic. Her frightened, desperate tears mixing with the rain. She could barely relay the words of her distress. Herc held her steady, clasping her shoulders, asking her to calmly explain.

"Meg's in there!"

Nothing else needed to be said. Without another thought, he plunged into the angry inferno, ripping the barn doors right off its hinges. Between choking coughs, he screamed out Meg's name, his eyes scouring every fiery inch. A low moan reached his ears, coming from the rear of the building.  
There she was, unmoving, covered in a blackened blanket. He was about to go to her when he heard the creaking of weakened wood. A rafter was giving way just over head, about to collapse on Meg's silent body. With his legendary speed and determination he reached the girl, without a moment to spare, and swept her into the cradle of his arms.

Alcmene, Amphitryon, and Zebra watched with tensions running high, clasping onto one another for support. To their horror, the roof of the barn caved in, filling the air with a boisterous crash. The party gasped in disbelief, thinking they had lost everything and everyone. Only the sound of the roaring flame could be heard over the rain storm as they curled toward the clouds.

Soon after, to their profound relief, Hercules crashed into the open, damp air, cradling Meg close under his protection.  
He gently laid her down upon the wet grass, using his body as shield to block out the rain. Everyone waited with mounting despair, praying for any signs of life.  
Meg's chest started to rise and fall steadily as her lungs discovered the clean oxygen, coughing out the remaining pollution. Her eyelids trembled, then opened, finding the hero crouched over her.

"Thank the Gods!" Alcmene exclaimed.

Herc's face became stern as relief washed over him. She was going to be alright. "Are you Crazy?!"

Which was a shocking reaction coming from him, with his usual easy going attitude. But never before had he cared for a woman so deeply.

Unoffended by his outburst, Meg's face split into a mischievous grin. "Wouldn't you like to know. *cough*"

He raised an eyebrow, not sure how to interpret that. He placed a strong hand behind her back and helped her sit-up.

Zebra was automatically at her friend's side to help, as the others gathered around as well. "What were you thinking?!"

Meg shook her head tiredly. "Sheesh. If I had known that I would get this kind of treatment from everyone, I would have turned tail and fled."

Zebra flung her arms around her neck, throwing them both off balance. "I'm sorry", she cried, burying her face in Meg's damp hair. "I just thought I'd lost you."

"She's right", Alcmene agreed. "You took a great risk.......but........Thank-you, my dear. You saved my family."

Meg nodded. "Aww, it was nothin'."


	23. Chapter 22: Moving Day

The down pour continued without any sign of ceasing. Alcmene began to weep as the loss weighed heavily on her shoulders. Her husband enfolded her in his scrawny arms, drawing her close, sharing her pain.

"Our home....." She mumbled sorrowfully through hot tears. He felt her whole body tremble in conjunction with his own. All their possessions had been lost, every thing they had was now smoldering into ash. They'd worked so hard to build the life they had led.

Now that Meg was safe, Hercules joined his parents in their mournful vigil, clutching his family together as if to make sure that they would not be lost also. He hung his head as the rain drizzled from his face, remembering a time since past. After all, he'd grown up in that old farm house, it had been his home. Now his home was gone.

Meg and Zebra sat in silence as they watched the heartbreaking scene. For the first time, as Meg saw the little family huddled together, she noticed that Hercules looked nothing like his parents. Why this query should suddenly prick her curiosity now of all times she couldn't say. But it did make things more interesting. For now, she would keep her questions to herself.

By now, nothing of the residence had been spared from the angry furry of the flames. All that remained were a few skeletal frames that had once outlined the structure. The rain had finally taken effect and doused the fire to a smoky pier. The cloud of smoke reaching higher into the sky like a great, billowy ghost departing from its host.

When the time for bitter tears were over, Herc approached Pegasus with all seriousness. "Take Mom and Pop to the Villa. Let Torrin know what's happening."

"What's going on, son?" Amphitryon wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Answered Herc. "You're all coming to stay with me, at the Villa."

Meg was about to protest. How awkward would that be, staying in the same house? Luckily Zebra slapped a hand over her big mouth. Like it or not, this was their best course of action, and they weren't likely to get any better offers.

"But, son, we couldn't possibly think of introducing....."

Herc held up a hand to halt his mother's irrational argument. "I won't hear it, Mom. You'll come home with me and that's that. Besides, we won't be able to hire a carpenter to re-build the farm until early spring."

Pegasus knelt on the sodden earth to help accommodate Amphitryon and Alcmene's mount.

As Herc gave his assistance, he gave further instructions for the messenger to pass on. "Once my parents are situated, come back and we'll transport the girls, and then the animals. Can you do this for me, my friend?"  
The horse nodded, up for the task.  
"Then fly with swiftness. Take care."

Without further adu, Pegasus launched into the black night, above the storm. With his parents taken care of, Herc turned to the girls. and smiled tiredly. "Are you both alright?"

They answered in the affirmative. Though Meg felt as if she'd enclosed her mouth over a SUV's exhaust that required a fuel change, the breath that entered her lungs came easier now.  
Zebra shivered and released a few sneezes. Herc immediately surrendered his cape, though it was about as soaked as the rest of them, and wrapped it around her tremorous shoulders. She nodded her appreciation.  
He sighed and went to see to the animals.  
Thankfully all had escaped without incident. Herc absentmindedly began stroking Penelope's long donkey ears. The trauma of recent events falling to despair.  
As Meg sat next to Zebra, an odd feeling of pity came over her as she watched the hero's little breakdown. Of course she felt sorry for Alcmene and Amphitryon, they had done nothing to deserve such a tragic loss. But Hercules had a great home, he had everything......didn't he? Unsure of what drove her to her next actions, but she found herself stretching to her feet to join the young man.  
Not expecting her company he shyly lowered his head, also feeling ashamed that he'd reprimanded her earlier. But before he could utter an apology, Meg spoke first.

"Hey, listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened to your childhood home, and....." This was the hard part. She'd never required the assistance of a man. Needless to say, it stung a little to admit. "Thanks for helping me escape from the barn."

Blush colored the hero's cheeks so that they almost glowed in the dark. His hand reached behind and he rubbed the back of his neck, something he always did when he became nervous. "I...i...it was no trouble at all. I'm just glad you're s...safe."

Meg bit back a giggle. His stuttering and stumbling of words were actually quite humorous, perhaps even, dare she say, charming. She quickly threw that thought away, those sort of feelings no longer beat within her core. Such impulses only led to trouble.

"And I apologize", Herc added. "for snapping at you before. I was just...really worried...about you. After all you and Zebra have done for my parents, I am greatly in your debt."

"Don't worry about it", she assured. "Besides, all is forgiven. So how do you plan on transporting these animals?"

"I've thought about that; I plan on placing them in a make-shift harness, then Pegasus can carry them, gliding just above the ground."

By now, Zebra had come to join them.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll all be back at the Villa before the break of dawn."

"You're sure Phil won't mind the extra guests?" Zebra stressed.

"Nah..." Herc reassured. Though he certainly wouldn't be pleased to have young women staying at the Villa, especially those that the Goat-man had no chance with. "Besides, its not just his house."

About after an hour and a half of nothing but rain bathing, Pegasus made his return. Herc greeted his best friend with his usual warmth. "Do you need a rest before the next load?"

The horse shook his long head.

"Alright. Next aboard are the girls."

Meg tensed. Riding that glue-stick with wings without it's master to keep it under control was like etching her name onto a gravestone. Would he attempt to harm her with Zebra aboard? Her only other choice was to stay and help Hercules prepare the animals for travel. Though he would likely decline her offer and insist she travel with Zebra. Plus, there would be little place for her to lend her assistance, considering her weathered condition. She pulled the hero privately to the side. "Can I trust that your pony won't dump me in some monster's festering nest?"

Herc was surprised by her question. But he respectively complied with a genuine answer, she was understandably tired and frightened. "I assure you, no harm will come to you or Zebra while under Pegasus's care."

Maybe she had inhaled too much toxic smoke, or perhaps she'd somehow bumped her head, but she believed him.

"Isn't that right, Pegasus?"

Conveniently, the horse had overheard their conversation. At being caught for eaves dropping, the stallion became embarrassed. Never-the-less he answered with the nod of the head and an overexagerated smile.

"Well, now that that's settled, lets get you on your way."

"But what about yourself?" Zebra wondered with concern.

"I'll follow as soon as I can, once I am assured of everyone's safety. Once Pegasus had dropped you both off at the Villa, he will return for me and the rest of my family", he fondly referred to the animals.

Zebra nodded. Sounded reasonable. "Well c'mon, Meg, let's get going so Hercules can get back."

No matter how much she'd been reassured, Meg was still apprehensive about a wet-and-wild ride. "After you", she invited, feigning courtesy.

Zebra shrugged and straddled the horse as he bent to accommodate. Once she became settled she beckoned Meg to come aboard.  
Taking a deep breath, Meg approached and gingerly climbed on back behind Zebra.

"We'll see you soon", Zebra called to Hercules.

With that, Pegasus shot to the sky, fighting to rise beyond the clouds. Meg screeched, nervously gripping onto Zebra as she clutched the stallion's mane. Below, Herc sighed, wishing he could be the one Meg held onto for dear life. Well, no time for drifting and wishful thinking. There were other pressing matters at hand that needed his heroic attention. He prepared to make a harness for the animals trip, with whatever scrap material he could uncover. It looked like the long day would continue into the next.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Torrin was waiting beneath the eaves. From what he'd interpreted from Pegasus, and the information described by Herc's parents, the household would soon be admitting new guests.  
Alcmene and Amphitryon were safely tucked comfortably in their new bedroom quarters. Marlena was preparing another room for the girl's accommodations.  
The bodyguard shielded his eyes from the storm, spotting an incoming dot, growing larger every moment. Which could only be one of two things; A humongous rain drop, or Pegasus' 2nd landing. He smiled. They'd made it.  
Pegasus performed a perfect touch-down, his hooves grounding softly in the mud. Torrin approached, patting the winged horse appreciatively. "Good boy!"

Zebra swung a leg off, sitting side-saddle. But Meg kept her locked in place. "OK, you can let go now, Meg." Zebra tried to escape, but her petrified friend held firm. "You're crushing my ribs! We've landed. Ya hear me? We're on the ground."

Meg's eyes split open as relief caved in and she collapsed into a cloudy puddle on the mud infested ground. "So help me, I swear I'll never leave the surface of the earth, again."

Torrin helped Zebra from her mount, blushing slightly as she stumbled gracefully into his arms. Then, remembering himself, bent to assist Meg to her feet. "Let's get you both inside."

Pegasus moaned, knowing that he still had back-breaking work ahead before he could retire in the comforts of his very own stable.

"I know, boy", Torrin sympathized. "But Herc still needs your help. Just one last round-trip."

The horse nodded, stretched his feathery wings, and departed to retrieve his master. He would do anything for Hercules.  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Torrin led the girls into the shelter of the Villa, their soaking garments and drenched hair dripped onto the floor, creating a blooming puddle across the elaborate tiles.  
"I'm sure you both would like to.....err.....freshen up..... How does a bath sound?"

"Depends", replied Meg. "Will it take place in a tin tub?" She never looked forward to her baths back in the barn, with all the animals in audience. But it beat soaking in the ice-cold stream.

"No", Torrin chuckled. "Even better. We have a bathing house with warm running water."

The girls couldn't believe what they'd just heard.

"Just point the way and step aside!"

Zebra also ached to shed her filthy attire and dive right into a steaming pool of tension relaxing heat, but she held her manners despite desperation, holding Meg down. "That sounds wonderful. If its not too much trouble."

Torrin turned the girls down the right direction, laying a hand on the small of Zebra's back to guide her. She did not protest this subtle, warming touch. In fact, she quite welcomed it.  
"Of course its no trouble. You are guests here. Herc would be doubly ashamed if I performed less."

Meg decided to switch gears and change the subject before she became ill and added a different kind of puddle upon the floor. "So, Torrin, where are Alcmene and Amphitryon? How are they holding up?"

Embarrassed, Torrin returned to reality. "They've settled in their room and washed-up there. Though understandably distraught."

They continued down a hallway till they came upon a door that led outside. A cobbled path led through a covered walkway, the path ending at a small building that stood upon short stilts, raising it just above the ground. Even before entering, Meg could feel the warmth emanating from within. Torrin pushed the door open, allowing the girls to step in first. Torches burned in each corner of the room, hanging from metal brackets set into the stone wall, casting a dim, flaming light within the 20'x20' square room. A pool of water, of about 12'x12' by measurements, was set deep into the floor. The water looked warm and inviting, a gentle wave of steam floated just above the pool's surface.  
Meg stepped forward and beheld her reflection rippling above the tiles, with the water being so clear, like the face of a mirror.

"The pool is warmed through heated coals set beneath the surface, in a brazier", Torrin explained from the door frame, attempting to sound informative for the sake of impressing Zebra. "It is drained and refilled after each use by aqueducts, from the nearest source of water."

Zebra seemed enthralled, hanging on his every word. Meg just wanted to tuck her legs and perform a cannon-ball. But there was just one problem; the presence of the opposite set, namely Torrin. She turned to glare at him, hoping to mentally communicate his required departure. But his attention was elsewhere. Then she noisily cleared her throat. Jeez, did she need to spell it out? P.R.I.V.A.C.Y!

Torrin finally sensed her gaze and jumped in surprise when he met the look in Meg's eyes. He looked down at his feet, getting the hint, and shuffled in his sandals. "Yes, well, Marlena will return with a change of clothes. I'll see ya later." But when he expressed his farewell, his gaze was only for Zebra. With that, he closed the door behind him and returned to the main structure.

Meg let a suspended breath escape slowly between her lips. "Finally." Now she felt she could relax. "I thought he'd never leave." She peeled off her dress, letting it fall into a heap upon the floor, and stepped to the lip of the pool, kicking off her sandals. She extended her foot, pointing her toes with the poise of a ballerina, dipping in her big toe to test the temperature. "Oooooh!" She jerked back. It was warmer than expected. With careful ease she slipped one leg in, then the other, discovering its depth. I actually wasn't all that deep, maybe 4 1/2'. She sat back on the stone seat and sighed, sinking down till the water reached her armpits. Her elbows rested on the edge. "What're you waiting for?" She aimed at Zebra as her head jerked back from where Torrin disappeared, still standing in her damp garments. "Trust me; the water's great!"

Zebra shrugged, disrobed, and jumped right in, skipping the toe ritual, and situated herself opposite of Meg. "This sure beats that O'l tin bucket."

Meg nodded, her eyes closed softly. "Now, if only we had......."

A light knock came at the door. Startled, the two of them slipped further into the cover of the water.

"Madams? I have brought fresh clothes and towels." It was only Marlena, the housekeeper.

"Come in", Zebra invited.

Carrying a neat pile of supplies, Marlena let herself in. She looked tired, her black/gray hair straying from her top-knot, but seemed in good spirits. "I also thought you might like some soap to cleanse yourselves", she smiled. Just what the doctor ordered. She presented them with a small Carmel colored block.

Zebra studied the substance that she labeled; soap. She'd never seen a cleansing product of such color or texture.  
"Umm, Marlena?"

She turned her attention to Zebra.

Zebra had to think a moment, to word her question carefully without suggesting suspicion. "We're unfamiliar with the ways of the upper class. Might I ask what ingredients were used to assemble this soap?" She'd heard of some ancient cleansers containing animal fat. Which she would prefer not to slather over her body.

"To the best of my knowledge; it consists of Lye and Olive Oil. Which is very beneficial for the lady's skin."

Olive Oil? Zebra pondered. That didn't sound too disturbing. "Thank-you very much, Marlena."

The weary housekeeper nodded. "No trouble. When you bath is complete, I will show you to your room. You both must be very tired."

"Yes, well, its nothing a cushy bed couldn't fix", Meg agreed.

Marlena bowed, dismissing herself. "I will be waiting in the main house."

When she disappeared, Meg snatched the block of soap from Zebra's hand. "If this doesn't get us squeaky clean we can at least use it on a garden salad", she joked.

Zebra slapped the water, splashing Meg. "Would you quit making fun and just lather-up?"

Meg clapped water right back. "Look who's playing", she charged right back.

A good, clean, water fight ensued. Soon drenching themselves without fully submerging into the bath. Zebra caught a yawn, realizing how tired she really was. Which, apparently, was contagious, since Meg repeated the act.

"What do you say we call a draw so we can fall into an unconscious, dreamless bliss?"

Zebra wholeheartedly agreed and washed into the suds. When all was complete, they emerged from the water and dried off. The clothes Marlena had left them were just simple white tunics. But as they slipped the pieces over their naked bodies, they felt as soft as silks and as warm as fleece, sliding easily into place. And they fit. The Olive Oil soap had a part in this as well, it had quenched their dry skin and they were already relishing the effects. They gathered their discarded clothes and towels, then exited the bath house, following the path back to the main building.  
As promised, Marlena was there waiting for them, holding a candle as the lit hallway flames had been dowsed.

"You both appear to be in higher spirits. A good soak is the best thing to help you wind down before retiring."

"You said it!" Meg agreed.

Marlena had them surrender their load before they could object. "I'll have these washed so they'll, again, be suitable to wear. Now, if you'll follow me I'll show you to where you'll be staying."  
She led them down a long corridor, with only the light of Marlena's candle to guide them, its flickering flame casting long, ominous shadows against the walls. Meg stayed close and kept an eye on Zebra as she lagged behind to take-in all the fine art pieces on display. She hadn't realized just HOW big the Villa was. They passed several doors that framed the wall on their way. Who could tell which one was theirs?

As they walked on, a question quelled within Zebra's mind. She was almost too embarrassed to ask, but her curiosity wouldn't let her just be. "Marlena, uhh, is Torrin still around?"

Without a falter in her step, the housekeeper spoke as they turned down another hallway. "Mr. Torrin is catching what little sleep he can before Sir. Hercules returns."

Now all Zebra had to wonder was, which one of these many doors led to his room.

Meg rolled her eyes. 'We're in BIG trouble', she grimaced to herself.

At last, Marlena halted before their intended room. "Ahh, here we are", she announced, opening the door. Inside were two, elegant, full beds, set against either side of the large, square room.  
"It was determined that it would be in your best interest if you were to share a room."

The girls stepped inside.  
"This is great!" Said Zebra. "We don't mind sharing a room."

"We've been sharing a room for nearly a half dozen months", Meg added.

Marlena nodded. "Then I'll leave you to rest. Good evening to you, ladies." She walked past the girls and gazed out floor-lengthed window. The moon was in the process of calling it a day. The rain had lightened to a slight drizzle. "Or rather, 'good morning'", she chucked, as did the others. She then slid the sheer drapes into place, where the two pieces met in the middle, blocking out the incoming day.

"Thank you, Marlena, for everything."

"It's no trouble", the housekeeper insisted from the door. "Though it is not me whom you should be giving your thanks."

Meg and Zebra looked at one another, realizing what she'd meant.

"Sleep well, then."

The door closed, leaving the girls in a gray darkness, with the small light of dusk peering lightly through the curtains. They easily navigated a way to their own bed. Without giving it much thought, Meg slithered between the soft, cotton sheets. Her pillow drew her in like a magnet, lulling her to a dreamless sleep before her head made contact.

"Have a good sleep, Meg", Zebra yawned broadly. "Meg?"

The only response she received was a deep satisfying snore. She laughed, then snuggled into the sheets, to experience the sensation for herself.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a dreamless slumber, just mind-numbing dark goodness. The sun was climbing the Eastern sky. At about 7 A.M., Meg felt a familiar annoyance down in her bowels that wouldn't let her be without immidiate action. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and kicked off the covers. She winced as her bare toes came in contact with the cold tiles. Opening the door, she wandered aimlessly into the hallway. She had no idea where she was going. It also didn't help that she still felt drowsy, but the urgency down below wouldn't subside until relieved. Surely these people knew of a bathroom, or at least a latrine of sorts.  
At last, a door met the end of her path. Crossing her legs, locking them in place, Meg plunged through........putting herself outside. She groaned, doing a little distractive dance. Then shrugged. Beggars couldn't be choosers. The rain left a low, cloudy mist upon the grounds. She shuffled behind a patch of shrubbery, raised the hem of her skirt, and let'er rip.

"Finally......" She sighed in relief, her breath mingling with the hovering mist.

When she remained empty, she quickly dashed inside to escape the cold. Again, she was faced with her previous disorientation. How was she suppost to find her way back? She should have left a trail of bread crumbs. There was no use in standing around waiting for someone to direct her, so she blindly retraced her steps. Somewhere along the way she must have taken a wrong turn, because her current course brought her to the Common Room. 'Great. Now I'll never find......'  
Her inner complaining halted when her ears picked up the sound of someone breathing, loud and evenly drawn. Curious, Meg followed the sound to discover its source. The early morning dawn cast faint ribbons of light into the room, streaming from the window. Splayed across the couch lay an extremely tired Hercules. His chest moving rhythmically up and down, unconscious and exhausted. A blanket lay draped over the head of the couch. Unsure of what compelled her next actions. Pity, perhaps? Gratitude? Probably.  
Retrieving the blanket she inconspicuously layed it over the hero's sleeping form. He shifted slightly, causing Meg to panic and step back. She did not want to be caught in this situation, especially by him. She prepared to flee. But to her relief, Hercules merely clutched the blanket close, moaning in the new comfort.  
'Good', she observed. 'Nobody will be the wiser'  
She returned to her search for her room. Eventually, after painstakingly investigating every door she came across, she found the correct room, and not a moment too soon. Never wanting to experience such an adventure again, she fell back into her lovely, warm bed.  
'First person to wake me will be sorry.'


	24. Chapter 23: Settling In

When Meg's eyes opened a second time, the pale glow of the sun lit the room in a haze, filtered through the sheer, gossamer curtains. Thankfully, the storm seemed to have passed, though it wasn't without incident. Guessing it must have been mid-afternoon, she reached out her arms in a long stretch, followed by a yawn, trying to decide whether to be lazy and sleep-in, or rise and face the day. But there was no point in debating, for the choice was, essentially made for her.  
The door opened and in walked, Zebra, up and sporting her daily dress. Meg hadn't even noticed her absence from the room.

"Well, well, look who finally woke-up. Afternoon, Meg. Feeling a tad lazy, today?"

Meg swung her legs out of bed. "In case you've forgotten, I almost died this morning", she responded in defiance. "I think that justifies me from rising when the rooster thinks it appropriate."

Zebra's expression changed dramatically, frozen with guilt, her eyes glistening with moisture. She ran to Meg and tightly embraced her. "I'm sorry......." The realization of what could have happened flooded into reality.

That wasn't the response Meg was going for, sitting stiffly in Zebra's embrace. She just wanted to make a point, help her see the reason for her weary condition, not to make her feel guilty.

"Promise you won't ever leave me!" Zebra demanded, pulling back and staring, unflinchingly, into her eyes.

Meg felt slightly uncomfortable, but answered in all seriousness, gently gripping her shoulders. "We've always stuck together, and that is how we'll always be. I promise. Relax, Ok."

They remained in their friendship huddle for a moment longer.

"C'mon. Marlena's prepared a late-lunch. I'm sure you're hungry."

Meg looked down at herself. She was still in her white undergarments. "Like this?"

"Of course not." Zebra produced Meg's lavender dress, completely cleansed.  
"It's like new!"

"That Marlena is a miracle worker", Zebra marveled. Also making a brush, with fine bristles, appear behind her back. Meg took it gratefully and forced it through her tangled curls, soon leaving her hair smooth and long. Then she slipped her dress her on, and followed Zebra to the dining room.

Those already present were; Hercules, Torrin, Marlena, and Alcmene and Amphitryon. All were helping themselves to fresh bread and fruit preserves. And to drink; Pomegranate juice.  
Upon Meg and Zebra's entrance, both young men stood at attention, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ladies." The hero greeted cheerfully, but weary, happy to see Meg awake. "Care for a late-lunch?"

The girls set themselves at the long, glossed, wooden table, opposite the hero and bodyguard/adviser.

"So what do we label this kind of meal, between lunch and dinner? Lunner?" Meg teased.

"We've all slept late into the day." Herc glanced at Marlena. "All except Marlena, that is."

The housekeeper did appear to have dark, swelling circles beneath her eyes. She took a sip of juice. "Sleep can wait until all of my duties are complete."

Herc shook his head. "You've done more than enough today, Marlena."

"But, sir, I....."

"Please", Herc interrupted. "As a favor to me, get some rest."

She looked as if she might protest further, but the body can be a harsh master. Finally, she gave in. "Very well, sir. Once you have all finished your meal and clear the table, I will."

Herc rose and went to her side. "Don't you fret about it. We'll take care of everything."

Marlena nodded, appreciatively. "Thank you." With a slight bow, she exited and headed toward her room.

Meg watched in astonishment. Usually the rich and successful thrived on the labor of others. At least, that was what her prejudice caused her to believe. But what the hero had just performed could be interpreted as......benevolent. Who knew? She just realized she was staring. So did Hercules, and he smiled back. Thankfully, before the others could notice their little exchange, in marched the goat-man. The hooves of his animal half clashed against the tiled floor from his apparent irritation. For such a little guy, he sure could create a ruckus.

"Kid! Those laps ain't gonna run themselves, ya know!" Herc flinched at every pronounced syllable, like a reprimanded child. "Let's go, let's go!" The goat-man clapped with urgency.

His pupil sighed, still worn and frazzled from his earlier expedition. "Coming, Phil." He excused himself from his guests then followed behind his insistent trainer, feet dragging, dreading further torture.

'What a slave driver', Meg grimaced to herself. What was the point? 'He seems pretty fit to me........oops!' Then again, she supposed discipline was essential for anyone's gain.  
That was a close one. She couldn't let her mind wander like that.

After a few moments of eating in silence, Torrin came up with an idea. "I thought that it might be fruitful for us to go into town and purchase a few basic items, since, after all, you'll be residing with us for awhile."

Alcmene bowed her head and her husband put a supporting arm about her shoulders. Speaking for them both. "I don't think we're up for it, Torrin." He looked upon his spouse's stricken face, depression setting in. "I think we'll just go check on the rest of the troop. Thank you, though."

"Will you be alright?" Zebra asked, worried.

Alcmene tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You kids go and enjoy yourselves. We've had a lot on our minds."

They soon left, and the remaining party cleared the table.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pacing back and forth, with a stern scowl upon his face, Hades waited in his throne room for the news his minions would hold.  
Dripping wet from the above world weather and singed from their encounter with a lightning bolt, the daemon duo humbly collapsed before their master in a puddle of their own filth. Hades cringed, stepping away from his slaves so not to soil his robes.

"So, all went well I presume?" He said casually as he checked for set-in stains. Such a pain, those things.  
Pain and Panic moaned from fatigue, for all they could mutter for a response.  
"Excuse me?" Hades waved a hand behind his ear, mockingly, his patience wearing thin. "I didn't catch that."

"Mission......." Pain coughed a cloud of smoke from his lungs. "accomplished."

"The farm-house is nothing but ash", added Panic. He hesitated his next piece of news. "But.....ev....everyone....survived." He flinched, ready for the usual beating and reprimand from the fireball flame of his master. He cowered behind his larger counter-part.

"Good", Hades remarked simply, turning to mammoth game-board.

The minions looked at each other, stunned by his calm demeanor.  
"Aren't you.......upset?" Pain dared to ask.

Hades carefully moved a game-piece across the board, contemplating his next move. "No. All is going according to plan. It's just a matter of time."

Dumbfounded, Panic proceeded further with caution. It was never a good idea to irritate the already volatile God. "Mind filling us in?"

Rolling his eyes at their apparent stupidity, Hades recited his intentions with an air of calm and poise, as if he'd already won Olympus without even trying, though a few sparks escaped from his ever burning top. "If these girls really ARE connected to Jules, Hercules will undoubtedly help them seek him out, as I'm sure he's done before. Eventually, their search will lead them here, drawing them into my boundaries where I am Lord and Master, thus more powerful, then I can get them to build my time-trap and send me into the future. And in all the mix, I'll destroy Jerkules in the process. Get it now?"  
Still confused, never-the-less, they nodded their confirmation.  
"Good. Then we're all on the same page."

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meg really didn't want to go, especially since Alcmene and Amphitryon had decided to remain behind, that would guarantee a front-row seat to Zebra and Torrin's flirtatious fun. But what else would she do otherwise? So she reluctantly tagged along.  
The streets and sidewalks were as congested as they were during their first visit despite the dropping temperature. Still, Meg felt uneasy. Something about the way the wind played against her exposed cheek, causing it to flush, like someone was watching her.  
They browsed through various shops and stalls in search of whatever essentials they might need. Meg dragged herself along, shoulders hunched, falling farther and farther behind their small pack, her enthusiasm lost since the start of the trip. She overheard Zebra giggling in response to some lame joke Torrin performed. Disgusted, she refrained from sticking her finger in her mouth and gagging behind their backs. She had ultimately been forgotten. Oh what trouble men could stir. Turing friends into traitors. Already this one was turning Zebra's brain into jello. She was going to have to talk with her and set her straight. Otherwise she was bound to get hurt.  
Ami-st the gaggle of arguing and gossiping villagers, a new voice broke into her mind, freezing Meg into place.

"I see that you are lost......"

A creepy, cracking voice, stopped her in mid-stride. Its grinding tone made Meg shutter, like the sour note when a bow struck the violin strings incorrectly. She looked about, trying to find the being from which it belonged. But nobody was even looking her way, it was almost as if she'd heard the voice within the depths of her mind. She shook her head, dug a finger into her ear to clear any clogs that might mislead her, and prepared to move on, she'd already lost sight of Zebra.

"But it is your heart that you must seek......."

Now she was getting irritated, automatically clenching her fists. The words bounced off the walls of her brain, echoing into its depths. What was going on?

"So quick to anger......Such emotions darken ones judgement......."

This had to be a trick. 'Show yourself!' She dared the being that had entered her thoughts.

"Come, and you'll find me.......beyond the veil of black...."

Turing, Meg saw a shop set into a clay building with as sheer black curtain shutting out the cold. Moving slowly, she reached out a hand and separated the dark sheet, fingers sliding down the smooth fabric. It was very dark inside, only a single candle burned within, bleeding melted wax onto the small table on which it stood. Incense, and the aroma of dizzying fragrances attacked her sinuses as she proceeded deeper inside. As her eyes continued to adjust to the dim light, she could make out a shrouded figure seated before the table. Another chair sat opposite her.

"Welcome. Sit", the figure demanded bluntly.

Meg did not, eyeing the person before her with distrust. "Who are you? She asked, folding her arms. "What do you want?"

"Only to help you heal. Now sit!" From beneath the figure's long sleeve protruded a long ghost-white finger, pointing to the chair.

Only to humor the figure, she finally plopped into place.

"As to who I am, that is not important."

"Fine", she waved off. "but what do you mean......." Meg raised her eyebrow. "'help me heal'?"

The figure took her hand. Meg felt her flesh crawl beneath her skin at the figure's touch, holding down the desire to vomit right there.

"Your heart has been deeply wounded with many scars. It is time to let new flesh taper those wounds."

Meg pulled her hand back, looking to make sure it was untainted. "Right......Look, no offense, lady", she assumed the figure was female, her voice hinted at such. "but I don't buy...."

"You've done more than your share of speaking! Now there is only room to listen."

OK........ Someone needed to cut down on the coffee and switch to decaf.

"Your heart had been dashed and torn. But it is not too late to dissolve that lingering bitterness."

Meg felt offended, thinning her eyes, but the speaker was not yet finished.

"If you will allow, your heart can be saved, mended beyond anything you've ever dreamed. But you must forget your pride and live in the present."

Meg had heard enough, abruptly standing up. the freaky lady's words struck too close to home. "I only came in here to shut you up, and I only listened this long for kicks. But I'm not having fun anymore. You know what, though? You've given me five minutes of entertainment, and for that...." She retrieved a single Drachma from inside her tunic, Torrin had given her some money in case she found something she liked, and tossed it onto the table, its faces spinning until it fell flat."There's something for your troubles. I'm afraid you've wasted your time. I don't believe in that crystal-ball mumbo jumbo." She spun on her heal and marched toward the exit, only pausing when the figure spoke again:

"Love will strike your heart, mark my words. But unless you let go of your past, it will become too great to bear and ultimately destroy you."

Overwhelmed with frustration and confusion, Meg turned, if for anything, to tell the old woman off. "Why don't you......!" Her accusing finger hung suspended in the air and her lips remained curled in the form of her last word. It.....she, was gone. Disappeared. Meg returned to the back of the room to investigate. She snooped around, looking for any hidden nitch, any secret escape route. Overturning this, uncovering that, running her hand along the clay wall. Nothing. Nada.  
"What the.....What's the matter with me?" Without hesitation, she rushed outside, sweeping away the curtain in a violent motion. 'Did I imagine the whole thing? My sanity was never tested like this in the 21st century. This place is dangerous to my health.' She walked away with no sense of destination.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The hooded figure returned to visibility. She reached up and slid the hood from her head, revealing a blue-eyed, fuchsia-skinned beauty. Shrugging from the black robe, entirely, she shook loose her sun-kissed golden curls, that fell below her ankles. She was relieved to finally be rid of that tacky old robe and out of the guise of an old fortune-teller. It just wasn't her color, so last season.  
"Nobody said my job was easy", the woman sighed, straightening her elegant gown. "I only hope she takes my advice to heart." She raised her arms to the ceiling and spun in a circle, faster and faster, as swirls of wildflowers spiraled about her form. A musical melody sang softly as she faded from sight; Aphrodite. Aphrodite.......

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Meg finally caught up with Zebra and Torrin, they were sorting through a bin of knitted scarves at a merchant's booth.

"I really like this one", Zebra announced, holding one up to admire its quality. "What do you think, Meg?" She turned to gain her friend's opinion. "Do you think Alcmene would like it?"

Meg blinked, stymied, and a bit perturbed. She hadn't even noticed her absence while she was conversing with that odd-ball fortune-teller! All the gal's attention was focused elsewhere. She had, of course, been too busy oogling over Torrin. This fact heightened Meg's already angered state of mind. But it was no use. Meg just turned her face away, disinterested. "Whatever."

Zebra was taken aback by Meg's sudden coldness. It concerned her, then forgotten when Torrin reclaimed her attention.

"I think she'll really like it. The color is so striking, just like your eyes."

Zebra blushed and lowered her head to hide the increase of the color in her cheeks.

It was getting to be too much. Meg almost felt sorry for the two of them. What effect would their inevitable separation have on them, when they finally found Zebra's grandfather and returned home? Oh well. She supposed they would deal with it when the time came. They would get over it in time.  
"Are we done yet?" Meg whined like a child being forced to endure the most boring activity.

Zebra was hesitant. "Well, I was hoping to bring back a few more things for Alcmene and Amphitryon, to try and cheer them up."

"But if you'd prefer, Meg, I'd be glad to escort you back to the Villa", offered Torrin, trying to be polite.

"No thanks", Meg replied abruptly, not wanting any favors. "That's not necessary, I can find my way back easily enough." 'How could you miss the biggest structure in the area?'

"Will you be alright?" Zebra remembered their first run-in with the locals when they first stepped into this foreign time, and shuddered.

Meg glanced at her friend with a look that seemed to say; 'Are you kidding? Have you forgotten whom you're talking to?' But at least she was showing concern for her well-being, unlike her earlier display. "I think I can handle it."

"At least take this.." Torrin shrugged off a small pendant from around his neck and presented it to Meg. It depicted a lightening bolt striking the clouds; the same matching symbol that was engraved upon Hercules' medallion that was displayed on his armor. "This way, the guards at the gate will allow you access."

Meg took it from his palm. "Thanks", she said without feeling.

Zebra suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, finally realizing her initial neglect. "Please be careful."

She looked so sincere, Meg was just about ready to forgive Zebra, overlook her crazy, feminine whiles. But then she saw her hand reach out to clutch Torrin's, seeking his support, then her jealous feeling boiled back into place. She pivoted on the balls of her toes and grunted dismissively. "Whatever." Then she walked away, separating herself from the blossoming couple.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'Sometimes she can be so predictable!' Meg commented to herself, fuming. 'Other times, she takes me completely by surprise'  
All the time Meg had known Zebra she'd been a wallflower. But now, since she'd met 'mister tight-skinned, borin' Torrin', she'd developed a new predatory skill, lying in wait to spring her trap upon her intended prey.  
'I guess it just took the right person. Which means he is exactly the 'wrong' person'  
No one paid her any mind as she headed for the Villa. A few citizens cast her a curious glance or two. They knew their kind and that she didn't mix with any of them. The younger men took a more serious notice. But, for the most part, she was ultimately ignored, which was how she preferred it. Her notable attitude and the scowl frozen on her face wasn't exactly inviting.

A riot of sorts seemed to be taking place as Meg arrived before the massive, golden gates, securing the entrance to the Villa. Turned out, it was just a mob of over-infatuated teenage girls, desperate for the chance to see the city's hottest male bachelor. Meg rolled her eyes. She now regretted not remembering to take the the back way in That Hercules had shown them. But she couldn't recall how to access it. 'Guess that's why it's secret.'  
She elbowed her way between the screaming adolescents. "S'cuse me. Look out. One side, sister."  
If she were a football player, such a maneuver would be much easier. Then she shuddered. Maybe football players weren't the best solution to dream-up, since a particular one back home retained only one brain cell.

The guard blocking the gates tiredly attempted to shoo away the increasingly hyper crowd. "As I've tried to explain to you, ladies, the resident hero is not in at this time. So there is no point in your continuous efforts to gain access", He yelled over the girlish squeals.

Of course their one-track minds wouldn't register this fact, they just continued their illicit screaming.

Meg finally weaved her way through to the front, at the annoyance of those surrounding her. She displayed her 'back-stage pass' for the guards inspection. He recognized the young-woman, who could forget the rare color of her lovely eyes? Never-the-less, protocol and routine were required to keep order. He studied the pendant in Meg's possession, to be certain of its genuity. Satisfied, he nodded in confirmation, opened the gate, just slightly enough for her to slip-in alone, and quickly locked it in place behind her.

The mass of girls shouted angrily in protest. "Why is SHE allowed in?!" They gripped the gold-plated iron bars of the gate and shook, rattling the barrier at its structure.

Continuing up the way, Meg couldn't help feeling slightly smug about getting into an otherwise exclusive facility. It almost made her want to turn and express a rude gesture. But what was the use? It wasn't as if she CHOSE to remain where she was. Oh well, it was temporary: The entire ordeal was temporary. As soon as their situation improved, they would pick-up the search for the missing inventor, and ultimately return to their proper place and time; Home. Home......The word left a hollow echo within Meg's chest. She realized how alone she felt. Zebra had found a distraction to stave the urgency of locating her grandfather, which made Meg accentually more determined to escape.


	25. Chapter 24: Lessons In Learning

Meg wandered the massive grounds of the estate, driven by boredom. She walked about the terrace, taking-in the lush, well kept greenery. It really was quite beautiful.  
At the north-end of the grounds, she discovered a training yard of sorts. 'This must be where Wonder-boy learns his trade'  
Various weapons and armor littered the lawn. But what stole her attention was a rack of training dummies, which were basically stuffed dolls depicting the imitating faces of hideous monsters, hanging off the ground by a rope. Her fingers and toes flexed with anticipation. It had been some time since she had sparred. Her head whipped to either side, to be sure no one was about. That little Billy Goat would likely be ticked-off if he caught her messing with official training equipment. Then again, why should she care if Phil discovered her on the grounds? Besides, it might actually be quite comical to watch one of his fits, that pudgy little face turning fire-ball red up to his horns while the veins in his forehead pulsed and throbbed with frustration. Meg smiled as she pictured this display in her mind.  
Then the moment passed and it was onto business. Beginning with some stretches to loosen and elongate her muscles, rolling the tendons in her neck. She crouched into a fighting stance, took a few energizing deep breaths, then unleashed a flurry of attacks. Each move flowed into the next, smooth and flawless. It appeared no experience had lagged from her lack of practice. Fists and feet connected with stuffing, while she danced around her opponent.  
Soon her breath became heavy and perspiration escaped from her pores. She welcomed these sensations of fatigue. All in all, they strengthened her to continue further. Seeing her weary symptoms as an opponent in itself, one to overcome and surpass.  
Once she felt satisfied with her work-out, she decided to take a time-out. Taking deep, soothing breaths to calm the rhythm of her heart, she allowed her eyes to wander. While doing so, another object caught her interest, lying on innocently upon the ground. Deciding to investigate, she slowly approached its location. Finally recognizing its form and structure, she found it to be a Bow. A Long Bow, in fact. She bent down and hefted the weapon, testing its weight in her hands. Intrigued, she lifted the bow into firing position, and attempted to pull back the tightened string. To her profound annoyance, the cursed thing wouldn't budge under her strength alone, no matter how hard she strained at its taught resistance.

" Have you ever shot a bow before?"

Meg jumped, startled by the sudden presence of another. She felt like a child just being caught raiding the cookie jar, giving her the impulse to hide the object she held behind her back, silently cursing herself. Her sensai back home would have undoubtedly blown a gasket at her carelessness, not being more alert and aware of her surroundings.  
She at last turned to face the master of the Villa, himself. He looked embarrassed for startling her without warning.

"I...I...I'm sorry, Meg, please forgive my unannounced approach", Hercules hastily apologized. "I just saw you with the bow and wondered if you had any experience wielding one."

Meg was somewhat surprised; he hadn't gotten upset at her wondering curiosity. He was still waiting patiently for her answer, content enough just to have the pleasure of gazing upon her beauty.

She squirmed, feeling slightly awkward. "Umm...No, actually." She surrendered the weapon into its owners care. "But I've always wanted to."

Herc nervously fingered the weapon in his strong, massive hands, hesitant to utter his next words for fear of rejection. "I....umm...I could teach you. That is....if you wanted...t...to."

Meg bit her lip, stewing. What harm could it do? "Well, sure. If its not too much of a burden."

"Oh no. No, no", Herc insisted. "I'd Lo....I mean, great!" He looked upon his Bow. "But you probably wouldn't want to learn on this one. You see, this is the one I use, it's fitted for my skill and bearing weight." He took a moment to address the problem. Finally, he got an idea and held up a finger. "Hold on." He disappeared into a storage shed of sorts and soon returned with a smaller Re-curve Bow, and a quiver full of arrows with bright colored feathers that sprung from the tail. "Here we go. This should suit you just fine."

Meg accepted the weapon. It was much lighter than its predecessor. She experimentally pulled back the string and found that the draw matched her strength.

"This was actually my first Bow, when I first entered hero training", Herc reminisced fondly.

Meg had to swallow any prideful feelings she had for having to start her lesson with a child's Bow. "Is that a fact.." She replied dryly.

"Yep. I was pretty hopeless before Phil took me on. Well..." He eagerly clapped his hands together. "..shall we begin?" Shouldering the quiver of arrows, Hercules led his newly appointed student to the north end of the field.  
20 yards from their current position stood a target, outlined in the shape of a monstrous foe. Painted in the center were 5 brightly colored circles, pin-pointing the foe's vitality. Contemplating how to begin, Herc held his bow before him in the required pose, with his legs spread, one foot forward, the other pointed toward his target.

"First of all, you must keep your arms straight, but with a slight bend against the grip." He retrieved an arrow from its hold and fit it into place. "There's a tiny nitch, just before the fletching, where you nock the arrow onto the string." He demonstrated so. "You pull back the string till it touches your cheek. Take aim, looking down the length of the arrow, to where the tip rests just above the bull's-eye..." The concentration was obvious on his face, studying the distance between himself and the target. "Then release..." As he thus spoke, the arrow shot from the bow with a distinct twang. Flying straight and true, the arrow hit home upon its intended point.......then blasted through the opposite end, leaving a distinct hole within the trunk.

Unable to discern where his arrow may have landed, Herc's face grew hot as he reached back to massage his neck, embarrassed. "Whoops, heh heh. I tend to forget my own strength."

Never-the-less, Meg was impressed, quickly snapping her mouth shut before he could catch it. " I can't be sure, but I don't think you'll be able to retrieve that one."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Seeing no sign of his lost arrow. Brushing this away, he turned to Meg. "OK, now you give it a try."

Pressure mounted. Meg was actually nervous she'd make a fool of herself. Luckily, she knew the exact rouse to disguise her apprehension. Her tarty tongue was the perfect defense against the nervous jitters. "Alright. But I don't know if I can top that acrobatic move", she teased, stepping forward and copying his stance. Her mind suddenly went blank. Where did the arrow rest again? Mentally struggling, she decided to just wing-it. She fit the arrow where she presumed it went and stretched the bow string back against her cheek. As she released her grip on the string, it snapped across her left arm, the one she left straight along-side the bow, causing her loaded arrow to stray off course into some well-tended shrubbery.  
The snap of the string could have been compared with that of a task master's whip. The top layer of skin on her upper arm was left fire-red and raw, a painful result from her miscalculation. The last thing Meg wanted to do was complain, showing weakness. But the nerves in her arm screamed against her will as she tucked it under her elbow, trying to smother the pain. She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Oh no! Are you alright, Meg?" Herc wanted to reach out and comfort her, but held back knowing such a move would prove fatal to any advances he might have.

Meg turned her back to him, hiding the anguish sprawled upon her face, tense and strained. "I'm fine." She fought to keep her voice clear and even, taking deep breaths. "I guess I goofed." She laughed unsteadily.

"No. It was my fault. If anyone's to blame, it was me."

Confused by his confession, Meg faced him again, forgetting her pain. "What are you talking about?"

Looking ashamed, the hero's eyes dropped to his feet. "I should have warned you before. Weapons can sometimes inflict injury to the bearer. I'm very sorry. I'm not a very good teacher. Phil is much better suited to the task. Perhaps I could arrange for him to continue your lessons...."

His suggestion hung without response for some time while Meg's expression became unreadable. Her mouth trembled and her chest quaked, struggling to contain a powerful, volatile force, building upon itself until it could find escape. Then she burst out with hysterical laughter. The initial best medicine for her rope-like burn. Instead, her stomach cramped in result of her clenching ab muscles, wrapping her arms around her torso and doubling over.  
Catching the contagious sensation, not really knowing why, Hercules was thrown into fitful giggles. What is it about hearing someone laugh that makes you cackle with them?  
This was the most Hercules had seem Meg smile, he wanted to share in her joy.

"H..him, teach ME?! We'd probably end-up shooting each other!"  
There was no denying that logic.  
"He'd be like a deer in headlights!"

The concept being foreign to him, Herc was stumped into silence. "Headlights?"

Realizing her slip-of-the-tongue, too late, she attempted a major back-petal. Meg scrambled her brain, trying to figure a way to explain through her mistake. "Well, uh, you know how timid and easily frightened deer are, so they would scamper off at fist sight of bright light."

Herc's expression remained blank.

"Or...I just have no idea what I'm talking about." Accepting defeat, she coughed out a nervous chuckle. "But all joking aside, you're dong fine. I'd much rather have you show me the ropes than task-master Phil."

Herc smiled, taking it as a compliment. Tearing a strip of leather from his chiton, he tied it around Meg's fore-arm. "This should protect you from further injury", he winked.

Meg flexed, and stretched her arm, smiling. "Thanks. Feels much better." She examined his newly ripped garb. "But what about?....."

"Don't worry about that", Herc settled. "Believe me, I've got plenty more where that came from."

She accepted his kindness. 'He is a pretty descent person. He'll make some lucky bimbo happy, one day.'

"Now, let's try this again", Herc said, trying to take-up the role as teacher. "Get into position."

Meg posed in what she thought was the correct starting point.

"No......wait.......uhh....." Herc's hands flew in confusion, trying to decide how to proceed next. He remembered how Phil had physically placed and maneuvered where his arms and legs should stand when preparing to shoot. But he couldn't display that here. Every time he tried to do so, his hands froze in mid-air as if Meg had some protective barrier surrounding her. Besides, this was different; Meg was a girl, a woman if fact. A woman that he happened to be strongly attracted to.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meg noticed his personal struggle. She naturally knew she wasn't set-up correctly. So what else could she do in order to learn if she didn't allow his presence into her personal bubble.  
She sighed in defeat and disgust at her own incompetence. "It's OK."

"What?"

Closing her eyes, Meg repeated herself. "I said.....it's OK. Go ahead and show me what I'm doing wrong." Figuring that she could always disengage his hold if he got too fresh and tried something.

The hero gulped. "Oh, right."

He moved in behind Meg and extended his arms to make them parallel with hers. He found it necessary to breath through his mouth, so his senses wouldn't be aroused by the captivating scent of her hair.  
Meg was very aware of his body present so close to her own, and the play of his firm muscles outlining hers. In response she became very tense and nervous.

Herc cleared his throat to focus his mind and swallowed, for his mouth was dry. "Right, well, hold your arm out here......." He raised her arm with his. "then bend out slightly at the elbow." Pushing in the joint. "Now pinch the fletching between your index and middle finger, and slowly pull the back till it rests against your cheek."  
It was very much like giving her an embrace from behind, and he longed to gather her in his arms and keep her for his own. There was just something about her that drew him in. He didn't know how to act around her, and at the same time, he felt he could be himself when in her company, which made it difficult as he was full of indecision.  
"Gaze down the point....and release."

The arrow shot from its hold like a tightly wound spring. Its flight from bow to target seemed suspended in a slow moving arch as Meg watched in suspense for the end results, her body tense and expectant. A hollow thud could be heard as the arrow-head sunk into the wood, its tail-end quivering from the third circle in. The world returned to its normal rhythm and Meg gasped. She'd hit the target none too far from its center. Feeling a sense of pride, Meg smiled and a child-like glow resounded as she sought praise, turning to her teacher.

"Great shot!" Herc cheered. "When I started training with the bow, I couldn't even hit the target."

This surprised Meg. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I was a total looser as a teenager." The humor disappeared from his face, memories of his tortured childhood from his peers rose to the surface. "I was a nobody until I met Phil and he took me on. He's actually a great trainer, ya know. Sure he can be a bit overbearing....."

"That's an understatement", added Meg.

The hero's lip twitched from her remark, but this was a serious topic, for his gratitude and admiration of the legendary hero trainer ran deep. "But he's helped shape me into the person I am now. Without his discipline, I would never have the confidence to achieve that which is required of me."

Meg tilted her head, curious. "Required? And that would be what, exactly....?"

"To become a true hero and fulfill my destiny."  
Unsure how to interpret such a statement, Meg felt confused. It sounded slightly obsessive. She gave a mental shrug. Everybody needed a hobby, she supposed, no matter how extreme.  
Raising an eyebrow, she commented, "You seem pretty dedicated to this goal."

He nodded. "It's my destiny."

Not knowing what to say to Herc's breakthrough dream, Meg returned her focus and energy to the bow. "I see, that's nice." You couldn't say the guy wasn't ambitious. He at least knew where he wanted to be down the road in life. His goals were set. But what did Meg want to do the rest of her life, when her and Zebra eventually returned home? What was there beyond finishing school and earning her academic diploma? She honestly hadn't given it much thought beyond her childhood desire of becoming a secret agent. But, like most dreams of youth, the prospect lost its light as reality hit home plate. Come to think of it, Zebra hadn't really expressed what she sought in the future, either. Though, for the most part, that was obvious; after discovering the identity of her grandfather, it wouldn't be surprising if she became an inventor, or entrepreneur of some sort.  
So unclear were their future lives, if they lived to fulfill them.  
Meg was making considerable progress, seeing that this was her first lesson, not to mention that she was under the tutelage of an experienced archer.  
She thought back to all the hordes of young women she'd encountered at the entrance earlier, and how they fought tooth and nail for the privilege of laying their eyes on the 'male, primed ribbed, celebrity hero' now in her presence. Perhaps there was justice in this world. Mild justice, But just enough to provide an even balance.  
Her arms grew weary, but of course she was too prideful to admit this. Thankfully, Hercules decided to end the days lesson.

"That was a most excellent performance, Meg! Especially considering the rookie instructor you had."

Meg smiled at his praise. "Don't degrade yourself, Wonderboy", she said in all seriousness. "It appears that not only are you an accomplished student, but a competent teacher, also. Thank You."

Hercules was really starting to like the sound of the nickname Meg had bestowed upon him, more so when it came from her own lips.  
"Anytime."

She was about to return the Recurve Bow to him, but he shook his head and pressed the weapon back into her hands. "Please. Keep it. You'd make better use of it, I haven't had need of it for some years now. It should remain in the hands of a talented wielder, like yourself. Besides, how else would you continue your lessons without the proper bow?"

Meg felt embarrassed, but it was strangly........refreshing. Never before had she received such compliments that weren't suggestive or based on her appearance. Plus, he actually seemed sincere.  
'What a joke!' She reprimanded herself. She would not be as gullible as Zebra and fall into the same trap she'd been bated to.  
She accepted the gift. "Umm, thanks. Anyway, I'm going to see if Zebra's come back yet. I suppose we can get into lesson two tomorrow." She turned to go inside.

"Meg, wait!"  
Meg stopped. She was alarmed at the urgency in the hero's voice. Herc about lost his nerve under the intensity of her impatient, violet gaze. He rubbed his sweaty hands together as he closed the gap she'd created between them. "I...kind of....have a small confession to make."  
Meg raised a sharp eyebrow, questioningly.  
"I...was kind of watching you...before...when you were sparing with that training dummy...."

'Here it comes', she dreaded. 'I could always deny it. It's his word against mine, after all. That's what they're meant for, right?' She silenced the little voice in her mind. It was becoming a distracting habit. Besides, it can be pretty scary, diving too deep into your mind.

The color of the hero's face flushed darker with each passing word. "I was very impressed."

Meg suspected this to be some cruel joke, or trap. After all, the man before her was a prized hero, though she hadn't yet seen him in real action. It was difficult to imagine someone of high regards, such as himself, to be impressed by anything, or anybody.  
Curious, she stood livid, awaiting the punch-line.

"If I may ask, where did you learn to move like that?"

This was hard, trying to explain around facts and details, without actually lying. Where was Zebra when you really needed her? She was always good about dodging corners like this.  
"I wanted to learn a way to defend myself, if the situation became necessary. You can't be too careful in a big city."  
Herc nodded, agreeing with her logic. Normally, a young woman, especially one as fair as Meg, would be escorted from place to place by a male representative, for cautionary protection. Or travel in large groups.  
"I grew to enjoy the skill as I advanced", Meg continued. "So, it eventually became a hobby of pass-time for me."

"I can see that you are quite skilled", the hero commented. "Though I hope you haven't had a reason to put it into play."

"Are you kidding?!" Meg scoffed. "You wouldn't believe the number of creeps I've had to fend off!"  
Alarm and concern swelled within Herc's breast. Then he grew angry, clenching his massive fists. "I can only imagine the lowest filth even considering laying their hands on a person to take advantage of their virtue."  
"Oh yeah!" Meg bragged on. "I've broken plenty of noses in my time." She immediately slammed her jaw closed. She hadn't meant that last statement so literally. Luckily, Hercules didn't seem to look suspicious. She'd have to be more careful in the future about what she said. It was just that he was so easy to talk to; He didn't pretend to listen, or fake interest to keep her confidence. He seemed quite intent and interested in what she had to say.

"I'll bet you have", Herc said, smiling in admiration.

She smiled back and noted, in her weakness, that her body temperature rose a few degrees, without recalling why.

Urging himself forward, he thought now was a good time to ask. Herc lowered his head shyly and looked up through his eyelashes. "Do you think you could teach me?"

He'd said it so quietly, Meg wasn't sure she'd heard him right. It was kind of a shock. "Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat, though it did little good. "W...w...well, Phil taught me the basics of 'hand-to-hand' combat...." He massaged his fingers one by one. "But nothing extensive beyond a few combos and 'one-two' jabs. Certainly nothing compared to what you've displayed. I mean, I usually attack a foe from a distance before I move in. I'm not as agile as I'd like to be. So, I was wondering if you'd consider tutoring me?"

This certainly was a twist on things. Meg had never been asked to teach someone something she knew. In truth, she rather liked the idea. "I suppose I do owe you for the archery lessons...."

Herc shook his head, not wanting her to feel obligated. "I'm not asking for payment of any kind", trying to make it clear. "I only wish to improve."

Her concerns lightened. She just hoped she wasn't growing soft. At the very least, she'd have an excuse to work her muscles without grief from sneaking around. "Very well, Wonderboy, we shall teach each other what we know, and come away stronger."

"Deal." Hercules extended his hand, and Meg took it.

After a firm, but brief motion in agreement, she released her contact. "Deal."

During their extended time of conversing, they had completely lost track of time, for the sun was diving deeper into the Western sky. This era definitely had a negative side-affect. Back home, Meg felt she managed her time wisely, by not letting it pass by so discreetly.

The hero smirked. What precious little time he found to be with Meg was always gone in an instant, especially when things seemed to be progressing. "I suppose Marlena has supper prepared by now. Shall we go inside?"

She nodded and headed for the Villa, with Hercules close behind. "I'd say that's a pretty sound plan."


	26. Chapter 25: Where Is My Heart?

Entering the dining room, it was obvious that Hercules' assumption was indeed correct. Everyone was already seated at the table, preparing to eat. All eyes shifted to the tardy diners and the room fell silent.  
Phil, most of all, looked particularly peeved. It was very much like being on pubic display for all the world to see.  
Meg tucked her new bow behind her back to hide it. She took immediate notice at Zebra's expression as she sat cosily next to Torrin; a slight look of shock, soon followed by a small smile of approval. She could only imagine what her friend might be thinking. She wanted to disappear. Trouble was, it would look more suspicious if she bolted now.  
Avoiding any eye contact, knowing they were all focused on them both, Meg rushed to her seat, on Zebra's other side, keeping her face hidden within the shadow of her long hair. She kept her weapon hidden protectively hidden beneath the table. No doubt, Phil would not approve her having the bow. And she didn't want to get Hercules in trouble.

Feeling awkward, though not as embarrassed as Meg, the hero took his place at the head of the table and smiled.  
"Forgive our late arrival", Herc excused, addressing those present. "I hope we haven't kept you all waiting too long."

Just then, Marlena came in with the evening meal. "Oh, Sir Hercules, you're just in time." She gently set the platter onto the table. Lifting the metal lid, she revealed another of her culinary masterpieces. That night's meal consisted of; fried Salmon, simmered in olive oil.

"This looks absolutely delectable, Marlena dear", Alcmene commented.

Marlena beamed. "Thank you, Ma'dam."

As the aroma traveled to each participant, there was no doubt that not only did the dish appear good, but their noses could agree that the smell was tempting as well. Which could only mean that the flavor would not disappoint.  
The housekeeper served a portion to each member, along with some steamed vegetables.  
Only after everyone had their meal before them, and their beverages had been poured, did the lady sit down herself.  
Dinner was, for the most part, eaten in silence, except for the usual scrape of utensil against plate. Conversations began to stir when Marlena began her clean-up.

"That was a delightful meal, Marlena", Alcmene gushed. "I do wish you'd lend me the recipe."

The housekeeper smiled. "Its actually quite simple. I'll show you sometime."

Phil cleared his throat, to throw attention to himself. "So, kid, where did you disappear to after routine exercises?" Good ol' Phil and his perfect bluntness.

Meg froze. How would he answer?

Herc dabbed the corners of his mouth with a clean handkerchief. The perfect gentleman. After a brief stall, he shrugged. "I got distracted. Then I ran into Meg on the way in." Light and truthful, always the best choice in answer.

Relief flooded through Meg. Though she knew his response was solely for the purpose of avoiding trouble with Phil.

"Oh really?" The goat-man obviously wasn't convinced. "And what, pray tell, was so distracting that..."

"Hey Alcmene!" Zebra abruptly interrupted. "I got this scarf for you today in town." She pulled out the colorful cloth and presented it to Alcmene. It's silky borders were embroidered in golden Greek keys.

Alcmene was very touched and accepted the gift gratefully. "How lovely! Thank you, dear." To try it on for size, she wrapped the scarf about her neck. "You really shouldn't have."

"I can't take all the credit", Zebra admitted modestly. "Torrin lent me the money." She glanced to the handsome gentleman sitting next to her and blushed furiously as he sent her a smile.

"I thank you both." Being a woman of intuition, Alcmene could see a definite connection between the youngsters.  
Amphitryon grasped her hand, communicating the love he felt for his wife through touch. It truly was a gift to be surrounded by so much love. She just prayed her own son would discover such satisfaction and contentment. There were high hopes for the future, after all.

Meg squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The atmosphere around her felt awkward, of one she desired to escape. She played an over exaggerated yawn, stretching her arms high. "Boy, am I tired. I think I'll go wash my face and go to bed early." She stood up abruptly and gathered her dishes, leaving her bow behind, planning to return and retrieve it later. Not really looking at anyone she shuffled to the kitchen to deposit the used utensils. "Dinner was great, Marlena. Have a good night everyone", Meg managed to exhale in one breath.

* * *

Meg closed the door behind her as she entered the room designated to herself and Zebra. Relieved to finally be alone, she leaned heavily against the door at her back.  
Now in solitude she was able to think. Unfortunately her body decided that now was a good time to reveal the ache and discomfort her muscles obtained from her archery lessons. She glanced down at her leather-protected arm, fingering the cloth. She carefully removed the strip, uncovering her injury. Blended colors of purple and green were a blotched pallet on her bicep. The bruise actually looked a lot worse than it felt, but she knew from experience that would all change by morning. Still, would that prevent her from continuing her lessons? NO WAY! Not a chance. Of course, that also meant spending quality time with the resident hero.  
She groaned, holding her head between her hands, the whole situation was giving her a headache. Stifled, she realized she was still clutching Hercules' leather strip. She flung it aside, like it was a coiled snake, where it landed on top of a near-by vanity. There she saw a clay pitcher filled with clear water, along with a bowl and towel. Meg smiled. It could only have been Marlena at work again. That woman truly was a heaven sent, she knew just what a person needed.  
She poured the water from the pitcher into the bowl, the sound of dripping, running water seemed to ease her nerves. She dipped the towel deep into the still warm water. Her eyes closed as the warming sensation traveled from her finger tips, throughout the rest of her body. Squeezing the excess water from the rag, she raised it to her face, softly wiping the grime from her face in slow strokes.  
Now that she was able to properly relax, it was realized how tired she actually was. The incident with the barn still left her lungs weak. But in time, her full strength would return. It was lucky she hadn't been killed. If Hercules hadn't been there.........  
Her mind was going in circles again. She threw the towel annoyingly back into the bowl. Why was she thinking of him now of all times? Why was he popping into her thoughts when she was suppost to be winding down? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense, as of late. Why?! Argg!  
It was even exhausting to think about.  
Deciding she'd given the day enough of her attention to complete it, she slipped off her dress, and carefully folded it, placing it in a chest at the foot of her bed. Left in her undergarments, she found herself fit and ready for a good nights rest. As a final touch to her nightly attire, she tugged her hair band from its tight position, suspending her hair in place. Her auburn locks fell long and free in coiled curls, reaching down to her upper thigh. Meg sighed to herself. It always felt good to let loose ones restraints.  
Moving toward the bed, she noted that the blankets had been pulled taught and tidy. Marlena's work, no doubt. It was so different, having such normal routines done for you. (Not like Meg periodically made her bed back home) But she had learned to take care of her own needs, and it was weird to have such tasks done for her. So many drastic changes in such a short lifetime was quite overwhelming when one took the time to muse over the details.  
She sat heavily on the bed. How many more life changing trials could she absorb and accept before she fully lost control of her own future? Groaning, she crashed her hands over her face and fell back on the bed, in an attempt to keep her mind from exploding.  
Overwhelmed, she pulled back the blankets and tucked herself within. Turning on her side she cuddled closely to the pillow at her head. Was all this truly meant to happen, or was it all a misfortune accident? She didn't know, but without a doubt she'd be there to find out. Her eyes closed softly and was relieved when sleep finally clouded her distressing thoughts.

"I wonder why Meg was so tense at dinner", Zebra stressed.  
Her and Torrin were lounging together in the parlor, talking into the night.

"Who's to say for sure?" Torrin responded, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Of course he didn't want to ambush his feelings onto her too quickly. Though she would have gladly welcomed the attention.

"She almost seemed embarrassed about something."  
Torrin nodded, he'd noticed this as well.  
"And Meg doesn't embarrass easily, unless it ultimately violates her pride", she scoffed. "Sometimes she can be so stubborn, there's no getting through to her." Zebra stopped, realizing she was ranting. It wasn't a subject she had practice in reciting.

Unfortunately, Torrin wasn't interested in discussing Megara. His primary interest was Nye at hand. "I think we've talked of Meg long enough. I'd really like to get to know you better."

Zebra flushed, surprised by his request. "Oh, well, what do you want to know?" She distractedly tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

Torrin inched closer at her side. "For starters; what are your dreams, your hopes for the future?"

Bowing her head shyly, Zebra shrugged. "Well, I really like science, uncovering new puzzles for the betterment of man-kind, much like my grandfather. That's one of the reasons why I want to find him."

"What are the other reasons?" Torrin looked away, fearing the answer.

"He's our only hope of returning home."

"And......you want to leave?"

Zebra smiled. "When you say it like that it sounds less appealing." She thought of her reply, but there was no denying her reluctance. "I really love it here. But Meg feels differently, she's bound and determined to go back."

"Perhaps we could persuade her otherwise", Torrin hedged, coming to his feet. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it too much." He offered her his hand. "We should probably get some sleep ourselves."

She stared at the young man's palm, hesitating. Then her courage came through and she carefully slid her petite glove like hand into his. She felt her skin tingle with excitement as his fingers closed round hers. With his assistance, she easily rose to her feet.  
Relatively close now, their gaze was momentarily lost in each other. Becoming self-conscience, she ducked her burning face.

Torrin could only smile. He then slid her hand to place it gently on his forearm. "Please allow me to escort you to your room, fair maiden."

Words escaped her grasp. Zebra could only nod her consent.  
Torrin led the way past the corridor of rooms. Zebra felt the play of his lean muscles beneath her hold on his arm and her stomach lurched with excitement.  
They strolled along in silence until they finally reached her door. Still, neither wanted to separate.  
Torrin gazed admirably into her eyes and gulped down a great lump.  
The mood was perfect. He was supposed to kiss her, right? But as he looked upon her gentle face, the shadow from the hallway torches heightening and mystifying her beauty, he just couldn't pluck-up the courage to take such a bold initiative and do it. Somehow, it just didn't seem right to steal a kiss from a maiden who was so innocent and fair. But, he also couldn't leave her with nothing. So, instead, he raised her hand to his parted lips and kissed the back of it. The delicate handle and the press of his lips befitted that of a princess.

"I wish you sweet dreams", he whispered before departing.

Zebra watched him leave, cupping a hand over her heart as she feared that it might race from her chest and take off after him. During these moments, the last place where she wished to be was back in her dead-end life. If things continued to progress in the way she hoped, perhaps THIS could be her future, forever where her soul called; home. It was almost too much, to dare such a dream. But for once in her life, she wasn't afraid to face these wondrous possibilities. She was determined to meet them head-on.  
Zebra jumped slightly as she slipped from her personal illusions and turned to go inside.  
Opening the door, a small triangle of light ebbed into the room, illuminating from the hallway, and softly landed across the sleeping form of Meg. This sight almost made Zebra's heart sink. Meg wanted to return home, and would do almost anything to do so. Then Zebra thought about how Meg acted during supper, it wasn't in her personality to be so anxious and nervous. Could it be perhaps Meg wanted to leave this evolving life to escape from something in the development?  
Zebra quietly closed the door behind her and softly padded to her best friend's bedside. Taking a moment to allow her eyes to adjust with the darkness, she gently stroked Meg's hair with the affection of a sister she'd always believed they were.  
A smile shone bright upon her silent face. Things would work out for the best. she just had to believe it. Zebra then changed into her nightgown, pulled back the blankets on her bed, and folded their surrounding comfort around herself, shifting a moment before feeling satisfied. 'Things just have to work out for the better', she repeated in her thoughts, again. 'They just have to'  
She finally settled into sleep, dreaming of a bright future.

Meg deliberately rose early the following morning. Dawn had barely begun to break into the newly born day. Good thing she'd gone to bed earlier than usual the previous night.  
Slowly, she sat up in bed and carefully tossed aside the covers, her eyes automatically centered where Zebra continued to slumber away, turned on her side facing the wall, the occasional nasally snore rumbling from her throat. As she watched her, Meg wondered how long after she retired to bed did Zebra follow. Still in the comfort of her dreams she rolled over, now facing Meg, and exhaled a long contented sigh, a satisfied smile spread across her lips. Guessing from her gushy expression, Meg had a stabbing feeling who'd planted it there. She shook her head; It was amazing, the effects a man can have upon a woman. They could make you feel as if you're souring amomgst the clouds of heaven at breakneck speed, then instantly turn around and smash your dreams to dust without a trace of remorse, leaving behind a hopeless, bitter shell from a once glowing spirit.  
Meg allowed a small wave of painful past visions to pass through her, clenching the blanket beneath her as vast images filled her mind. Believing, in doing so, made her stronger. Like any exercise, when done correctly and often enough, your body can overcome certain obstacles. She compared this particular 'exercise' to strength and weight resistance training; The burn and agony as the muscles break and tear down when they're forced to exertion, then gradually repairing themselves into a larger, more improved form. It takes dedication, discipline, and continuous activity to build ones physical power. So she had taken this process and applied it through her struggles of emotional downturn.  
Though it happened long ago, she could still picture it so clearly.  
("It's not like we're married or anything.")  
Josh's mocking voice bounced off the walls of her concentrated brain, like within a pinball machine. Her body vibrated with renewed anger. Only when another of Zebra's startling snores droned, did Meg finally snap out of her personal trance. She released slowly, pushing away the feeling that had engulfed her, and released her white knuckle grip on the blankets, sensing the relief as the weight of the emotions were dropped. She swung her legs over the side, her feet meeting the cold tiled floor like a slap in the face, preparing to survive another day in a foreign land. She found her dress where she'd left it and slipped it over her head, running her hands down the fabric to eliminate the wrinkles that had set in over night. Then combed through her hair with the brush they had been graciously provided with. When her Auburn locks were free of tangles and left smooth, she lifted her hair above her head and started brushing upward from the neck-up. With her hair in place, gathered tightly in one fist, she then retrieved her hair band with the other. Positioning this against her fist, she pulled her thick hair through the opening. After repeating this step a couple times over, her hair was in the desired position of her signature style. As an after-thought, she took along Hercules torn- leather strap. Who knows? She may need it.  
Satisfied, Meg proceeded to exit the room, keeping an steady eye on Zebra's form as she carefully, and slowly closed the door behind her.  
The hallway flames had already been long since dowsed, leaving it in a dim, Grey mist as daylight slowly colored the darkened sky. Thankfully, it was just enough for Meg to navigate to her secret destination. She just had to make a brief stop before continuing on her main quest.  
All was deathly quiet and still as she made her way into the dining room. She estimated it was still a good 1/2 hour before the rooster cawed and drug everyone from their leisurely rest. Plus, the colder months tended to cause folks to sleep in a bit later than they usually did in the Spring and Summer, allowing the earth to warm up as much as possible before working outdoors. So this gave her more time before she might be discovered.  
Rest assured, she wasn't up to any mischief, but she still preferred that no one knew of her actions, she already felt embarrassed as it was; Being alone with someone when you would normally avoid that person. To her relief, her bow was right where she'd left it the previous night. It hadn't been discovered. She bent down and retrieved it from beneath the table, where it had been carefully wedged between the wooden boards that made up the luxurious table. She eyes glanced her surroundings, finding the coast clear, she stood upright. Remembering the Winter frost, she retrieved a cloak that was near at hand Outside now, she made her way into the yard, the brisk chill of the icy morning air nearly stole all breath from her healing lungs. Unable to locate what she sought there, Meg had to think of where else to search. Her gaze swept across the wide expanse, wondering where else she could possibly look. Nothing seemed to stand out in her mind until she caught sight of a circular structure standing-out in the distance. It appeared to be a sort of arena or stadium, almost shaped like the famous Colosseum of Rome, which had not been built yet, but not as enormous as the historical edifice.  
Meg smiled. She slung the bow over her shoulder and headed toward the building, hugging her cloak tightly about her body as a rash of goosebumps began to spread through-out her limbs.


	27. Chapter 26: Fight To The Finish

Hercules always rose to meet the sun. Sometimes earlier, beating the fiery orb before it shuffled places with its night-time counter-part. After being raised on a farm for a good 2/3 of his life, such a habit had become natural and ingrained into his daily routine. So he always had the advantage of an early start, rising before most others even stirred from the last stages of sleep.  
Which is why it surprised him when a figure came to the stadium at such an hour.  
This was where he usually came when something weighed heavily on his mind. It gave him the chance to think on his own without Phil's constant nagging. It had everything he needed to practice and improve his continuous training drills.  
Taking a deep breath to focus his determination, he charged strong at the wooden vault, his speed increasing with each stride. He jumped, gripping the vault on either side, sailing through the air and performed a flawless, triple aerial somersault, before landing square on his feet without so much as a wobble.

Meg heard the rushing of feet as she approached the stadium, could almost feel the earth beneath her feet quaking with each powerful footfall. When she stood within the arched entrance, witnessing the hero as he performed his spectacular stunts, she quickly fell back into the shadows, standing-by to watch. She had a keen talent for keeping herself hidden when needed.

As Hercules regained his balance, he nearly leaped out of his sandals when a burst of applause shattered the still morning. He whipped his head about, searching out the source, ashamed that he'd let his guard down. His nerves were on end, fearing it was a crazed early-bird fan about to run him down.  
Still clapping, Meg emerged from hiding, stunning Hercules in his place, she was the last person he'd ever expected to seek him out. A small part of him, in the back of his mind, wished that she was here to run him down.

"Bravo, Wonderboy."

The hero's cheeks flushed. "Meg!? Wh..what're you doing here?" Not that he really cared for her reasons, he was just excited to see her.

"I was actually hoping we could get some shooting lessons in today." She shrugged off the bow. "Ya know, you really should consider going out for the Olympics. You'd certainly qualify in my book."  
The national event was, after all, rooted in Greece. Judging from what she'd just witnessed, he'd undoubtedly dominate ever event with a flurry of Gold Medals.  
Herc looked downcast. It would be an unforgettable experience, for sure, but with his blessed abilities he knew it would be unfair to the other competitors if he participated.

"Phil would like me to sign-up, he thinks it would be good for the public outlook. But, I have a responsibility to protect the people of this fair City-state."

Meg blinked. This guy was full of surprises, never fully playing the part of the star celebrity that he obviously was. She honestly didn't know what to make of him, always shattering her expectations of a male figure. She smirked. "You're weird, Wonderboy, but in a good way. So, how about that lesson?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!" Phil wouldn't like it, but he'd still be exercising, in a way. Either way, being with Meg outweighed the trivial expectancies on Phil's daily list of requirements. "I'll get things set-up."  
Since the stadium was readily stocked with the necessary weapons and equipment, it took little time to prepare a make-shift range.

As Meg released shot after shot, Hercules stood-by, offering support and advise when the situation required, even though she was doing very well on her own skill. After a few group-sets, he thought now would be a good time to turn the tables and let the teacher become the student.  
When Meg's quiver lay empty, she went ahead to retrieve her arrows. Gripping their stiff feathered tips, she smoothly removed the embedded, sharp, arrow tips from the wooden target. As well as those stray, mangy arrows that somehow strayed off course and lay sitting innocently in the dirt. After she refilled the quiver, she gratefully handed it all back to Hercules, stretching and rolling her stiffened arms. To his astonishment, he noticed her bearing the cloth he'd torn for her, from his own clothing, wrapped neatly on her forearm. This pleased him greatly.

"Did that wear you out?"

"No", Meg grunted, reaching behind her back and raising her arms as high as her body would permit. "Not really. I like it. The feeling of fatigue in your muscles."  
She was having casual conversation with the young hero, like one would converse with a....friend. She physically had to take a step back and remember what type of creature she was dealing with here.

"So, Meg, I was wondering, if you're not too tired, maybe we could go over some combat moves?"

Meg was about to politely decline, which was another shock. When was she ever polite to a guy? Then again, she did promise, and, though she hated to admit it, she was having fun. She grinned mischievously. "Sure. Why not? We'll start off easy, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Herc smiled with the same playful glint. "I'd appreciate it if you did." He instinctively took a step toward her.

Such exchanges were becoming more and more frequent with each moment they spent in each other's company. Right on cue, before things got too serious and heavy, Meg's hard core resilience kicked-in with all its fury and slapped her across the face.

"Right, then, let's get started." Back to business. Any hint of light-hearted feelings were erased as Meg fell into her competitive nature, she was back in her mastery arts. 'Let's see what this muscle man's got'  
She hiked her skirt up to her knees and gathered the loose fabric into a secure knot, so her legs would be able to move more freely without getting herself tangled up in her dress and risk tearing the delicate fabric. Herc blanched, trying his best not to stare at the alarming sight of Meg's bare, ivory legs.  
When she finished, she stood upright, just in time to notice her student's head turned distractedly, intently, toward the sky. She looked down upon herself, instinct relaying his obvious discomfort.  
'This guy must have lived an awfully sheltered life on that old farm', Meg thought, smiling to herself. But this respectable trait made him who he was, and it was starting to grow on her.  
She cleared her throat.

"Oh, ready?" Making it a point to avert his gaze from her shapely legs. Though, what did it matter where he looked? Every part of her was a sight to behold.

"When you're standing toe-to-toe with an opponent, the most effective technique to adopt in such situations is something we like to call, 'close quarters combat' or CQC for short." Adapting to role of instructor, she circled 'round her student with a very strict pose; right hand grasping the left wrist behind her stiffened back. "It's a series of calculated punches and blows while still maintaining one's defenses."  
Ceasing her rounds, she halted to face him, her eyes cold and concentrated.  
Herc, as always stared on nervously, unsure how to interpret what she had in store for their combat lesson.

With lightning fast dexterity, she struck out at him, throwing her fist toward his vulnerable, open face. She connected with his cheek, though not at full strength. She was, after all, engaging a student in his first lesson.  
The hero didn't even flinch, feeling virtually no pain from the blow.

"Oh, sorry", Meg apologized, a bit embarrassed. "I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Don't worry about it", he chuckled in good humor, massaging his cheek out of human habit. Though being the strongest man alive, he was still half-mortal. His physical body was still prone to its limits, with the capacity to bleed, bruise, and feel pain to an extent, like all mortal beings. But after seeing this move performed, he was confident it could be predicted and ultimately avoided.

Meg had never encountered a male opponent that hadn't kept a grudge against her at having the upper hand, for the simple fact that she was a girl. Hercules didn't appear offended. He actually looked quite eager to continue. The more she got to know him, the less she understood. Cause, let's face it, Herc was not your typical average male. She struggled to ignore his growing attractive qualities and proceed with the lesson. "Right then", composing herself. "That's one good thing to remember; always keep your guard on high alert, no matter who's company you're in. There's always a chance someone's going to test you."

Herc looked troubled. "But surely this can't include your friends and loved ones. They're the people that hold your trust sacred."

"There is always the exception", Meg scoffed. But before he could question her opinion, she abruptly changed the subject, folding her arms. "Hit me."

That was a definite shift of the tide. Herc took a step back. "What?!"

"Try to hit me", she repeated. "Don't worry, I guarantee you'll miss." Her voice was dripping with confidence.

The hero's heart plunged into the depths of his stomach. Never before had he been requested to strike a girl, such actions were the works of a coward. And the fact that she was requesting him to do so, was even more puzzling."I....I can't do that, Meg."

She understood his reluctance, it went against the code of ethics that he'd grown-up with. She secretly admired his respect. But how was she suppost to teach and instruct him with his reluctance to get physically involved? She couldn't think of a male substitute to stand-in her place. Anyone that remotely qualified was indefinitely unavailable.  
She unwound her arms and dropped them at her sides.

"Try not to think of me like that. Try to see me as an opponent. This is nothing more than simple sparring, no one's going to get hurt......" She smiled, full of humor. "You have my word."  
Hercules still wasn't sure, and he definitely didn't like it. But Meg was very insistent that this was the best stratagem to teach him. She seemed to know what she was doing, since he had watched her practice before.  
Still, the whole thing made him sick. He gritted his teeth, bearing his profound reluctance, curled his fingers into a loose fist and swung.

Meg easily dodged his weak attempt without hardly shifting her stance. She smoothly swept a leg past his feet, tripping the hero into the dirt.

He grunted as the air was expelled from his lungs. He pushed himself up into a seated position, shamefully, a little surprised that Meg was able to overtake him, a much larger being.

She stood over him now, a tower of confidence. "THAT was for not taking this lesson seriously. You call that 'love tap' a punch?!"

He flinched slightly on her choice of words.

"I know what you're thinking...."

Herc gulped. He sure hoped not, trying to avoid the blush creeping into his face.

"You're trying to work out how I; a much smaller person than yourself, could possibly take you down with very little effort."

He bowed his head, slightly ashamed of his closed mind.

"It's because I used your force against you. Also, you let you're guard down because you felt the odds were in your corner." She bent down closer to emphasize her words. "Expect the unexpected." She reached a hand to him. "Now, are you ready to try again, for real this time?"

Herc nodded and smiled in good sport. He accepted her hand to ease him to his feet. As his hand slid into hers, he couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft her palm was. Now he definitely felt the red in his features.

Meg was taken aback. For a moment, she relished his strong, firm grip cradling her hand. As best she could, she shifted back to the matter at present, drawing back her hand and absentmindedly wiped it on her skirt. She whipped her battle-stray hair behind her as a grateful stall, shrugging off any distracting auras.  
"Fine. I'm going to demonstrate an escape move, to further prove that appearances can be deceiving. It's obvious that you....." waving a hand before him. "..could ultimately take me down in a toe-to-toe fight. But, with the skills I posses, I am still capable of escaping battle. Kay, now act like you're coming at me from behind." She turned her back to him. "Lock your arms around my waist."

Herc swallowed, sweat purging from his forehead in anticipation to embracing her, in a sense.

She looked over her shoulder when he hesitated. "Trust me, OK?"

Herc swiped his palms on his tunic in an attempt to erase the perspiration. He averted his eyes as he reached out to trap his victim. Out of sight, out of mind, right? At least that was what he was hoping for. Not true, in this case. The hero bit his lip as a way to distract his mind. This was all dejavu from the other day during the Archery lesson, only much worse.

As long as Meg felt she was the one in control, instructing and giving directions, she could handle him being so close. "Now, I'm going to demonstrate how I break away. Tighten you grip a little, but not so much that you smash my ribs to pieces."

"Okay...." He acknowledged shakily, squeezing his eyes shut as he tightened his hold. He felt a significant change in temperature about his torso compared to that of the air around him, where their bodies met. He struggled to keep his mind focused and away from dangerous waters.

"As promised, I'm not going to hurt you, but there might be some necessary roughness." As neatly as she could, Meg slammed her foot onto Herc's. Catching him by surprise, his grip on her slackened, as was expected. While vulnerable, Meg broke completely free from his grip. She swung her left leg back and around so that she now stood behind him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Meg bent out her opponent's knees, causing Herc to loose his balance and fall backward in a panic. Purely out of human instinct, to right himself upon his slipping feet, he reached out for anything his fingers could grasp in order to brace himself. And the only thing that was conveniently at hand was Meg. He caught the loose fabric of her skirts and pulled her down with him.  
Herc landed unceremoniously on the flat of his back. Meg soon followed, meeting his chest, both grunting upon impact, the wind knocked out of them.  
Catching his breath, Herc opened his eyes expecting to see colored stars flare. Instead, not four-inches from his, hovered Meg's lovely face, still shaking off the disorientation.

"Ooohhh, crash landing", she moaned as she pressed a hand behind her neck. Only when her head cleared did she dare expose her purple eyes to the light.  
Their gazes locked, unblinking, the warm breath of one mingling with the other in a puffy cloud. Neither moved. Herc, especially, making a conscience effort to lie still as a corpse. His arms lay at his sides. The temptation to close her arms around her waist and hold her against himself was aggravating, his fingers clenched and pried at the dust beneath his finger-tips with a slight tremble. He prayed she could not hear his fluttering heart as it battered against the breastplate that adorned his chest, excitedly. He felt the urge to stretch out his neck and claim her lips with his own. Still, knowing that such a forward gesture would spell ultimate disaster, he withheld himself with great effort, pressing his lips together for good measure.  
Eyes half closed, Meg wondered if maybe she'd received a concussion, for she was having trouble keeping focused, her mind in a haze. Her brain finally snapped at attention, bailing her out at the last minute. Using the hero for leverage, Meg pushed herself off from Herc's chest. In doing so, her hands sensed the powerful strength within his armored plate. It felt structurally solid.  
A flash of fire and color erupted upon her pale features as she stood abruptly, taking a few steps back to put some distance between the two of them.  
Herc looked on, propped up upon his elbows.  
Meg turned away, her billowing hair keeping her expression hidden within its shadow. She must have been working too hard, because she felt terribly flush, like she was running a high fever. 'What's the deal?' she complained inwardly as she began to fan herself with desperation in frantic waves. 'It's practically Winter and it feels like I'm sweltering in a sauna.'

Finally getting to his feet, Herc watched her with deep concern. "Are you alright, Meg?"

She continued to feel the furry of her blush as she shifted from his inquiring eye, using both hands to suppress the heat.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

'Where's the Ice Age when you need it?!' "No", she assured. "I'm fine."

Shamefaced, the hero looked downcast, fiddling nervously with his fingers. "I'm sorry. I messed up everything."

She was surprised by his lack of confidence within himself. Meg turned, thankful that she was recovering due to distraction. "What makes you say that? It was an accident."

He scoffed. "With me, it's always an accident. It's like a curse."

The heat returned, but the cause was contagious. Herc's frustrations was obviously catching, because Meg was certainly feeling it. "Alright, that's enough!"

Stunned by her sudden outburst, his head jerked up, surprised. His expression aghast.

Meg stood firm, fists planted into the grooves of her curvy waist. "This has got to stop NOW. It doesn't do any good to feel sorry for yourself. Wallowing in self pity gets you nowhere, it accomplishes exactly nothing. When you say 'I can't', that's the time to prove yourself wrong and defy the odds." Meg was almost impressed by herself. "Look at all you've done so far. I remember you telling me once that your peers used to look down upon you, with teasing and mockery. But now, that world has spun on a different axis. Those who once ridiculed and humiliated you, now envy and admire you. So you have no cause whatsoever to doubt yourself."  
Why she'd said those things, she didn't know. Maybe it was that pity thing again. Who knew? But it did have its positive effects:

Herc could see her point, and it gave him a whole new perspective. He had made a difference, despite what many others thought of him. It also brought him great strength to know that this woman had faith in him, his attraction toward her increased ten-fold. Though, something had bothered him about her speech; The earth spinning? How could such movement be possible with the planet's awkward shape? Having been taught that the earth was as flat as Pita Bread. But such misconceptions were of little concern. He felt the powerful urge to go to her.  
"Meg.....I....."

He wasn't sure what to say. And it wasn't necessary. For an urgent disturbance reeked the silence, killing the moment.  
It was a sound like none that Meg had ever heard or care to hear again. It was like a mixture between the majestic screech of a Hawk, and the ill caw of a graveyard dwelling Raven.  
Meg knew she'd regret asking, but curiosity was a difficult asset to overcome.

"What was that?!"

The horrified scream of distressed mortals soon followed.  
The hero's face crinkled with serious determination. Time to go to work. The inhuman cry was something he thought he recognized, but he didn't want to alarm Meg.

"Nothing good." He raced to retrieve his sword and scabbard that he'd set down where he began his workout upon entering the stadium. His hands ran smoothly, without pause, as he tied the leather scabbard about his waist. There was no room for error or complications when lives were at stakes.  
As Hercules sped toward the sound of chaos, Meg moved as if to follow.  
Before exiting the arena he turned back to leave some final instructions.

"Stay here!" He told Meg. His voice was firm and profound, like the time he'd pulled her free from the burning barn. He brought two fingers to his lips and whistled sharply for Pegasus, knowing the sound would reach his sensitive ears, never pausing to wait for her reply.

Her eyes bulged in surprise then decreased to dagger slits as she watched the hero fade from sight, off to the rescue.  
Did that MAN just order her to remain behind, like passing a command to a dog?! Nobody ordered Meg around, leastwise a MAN. With nothing but adrenaline, a morbid twist of curiosity, plus a hint of spite to indicate her Independence, she followed the screams toward the battlefield. Excitement energized each step, pulverizing every nerve that circulated her body. Sure, there was danger and risk involved, but she just had to see the point of impact. Besides, how bad could these 'monsters' really be? This wasn't Hollywood after all. And who could top the title of 'horrific creature' that the goat-man, Phil, held in spades?


	28. Chapter 27: Reality Check

Meg skidded to a halt at the first sign of chaos. The entire Theban population were scrambled about in a panic; Farmers frantically scurried to gather their scattered flocks, women hurriedly claimed their howling children. Everyone pushing their way to safety.  
While holding her place, Meg was shoved rudely out of the way, from those seeking escape. Finally taking an elderly man aside, she inquired;

"Hold on, dude, what's going on?"

The frantic gentleman slapped her hands away. "'What's going on?!'" He echoed, flabbergasted. "Are you insane, girl?!"  
She had to strain to hear him over the shouts and screeches.

"The Harpies have come to feed. Look!" He pointed skyward, toward a jumble of darkened sky. Without a second pause, the old man fled before before Meg could even ask what a Harpy was.

Growing tired of being shoved this way and that, she sought a more exclusive spot. Finding a vacant tree, that wasn't too high, she climbed onto its branches. The rushing of thousands of feet upon the cobblestones causing the trunk to vibrate under her grasp.  
From her point of view, though the creatures taunted their prey from the sky, Meg caught small glimpses of these 'Harpies'. They appeared to be birds, with a human-like head. The flock screeched again and dove into the mass, talons out. It almost reminded Meg of those ridiculous crane games back home. Except in this case, the claw easily picked-out its prize.  
The unfortunate victim happened to be the old man she had conversed with. The Harpy lifted the man off his feet, high into the air, gripping his shoulders. The man belched a pitiful cry, certain of his demise; the feast for a monster.  
Meg felt ill as she watched the creature climb higher with its struggling captive, clutching her stomach. She looked around, helplessly, agitation building. 'Now where is that'  
A blurred streak, poised and majestic, hurried toward the deformed bird, like a shot from a cannon. The height made the encounter difficult to make out, but she would recognize that shape anywhere. And the crowd confirmed it;

"Look, its Hercules!!" They erupted in relief.

Hercules laid flat against the wind as Pegasus pick-up speed, his hair and cape waving in the intense strain. When in the line of duty the hero's instincts took over, fresh adrenaline pumping his muscles into action. Experience, and his unforgiving coach, taught him never to face a battle with rage. Anger made it difficult to think clearly, more susceptible to making vital mistakes. It wasn't an easy emotion to force down, but the results made it worth the effort.  
With concentrated ease, the hero unsheathed his steel sword and raised the gleaming blade challengingly overhead.

"This is your first warning, beast. Either you surrender that man into my custody, or perish to the flames of the Underworld."  
Rule #43: Only use violence as a last resort. Try reasoning with your opponent.

The bird-lady scoffed, batting her dirty, mangled wings to stay aloft. "And let you claim this morsel for yourself? Forget it, boy. Though you look pretty delectable yourself!" She cackled, taking a snap at him with her beak shaped mouth.

Hercules easily dodged the strike. "Last chance", he declared, unfeigned. "You've provisions aplenty withing your confinement. Return to your volcanic island in peace."

The old man, still strung up by the Harpy's razor sharp claws, uttered a quick prayer to the gods for mercy.

"My sisters and I have lived of vermin for far too long", she complained. "Our bellies desire the soft, warm flesh of the humans!" She screeched a deafening caw, signaling her companions to the frenzy.

Wasting no more time, Hercules swung his blade, slicing off a pronged talon from the creature's leg. The Harpy squealed in pain, releasing her grip on her captive, letting him fall.  
Quick to react, Pegasus dove after the fast descending man, pressing his wings flat against his body, sliding through the wind.  
Situating himself beneath his fall, the hero caught the man in mid-air.

"Oh thank you, young man!"

Herc nodded, matters still dire, as other bird-women responded to the injured sister. "We're not out of the woods yet."

Several monsters came and swarmed about them, snapping and clawing for revenge. Hercules continued swiping with his sword, trying to drive them away so he could get the citizen to safety.  
Whenever one got too close to his hind-quarters, the winged horse struck out at them with his powerful hind-legs.

Meg was captivated by the sky-high struggle. Forget Hollywood. This was where the real action was. But there was plenty of action taking place at ground level.  
Though a majority of the bunch were dealing with Hercules, there were a few stray intelligent birds abusing the citizens. While witnessing the entire scene upon her hide-away perch, Meg felt like an absolute ninny, and had a driving urge to help. It was a high possibility that she would be caught by the offenders. Still, her conscience wouldn't keep silent.  
Just then, a small boy stood alone among-st the chaos, his eyes darting about, looking for a familiar face. Unbeknown-st to the little guy, someone had him in their sights, closing in fast.

'He's scrawny', the predator judged. 'But he'll do, as a bite-sized treat.'

The time to act was now. Precious seconds were wasted while she debated with herself. Meg sprang from her perch, praying she could reach the unsuspecting boy first.  
"Watch out!"

He turned, only to see meat-tearing claws coming straight at his face.  
Meg dove, grappling the child, and rolled away together to safety. While the Harpy barely had time to register their escape, pulling sharply out of a dive, with nothing to show for her efforts except empty wind.  
As soon as she found her feet, Meg tugged the boy away from the open square. When they stopped, he lifted his eyes to Meg in awe. He'd been saved. By a woman, no less. His brown eyes held onto her in wonder and adoration. Perhaps a Goddess from the peak of Olympus itself had been sent down to protect him. Unfortunately, he was sadly mistaken, as Meg opened her mouth, confused and irritated by his gaping mouth.

"What're you looking at?"

Oblivious to her, another dive was being executed, but with a different, much bigger, target in sight. Just above her, the same creature aimed fell swoop toward her. The wonder in the boy's eyes vanished and shrunk in panic and fear. seeing what she could not.

"Do you need an invitation?" Figuring she'd played her part as hero. "Get outta here!"

Without an argument, he scuttled off to find a hiding place.  
Meg shook her head, still eying the spot he vacated. 'Kids.......' Then she noticed something peculiar. The shadow at her feet was growing larger and darker, like the spread of an ink stain. Either she was having an unnatural, ill-timed, growth spurt, or some force was quickly closing in on her. Thinking quickly, Meg jumped away just in time to dodge an incoming Harpy, intent on her capture. Unable to pull out of its determined dive, the creature crashed hard onto the cobblestones, causing it serious injury.  
Unfortunately, not all of these monsters were so wreck-less. While Meg was reflecting on her close-call, yet another flying fiend was about to take advantage of Meg's vulnerability.  
The slight gust of its dirty wings upon her skin caused a breakout of goosebumps, sounding off the alarm buzzers in her head. She did not glance behind to see the cause of her distress, she just took off running. The Harpy smiled a dagger grin, gladly pursuing, finding joy in the hunt, rather than the screaming easy-pickings that littered the land. Meg's legs spun as fast as they were allowed, trying to outdistance her foe. But through all the physical activity, the knot in her skirt loosened and came undone, falling to its full length. In doing so, the fabric tangled in her stride, causing her to trip hard in the streets. She massaged the swelling bruises breaking through. "Shoot! This is why I hate dresses!" She grumbled.  
Meg was only given a brief glimpse of her captor before being hauled into the air. She struggled to free herself from the Harpy's wrenching grip, more irritated than afraid, but this only caused the beast's talons to dig painfully into her shoulders.  
Now that she was up close and personal with the demon, she was able to discern its features more clearly than before; A majority of its body matched that of a bird, with gnarled, filthy, blackened feathers. Mangy wings protruded from its bony shoulder blades. What little part appeared human, arms and head, were covered in dark, violet, leathery scales. Lastly, its face had the features of an elderly woman.

Feeling bold, Meg shouted; "Let me go you wrinkled old fogie!"

Offended by her meal's insult, the Harpy twisted her head in a bird-like fashion to face her. "Is that any way to speak to your elders, my pretty?"

Meg scowled. She was not a willing hostage. "I'm surprised your hold is so firm. Considering you age, I would have assumed you'd have arthritis crippling your joints."  
Pumping her legs forward and back, as one would do on a swing, she worked up enough momentum to strike the demon square in the face with her kick.  
Squawking from the blow, she released Meg to the mercy of the skies, her one great fear.  
Until now, Meg hadn't given much thought of the great distance of space between herself and the ground far below. But she was greatly aware of it now, her stomach rising into her throat, as gravity forced her down. She released a scream to rock the heavens, one to compete with the shriek of the Harpies.

Hercules had finally driven off a majority of the Bird-women, coming to believe the situation was resolving, until an insistent scream came abound.  
By natural hero instinct his head jerked toward the source, and his heart fell, much as the fast plummeting distressed, when their identity became clear.

"Meg......" He whispered in horror.

"What was that, sonny?"

Herc ignored his passenger, reared Pegasus around, and urged him in the right direction. "Heeyaw!"  
He could see her now, the weight between life and death was tipping on the scales, as she descended toward the earth like a fallen angel. Even as they raced to meet her before the earth below claimed blood, the wind sweeping the breath from his lungs, he knew that it was unlikely they could reach her in time. His strategic mind was calculating a solution. It may have been fool-hearty, and there was a chance it might not even work, but it was Meg's only chance.  
He raised his sword overhead, and flung it with concentrated power. It sung through the air until it hit home within the trunk of a tall tree, the hilt quivering from where it stuck fast.  
With no explanation or value for his own mortality, the hero leaped from the safety of his steed's back. Pegasus whinnied in protest, watching in dread as his charge sank beneath the clouds, out of sight.  
Hercules carefully aimed his fall, counting on the flexibility and hold of his trusty blade. His feet landed upon the exposed hilt of the sword, the weight of his body bending the metal nearly in half as his knees absorbed the shock. The momentum rocketed him back into the sky, keeping his arms at his side so he could sail without resistance, to the rescue.

The wind whipped and tore through Meg's hair and clothes. She was descending head-first, giving her a front-seat view of the incoming earth. Her arms were spread before her in a feeble attempt to postpone the end. Accepting her inevitable fate, she cinched her eyes shut, a bead of moisture crept past her lids, counting down the last seconds of her life. Meg wanted to shut down, to pass-out, anything to numb the oncoming pain.  
She was going to die. In a strange land. During the prime of her life.  
It must have come, because a hard substance crashed hard against her body and the wind was expelled from her lungs.

Hercules caught Meg against his shoulder, fireman style, and gripped her tight against himself. Things were going according to plan. Only now, they were both in the same doomed predicament. Still, that didn't mean that he'd jumped into this fool-heartedly. Fortunately, he hadn't forgotten the lessons Phil had drilled into his hero driven mind. There had been too much trial and error on his part when he would try to rush through missions without taking the time to think things through. Although, all strategies have room for flaws, and this was no exception.  
Pegasus was straining to reach the descending pair, but it was obvious that the winged beast wouldn't be able to reach them in time. So his part was out.  
Meg seemed oblivious to their peril, for she neither moved nor spoke, believing herself already dead.  
Hercules had only one solution to save them. He had to slow down their descent, or else, even he, himself, might perish, despite his godly heritage. From the same tree his sword lay in, his fingers grappled for its branches. Several broke under his desperate grasp. Fortunately, it was enough to stall them. But the object that ultimately forestall their drop was his very own sword. Herc breathed a sigh of relief as they hung suspended high in the treetops, while he gripped the weapon's hilt. Then without warning the blade slid loose from the wood, causing the pair to complete the fall to earth. The hero rotated his body in mid-fall, so that he might take the abuse rather than have Meg injured.  
As they hit the ground, the jarring sensation shook Meg out of her dazed trance. She pulled back from Hercules' shoulder and gazed at him with blank eyes, seemingly confused as to why he had followed her into Limbo.

She slowly shook her head. "What.......?"

Interpreting her distress, Hercules gripped her shoulders. "Meg, it's alright, you're safe."  
But there was no time to be idle, he still had the remaining Harpies to take care of. He carried her to safety, depositing her with a group of citizens that had taken shelter within the shed of the local Blacksmith's trade. Pegasus soon followed, and dropped off his remaining passenger to join the rest in hiding.  
Before departing, Hercules stared Meg straight in the eye, praying that their last experience had taught her a lesson. "Wait for me, here." He turned to the others in company, "Keep an eye on her, please."  
They all nodded, their distracted mind buzzing with anticipated gossip.  
"Just stay put and you'll all be safe." With that, the hero leaped onto his steed and raced to rid the city of the intruding vermin.

The city's people kept their word and watched Meg, with intense curiosity. Especially the younger women. She ignored them all, reflecting on her own problems. She shivered, drawing her knees tightly to her chest, reliving her near scrape with death over and over in her mind.  
It threw her back to a memory of her childhood, when she was first given the news of her parent's fatal accident; She'd felt lonely and afraid, much like she feeling now. Normally she would have been outright ashamed of her cowardice behavior, bu the images in her mind were too distracting for her to care whether others saw or not.  
"Home......" She whispered to herself. "I want to go home."

Since most of the Harpies had either been scared away or destroyed, the remainder of them were easily dealt with. All the better. Hercules was eager to return to Meg's side. He was worried about the condition she was in when he left.  
"Well, it looks like that's all of them, boy."  
Pegasus snorted in reply; Good riddance.  
Sighing in relief as he watched the creatures retreat toward their dark home, "We'd better get back."

The hero was greeted with rapturous applause as the duo touched-down. It was a successful mission; Not one casualty had reduced the populous. Everyone was safe and intact.  
He received their grace with quiet reverence. It was always nice to be thanked an appreciated for his hard work.  
When the crowd finally dispersed, only Meg was left, still haunted by the ordeal. Hercules watched the dramatized girl for a moment while he contemplated a way to approach her. It was disheartening to see her in this state. He'd only known her for a short time, but during that period she'd never before shown her vulnerable side. It was a reminder that everybody has their own personal monsters and daemons to face and overcome.  
Herc took a deep breath, licked his lips, and went to her. As he knelt before her, Meg didn't even acknowledge his coming, she just remained in her crumpled form.  
Though he couldn't be sure of the cause of her distress , he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He gently placed a hand upon her folded arms. She finally raised her head up in response to his touch. Her vivid eyes were unfocused, like she was somewhere else.

"Meg, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She pressed her lips together, as if in full concentration, to be in control of her slipping emotions. "How can you look at me?"

Her whispers barely audible, Herc drew in his distinguishing chin, confused. "I don't understand."

She shook her head. "I can't do it. I'm such a hypocrite. After the pep talk I drilled into you, I can't even conquer my OWN weakness! I.....I thought I was done for."

She was right, she'd come very close to dying. This realization hit Hercules like a ton of brick. (Even though a ton of brick wouldn't hinder him much) His face pinched in seriousness.  
"Why didn't you remain at the Stadium?"

Meg didn't respond, feeling quite ashamed.

Herc tried a different tactic; console rather than criticize.

"We are all human, Meg. Besides, I would never let any harm come to you."

Meg looked at his face and saw no sign of deceit. He was totally serious. It must have been his male bravado.

"Why?" What did it matter to him if she came to harm?

"Because......" He responded shyly, nervous about how she would react to what he said. 'Just one step at a time', he goaded himself onward. "Because.....you're my friend......"  
She was mildly surprised by this and was preparing to retaliate. But as she repeated the passage over in her mind; 'Friends...' She realized the word caused her no pain. There would be no consequences linked to such affiliations. She then gave her friend a brilliant smile, enough to melt his heart.  
"Friends. I think I can live with that."

The hero gulped at her response. She had just accepted his friendship. That was a mighty step forward in the right direction in his book.  
He returned her smile, brightly. "Thank you, Meg", he said, bringing her to her feet.

All the same, she released his hand when she stood sturdy with her own strength. No matter, He was determined to think positive. "Do you need me to carry you back to the Villa?" Cause he really wanted to.

Meg studied the over-sized hero, waiting for the punchline. When none was given, she answered; "That won't be necessary, Wonderboy. In spite of this dramatic ordeal, I am still quite capable of transporting myself back to HQ."  
Meg walked ahead toward the Villa, making sure she gave him ample time to catch up.

"Meg!" He held out a finger as he matched her stride, intent on asking a question. "A... as friend, could you answer me something?" Her eyes went expectantly to his, showing she was willing to listen. "Please tell me why you just didn't stay put, like I asked?"

She smirked, the corners of her mouth curved into an ill-hearted smile. "Honestly?"

"Well....yeah, of course!"

Meg hesitated briefly, letting the anticipation build to its potential. "You didn't say please......"

Hercules was baffled. Was it true? Had he really abandoned protocol, just to get his point across? He was about to spout a full-fledged apology, until he caught the mischievous glint in her eye.  
"OK. Look, I'm sorry. Now all joking aside......." He stared her down, intent on getting a straight answer.

She shook her head, exasperated, tsking with her tongue. "My poor, naive, Wonderboy. Come on. I think you've known me long enough to figure that I'm not the spectator type. Despite the risk, I thrive on the excitement of it all. I don't like getting left behind."

Herc sighed, that much was obvious. "I'll try to remember that. But hypothetically, if I had said 'please', would you have stayed put?"

"Now there's an interesting question", she commented, tapping her index finger rhythmically against her chin.  
"So.....you would have remained?"

She appeared deep in thought. "Afraid not."  
Herc groaned inwardly, defeated. There was just no swaying this girl. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No", she replied, matter-of-factly. "I have an opinion. Of which I'm rightly entitled to.  
Herc mumbled, "no doubt about that."

She gave him a sideways glance. Perhaps he did have a backbone after all.


	29. Chapter 28: Why Can't We Be Friends?

A short distance ahead, two people, along with Pegasus and the Goat-man, were quickly making their way toward them. The pair stiffened, they could only pray that it wasn't the press or a herd of obsessed fans. On closer inspection, Meg could see that it was Torrin and Zebra.

Her best friend rushed forward and gripped her shoulders. "We just heard what happened. Are you alright?"

Meg waved her off. "Sure, sure." She bit her lip. "What exactly did you hear?" Hoping her cowardice wasn't worldwide news.

Zebra planted her hands on her waist. "Only that there was a great monster raid and a young woman was caught in the middle of it", she shot accusingly.

"I tried to get her to stay put", the hero added.

"That has Meg written all over it."

Meg decided to put a stop to their discussion."If you two are finished talking about me in the third person..." She grumbled. "Its well past lunch time." She walked past the small party, intending to go on without them. "And I'd hate to see Marlena's good cooking go to waste."

The group exchanged looks, shrugged, and trailed after the head-strong girl.  
Along the way, Phil drew the hero back from the group a ways and gave Herc a thumbs up. "I'm proud of ya, kid. That how ya get the job done."

Herc rarely got compliments from his 'by the book' coach. "Really? Thanks, Phil!"

Phil nodded, then jerked his almost nonexistent neck toward Meg, walking ahead of them. "But did ya haft'a save her along the way?"

The young man's head sank into his large hand, fingers massaging his aching temples. "Not now, Phil." He'd always disapproved of the girls he liked.  
He hoped after he'd gotten some food in his system, he'd act more civilized.

They all arrived at the Villa without incident. Mostly, this was due to the frightening dilemma with the Harpies. For the time being, any admirers sought the comforting safety of their own homes. Unfortunately, they would return to their crazy routine all too soon, once the excitement died down.  
As expected, the housekeeper looked up from her preparations to acknowledge the incoming group, a warm smile of welcome lighting her features at their appearance.

Sir Hercules, I am please to see that you have returned well and unharmed."

Herc smiled in return. "You're fabulous cooking will always bring me home with a willing and gracious stomach."

Marlena shifted her gaze to Meg. "As well, I am happy to see you safe, Miss Megara."

She rolled her eyes and flushed with embarrassment. "Was the entire ordeal broadcast on the local news without my knowledge? Is there anybody not aware of my involvement?"

Marlena frowned, pausing her procession, confused by her choice of words.

"Don't mind her, Marlena." Zebra said, giving Meg a knowing, almost suspicious, look. "She's just grumpy because she woke up too early this morning." She gave Meg a wink. "Isn't that right, Meg?"

'Great, she knows something', thought Meg, molding her face into a clueless expression.  
Luckily, she was sparred from any further inquiry. As of that moment, Aphitryon and Alcmene burst into the room. Hercules' face was showered in kisses of relief when his mortal mother rushed to his side.

"Ahhh, Mom! Cut that out!" The hero complained, rubbing furiously at his cheeks to erase the residue of his mother's worry.

"Well, how do you expect me to react when you're exposed to such dangers?"

"That's what I do", he explained, as if the two of them had debated about this topic before. "Protect and defend the helpless."

Phil smirked, dipping his finger into a dish platter. "Yeah. And there ain't nobody more helpless than her." He jerked a thumb at Meg.

Hot blood rushed into her face, and her fingers curled into fists, turning them coarse white. It wasn't enough that her confidence had taken a down-turn, but this bleating goat also had to rub salt into the wound.  
"That's it, Tiny Tim!!" She pounded the table with her fists, causing its contents to vibrate and tremble from the pressure. "I'm gonna grill your hide on the end of a spit!"

Phil leaped onto the table, his little hooves scraping the stony surface, getting in her face. "Bring it on, sis'ta!"

She rolled her hands up her arms, as if pulling up imaginary sleeves. "Goatie, get ready to....."

Before Meg could complete her threat, Zebra intervened, gripping her arm. "OK! Meg, I seriously think you need a nap. You're had quite a challenging morning." She smiled sweetly to everyone. "If you'll excuse us...." She hastily tugged a fuming Meg from the room, as she kept an evil gaze focused on the hero trainer.

Alcmene watched pityingly as they left the room. Pressing her hands together she commented, "The poor dear."

As grand as a majestic statue, attaching his large fists to his hips in accusation, Herc stared Phil down. "Phil! Was that really necessary? Meg's been through a lot today."  
The Goat-man shrugged, popping a succulent stuffed olive into his mouth, feeling no remorse. "I call'em as I see'em, kid." And he carried on without a hint of guilt.

As much as he respected his trainer, Herc didn't always approve of his blunt behavior. His mouth often got him in trouble. Soon, everybody followed the Goat-man's example and sat down to lunch.

Later, in the girls' room, Zebra attempted to get Meg to relax and squelch her temper.

"The nerve of that midget!" Meg huffed, plopping down heavily on her bed. "I'll give him 'helpless' right in the tail!" She demonstrated with a swift, imaginary upper-cut to the air.

Zebra sat on her own bed, facing her. "Don't take it to heart, Meg. Don't forget, he's half animal, after all."

"That's for sure. He certainly smells like one."

They chuckled.

"So, are you going to tell me where you were this morning?" Asked Zebra, turning serious.

"Nope. Besides, I doubt it would be of any interest to you."

"I beg to differ", Zebra muttered under her breath, suspicion growing. She turned to leave Meg to rest, then thought to add something. "Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

Meg considered whether her stomach felt up to solid food at that point. After all, her insides felt like they'd been thrown into the rinse cycle. Then a sudden awful thought brought an evil smirk to her lips.

"Perhaps you could give Marlena a special request for me?"

Zebra shrugged, wondering what Meg was cooking-up in that diabolical mind of hers. "OK. Name it."

"I think....a good helping of 'Philly Cheese Steaks' would be pleasing to the belly....." She spaced out for a moment as she pictured the goat-man turing end over end atop an open flame, with a shiny red apple stuffed into his fat mouth. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Zebra glared back, unamused. "Not funny, Meg."

Meg's expression went still. "Who said I meant it to be humorous?"

Zebra snatched a pillow and launched it at Meg's face. Since it was unexpected, the bed accessory found its mark.  
"Hey!" Meg's voice came muffled through the pillow layers. "Why am I always the brunt of your abuse?" Though she secretly admired the power of her throw.

"Because you have an offensive mouth. Sometimes your little comments go too far."

Meg shrugged innocently. "That's how I am; you can love it or hate it."

That much was true. When someone insists on ignorance there is little anyone can do or say to alter the other.

"I'll be back to check on you later." Zebra closed the door behind her, leaving Meg alone.

Somewhat irked by Zebra's scolding, Meg flopped onto her side in a pout, finding anger in everything. Why was everyone against her? She was just being herself.  
Someone was always on her case about something; First, it was that tricky fortune-teller, then Zebra teamed-up with Torrin for a double dose of reprimand, and finally that infuriating, half-minded, grass-grazer.  
She continued to grunt and mumble to herself into exhaustion. She hadn't been tired when Zebra had first brought her to bed, but all that pent-up emotion exhausted every muscle from the cramped tension she held. Her eye lids soon drooped and her breathing came more steadily, sending less oxygen to her limbs, releasing her tightened grip throughout her body.  
She was falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 29: In Your Dreams!

All became black and limp. Though soon Meg's blank state of mind soon brought light and colors to life within her still active mind, forming into restless dreams;

She found herself wandering aimlessly through the Villa at length, with no immediate destination in mind.  
Coming to a window overlooking the terrace gardens, she gazed beyond the cool glass, admiring the new spring blossoms, shooting their multi-colored petals to the sun, expanding the estate.  
As the peace of mind settled through her, a gnarled, yet haunting familiar voice whispered in her ear, prompting her to turn toward the north. Without questioning its motive, she submitted to its direction and did as it suggested. As she did so, she saw Hercules among the greenery, his back to her, the sunlight catching off his orange-colored locks. She smiled slightly and lifted her knuckles to the glass, intending to gain his attention by rapping on the window.  
A new movement in the development stopped her so suddenly that her fist froze in mid-air.  
Two delicately tanned arms came to surround the hero's neck possessively, curving into his hair. A doll-like face appeared above his right shoulder, settling contentedly into the bend of his neck. As if by instinct, the raven-haired beauty lifted her eyes and met Meg's astounded gaze. The intensity of her dark eyes caused her to fall back a step, in a state of shock. The girl, taking pleasure from Meg's reaction, stretched her rosy lips into a Cheshire cat grin and tilted her head to lay a light, yet lingering kiss, upon Hercules' thick neck.  
Meg was certain she would be sick, her stomach rolling over with disgust.  
"Stop", she heard herself whisper. Then growing in volume and fiercness. "Stop this!"

Within the confines of her bed, she wrestled fitfully, thrashing about.  
"No!"  
Her body jolted upright, fully awake though between two worlds. Meg looked about, gathering her thoughts as she pressed a hand to her clammy brow. Catching her breath between heartbeats, she again fell back into bed, reality setting in.  
The nature of her dream totally grounded her. She shook her head, confused.  
"What was that all about?"

Within the realm of the Gods, the Goddess Aphrodite straightened and smoothed out her designer gown as she returned from the land of dreams. After fluffing out her golden curls, she bid farewell to the God of dreams.

"Thank you Phantosos, for allowing my intrusion."

The brother of Morpheus bowed in respect, obviously taken by her beauty.

"Anything for the cause of love. If I can assist you again in anyway..." His cloud filled eyes, always witnessing the fondest wishes of mortals, were well focused on the figure primping before him, roaming up and down her flawless form, unable to help himself.

Being the goddess of love and beauty, males naturally worshipped and adored her. A blessing as well as a curse.  
At her will, a gold handled mirror, with elegantly carved cherubs along its edges, appeared in her hand. As she continued to inspect and approve of her reflection, she noticed the dream-maker's intrusive gaze in the reflective background.

"You may as well not waste your time." She relayed into the mirror, while checking her lipstick. "As you're well aware, I've been married for quite some time now. And I don't think my husband, Hephaestus, would appreciate your devoted attention on me."

He ducked his head, his night cap drooping pathetically over his eyes, and flushed with embarrassment. He knew very well of the Smith master's jealous tiraids.  
"Pardon my carelessness, lady Goddess", he apologized. "But even the divine are prone to our weaknesses."

She considered her fellow God carefully, as if deciphering whether or not he was being sincere. In the end she gave him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was still a young Godling, and was yet to control the fullness of his powers. She gave him a killer smile that would melt the heart of any being, oblivious to her own capabilities.

"Thank you, Phantosos. I accept your apology."

After bending her knees in a slight curtsy, she dissapeared, leaving a cloud of pink dust and a melody that sent hearts on fire.

Phantosos' was no exception. He breathed in a long breath to take in the intoxicating sent of her lingering perfume, letting in settling into his golden bloodstream, becoming a part of him, and sighed as his heart raced.

"Such an angel."

Meg lay still on her bed for quite some time, after her dream so rudely chased away any desire at all to sleep, let alone becoming vulnerable to her dreams once again.  
As much as it sickened her to do so, she replayed the imagery over and over in her mind, determined to uncover the source or meaning. She just couldn't imagine her subconscious conjuring up such scenes at random. It wracked her brain to even seek a reason why she would even care.  
Besides, it wasn't as if the man were higly involved with anyone. So she had agreed to be his friend, recently, perhaps now she felt a certain obligation to protect his well being from those who would mean him harm.  
Her weary head collapsed into the cradle of her hands, trying to keep it together without going insane in the process.  
Pronounced friendships between male and female were usually a complicated issue unless the two opposites truly understood their place within the relationship.  
She was so deeply buried within her thoughts and calculations, she never noticed Zebra's presence at the foot of her bed. When her eyes finally took in who was before her, in plain sight, she sucked in a breath to choke her lungs and ignite her nerves.  
Zebra's reaction was very similar to that of her best friend; she staggered against the nearest wall, mirroring Meg's features upon her own face.  
In her panic, Meg toppled to the floor, entangled within her blanket, a hand hovering over her heart as she heaved great breaths, eyes wide and alert.  
After what seemed like ages, waiting for their blood to slow and their throats to find speech, one broke the void.

"Dang, Zebra! If I were a cat I would have lost at least 8 lives just now."

"So-rry", said Zebra, emphasizing the word. "You seemed wide awake to me. What's the matter?"

Her bravery returning, she went to sit beside Meg, who had found her way back to her bed. "You were so deep in thought, you didn't even notice me standing there for over 5 minutes."

"Really?"

Zebra nodded. "Which planet were you inhabiting?"

Meg shrugged. " I hardly know myself", she admitted truthfully. "It was just some wacko dream." She began gently massaging her temples, still fighting its grasp.

Zebra watched with concern wrinkling her features. Rarely had she seen Meg so out of sorts, she usually had things so under control.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

Meg shook her head. "No. I actually would like something to eat." Hopefully focusing on something real would make the pieces fall into place. She glanced toward the window, apprehensively, fearing what she might see, only seeing the oncoming twilight. "What time is it anyway?" There was hardly a cuckoo clock around chirping out the hours to refer to.

"That's why I came in to check on you", Zebra confirmed. "Marlena has supper all ready. And Phil is NOT the main course."

"Darn!" Meg cursed, stiffly getting out of bed. "And I was so looking forward to a tough lard of meat to coat my intestines." A heart-attack was a sure fire way to help forget her troubles.  
"Oh well. You win some, you lose some." She came to a halt in the doorway, finding Zebra was not behind her. "Well...are you coming or what?"

Zebra looked on, studying her friend with true 's sudden shift in attitude troubled the young girl. She only opened up about her feelings when they became too much and bubbled up over the surface. All she could, for now, was to be there as a crutch to hold her up.

"Yeah...let's go."


	31. Chapter 30: On The Same Page

Both were surprised when the two entered the dining room and only finding Amphitryon and Alcmene at the table. Meg was, in truth, relieved by the absence of the young men. Confusion was still a huge factor coursing throughout her mind. Zebra, on the other hand, had a difficult time hiding her disappointment.

"Where is everybody?" Everybody, meaning Torrin. She didn't mean to say it as if there was no one there. But those present got the hint of her inquiry.

The hero's parents had no explanation for their absence. Just then, Marlena appeared from the kitchen, carrying an open tray topped with steaming salmon.

"Good evening", she greeted pleasantly. "Master Phil has taken Sir Hercules and Torrin to a Publicity meeting", correctly guessing the questioning glances. "So they will not be able to dine with us this evening."

Zebra nodded and slumped into the seat next to Alcmene.  
Meg tried but, almost against her will, her eyes automatically rolled to the ceiling. This was getting ridiculous. Apparently, Zebra had an incurable disease with no hope of salvation in sight.  
Meg nearly lost her appetite, but then thought better of it. Food would probably settle her stomach. And she would definitely feel better without her mind fully active and on guard. Though she had to admit it was much quieter without a full dinner party. And, as silly as it sounded, she wasn't sure it was a good thing.  
Still, there was no sense dwelling on it, and dished herself a helping of fish onto her plate.  
While she was engaging in her meal, she glanced over at Zebra and noticed that she hadn't even touched her food. She just stared at forlornly at her vegetables.

"Ya know", Meg commented. "if you don't finish your vegetables, there'll be no room for dessert, young lady."

Her friend barely graced her with a reaction, by lifting her gaze. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Meg resisted the urge to scream.

Alcmene dropped a comforting hand upon Zebra's shoulders. "Phil does tend to manipulate a lot of the boys' time. Perhaps its over due for me to have a meaningful chat with him about prioritizing his scheduling better."

Zebra gave her a small smile, initially giving her a sign of approval.  
To keep herself from spouting any inappropriate colorful remarks, Meg stuffed a large portion of fish into her mouth, concentrating soley on her chewing.  
With her mind settled, Zebra happily dug in, herself. Night and day. The difference was literally night and day. As much as it might drape a dark shroud over her pocket of sunshine, it was time that Meg sought out Zebra's intentions with the young man of her interest. One thing was sure, it had nothing to do with their search for Julius.

By the time supper had been consumed and digested, the male trio still hadn't returned. Marlena came back into the dining room to clear the table.

"Oh dear", she sighed, surveying the lack of participants. "I suppose I'll have to leave a little something out for those hard working boys."

"I'll help you", Zebra volunteered.  
She got up and followed Marlena into the kitchen.  
Meanwhile, those left saw to clean-up what was left. With a distant, unfocused gaze, Meg started stacking plates. Alcmene watched on with concern. Being a mother, she naturally felt some responsibility for the two lost girls. She took the elegant dinner-ware from her and asked;

"You seemed distressed, my dear, what troubles you? Did todays events prove to be too much?"

Meg snorted and shook her head. If only that were the case. "It's nothing, really. "Just...a little homesick, I suppose." It was becoming a real burden not telling the whole truth to such a trustworthy person. But now was not the time to unveil her soul. It just wasn't worth the risk loosing the few allies she had in this mixed-up world.

The older woman gave her shoulder a motherly squeeze. "Is there something I can do? I understand the importance of locating Zebra's grandfather, but I'm still uncertain as to why..."

Meg smiled kindly, to show her appreciation for her concern.  
"I'm afraid the only help we need can only come from Julius Sanders, himself. His aid is imperative to our journey."

"You're a brave, young soul, child", Alcmene complimented. "I can only hope that future events turn in your favor."

Overcome with gratitude, she embraced the hero's mother. Funny. She barely knew what it felt like to hug her own mother.

"Remember, I may be an old bitty", she chuckled. "But I am still a woman, and you and Zebra are like the daughters I've never had. If there is anything at all I can do to help, don't hesitate to come to me or Amphitryon...or even Hercules."

Meg nodded, though still a bit unsettled. Alcmene didn't act like she believed there was much of a chance of finding the brilliant scientist. The young woman's faith was diminishing with each passing day. Still, someone had to keep the flames of hope burning.

When everything had been cleared and cleaned, the Villa's residents set to retire for the evening. But Zebra's mind was still active, not quite ready for sleep. She lingered at the door or the room which she and Meg shared, antsy.

"Maybe I should wait up for Torrin."

With some concentrated control, her dear friend refrained from responding. Instead, Meg motioned to the space next to herself on the bed.

"Zebra, I do believe we need to have a long, overdue chat."

Zebra stood silent for a moment, oblivious as to what Meg possibly had to discuss that required such intensity. She sensed the urgency in her friend's voice and figured it must be important, so she complied and went to sit next to Meg, giving her full attention. She studied Meg's face, trying to decipher what was causing her distress.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Meg took a deep breath, she'd need the oxygen to spout that which was 'on her mind'. Out of her peripheral vision, she caught sight of a pair of feathered intruders, studying the girls with great intent. They had a very unique plumage, almost green and magenta in color. Meg scowled. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was eaves droppers.  
When the birds realized they'd been discovered, they pranced about frantically upon their skinny legs and chirped up a storm, as if to compensate for their odd behavior.  
Further disgusted, Meg approached the window.

"Shoo!"

She swatted her arms about like baseball bat to frighten them off.

"Get outta here, ya flying waste dumps! Go find a decaying statue to use as your poo perch."

Getting the hint, the Sparrow sized fowl took to the air and fled on their small, awkward wings.

Meg brushed her hands together and shut the window. "No more privacy than a Goldfish", she complained.

"What strange birds", Zebra agreed. "You should come to expect such abnormalities from this place."

With that distraction out of the way, Meg decided to proceed with her inquiries.  
She, again, gathered her wits and stared into Zebra's eyes.

"Do you really want to find you grandfather?"

Zebra was stunned. "Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"Well your heart sure doesn't see to be in our goal."

"What're you talking about?" Zebra asked, stymied, the volume of her voice increasing. "After all this time its taking to find him, I'm more worried now than ever. He could be in dire trouble. But Torrin doesn't believe there is any sense in looking, for the time being, without a clearer clue as to where he might be."

So that's what it all came down to.

"Oh he did, did he?" Meg countered. "All knowing Torrin calls the shots, eh?"

Zebra didn't want a fight to ensue. "No. I just think that his way of reasoning is more practical. After what we found in the abandoned hut, seeing that daemons could be involved, he believes that they'll have to reveal their intentions sooner or later. Unearthly beings don't work in secret. So, for now, I think it wise that we wait for a sign."

"Until when?" Meg challenged. "Doomsday?"  
She knew the longer they remained stranded in that primitive time and place, the less able Zebra would be willing to separate herself from her romantic obsession.

"What is the point of wandering around without direction?"

"We're accomplishing nothing by letting each day pass without effort", Meg challenged. "That is unless you count making doll eyes at Torrin." She demonstrated by batting her eyelashes dramatically.

Zebra blushed, searching for a logical excuse. "T..Torrin doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Oh?" Meg emphasized with fake surprise. "Is that why you've mentioned his name at least three times during this entire conversation?"

"This is not a conversation, this is a full blown argument", Zebra stood to hover over Meg. She echoed her stance and matched Zebra's height.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Don't throw false accusations at me!"

They were nearly nose to nose, drawing closer in turn. When a soft, hesitant, knock came at the door. Zebra cleared her throat, to soften her voice. "Come in."

With given permission, a curled, ginger colored head poked into view.

"Hey", Herc greeted pleasantly, but awkwardly. "You girls OK in here?"

Equally embarrassed, the girls ducked their heads. They must have caused quite a ruckus to alert the weary hero.

"Every thing's fine", Zebra assured. "Right, Meg?" Giving a wide, toothy grin.

"Suuuuure", she verbally sent in her usual sarcastic fashion, minus the over exaggerated smile. "Just peachy."

Herc was obviously confused, taking-in the negative atmosphere that dominated the room.  
"Oookay...If you're sure."

Zebra nodded, with more reassurance. "We're fine, really. We were just having a...petty debate. Nothing serious."

Meg scoffed, expelling a snort from the back of her throat. "In that case, I'm checking out."  
With that, she stubbornly threw herself between the blankets and fell silent.

Zebra glanced at her friend, then carefully relaxed her features for the hero's benefit. "See? All is well."

Though not totally convinced, he wisely decided to let them work this spat out themselves. Girls sure had a funny way of working out their differences.  
"Then I'll say, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hercules."

He raised his voice to reach Meg's muffled ears beneath the covers. "Sweet dreams, Meg."

Her repercussion was a cutesy wriggle of her fingers in a feeble wave.

A bit disheartened, the hero withdrew.

After he left, the girls remained silent, until...

"Are you planning to continue hiding under the covers", Zebra inquired. "or are we going to discuss this like mature adults?"

"What do you think?" Came Meg's voice from beneath the covers.

Zebra roughly turned down the blankets of her own bed and shoved herself in. "Figures", she grumbled, blowing out a candle on the bedside table.  
Neither liked to go to bed angry, but ignorance and differences of opinion can't always be breached. 


	32. Chapter 31: Nightly Outings

It seemed that the two young girls weren't the only ones plagued by uncertainty.  
Hercules' mind was reeling as he sailed through the sea of night stars atop Pegasus, their destination fast approaching.  
It had been routine ever since he'd first discovered his true birthright as a teenager, to visit the infamous temple of the mighty God, Zeus, his biological father. Theses nightly meetings consisted of; sharing events of the day, and seeking fatherly advice. Which what was exactly on his mind for quite some time.  
While he had discussed his troubles and concerns with Torrin, but sometimes it helped to seek out multiple points of advise.  
The temple structure soon came into view. Considering the time of night it was, there were no worshippers present, no distressed farmers pleading for a successful harvest come spring, and no childless couples seeking furtility.  
The winged beast's glossy white coat seemed to almost glow from the reflected light of the ice cold, full moon. He landed soundlessly outside the columned entrance, out of respect and reverence.  
Within the structure, an intimidating and renouned stone-figure, reaching nearly to the open ceiling in height, sat quietly upon his throne.  
The hero dismounted his steed and approached the monstrous, bearded statue.

"Good evening, father."

A forceful gust of wind pressed against his back. Torches and braziers throughout the room were suddenly brought to life with a spark, engulfing the entire space with a fiery light.  
The seemingly lifeless figure's eyes pried open with the sound of grinding stones. The presence of Zeus temporarily resided within the stone likeness.

"Hercules, my boy!" The god's booming voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I saw your heroic deeds this morning against the Harpies. Congratulations, my son!"

Hercules smiled at his father's praise. But it was not wholehearted.

Zeus sensed his troubled spirit. "Is there something wrong?"

He nodded. "Maybe...I don't know."

"Well, come now, spit it out."

Hercules shuffled his feet, feeling extremely awkward. "Remember the girl I've been telling you about?"

The statue nodded. "Ah yes, the auburn haired foreigner. Have you won her over yet?" He hedged and winked.  
"Not really...no."

Zeus slammed the armrests of his throne with his rock hands. "And why not? You're my boy, after all. You may not know it but I was once quite the ladies man in my youth. If your mother hadn't captured my heart and tamed my manner..."  
He gave a wry chuckle, which sounded like the hollow echo from a deep well, coming from the throat of the statue.

Hercules rolled his eyes. His immortal father often liked to brag of his exploits, whether past or present. Though his mother had quite a different story concerning their courtship, But that was entirely beside the point. He was beginning to think that that going to his father was not such an inspired idea after all.

"So you would naturally inherit these attributes from me. Which is why I cannot understand your difficulty in wooing this particular girl."

"It's not that simple, father", Herc complained. "Meg's just not impressed by any of my accomplishments." He cupped a hand to his chin. "Perhaps that is what I find most intriguing about her..."

"Ah", exclaimed Zeus. "The thrill of pursuit."

Herc shook his head. "No, father. I believe this is much more than just a passing infatuation. When Meg's life was in danger...I was willing to do anything to save her...even give my own life."

Zeus was slightly taken aback. Hercules had never expressed such sentiments. Perhaps he had truly fallen in love. "What draws you to her?"

Hercules didn't have to think long. "She's smart, brave, funny, loyal...she's just simply amazing."

Zeus nodded. "Then the only advise I can give to you, my son, is to continue to respect the young women. And if you're meant to be together, it will work out. Keep up the good work!"  
With that, the statue once again became as it was, silent as stone.

The flames that lit the temple extinguished. The young hero groaned, still as unsure of what he should do as he was when he confronted his father, emotionally exhausted.  
With the lull of sleep calling him home, he finally turned to his faithful companion and, together, headed back to the Villa.

...

In the dead of the night, when light-treaders retreat to the safety of their beds. This was when the shapers of evil worked in bulk.  
The two pint-sized birds slowly weaved through the darkness toward their destination. Pain and Panic's humiliating shape was for the sole purpose of camaflauge, despite the fact that their mission of tactical espionage had failed.  
Hades would not be pleased.  
Finally landing upon the shores of the river Styx, the duo reverted back into their original forms, breathing heavily due to their strenuous journey. Not to mention their certain upcoming punishment.

"Is it just me", Pain began, regaining his breath, "Or is it a lot easier to fly when we're birds?"

"Duh", Panic drolled. "Haven't you ever heard of thermodynamics?"

"No. And neither have you", his purple protege countered. "You've just been listening to Julius' banter about the future for so long you think you're some kind of know-it-all now."

Panic sniffed indignantly. "Well, maybe you could learn a think or two yourself if you paid more attention to factors other than your gut!" He poked a sharp claw into Pain's fleshy abdomen.

"Look who's talking, 'Mr Neurotic'."

While in the midst of their argument, they failed to notice the presence of their volatile superior. Without warning, a wall of intense flame erupted between the unsuspecting Imps, causing the two to jump apart in the explosion.  
Hades watched as his minions ran about, frantically patting out the flames that threatened to scorch their scaly bodies.

"Evening, boys", grunted the red-faced God. "Nice night for a barbeque, eh?"

At his will, an apron with the words, 'Kill the cook' scrawled across the front, appeared over his billowing tunic. Along with a spatula that he clutched tightly in his fist, slowly melting. The hot metal oozing between his claws and dripping upon the brimstone.  
"Perhaps you could postpone your petty argument...AND DELIVER THE GOODS!"

The pitiful creatures cowered at their master's violent temperament.

"Did you discover which of the ceinuritas is our boy's descendant?"

The Imps's growing silence told him everything he needed to know.  
Their beedy eyes shifted nervously between the other and to the towering doom before them, positive that they'd pissed off their boss for the last time. They shut their eyes, awaiting their plunge into the swirling vortex.  
Surprisingly, the short-tempered God took some slow, steady breaths, his color returning to its normal gray pallor.

When the Imps realized that they were not being incinerated, they took a cautionary peek.

Pain dared to ask, "You're...not mad?"

Hades threw a casual wave. "Mad? For what reason should I be mad? This is only the umpteenth time you two have messed-up a simple assignment. I should be use to it by now."  
He clasped his hands tightly behind his back and turned his back to them, as if taking in the luxurious view of the numerous craters of the Underworld.  
"I'm only trying to claim rule over the future world by manipulating control over time itself. The elemental key to Julius' submission is within my grasp. But can you even uncover her identity?..."

With speed only credited to a God, Hades turned on a dime, bursting into volcanic flames, his face in theirs.

"NO!"

Pain and Panic's reaction was obvious. Their midget frames trembled and shook, threatening to rattle their skeletal forms.  
It took what little patience he possessed to back off, drawing himself to full height.

"No. No, I will not descintegrate you. If only because you're too stupid, even for self preservation."

They graciously groveled at his cloudy robes. "Oh thank you, boss!" The daemons cried in one accord. "No one is as merciful as you."

The God's pallor threatened to overheat once more, retreating from his minions grimy claws.

"Don't you ever repeat such sentiments!"  
"You got it, boss", they saluted.

Hades groaned. "The threat of Julius' wife is no longer concerns him. He believes her soul is safe. That is why I need a _living _victim. Though he's never seen his granddaughter, he's sure to see through a rouse. Morals have this sick sense of recognizing their own kin. So just find her so we can move on."


	33. Chapter 32: Royal Guest

A light drizzle misted throughout the valley, while snow dusted the higher elevations. The temperature continued to drop as the year grew late into the winter months.  
The cold educed a calm quiet that encouraged all inhabitants to hibernate a while longer. After all, not much work could be accomplished when the Sun God hadn't yet stirred from his own bed.  
Unfortunately, the residents within the Villa of Hercules were about to have their momentary peace rudely slashed. Shortly before the oncoming dawn, a different turn of events was making its way to the outer gates.  
All of the Villa's occupants were sleeping soundly. Even Phil, the unwary scheduler, failed to rise with the tune of his disciplined body clock, bleating the occasional snore. The light rain fall seemed to keep captive those held in their listless dreams. It was, indeed, a lazy pre-dawn.  
Unexpectedly, a soft knock resounded at the front door. Though subtle as it was, the gentle rap echoed throughout the massive abode, alerting any and all within.  
The fact that someone had made it past the heavily ironed gates without first hearing an alarm from the guards was strange in itself, even with the presence to politely knock.  
Everyone was raised curiously from the blissful slumber, bodies pitched, pushing off from the still warm pillow. All were on the same train of thought; hoping to ignore the disturbance would cause the unannounced intruder to simply give up and retreat. Following so, they fell back upon the comforts of their beds. But the visitor would not be denied until whatever they sought was met.  
Her patience worn thin and brittle, Meg finally surrendered, kicked off the covers, and marched to the window to investigate who dared disrupt such a tranquil morning.

"What is it?" Zebra wondered as Meg drew the wispy curtains, coming up behind her.

Meg shook her head, the light moisture catching her face. "I can't tell from this angle."  
Ill-fated, their room was not situated in a position to view the front entrance.

"C'mon." Zebra grabbed her robe. "Let's go check it out."

Meg retrieved her own robe and followed Zebra into the Common Room.  
When they arrived, hugging their shoulders for warmth, they were met with Marlena, Hercules, Torrin, and Phil. Each one rubbing their puffy eyes awake. The fire-lit hall did nothing to improve their hazy eye sight.  
Another knock came, more insistent, vibrating the heavy doors. Marlena gave her employer a questioning glance. Communicating; 'What should I do?'  
Hercules nodded, giving her permission to open the door.  
She complied, pulling on the iron, metal ring. She immediately backed away as two official looking men barged their way in formation. Dripping wet, their richly garbed tunics bore the image of an owl, embroidered upon the breast, the symbol of the Greek capital, Athens.  
At least ten men in all. Half stood at attention on either side of the door frame. As if on cue, they each raised a golden trumpet to their lips. The tune that bellowed from their lips seemed a bit shaky due to the weather, but it was very grand and formal. Like the foretelling of a great presence.  
The other half entered, carrying between them a lavish curtained sedan chair.

Meg wondered; 'Has the Pope come to town?'

Everyone stood with their mouths open in suspense, uncertain of what to do or how to react on the situation before them.  
Theatrically, the curtain flicked aside, revealing what lied within. Lush pillows with ornate tassels and cushions of deep colors littered the rich interior. And, lounging upon these plush comforts, was a young, elegantly clad woman, smiling brightly with the craze of a teeth whitening commercial.  
Restless as always, Phil took the initiative and spoke first. Having been driven so rudely from his bed did nothing to improve ill tempered behavior.

"Just who th'heck do ya think ye are, missy? Forcing yer way in here, like ya own the place, without an appointment!"

If the girl was perturbed she hid it very well, only slightly twitching her nose. Instead, she snapped a long finger and an attendant rushed to her beacon. A stool was placed before her sandaled feet. She extended her hand, palm down, fingers drooping lazily, as her man servant complied and eased her into a more flattering light.  
In a move only signature women, she tilted her head slightly up to reveal her striking profile. She was quite the impressive speciman; strong aligned cheek-bones, glittering amber eyes, heavily lashed, and a cute button nose. And this was just her face. Her hair was of a dark ebony, so dark that it was almost blue, flowing to her mid-back. Adorning her shapely was a blood-red chemise, made out of the finest silk, with a sheer wrap around her shoulders.  
Of course she made quite the impression, but with mixed reviews. The goat-man seemed pleased, looking up at his student, future plans brewing within his crafty mind.

"Announcing", a bald attendant boomed. "Her high-OW!"  
The poor man doubled over as he was promptly elbowed in the gut for speaking out of turn.

"I can speak for myself, Xlaldin", the woman snapped in a hushed voice.  
She recovered easily and beamed her miss universe smile. "I bring you greetings from Athens."  
She was addressing everyone, but her peepers were soaking up the meaty form of Hercules.  
"I am, her highness, Princess Erse, heir to the throne of Crecrops, King of Athens."

Meg snickered to herself. She sounded like she was listing her attributes off a Pokemon card. What next, razor-leaf attacks? She supposed the girl's portable throne could be a makeshift Poke-ball.  
Without meaning to do so, Meg turned to study Herc's reaction to the royal beauty, out of the corner of her eye. His expression was hard to read, which irked her all the more.

As what seemed appropriate, the household dropped to one knee, even Zebra, in respect for her higher rank in society, all except one strong willed individual.

"Bow!" Phil insisted under his breath.

Meg's legs remained straight and stiff, automatically locking her joints, as she crossed her arms across her chest. Why should she give in to worship this spoiled brat? She wasn't under her rule, or the King's.  
If her highness was offended she, again, camouflaged it well. Though there was a flash of concern on her face upon the presence of the young women in the household.

"Arise", she commanded graciously.

Everyone obediently came to their feet.

"Uhh, excuse me, Princess.." The hero began as he scratched his head, before she cut him off.

She smiled as he addressed her, her face lighting up with delight. "Oh, please, no formalities, Hero Hercules. Your serviceable reputation and celebrity status almost makes us equals."

The hero quirked his head, unsure as to why such things mattered. "OK..." He cleared his throat. "Pardon me for asking, I mean, we're honored to have you here..."

Someone coughed as if in objection, but nobody caught whom it came from.

"But I'm curious", he continued. "as to why you've made such a trip."

Now it was Princess Erse's turn to look confused. "You mean, you didn't get my notice? But how..."  
Her Amber eyes narrowed and grew fierce as she turned to one of her servants. "Gandor! You failed to deliver my message?"

The poor man paled and cowered under his mistress's gaze. He brought up his hands and waved them frantically in his defense. "N...no, your Eminence. I delivered it personally, on your order." He seemed genuinely frightened.

"Then maybe you could explain why Hercules was not expecting my arrival!" The mass of her voice grew with each word.

Gandor fell to his knees before his mistress, face pressed into the marble tiles. "Please. I only did as you commanded."

She pointed a well manicured finger-nail, at her slave, in a gesture of finality. "You shall pay dearly for your failure to carry out my orders."

The room tensed in unbelief. Could she be serious?

Herc took a step forward, not pleased with how things were playing out. "Now hold on..."

"Oh dear", Marlena murmured suddenly, recollection dawning on her. "Sir Hercules.."

"What is it, Marlena?"

"Forgive me, but I do seem to recall a royal scroll delivered a couple moons ago..."

The hero smacked his forehead with the base of his palm, as the realization hit him too. "And I said that I would get to it later", he groaned, finishing her thought.

Relief flooded the young servant's face, now that his life was still intact. Everyone thought that the whole situation was well over exaggerated.

"So you see", Herc continued, approaching the pampered Princess. "if it was anybody's fault, it was my own. And I do apologize. I just get so busy sometimes." Rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Oh, there's no need for apology", she replied sweetly.

The hero nodded. "Thank you, your majesty."

Meg shook her head in unbelief. The guy was polite to a fault.

"But if you don't mind me saying so", Herc added. "I think you might owe Gandor, here, one."

"Of course", she agreed quickly, though grudgingly. Now that she believed that the blame rested souly upon Hercules' servant's incompetence. "I am sorry, Gandor. You have done well."

Gandor scrambled to his feet, showering his mistress in thanksgiving. "Yes, your majesty, thank you!" 


	34. Chapter 33: Differences Of Opinion

So sorry for the delay. The Holidays are great, but they're also very time consuming.

The Princess turned back to the handsome hero.  
"Now then, the reason for my coming." She paused a moment, calculating, also eating up the delightful sight of Hercules' form.  
"I happened to be present when you gave that brilliant and moving speech in my kingdom."

Herc nodded. That was when he tried to get Thebes and Athens to discontinue their petty rivalry.  
But brilliant? Speaking before a large group of people was grueling. He'd have much rather face a mass of Minotaurs than speak in public.  
Surely she was over-exaggerating his obvious lack in such abilities.

"I have come to discuss such strategies with you at length. I believe that it would be beneficial to all if Athens and Thebes put aside their differences and work as one. After all, we all belong to Mother Greece, do we not?"

Nobody knew exactly what to say. What could they say? Meg only knew that this whole thing smelled fishy. That is, more fishy than the usual sea air wafting onto the Greek shores.

"I estimate that our debating will take some time. So I, and my servants, shall require proper living quarters."  
Of course it was beneath herself to politely ask. It was was an honor to house royalty.

Phil, of course, perked up. "Of course, your majesty. Right, kid?"  
He elbowed his student in the knees, flinching his eyebrows, like a fuzzy, wriggling worm.

Such was his naivete, Herc didn't fully receive that what his coach was trying to relay. Still, he shrugged. What could it hurt? It was his duty as a Hero to promote peace.

"Alright, Princess..."

"Uh uh", she corrected, wagging her slim finger. "Silly Hercules. Remember, no formalities. To you, I am simply, Erse." Finishing off with a giggle.

"Oh, right", he shrugged again. "Well, let me introduce you to my friends."

Princess Erse was honestly disinterested in meeting anyone else, but she digressed, putting on her best, demure smile.

"My trainer, Phil, I'm sure you know", Herc indicated the creature beneath him with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, yes." She grudgingly offered her wrist into the half-animal's grip, holding back a hint of disgust.

"Always a pleasure, your highness." She smoothly jerked back her hand.

"Marlena", he continued, indicating the lady with great respect. "My ever faithful housekeeper."

Respectfully avoiding her gaze, the older woman dipped into a formal curtsy. "At your service, ma' lady."  
The princess nodded her acknowledgment, poising her head upward and shooting a resentful glare down her nose, regarding the servant with distaste. She obviously blamed her for her unexpected arrival and embarrassment. In truth, the Princess expected to be welcomed with grand rapture and celebration, as was fitting. She was sorely disappointed.

"My wonderful assistant, Torrin."  
The young man bowed.  
"And Megara, and Zebra."  
The impression of the Athenian upper-crust was quite different between the two girls.  
Zebra was quite excited. She'd never met royalty before. The closest she'd been in coming face-to-face with someone of importance was when she attended a concert with Meg, among thousands of other spectators.  
She slid a foot behind her and attempted a curtsy of her own. But a misplaced leg threw her off balance.  
Attentive to her needs, Torrin grabbed her arm to steady her sway. Zebra smiled her thanks.  
This display caused the Princess to giggle. More at Zebra's expense that out of good humor.  
It was barely detectable, but Meg caught the disrespect. She didn't like it. And she liked the spoiled Princess ever less, only giving a stiff nod when her name was pronounced.

Still, the heir to all of Athens was unfased, keeping in line with edicate.  
Oh, how do you do?" Again displaying her radiant smile.  
Then, turning to Hercules, fiening wearyness. "I'd love to stay and chat with the help, but I'm very tired." She looped an arm possessively through Hercules' and leaned against his powerful shoulder, reveling in his strength, and batting her eyelashes.  
"My dear Hercules, would you be kind enough to show me to my room?"

She tugged him away before he could object, while Phil ushered the Athenian guards to their own quarters.  
"Uhh, sure. OK." Herc looked back at his friends, helplessly shrugging as he allowed himself to be dragged away.

The room was dead silent.  
Meg's purple eyes widened in shock, her body trembling with anger and resentment.  
"The HELP?"  
Her knuckles protruded as she closed her fingers into balls of rage.  
"Why I outta..."  
She trudged forward to follow, raising a ready fist.  
It took the combined strength of Zebra and Torrin to hold her at bay, restraining her arms.

Meg's fiery eyes flared.  
"You heard what she said!"  
She struggled against her jailers.  
"She needs to be set straight, with a brain jarring blow!"

"Meg, please, calm down", Zebra desperately pleaded.

"She's not worth it", added Torrin.

"Besides, she's a Princess", Marlena submitted in defeat.

Meg finally wriggled free from her restraints in a huff, scowling.  
"So. She's not MY Princess."  
She continued to stare at the spot where they disappeared.

The only sound that could be heard was the splash of rain as the storm picked up in volume. Torrin finally sighed and ran a hand through his dark curls.  
"Well, I suppose I should go and help Phil."  
He gave Zebra's hand a squeeze.  
"Something tells me that we're in for a long haul."

After he left, Zebra attempted to talk some sense into her high tempered friend.  
"Meg, you've got to try and not take such high offense from people. I mean, we're not in High School anymore."

"Oh no, this goes far beyond adolescent insults."  
Meg turned to meet her eyes, pointing an accusing finger toward the other rooms.  
"That girl thinks she owns the world."

"Meg, we are but strangers in this..."  
She had to choose her words carefully, seeing that Marlena was still present.  
"...country. As long as we reside here, we must take care to obey the laws of the land."

Ah, Zebra, the voice of reason.

"Oh yeah? Well I will NOT be governed by that spoiled brat", Meg pouted. As so as they found Zebra's grandfather, they would not have to obey royalty. And she was determined to make that come true as soon as possible.  
"After seeing her, I can only imagine the state of mind of her parents. 'The help'." She spat with venom on her tongue.  
Then she became self conscience at the state of her words.  
"Uh...no offense, Marlena."  
Shame colored her entire face.

The humble housekeeper smiled, but there was sadness behind it.  
"None taken, Miss Meg."  
She hung her head, hiding her face within the shadow of her loose, bed tossed, graying hair.


	35. Chapter 34: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Zebra came to put a reassuring arm around the old woman's shoulders.

"Is everything alright, Marlena?" She tried searching her clouded eyes for some sort of clue to decipher her obvious distress.

"Nothing to concern yourselves over."

Zebra braced the servant's drooping shoulders, forcing her to look directly into her eyes.

"We are your friends, Marlena. You should never be afraid to express your troubles to us. You can trust that whatever you have to say will be kept in confidence between the lot of us. Nothing will leave this room."

Meg nodded her compliance, adding her support.

They led her to the couches, where they could talk in comfort.

When she got settled, Marlena reluctantly began to speak of her troubles.

"It's my fault, really. When the message arrived a couple moons ago, I knew its contents were of great importance."

"Yeah. A forbearing of our current obnoxious predicament", Meg scoffed.

Zebra shot her a look, saying that her comment was not helping matters in the least.

Meg threw up her hands and backed away.

"I should have been more insistent that Sir Hercules take the time to view it", continued Marlena, guiltily playing with her wrinkled fingers.

"What does it matter?" Again, Meg intercepted. "The spoiled debutante's here now in all her glory. Lucky us." She grumbled with contempt.

"Meg!" Zebra hissed sternly. "Don't speak unless you have something useful to say beside your snide remarks. Go on Marlena."

She nodded. "Well, it seems that the princess has developed quite the reputation for herself. While shopping the other day at the Agora, I overheard the villagers gossiping about King Crecrops's daughter, the crown princess. Some had even claimed to be former palace hands in the Athenian Court. They stated that they had been banished from the City-State for displeasing her highness. Even for something so trivial as allowing her bath water to grow cold."

"How awful", Zebra sympathized.

"Yes. She is the sole child of King Crecrops and Queen Hellenes. And since the Queen is now physically unable to bear more children, the Princess is granted whatever her heart's desire."

"Why doesn't this Crecrops dude just find himself another wife or concubine?" Meg pondered out loud. "Surely such is not unheard of in these ti…..uhh…parts."

"It was considered", Marlena confirmed. "But would you agree to be the step-mother, or share the same dwellings, with such an unpleasant young woman?"

Meg accepted this without argument. "Point taken,"

"So you must understand my fears. Though Sir Hercules accepted full responsibility on being ill prepared to receive the princess, I know she reserves the blame exclusively for me."

The lady's voice began to tremble and break with genuine fear.

"One her order, I could easily be thrown into the streets!"

"Hercules would never allow that to happen", Zebra noted with conviction.

Meg nodded. "I agree. The guy does have his principles." 'Even for a man.'

Marlena was silent, knowing what they said was true, but anxious just the same.

"I hold great respect for the honorable hero, for he also rescued me when I required aid."

Meg and Zebra were shocked, but very intrigued by her statement. They were about to hear the story about how Marlena came to be in Hercules' services;

She read the expectation on the young girls faces and smiled. "It was not in the traditional rescue of a damsel that he saved me, mind you. But in in doing so, he gave me new purpose.

Several years ago, during the great war with Persia, all able men were recruited to defend Greece and her people against King Darius. My husband was one of the many men carried off to battle."

Her eyes clouded with overflowing tears, pricked by the memories, threatening to release her emotions.

Zebra took her worn hand and squeezed gently, encouraging her to continue.

Marlena swallowed and went on.

"A great number of lives were lost…..including my brave husband." She closed her eyes tightly, fending off the moisture for as long as she could hold them. In the end, her body won out and she cried freely.

"We never had children, so I was left alone without the means to support myself. I sold our home for whatever food it would suffice. As you could imagine, my provisions didn't last for long. I became a beggar, no better than the rats and other vermin that scavenge for whatever they can get.

The only thing I had to look forward to was the agonizing impulse of my gnawing stomach. "

The old woman's eyes suddenly started to shine with life.

"It was then that I met the famous Hero" Her voice rang with immense respect. "Incidentally, he was dodging an assembled teenage mob.

I was holed up in a shanty alleyway, devoid from the people around me.

Seeking self-preservation, he skirted down my alleyway. Spotting me, he begged for my help to discourage the girls.

I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would ever meet the mighty Hero, who's legendary reputation proceeded him, let alone speak to him.

Needless to say, I was honored to be of service in any way I could. It had been a long time since I had been of use to anyone. So I exited to the streets and confronted the rambunctious crowd. Upon seeing my ragged appearance, they passed right on by, disgusted.

Relieved, he began to thank me, when he too assessed my lifestyle. I didn't want to trouble him, he deals with his fair share of affliction everyday. He inquired of my situation.

With a heart as big as his muscles, he offered me shelter. And being the proud woman that I obviously am, I politely declined.

Not to be defeated, he, instead, offered me employment.

I truly believe he saved my life that day, just as he has saved countless lives on his journey to find himself."

"But he made you a servant", Meg countered. Her independent nature couldn't find the optimism in this epic tale.

"No, child. I would have accepted no less", she explained gently. "I firmly believe in earning my keep.

Even to this day Sir Hercules offers to house me without service, and I faithfully refuse."

"That's wonderful", Zebra expressed admirably.

Marlena nodded in accord

Meg had to admit, if only to herself, that was pretty admirable of the big lug.

"I only hope that his authority supersedes the Princess's within his own household."

The girls had to constantly remind themselves that the world was an entirely different place compared to the time they'd come from.

Still, there were a number of things that hadn't changed; class and discrimination still divided society like a double-bladed sword, wealth and power were highly sought for through wars and carnage.

But there were still good people. Inspiring people. And both Meg and Zebra believed that there were no better people than the ones they kept in their company. Well, that is, except for the newest member.

Though Meg hardly considered her a member of the group.

Besides from being the usual obnoxious, spoiled, cheerleader type Princess, there was just something else about her that she disliked. It wasn't abundantly clear upon their, look up to- look down upon, meeting what that something was. But she had a gut feeling that they would be enemies.


	36. Chapter 35: Preparations

Hands clasped and yawning, Amphitryon and his wife emerged from their room to investigate the commotion.

"What has you youngsters up at this hour? I wouldn't think you'd be used to getting up before the crow while on the farm." Asked the older gentleman.

"Long story", Meg mumbled with an eye roll to tie in with her mood. "But you're absolutely right. I definitely could use more sleep. Excuse me."

And with that, she headed toward her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Marlena sighed. With all the extra guests occupying the Villa, she was already feeling the stress.

"The rest of you may as well return to your beds as well. Its still pretty early."

"But what about you?" Zebra wondered, her voice peppered with concern.

The housekeeper shrugged. "This is my duty, Miss Zebra. I serve when I am needed, despite the inconvenience of the hour."

"Well...would you like some help?"

She was shaking her head before the girl had finished speaking. Then sent her a warm smile, wordlessly thanking her for her concern.

"I appreciate the offer, my young friend, but with her highness in our midst, I feel a greater need to prove my worth in her service, as much as to myself."

Then she went about her business, prepping the Villa to accommodate the extra mouths to feed. She had her work cut out for her.

With little else left to do, the older couple took Marlena's advice to heart and returned to their quarters. While Zebra went to catch up with Meg.

…...

'By Aphrodite's chiton, but you are breathtaking!'

The Athenian princess settling into her room, admiring her reflection from the widened, polished mirror set into an elegant, highly expensive vanity. Her servants had arranged her room exactly to her liking. Everything had been unloaded from the wagons and she was just settling in.

'Who could ever resist the closest creature to a Goddess on earth, like yourself?'

She grabbed a brush, with her soft, delicate hand, its bristles containing the hairs from an exotic animal called a Giraffe . (whatever that is) She pulled it gently through her midnight tresses, counting each stroke.

'Nobody', she purred, answering her own question.

She closed her eyes, embracing the gentle tug against her scalp, and pictured a perfectly sculpted male physic, with status to match, ruling beside her while worshiping her heavenly form. Of course, the royal parents would have to expire first. But such small details couldn't keep a girl from outlining her future life.

She touched her fingers to her full, red lips, and blew a kiss into the mirror, indicating where her passions belonged.

"I always get what I want."

Then her brow furrowed. Leaning forward she studied the reflection of her eyes with concern, pulling at light blue color forming beneath the lid, attempting to dislodge it.

She ventured with her escorts to Thebes the night before, only to arrive that morning. Of course she tried get some shut eye while traveling in the carriage, but it was rather difficult to do so with all the careless bumps and jolts of the road. By her estimates, she had yet to meet her required ten hours sleep regimen of undisturbed sleep. Concerned for her beauty rest she reached for a small silver bell, of which she always kept on her person to summon her servants, and gave the handle a little shake, letting the clapper strike the rim, and ring. Having well trained staff, her call was answered within the minute.

An out of breath servant stumbled through the door.

"You called *_huff __huff_* ma' lady?"

"What kept you?" She complained, smothering anti-wrinkle cream to her face.

He bowed. "My humble apologies, highness."

"Nevermind," she dismissed, flicking her hand, without making eye contact. Time was of the essence. "Turn down my bedding so that I may grow more beautiful whilst I dream."

"Right away, mistress," he immediately complied.

To weak to complain about how slow he was she snuggled into the goose feather sheets and sighed contentedly. Soon, she was sawing logs with the best of them.

…...

On the opposite side of the Villa, Meg was staring blankly at the ceiling in the dim light. She just couldn't understand it. By her reckoning, she'd only managed a few hours sleep. And yet, since Prissy Princess arrived she couldn't seem to get beyond a few winks. She felt plenty tired, but her mind was on hyperactive overdrive.

'Who does this girl think she is, barging in like she did?' Her thoughts were on a rampage. 'She definitely has an alternative motive than the one she claims to have. But the big question is...'

"WHY...DO...I...CARE?!" She beat her head against the pillow, berating herself with each uttered syllable.

"Well I don't know," snapped a red-eyed Zebra. "But I know that I can be quite cranky if I don't get my full eight hours!"

Meg propped herself up onto her elbow. "I don't trust that floozy".

Zebra groaned, turning over. "Who, the Princess?"

"No. Queen Elizabeth," Meg replied with irritation. "Yes! Who else?"

Zebra seemed confused. "Why? She seems to have good intentions. You heard her, she's here to promote peace between the city-states."

Her friend's sheer innocence floored Meg. "Okay. Remember how you said before that 'we're not in high school anymore'? Well that's where you're wrong. That girl is every cheerleader's distant relative!" She pointed an accusing finger violently in the opposite direction. "Give her a wad of gum to chew on, a can of hair spray and she'd be a dead ringer." She started twirling her hair around her little finger to demonstrate, looking vacant.

Zebra nodded. "I admit, she does fit that stereotypical Princess role. And I didn't like the way she treated Marlena..."

Meg shot up, thinking she'd finally gotten through to her. "See! See!" She exclaimed. "Nothing good can come from her being here."

Zebra shook her head. "But there's nothing you can do, Meg. Royalty has a much broader influence on the populace during these times. If she wants to stay here, no one can stop her."

Meg paused, thinking as she tapped her chin with a single finger, trying to pull out a solution that would be effective on someone who was used to getting their own way. Suddenly, one hit her. And she licked her lips, as if tasting the delicious flavor of her cunning idea.

"Sooooo, you're saying that in order for us to get Miss Priss to vacate the area, she'd have to leave on her own volition?"

Zebra's eyes moved from side to side, mystified .To her knowledge, Meg had just answered her own question. All the while be cautious. By the look of things, Meg had a scheme brewing in that wonderfully, awful brain of hers.

"Yessss," she replied drawing out the the word.

Her friend's face twisted into a malicious self satisfying grin.

"Meg! What're you planning? Is it legal? You're not going to get us killed are you?" She was truly nervous about her intentions.

Meg turned back abruptly. " Give me a break, Zebra! I'm not that wrecklace."

Zebra wasn't so sure of that.

"No". Meg reassured her friend. "I believe I can get her to return home to her palace happily, with no hard feelings."

"Oh yeah, how?"

Meg shook her head, preferring to treasure this brilliant plan to herself, letting it blossom and thrive right where it was.

"Go back to sleep, Zebra," she said coolly. "Don't stress yourself over this one. You just keep your mind focused on more important things, like getting us home."

She obeyed, scrunching down into bed. Meg's tone disturbed her. She was dead serious about getting Princess Erse to leave the Villa. Could she be jealous of the raven-haired royal? It was almost too far fetched. There had to be another explanation. But the possibility that her friend was developing feelings for the hero of Thebes was very comforting in the least.

That is, if worst came to worst, if there hopes of returning home to the 21st century were somehow...dashed. Zebra was wondering if it was even possibly anymore. It was almost time to face reality, that this might inevitably become their reality.


End file.
